TO TE AMO
by mari G.Grandchester
Summary: EL AMOR NO TIENE TIEMPO Y SOLO SURGE EN NUESTRO CORAZON, SON MUY POCAS LAS PERSONA QUE LOGRAN ALCANSAR ESTE SENTIMIENTO
1. Chapter 1

**_LOS PERSONAJES NOOOO SON MíO ._**

 _ **SOLO ESTA HISTORIA QUE ES DE MI IMAGINACIŐN**_

 **PERO**

 _ **QUE NACE**_

 _ **en mi corazón**_

 _ **YO TE AMO**_

 **PARIS FRANCIA 1780**

.

.

 **los personajes no me pertenecen, pero esta historia sí ...**

 **Con mucho cariño recuerdo a estos dos personajes que simplemente adoro terrence grandchester y candice white.**

 **Creo que fue mi primer dolor emocional que tuve en mi infancia y realmente fue ver a mi terry destrozado por que fue el único.**

 **Que sufrió mas que todos, una infancia llena de desprecio y humillación, el verdadero amor nunca lo conoció.**

 **nadie lo acaricio ni lo cuido y al final se quedo enamorado y solo en su dolor.**

 **Conocer este mundo de fanfiction me ayudado mucho a superar.**

 **Esa pequeña espina de dolor de la separación mas estúpida de esos dos REBELDES.**

 **mi escritora favorita es wendy grandchester aunque tengo mas escritoras en mi lista.**

 **aprecio mucho su trabajo y su tiempo.**

 **esta es mi primera historia y quisas la única.**

 **no quise quedarme con las ganas de escribir aunque sea una historia.**

 **les dejo con todo mi amor esta historia.**

 **Espero que les gusté y gracias por su tiempo.**

 **para ustedes.**

 **.**

 **YO TE AMO**

 **PARIS FRANCIA 1780**

.

 **= ¿peter dime por favor... como esta mi esposa?...!por favor dime la verdad.¡**

el hombre preguntó temeroso.

 **= hice todo lo posible, pero tú sabes que ella estaba muy débil por su enfermedad, amigo mío -**

el viejo doctor dijo con mucha tristeza el hombre estaba palido y con voz temblorosa preguntó ...

 **= mi Ross ... ella** \- la voz de el se quebro -... **Ella falleció?**. ... ... **‼por Dios dime que mi bebé, se encuentra bien peter.¡**

\- Su voz apena se escuchaba. el hombre estaba muy dolido por la desgracia que estaba pasando en ese momento.

sabiás muy bien que ella estaba enferma y su embarazo era muy riesgoso pero aun a si estaba feliz era su primera hija, su bebé.

el doctor lo miro cansado fueron muchas ora de labor de parto.

 **= tu esposa aun vive christopher y tienes una linda niña es igual que nuestra querida ross, pero sabes que ella...**

\- el sonrio triste le dola su realidad.

 **= si ...lo se!.. creo que el momento que odio a llegado...puedo pasar?.**

 **= si chris tu mujer y tu bebé te esperan pero recuerda que hoy tambien tu hija nacio.**

 **= disculpa...lo se y estoy feliz pero...** \- suspiro cansado - **son muchas cosas.**

 **= te entiendo chris...ahora ve...que dos damas te esperan.**

El hombre camino hacia la habitacion de su esposa.

Las miro desde la puerta que estaba medio abierta...ella se miraba muy feliz y sintío que la vida era muy injusta con su Ross.

Ya que ser madre era su mayor anhelo.

No quería interrumpir el momento especial de su mujer. ambas se miraban hermosa una se iba y la otra se quedaba.

Ellas eran las dos mujeres mas amaba y le dolía verla partir lejos de su vida.

Sin poder retenerla se le escapaba como agua entre las manos, ellas eran lo mas importantes de su vida.

No quería renunciar a ninguna; las amaba a las dos.

Ella cargaba a la bebé en sus brazos susurrandole palabras de amor.

Las amaba ellas eran su motivo de vida, jamás olvidaría a su único amor aunque sabía que ella partiría muy pronto.

las miro y se perdió en sus hermosos ojos verde... "Dios cuanto la amo". Pensó el.

 **= te quedaras ahí... solo observando?**

El sonrío ella siempre era a si, aun no entendía como lo hacia... ya que todo el tiempo sentía su presencia.

Ella extendió su mano y le sonrió, lo amaba y le dolía dejarlo.

Su consuelo era su bebé; no quería dejarlo solo pero ella sabía que su enfermedad acabaría con su vida. Y su esposo quedaría solo.

A hora no quedaría solo, ahora el fruto de su amor quedaría con el.

 **= chris -** \- susurro débil - ... **amor mira a Nuestra bebé** ... mira el milagro que Dios nos dio soy muy feliz amor.

el sonrío y le dio un tierno beso en la frente acariciando su hermoso cabello.

Necesitaba de ella y busco sus labios con mucho amor.

Le dio un beso a su amada saboreondo sus labios, ambos sonrieron y fue en ese momento que el miro a su bebé ... era la niña mas hermosa.

Tenia los ojos de su madre su nariz y el hermoso cabello dorado.

La diferencia entre ellos dos era los hermosos pequeños bucle y sus pecas que las saco de su papá.

El sabia que la bebé era un milagro ya qué ambos eran de 35 y el 55 años.

Ya habían perdido las esperanza. ya diez años habia pasado de la ultima vez que ella se Embarazo y perdió al bebé.

El solo se dedico amarla sin reproche quedado atrás los sueños de ser padres.

Después de los tres aborto que tuvo Ross, con el tiempo perdieron la esperanza de ser padre y lo peor fue que eso perjudicó la salud de su esposa.

Cuando el doctor dijo que ella tenia tres meses de Embarazo, no lo podían creer.

Aunque los riesgos eran demasiados ella estaba feliz por ese hermoso regalo.

El momento era único.

No importaba nada para Ross solo su ilusión.

Los riesgo, era lo de meno para ella. el milagro de su embarazo era lo único importante.

pero eso era muy diferente para christofer ya que cada día que pasaba era un día menos para su esposa y era una agonía saber que su esposa moría cada día.

El tiempo pasaba y la alegría de ella fue opacando la tristeza de el.

El hombre Rogaba que ella tuviera fuerza y Esperando que todo saliera bien y que al final la bebe naciera bien.

christofer white miraba como iba creciendo su barriguita de su mujer y sonreía al verla tejer olvidando un poco su dolor.

El Embarazo ponía a su esposa mas bella.

Cerro los ojos y hiso una plegaria dándole gracias a Dios que ella disfrutara un poco de esa etapa de ser madre.

Ella se paseaba con su barriguita cantando y bailando.

Aunque en el fondo ella también tenia la angustia que ese dia llegara...pero no por ella.

Su temor mas grande era que no tuviera el tiempo necesario para terminar su Embarazo y perdiera a su bebé.

No soportaría dejar solo en su esposo en esta vida hundido es su soledad.

Sabia que si ella o su bebe a su lado chris se hundiría en el dolor dejándose morir y eso no lo soportaría ..

Ella lo miro, sabia que lo dejaba solo, pero ahora... su hija seria su única compañía y motivación.

Todo los días oraba para que el siguiera vivo después que ella ya no estuviera con el y sus oraciones fueron escuchadas ya que una bebé, nacía dentro de ella.

Su bebé era su esperanza y ahora le dejaba un pedazo de su corazón, morir no le importaba dejarlo era lo que le dolía.

Con sus antiguos aborto la leucemía avanzo mas y saber que estaba embarazada le dio esperanza para que su chris no se perdiera en el dolor.

Cuando ella ya no estuviera con ellos, su hija seria la única que lo salvaría del dolor.

su amado se enfocaría en la bebe y lo salvaría del vacillo que ella dejaba.

= **quiero que seas feliz mi cielo ...**

\- el miro a su mujer su rostro lo tenía muy palido -

 **=Amor la vida continua mira siempre hacia adelante chris y ahora estoy segura que con mi pequeña.**

 **Mi vida continuara con ella, Yo estaré con ella y contigo por siempre, chris candice es un bello regalo que nuestro creador nos dió ...**

 **= pero tú, no estarás a mi lado amor, que voy hacer sin ti Ross... te amo y no se si podre hacerlo sin ti ...**

\- el no pudo seguir, era un hombre pero su corazón no podía más y tenia un nudo en su garganta.

tenia ganas de llorar... Pero lo detuvo.

Tenia que ser fuerte por ellas.

Aunque se muriera de tristeza tenia que ser su pilar su refugio y no quería que ella se angustiara mas.

a si que miro a su esposa y trato de sonreír.

La pequeña estaba inquieta y se movía buscando los pechos de su madre con su boquita.

Los dos sonríen.

Ross se la acomodo para amamantarla Y chris miraba como la bebe abría su boquita.

sonrió ya que la pequeña jalaba con desesperación el pezón de su madre.

 **= creo que tiene hambre mira como se aferra a mi pecho es un milagro mi cielo .**

 **Dios me ha permitido amamantar a mi pequeña candice**

El sonrío era el nombre de su madre que murió cuando el nació.

miro como su amada, le daba el pecho y la pequeña y ella abría su boquita buscando su alimento.

Christopher Memorizo ese momento, seria la imagen que amaría en toda su vida.

Las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida.

Mirar como Ross amamatando a la bebé, era glorioso ya que era el fruto de su amor. la pequeña candice ...

 **= quiero que seas feliz ...**

\- susurro rompiendo aquel momento ella queria hablar ya que se estaba sintíendo muy débil - ...

 **= chris. ... esto tarde o temprano tenia que pasar, la muerte llega sin saber el día y la hora**

 **Yo me voy feliz... Cumplí mi mayor anhelo el más grande de mi vida amor, sentirla crecer dentro de mi ser madre es maravilloso.**

\- el sabía eso por la luz de sus ojos y sonrió y ella contínuo -

 **Me llevo el gozo de tenerla conmigo, de sentirla, de conocerla, es un hijo tuyo, un hijo del amor de mi vida.**

 **Es nuestro fruto hecho carne mi amor ... yo ... yo me voy feliz por que te quedas con ella.**

 **Quieres tomarla en tus brazos chris que ella es el fruto de nuestro amor ... ..cuídala y no dejes que nadie decida por ella.**

 **hazla independiente para que ella decida su propia vida cuando ella se quede sola.**

 **Se que tu estarás bien amor, te amo mi cielo ... .. Y ...**

\- el la beso no quería que se cansara.

 **= descansa amor el parto te canso mucho, duerme mi amor, estarás bien ... ..**

 **= descansaré después mi amor ... .mira a nuestra candice es una golosa.**

\- su voz sonaba debil

 **= -creo que salió a ti amor creo que sera una glotona con las golosina igual que tu**.

\- - ella sonrío y se miraon con mucha ternura.

El volvio a besarla y sonrieron, poso su frente con la de ella.

Miro esos ojos verdes que adoraba. La bebe lloró por que buscaba el pezón de su madre, el se apartó de ross para acomodarle a la bebe.

 **= te lo dije Ross candice salió a ti amor.**

Pero ella no respondío, temeroso el, levanto la vista para ver su Rostro.

Miro esos ojos verdes que amaba tanto. pero el brillo de ellos ya no estaban.

Ese hermoso brillo de la vida se apago.

Fue en ese momento que aquel hombre lloró...como un niño por el amor de su vida que habia muerto ...

.

.

.

.

 **LONDRES INGLATERRA 1795 QUINCE AÑO DESPUES.**

.

 **= Creo que esta asociación es lo mejor para nuestra familia.**

 **= solo en ti puedo confiar amigo mio, es demaciado dinero y no cualquiera puede ser mi socio.**

 **ahora que termina los negocio en Francia me retirare y regresare aquí con mi niña.**

 **pero ahora amigo mío un viaje me espera, a si que me retiro mi barco sale en una hora.**

 **= Que lastima el sábado se casa mi sobrino alíester ¿por que no te quedas? Sabes que eres como mi hermano.**

 **= aunque quisiera, No me puedo quedarme ala boda, tengo que viajar hoy amigo recuerda que una bella dama me espera.**

 **y que anhelo ver, son muchos días ya sin** **ella y será su cumpleaños ... Y que**

\- el hombre fue interrumpido Por la voz de una bella rubia.

 **= que pena que mi niña no pudo viajar la extraña tanto, además quería darle personalmente su regalo por su cumpleaños.**

 **haces mucho tiempo que no la veo ... .debe estar muy hermosa mi pequeña niña.**

 **= Hola querida ely**

\- el beso de su mano y ella le sonrio -

 **= hola chris perdon por no saludarte, pero sabes que extraño mucho a candy.**

 **Pero cuéntame como esta ella?...Candy debe estar muy hermosa ya es todo una señorita.**

 **El hombre solo sonreía mirando a su dulce amiga.**

 **=Mi Candice esta muy hermosa como tu querida Ely... cada día ustedes son las mas bellas no es a si Richard?**

 **= a si es amigo. lo que esta ala vista no necesita respuesta.**

Eleonor sonrío.

 **=gracias, la Extrañas mucho verdad?.. tús Viajes deben deser muy aburridos sin ella verdad chris?**

 **= a si es Ely, mis viajes sin ella son aburridos y yo igual que ustedes amigos la extraño mucho.**

 **pero ella también los extraña tu sabes que los adora y te agradezco Ely que la quieras muchos.**

 **=No agradezcas, sabés que la adoro y la necesito ami lado, te odio por vivír én francia.**

los dos caballeros sonrieron por la niñeria de la mujer.

 **= No veo cual es el chiste. Es una pena que mi niña no este aquí y o tra vez me perdere su cumpleaño.**

 **pero bueno, dile que la amo y que la entiendo pero que despues de hoy se acabaron las escusas ya que pronto terminaran sus estudio y podra venir a londres.**

 **= a si lo hare querida Eleonor, candy terminara sus clases muy pronto ya qué sus maestras son muy extrictas.**

 **Ya falta poco para finalizar recuerda que despues de este verano será su presentación en sociedad.**

 **Ellas siempre los recuerda y les mando muchos saludos y cartas,.**

 **Se las di a Richard, tu sabes que ella los adora.**

 **= No me digas que para subirse a los árboles es necesario tener maestra...hola christopher**

\- la voz de un joven de 23 años ojos azul-verdoso entro al salon principal con su porte de principe.

 **= Hola terrence.**

\- chris saludo a joven y lo abrazo estaba muy orgulloso del joven ya que siempre soñó con tener un hijo aunque no se quejaba de su niña, pero admiraba a Richard por tener un hijo igual que el….lo único diferente es que el joven tenia los bellos ojos de su madre. Sonrío al verlo y le Respondió muy orgulloso. -

 **=ella no necesita maestra para hacerlo, créeme ella es muy buena ... Subiendo a los árboles ...**

\- Sonrío recordando a su pequeña-

 **Mi pequeña lo hace cada tarde ella dice que es muy feliz entre las Ramas de los árboles.**

 **Ella en las alturas Se Siente Más cerca de su Madre ... .y que el viento se Lleva Todas sus tristeza ...**

\- Una sombra de tristeza Nublo Los ojos de Christopher ... .

 **= comprendo...hace mucho que no la veo, pero por lo que dices parece que sigue igual de traviesa.**

\- dijo el joven sirviendoce su wisky y continuo -

= Recuerdo que solo queria vivir en el campo, dime aun tiene esas pecas?.. ya casi ni recuerdo bien, cuando fue la ultima vez que ella vino a londres.

\- " recuerdo lo tengo intacto, sus bellos ojos y el dulce sabor de su boca... casi nada" penso el y sonrió.

 **= A si es terrence... sus pecas aun adornan su bello rostro.**

 **Mi princesa esta muy bien gracias por preguntar.**

 **Sus maestra la hermana maría y la nana ponny la tienen muy ocupadas para finalizar sus estudios.**

 **Ya pronto será la presentare en sociedad aunque eso no la pone feliz .**

 **Yo se que ella no me quiere dejar solo.**

 **pero yo no puedo retenerla a mi lado es la ley de la vida que mi candice se una a su futuro esposo y forme su propia familia.**

 **aunque quisiera detenerla todo el tiempo no puedo ya vez en 6 días cumplirá 15 años Terrence.**

\- Dijo feliz y Orgulloso. Hablar de su hija borraba su tristeza.

 **= WOW… Que Rápido pasa el Tiempo, no crees que es muy joven para presentarla al baile real? ...**

\- Dijo Pasando su mano en el cabello cerro Sus ojos y la imagen de Esos hermosos ojos verdes, Vino un su mente ... .

"UNA PRESENTACION ES UN MATRIMONIO CERRADO PARA LA SOCIEDAD "penso el

 **= terrence, chris sabe lo que es mejor para candice y un buen esposo es lo mejor y espero que pronto seas abuelo.**

 **No quiero que pasen los años y nada a si como yo que sigo esperando un nieto.**

terry ya estaba fastidiado con el mismo tema, acaso sus padres no lo comprendían?..."claro que queriá un hijo" pero no con Eliza.

 **= Espero que no richard quiero que mi candice me llene de muchos nietos.**

todos sonrieron menos terry.

Solo de imaginarse a candy Embarazada de otro y no de el... Era demasiado, la ausencia de ella aun le dolía.

 **= aun creo que es muy niña para un compromiso ya que creo que apenas tiene trece años no es asi?** -.

Terry trataba de convencer a chris, para que anulara la presentación de candy..."solo un año mas pedía"

trato de desviar la conversación... claro que sabia cuantos años tenia ella si los contaba día y noche.

hablo queriendo disimular un poco su cara de disgusto ya que christopher... ¿lo miraba como burlándose?.

pero la respuesta de su madre fue peor.

 **= No hijo candy es toda una señorita y muy bella, creo que chris tendrá muchas peticiones.**

 **ya que candice será un sueño para muchos caballero.**

terry bufo como respuesta odiándose después por dejar que sus sentimiento lo dominaran ya que los presente lo notaron.

¿ acaso su madre lo odiaba marterizandolo a si?...pero esa era su verdad.  
ella florecilla y pronto dejaria de ser la niña y el que podía hacer para no perderla?.

Decir que no la recuerdas... "ja"..ni tu mismo te lo crees si piensas en ella todo el tiempo.

deseando que nadie la viera como mujer "MALDICION" una presentación en sociedad es un compromiso seguro "

 **= hace 5 año que no viene a Londres, aunque yo no quisiera presentarla son las reglas de la corte real.**

 **Pero yo no pienso vivir lejos de mi hija, es por eso que tu padre y yo cerramos unos de nuestros sueños unirnos en una asociación.**

 **Tu padre y yo junto dominando toda villa de trasportación y exportación de Inglaterra.**

 **Es nuestro sueño Terrence en unir a nuestra familia.**

 **Los Grandchester y los White junto en los negocios G & W y como te dije pronto viviremos aquí en Londres.**

 **= dominaremos todos y será una gran sorpresa para Candice -**

dijo el duque abrasando a su esposa y terry se alegro.

" tenerla aqui...volver averla...pecosa" 

**= a si es Richard cuando regresemos a Inglaterra a vivir.**

 **yo se que Candice estará feliz y mas cuando mire el lugar que he compramos para ella.**

 **Es una hermosa villa ideal para mi Candice ya que ella no le gusta la ciudades ruidosa, ella adora el campo.**

 **= Que alegría, donde esta esa propiedad Chrisf? .. ... y si me lo permite yo puedo decorarla.**

 **= a ti te permito todo mi querida Ely.**

\- miro a su amigo -

 **= Richard sabe dónde queda y Sera un placer que una bella duquesa decore mi casa.**

\- los dos hombre sonrieron - ...

 **= Te dejare una copia de la villa kensington ya mis abogados cambiara el nombre a VILLAGE WHITE**

 **= perfecto, terry vive cerca de esa villa y seran vecinos, que Emoción… no lo Crees hijo?.**

\- Richard miraba a su esposa facinado, candice era la hija que no pudo tener.

 **= A si es querida Ely Fue Richard el que me Informo la venta de esa propiedad.**

 **= Es una gran pena Que los Antiguos Dueños no tuvieron herederos.**

dijo el duque serio dijo -

 **=Su única hermana quedo viuda y sin Herederos y murió hace poco dejando todas las propiedades al rey.**

 **es por eso que la corte de los lord La estaban vendiendo a muy buen precio. Es una pena ya que con ella murió también un noble apellido.**

 **=Que bueno por que esas tierras son muy buenas y la verdad Fue muy buen Negocio chris.**

 **= a si es terrence y lo mejor de todo esto es que pronto estaremos viviendo en Londres.**

 **=y a si estaré con mi pequeña candice.**

 **Estaremos juntas todo los días, "Ho DIOS" la llevare de compras todo el tiempo... ¡que emoción‼.**

\- ambos hombre sonrieron

 **= buenos amigos mío me retiro, ya que una linda dama me espera y anhelo estar con ella.**

 **Querida Ely cada día estas mas hermosa, Richard debes cuidarla mas amigo Mío.**

\- - ella sonrío y chris miro al joven que era el Hijo de sus Querido amigos -

 **=terrence espero Que pronto seas Padre...solo ten un poco de paciencia yo espere casi veinte años.**

\- Una sombra de tristeza apareció en Aquellos hermosos ojos azul-verdosos -

 **Quiero que seas muy Feliz Igual Que tus padres terrence lastima que estés casado.**

 **=por que lo dices** \- dijo terry muy serio

= **por que te aprecio mucho terrence y solo a ti a ojos cerrado te daría la mano de mi pequeña candice.**

 **Eres el hijo de mis mejores amigo que los quiero como el hermano que nunca tuve.**

 **Pero bueno no se le puede pedir mucho a la vida.**

 **Mi gran anhelo era que nuestra familia se uniera, solo ruego a Dios que mi pequeña encuentre un buen hombre**

 **un esposo que la sepa amar y proteger cuando yo ya no este aquí.**

 **= no digas eso chris y gracias por tus deseos yo estoy casado y ella aun es una niña.**

 **\- - dijo Terry serio** "Yo también lo deseo, Pero Es solo un bello Sueño que Jamás Sera." Pensó el con tristeza

 **=Yo era mayor que tú cuando conocí a Ross Terrence para el amor hijo no hay edades.**

\- Terry se quedo pensativo "por que le estaba diciendo esto justamente ahora que era un hombre casado."

 **pero bueno me despido Richard amigo mío me retiro.**

 **= Hasta pronto Chris querido amigo y saludo a mi querida ahijada**

 **= Dile Que La extraño y que me perdone por no Estar en su cumpleaño Y Por favor entrégale Mi Regalo a mi niña Y Dile Que la amo mucho ... .**

 **= de tu parte Ely ... adiós querido amigos.**

\- el hombre camino y ante de salir se volteo para mirar a sus amigos, inclinarse como todo un caballero y los miro profundamente como despedirse eternamente.

Los tres presentes miraron al hombre que estaba en la puerta.

Sintieron escalofrío y muchas tristeza que no supieron explicar que ninguno de los tres dijo nada.

Los grandotes no comprendieron ese sentimiento de tristeza que se sintió en ese momento.

Solo se despidió de su amigo deseando al buen viaje sin saber que era la última vez que lo verían.

.

* * *

.

 **PARIS FRANCIA**

 **= "candy ... .candy" ... hija donde estas DIOS donde estas pequeña ...**

 **= "aquí nana" -** candy gritaba desde el agua, ella le gustaba bañarse en el lago, su niña se convirtió en una hermosa señorita.

Candy a sus 15 años su cuerpo lucia como una chica de 17 años.

sus pechos redondo y firmes, sus caderas redondas, sus piernas y pantorrillas bien torneadas ya que ella hacia ejercicios en los árboles.

corriendo en las colinas, nadando, equitación, esgrima.

por las tardes su padre le enseñaba todo sobre los negocios para que ella no dependiera de nadie.

Recordando la promesa que le había hecho a su esposa.

Cada día la preparaba para la vida.

La anciana sonrío a simple vista ella era una mujer pero no dejaba de ser una dulce niña inocente

"eres muy bella mi niña para llevar esa carga pesada en tu corazón ese amor que te consume y opaca tu mirada y tu sonrisa.

lastima que el joven duque no puedo amarte ya que esta casado y no puedo corresponderte mi niña" pensó la anciana mirando a su niña.

Candy le sonreía saliendo del agua con su cuerpo desnudo.

solo su cabello la cubría, tomo su toalla y se vistió con sus pantalones para montar lo que quedaba bien ajustado a su cuerpo.

para ella era súper cómodos por las actividades que le gustaban hacer.

La mantenía siempre ocupación ... .pero lo que mas le gutaba era nadar y quedarse Flotando de espalda y Mirar el cielo y contemplar el color azul.

= **mi niña llego un telegrama de tu padre**

 **= que bueno al fin mi padre viene ... lo extraño nana hace 20 días que se fue ...**

 **= lo extrañas por que quieres hija, tu padre te pidió que lo acompañaras y no quisiste ir.**

 **= Ya lo se nana -**

candy sonrío triste

 **= mi niña aún no entiendo por qué no viajaste con el ya casi tres años que no miras a tus padrinos hija.**

 **Si ellos no hubieran Venido a verte serian cinco años lejos de ellos ... y tú sabes que ellos te adoran.**

 **ante viajabas mas seguido hasta cuatro Veces al año.**

 **yo se que te gustaba viajar y mas si era Londres ...candy debes de olvidarlo.**

.

 **= lo recuerdo nana ya no me regañes y si lo se.**

 **= fue una bonita sorpresa que mis padrinos vinieran a visitarnos ... .pero tu lo sabes bien nana a mi no me gusta las ciudades grandes.**

 **= pero el castillo granchester queda alejado de la ciudad y a ti te fascinaba ese lugar.**

 **= y lo adoro nana pero olvidemos eso si nana.**

 **= esta bien, ven mi niña ... a ver te ayudo.**

\- la nana se acercó a secarle el cabello y sonrió ella era hermosa con su cabello mojado le llegaba abajo de sus caderas.

Ella sabia que siempre se bañaba desnuda desde pequeña llegaron a ala casa y candy subio a su cuarto ... .

 **= descansa te mandare el té**

 **= gracias nana.**

 **= de nada mi vida.**

..se acosto en su cama y la moza le trajo un té y la carta de su padre la lleno de alegría su padre volvería pronto.

Candy recordo las palabras de su nana - " Ellos Te Aman"

\- claro que los extrañaba pero hace cinco años.

"por que no iba a Inglaterra"...Recordo el reclamo de sus nana -

"Por qué no fuiste con el a Londres a la boda de hijo del duque "

\- candy no le contesto a su nana su corazón dolía como decirle que una niña de 10 años enamorada de un hombre de 18 años.

El jamás se fijaría en ella, con su corazón roto.  
Se soltó a llorar le dolía hasta que no soporto y le confeso a su nana.

= Fue por ... terrence ... .nana fue por el.

\- dijo en un susurro -

 **= Fue Por terrence grandchester, lo amo aunque sea una niña para el….. terry es mi eterno amor.**

 **y aun no lo puedo sacar de mi corazón lo amo y no se como vivir sin el.**

\- - A su memoria vino el día que descubrió que le gustaba, fue su primera ilusión pero también su mas grande dolor, cuando sintió que su corazón se quebraba en mil pedazo.

Los celos la llenaron de envidia y por primera vez quiso ser Eliza y poder ser ella la que se casaba con el.

Suspiro y camino a la ventana, tomando su té se apoyó en el marco de la ventana.

Recordó lo que su dolido corazón no poda olvidar aunque ella quisiera hacerlo...

 **= Recuerdo que la última vez que te mire Fue para tu fiesta de cumpleaños.**

 **Yo Estabas en el jardín esperándote ya que tu estabas cabalgando y te espere por que ese día te daría un beso.**

 **Si terry mi primer beso que con todo mi corazón te daría.**

 **Mi primera vez seria solo para ti terry...mi terry.**

\- sonrío -

 **mi regalo seria mi beso, ese dia cumplirias 18 años.**

 **Eras un hombre incansable para mi, un hombre de 18 años.**

 **ese día Estabas bello tenias tu camisa blanca y tu gabardina rojo te mirabas como mi príncipe.**

\- - Cerro los ojos con mucho dolor y recordo.

.

* * *

.

 **LONDRES ENERO 28 1790**

 **= felicidades terry por tu Cumpleaño terry -** ella lo abrazo y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

 **= gracias pequeña pecosa**

 **= no me digas así.**

 **= ¿Como? pequeña o pecosa?** \- el sonrio fuerte y ella lo miro con adoración

 **= ¿Que pasa pequeña pecosa?.**

\- El se inclino y tomo el menton con su mano - **me vas a confesar tú amor pecosa ...**

Candy solo lo miro no pudo pronunciar palabra se perdio en esos ojos azules verdosos y en la voz de el.

Terrence grandchester era el hombre más bello y lo amaba.

Pero era una niña amando a un hombre. a su corta edad estaba segura que lo amaría toda la vida.

para candy esa era su más apreciado y doloroso recuerdo.

Aquel hombre era prohibido pero al mismo tiempo terry era su hermoso recuerdo.

El beso aun lo recordaba en sus labios.

Saber que se iba con esa mujer de rizos rojo y odiosa le dolió.

Ella seria su novia y "quizás"...no quería ni pensar que ella!…...no podía mas.

pero Su tristeza fue peor cuando en la cena ambos anunciaban la fecha del matrimonio.

Sintío que el corazón se destrozaba seria in 5 meses, no podía seguir ahí ya no respiraba.

Se quedo paralizada sin saber que hacer lo había perdido.  
ella seria la señora de grandchester su dueña.

busco la mirada de terry pero el no la miro estaba muy ocupado con ella.

Pero por que la miraría...por que lo haría?.. si ella solo era una niña tonta enamorada y a nadie le importaba lo que ella pensara o sintiera.

Esa era la verdad ella solo era una niña enamorada del hijo de su madrina.

Sin pensarlo mucho candy se retiro del salón ya no quería ver mas a la odiosa pelirroja.

sabia que nadie notaria su ausencia a si que se fue a su cuarto a llorar.

Hundió su rostro en su almuhada y lloro y lloro por ser solo una niña que estaba enamorada.

.. Recordar la destrozaba, pero era irremediable ya que el siempre estaba presente en su mente y en su corazón.

El tiempo no borró aquel tierno amor que sentía por el; como las raíces de los árboles este creció mas, y sus raíces apretaban mas su corazón.

asfixiándola.

Para no pensar más en Terry y no Hundirse en su tristeza.

lleno su vida con múltiples actividades como eskrima, cocinar, nadar y montar a su hermosa yegua árabe de color café con un mechón blanco "lucero".

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos recordaba aquel hermoso rostro y el dulce beso...SI su beso eso era lo único suyo.

 **.**

 **= algún día podre borrar este sentimiento que me destroza el alma terry.**

-susurro y una lagrima corío por sus mejillas volviendo de sus recuerdo mas dolorosos -

 **= Creo que nunca podre olvidarte y será que algún día podre recordarte sin que me duela?...terry .**

 **me Aterra el día que tenga que volver a Londres.**

... Candy salió de su casa y subió a su yegua lucero. Para tratar de tranquilizar su dolor.

" creo nunca podre con este dolor "

repetía ella pero el destino le tenia algo preparado muy diferente a lo que ella pensaba.

Lejos de ahí en Inglaterra un joven recordaba ese momento, otro corazón lloraba y se despreciaba por tener ese sentimiento con una pequeña

aunque ellos no sabían que en realidad eran alma gemelas, pero no podía estar junto no aun.

el joven recordaba con mucho dolor ese mismo momento.

un tierno beso y unos bellos ojos verdes de una dulce niña que aunque no quisiera, tenia que olvidar.

Recuerdo que lo perseguía cada día, cada momento desde hace cinco años.. ATRAS.

.

 **CONTINUARA**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER ESTA HERMOSA HISTORIA.**

.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Londres Inglaterra.**_

 _Se levanto sofocado era siempre el mismo sueño que lo molestaba y al mismo tiempo lo avergonzaba.  
como podía el soñar con ella de esa forma?...miro su reloj eran las cinco de la mañana._  
 _Noto que estaba majado y se enojo con el mismo, como podía pasarle esto si ya no era un adolecente._  
 _Fastidiado se limpio con la sabana y se fue al baño._

Su corazones lastimados quería olvidarla.  
aunque luchaba con ese sentimiento no le serbia de nada por que al final todo sus pensamiento lo ocupaba ella.  
Cada momento regresaba a su mente aquel cálido beso.

Con el tiempo nada había cambiado en el, su vida se convirtió en una Rutina.  
una mascara con falsa felicidad .

La seguía amando y se repudiaba por eso ya que ella era una niña para el.  
ya sin animo de dormir salió del baño mas satisfecho no podía dominar su cuerpo y desahogo su cuerpo por si mismo.  
Siempre era lo mismo con esto sueños mojados que el tenía.  
Aunque después se enojaba con sigo mismo.  
Aun no podía comprender como las mujeres podían soportar hasta el matrimonio.  
"bueno alguna" pensó.  
Recordó su sueño, siempre era una hermosa mujer y no entendía por que?... Pero Sabiá que era ella.

 **=aunque se que ya no es una niña** \- sonrío - **No se como?...pero Yo estoy seguro que tú eres Esa Mujer.**  
 **La que me vuelve loco y le hago el amor cada noche.**  
 **aunque solo pase en mi sueño sé que eres tu pecosa.**  
 **Eres tu…..tú cuerpo de mujer pecosa se que eres tu mi dulce amor**  
\- se miro en el espejo y acomodo su cabellos con sus dedos -  
 **eres tú pecosa**  
\- Repitió apenas moviendo sus labios.

Siempre sentía ganas de tomarla y hacerla suya y eso para el era depravado no podía seguir sintiendo eso por ella.  
aunque en sus sueño ella era mayor nunca miro su cara.  
Pero su cuerpo sabia que era noche hace un año que el soñaba con ella.

Terry Recordaba el momento cuando la tuvo tan cerca de ella.  
Los dos solos en el jardín se olvido de todo, solo la miro parpadear esas pestañas y se perdían esos hermosos ojos verdes que lo volvían loco.  
Recordó que ese día se Repetía a si mismo que se alejara de ella pero no lo hiso, no podía hacerlo.

 **"DEMONIO NO LA TOQUES VETE LEVANTATE Y ALEJATE DE ELLA"** pensó.  
Pero su cuerpo no Respondía solo sentía su aliento a fresa que lo volvía mas loco.  
todo comenzó como una broma ya que el siempre se burlaba de ellas pero jamás se imagino que ella se iba acercar tanto a el.  
Era como si ella quisiera besarlo  
" pero Eso era Imposible" .  
Saboreo su dulce aliento que salía de ella estaba tan cerca que lo volvía loco.

 **"Te convertirás en una muy bella Mujer"** pensó terry.  
fue en ese momento que sintió celos.

Si endemoniadamente esta celoso y le hervía la sangre de solo pensar que ella algún día se casaría con alguien.

Sintió odio por el afortunado que seria el dueño de ella y lo maldigo solo de pensar quien seria ese que disfrutaría de los favores de ella.

Pero fueron solo segundo de desconcierto y recapacito comprendiendo que ella solo era una niña y el no podía hacer nada.

Terry por un momento miro aquellos labios que era su perdición.  
Con su dedo pulgar la acariciaba con ternura, no quería pensar.  
poco a poco se fue acercando a ella, sus aliento se mesclaron y sus respiración se agitaban.

Terry no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo pero aun a si no podía detenerse.  
Su dulce aliento lo tenia loco fue apena un rose que le acelero el corazón.

Fue en ese momento que miro como ella subía su manito y le acaricio su rostro provocando que su cuerpo temblara.

cerro sus ojos y fue en ese momento que la sintió ya que ella su dulce niña poso sus labios en el.

Terry no supo en que momento llevo su mano a la pequeña cintura de ella y la otra en su cuello para sentirla mas y poder.  
disfrutar aquel beso tierno e ingenuo.

Terry ya no pensaba aquellos labios no eran de una niña si no de la mujer que amaba.  
Con sus ojos cerrado no había edades solo un sentimiento de amor el beso no lo profundizo.  
solo fue un beso inocente y tierno pero para ambos fue la unión que no se borraría de su mente y corazón.

Pero el momento se termino,…. Ya que una voz los interrumpió sacando a terry de aquel momento.  
mágico y terry comprendió que tenia que alejase de ella por que eso nunca debió ser.

 **=terrence amor mi padre quiere hablar contigo ¿donde estas?**

 **= aqui estoy Eliza.  
** \- aun agitado sin dejar de ver a candy Respondio -…  
 **Bueno pequeña pecosa me voy y gracias por tu regalo.**  
\- el sonrio aun seguilla inclinado y volvió acariciar aquel hermoso rostro.  
no quiso seguir cerca de ella, sintió Verguenza por tener deseo de una niña.

Saber que fue el quien le diera su primer beso, aunque sonrío al Recordar que si fue el quien le dio su primer beso.

Terry siempre recordaba aquel adíos que le dijo a ella cuando decidió anunciar su compromiso, ese día.  
Fue el momento mas difícil y mas aun cuando la miro irse a su cuarto terry la siguío con sus ojos zafiros pidiéndole con el corazón que voltiara a verlo.

 **\- "Mírame candy"** suplico en un susurro **"Mírame Pecosa"**  
\- pero ella no lo hiso subió las escaleras y se perdió en el pasillo.  
Sintió dolor en su corazón por que no volvío a Mírar sus hermosos ojos esmerada.

 **" te amo pecosa pero quizas sea lo mejor que no me veas es mi castigo por amarte y no poder tenerte"** .  
Era momento de vivir la realidad.  
Ella era una niña para el y ahora tenia un compromiso.

...Por afan de alejarse de ella le pidío a su padre esa misma tarde que pidiera la mano de Eliza.  
Aunque el duque no quería creyó que su hijo estaba Enamorado de la joven peliroja eso le dijo terry que estaba loco por ella.  
Por eso acepto esa locura sin saber que era otro los motivos.

- **"tengo que alejarce de ti pecosa".  
** Se Repetia mientras las copas sonaban por la celebración de la unión de las familia.  
Aunque era mas la alegría para los leagan ya que los grandchester no estaban contento con esa boda.

Seguían celebrando y el solo seguía viendo hacia arriba Donde estaba ella susurro con mucha tristeza y dolor su nombre.  
 **"hasta mañana candy"**

Se retiro confiado que la vería en la mañana durante en el desayuno.

pero espero y espero ya habia pasdo mucho tiempo y ella no bajaba y miro que su madre comenzaba a comer ella jamás lo haría sin ella.

 **= no esperarás a candy para desayunar madre?** \- Eleonor lo miro y miro a su padre - **que pasa?**

 **=ellos se fueron en la madrugada terrence** \- terry quedo callado -" **se fueron"** penso " **pero por que?"**

 **= pensé que su barco salía hoy en la tarde** \- dijo serio y su madre lo miro triste

 **= lo se querido yo también lo pensé ni yo me pude despedir de ella** \- susurro muy triste.

 **= como?...pero que paso no entiendo?** \- dijo terry aturdido

 **= solo dejaron una carta donde explicaban que tenían que irse urgente que después hablaría con nosotros cuando regresen para tu boda.**  
\- dijo serio el duque no podía demostrar que le dolía la partida de su amigo y ahijada.

Después de eso nadie dijo nada, todo se excusaron.  
Eleonor en sus tejido, Richard en la corte de lord y Terry cabalgando para sacar toda su furia. le dolía no verla.

Los Tres meses pasaron lento aunque era su boda el solo pensaba en que ella, hoy vendría esa mañana.  
Contento acompaño a sus padres al puerto anhelaba verla.  
Miro a lo lejos al padre de ella y de tras de sus padre miraba con ansias volver a ver esos rizos dorados.

aunque no quería admitirlo pero sus anhelaba de verla era desesperante.

volver a ver esos ojos verde era la gloria y necesitaba mirarlos desde aquella noche ansiaba verse en ellos.

Miro que solo su padre llego a ellos y un dolor le atravesó el corazón en ese mismo instante supo que ella no viajo y ya no la veria mas.

después de la disculpa de christopher regresaron a su casa Terry no los acompaño.  
se fue a su villa quería estar solo.

 **=por que no viniste pecosa.  
** \- susurraba para el mismo ya que estaba solo en el estudio con una copa en la mano y con la botella ya basilla -  
 **"por que me castigas a si pecosa"**  
volvio a llenar su baso -  
 **"ahora de donde sacaré el valor para casarme si tu no éstas aquí a mi lado"**

Terry anhelaba verla aunque sabia que tenia que alejarse de ella pero no podía.  
simplemente deseaba verla aunque fuera de lejos, escuchar sus sonrisa

Verla subir a los árboles sentirse vivo ya que ella era la que alegraba su corazón.  
Pero como le dices ahora a tu corazón que ya jamás la veras y la dejara amar?...sintió dolor, abandono al saber que ella no Regreso.

siempre se preguntaba por que no fue? ...  
 **"acaso no le importa ni como amigo"  
."acaso no era ya su terry"  
**Y ahí solo en su cuarto recordaba los momento que vivio con ella.

 **= que hacés pecosa?.. déjame dormir. Dijo el divertido ya que ella lo llenaba de Narcisos.**  
 **= terry si vienes a mi colina tienes que jugar conmigo.**  
 **= ah...sí..y dime pecosa desde cuando es tuya la colina eh?**  
 **= simple** \- dijo ella acomodando sus manitos en el rostro de el - **desde que mi padrino dijo que todo lo que yo quiero será mío**

 **=ah..si...lo que tu quieras? -** Susuro Hipnotizado por ver esos ojos verde que lo Envolvían sin poder librarse.  
ella solo asentío.  
Esa fue la primera vez que los dos Estuvieron muy juntos, candy le sonrío y el solo la miraba sorprendido - **por que sonríes pecosa?**  
 **  
= por que he decidido que tu eres mío terry …solo mío.**

terry solo se dejo Abrazar, Cerro sus Ojos y desde ese día el Aroma de ella se metió en el corazón de terry.

Recordar le dolía mucho Recordarla.  
Se puso triste y después furioso con el mismo.  
 **" es lo mejor."**  
Se Repetía tratando de convencer a su corazón por que el sabia que era mejor a si.

creyó que quisas en algunos meses ya casado con Eliza.  
Y esperando a su primer hijo, esos sentimiento que sentía por ella murieran.

Tres meses después regreso de Italia interrunpiemdo su luna de miel con la escusa del cumpleaño de su madre.  
Pero la verdadera rason era que su pecosa estaría ahí.  
Candy nunca se perdía los cumpleaños de la familia en Especial el de su madre.  
Ya eran cuatro meses sin verla con mucho anhelo esperaba el momento que aparecieran.  
Fue al castillo, en verdad que estaba muy ansioso de verla ya era mucho tiempo sin verla ni escucharla.  
Pero su Rubia no llego por primera vez, ella no llego.

Se fue a la colina que ella le gustaba ir en el castillo de su padre y en ese lugar cerro los ojos y escucho su voz.  
Y una lagrima salío de esos hermosos ojos zafiros lleno de tristeza.

 **= creo que es lo mejor ...A dios pecosa** \- terry subió a su caballo y se alejo de la colina.  
jamás volvería a ese lugar.

Pasaron los meses y no llegaba déspues fueron años y ella no regreso y sin poder hacer nada su corazón la llamaba.  
Cada día El humor de terry era peor ya que no la podía ver.

Una vez escucho decir que ella cumpliría en unos semanas 14 años y su padre hablaba mucho de ella.

Terry le gustaba escuchar las historias de su pecosa, solo en esos momento terry volvia a sonreir como ante.

 **"cada dia mi tesoro se pone mas hermosa"  
** decía chris y terry no lo dudaba el lo sabia muy bien.  
Pero lo que le llamo la atención fue una conversación que para el padre de candy fue una broma.  
para terry no lo fue y una explocion de odio y celos.  
Se reflejo en su rostro… y por primeras vez **"! Terrence grandchester"** se muría de celos por un chico de dieciséis años.

 **=bueno amigos debo irme ya no puedo dejar mucho tiempo solo a mi tesoro.  
ya que un joven anda pretendiendola**

 **=Explicate no me digas que candy tiene "novio".  
** \- dijo aleonor sorprendida y terry en ese momento voltio a ver dejando atras su wisky.

 **"NOVIO?"** pensó terry.

 **= y dime Chris quien es ese delincuente? Como se atreve a cortejar a mi ahijada.  
Lo mandare apresar para que lo encarcelen** \- dijo el duque enojado y terry solo miraba a su padre en señal de apoyo

 **= tranquilo, Richard es un buen chico, su nombre es tomas aunque candy le dice tom el es nieto de mi amigo peter.  
recuerda los steven son mis vecino a si que tranquilo el es de muy buena familia.  
Además el chico esta loco por mi princesa.**

terry sintío una furia **"demonio"** bebio su trago de un solo.  
 **"con que tom"** penso.  
Tenia ganas de tener a ese hombre que estaba robando el corazón de su niña.  
" **Por Eso No Venía, Pecosa Revoltosa Por Estar con ese tom"** .  
 **"MALDITA SEA"** que hacer si estas muy lejos de mí.

 **= nada de eso, chris uno no se puede confiar de nadie, a mi niña hay que cuidarla?..**

 **= A si es Chris, Ely tiene razón no me confió de esos lobos.**  
 **mi ahijada es joven y muy bella es necesario que pronto termines los negocios en francia y regreses a Inglaterra.**  
 **Para que a si poder vigilar mejor a mi ahijada, le pondré a mis guardia personales.**

 **=A si es querido y lejos no podemos cuidarla debes regresar a Inglaterra Chris.  
** \- dijo la rubia aprobando la idea del duque y mirando de reojo a su hijo

 **= se que ella es verdaderamente hermosa, y lo digo con mucho Orgullo pero en verdad el es un chico muy noble.**

 **=no estoy seguro chris mandare a mis envestigadores no soportaría que lastimaran a mi ahijada.  
** \- chris sonrío y terry serio le dijo.

 **= no se por que sonríes ella es tu hija y la has dejado mucho tiempo sola en aquel lugar y no creo que ese chico sea un caballero.**

 **=Terry tiene razón Chris, dejarla solo es un peligro**

 **= no esta sola ely su nana la cuida.**

 **=hablas de tu nana, por dios chris ella ya no puede ni con su vida.**  
\- chris miro a los tres serió, quiso sonreír pero no lo hiso resignado y suspiro mirando a sus amigos queridos.

 **= esta bien Richard; déjame decirte que seré muy cuidadoso con los pretendiente.**

 **=Perdona amigo mío pero el hombre que quiera casarte con "mi niña" .  
tendra que pedir mi opinión y no dudes que lo mandare a envestigar y lo seleccionare muy bien**

\- chris sonrío

 **= no lo dudo Richard no lo dudo.  
** \- aquello no le gustaba a terry, pensó que la había olvidado ya que cuatro año sin verla era solo un dulce recuerdo.

Pero que equivocado estaba por que ahí estaba ese sentimiento que lo ahogaba y se volvieron en celos y furia.

sin darse cuenta miro a su madre que tomaba su mano y llamaba a alguien del servicio

 **=terry hijo que te paso?.  
** \- escucho decir y miro el rostro angustioso de su madre y la cara sorprendido de los dos hombre.

No sentía nada solo una furia que lo ahogaba solo sentía que en su mano corría un liquido caliente.  
Lo miro y era su sangre, ya que del coraje rompió la copa y se corto

 **=no te preocupes madre solo fue un accidente.**  
\- miro a su padre y su amigo se disculpo y se fue a su cuarto a curarse, subío la escalera con unas vendas y toalla que trajo la moza de servicio.

Cuando entro a su cuarto tiro todo al piso con enojo, se dejo caer en el piso.  
deslizando su cuerpo en la puerta y lloro se maldijo por sentir esos celos, a si es pensó terry y sonrío con amargura

 **"terrence grandchester el futuro duque llorando por una chiquilla"**  
Puso sus codos en sus rodillas sosteniendo su cabeza con sus manos, dejando que el dolor lo abrigara, cerro sus ojos y miro su bella sonrisa y el dulce sabor de sus labios, las lagrimas salían sin que el pudiera detenerlas.

 **= a dios cadice, a dios pecosa .  
** \- susurro terry con mucho dolor sin saber que aquella niña sufría como el.

.  
.  
.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 ** _FRANCIA_**

el tiempo paso y su padre pronto regresaría para su fiesta de cumpleaños eran sus quince año ya era toda una mujer según ella.  
Ya que su padre le dijo que esa era la misma edad tenia su madre cuando el la pidió en matrimonio.

Estaba feliz ya que ella sabia que el regresaría esa misma tarde.  
como todos los día ella venia de cabalgar y su nana la esperaba para desayunar.

 **=hoy llegara papa en la noche nana**

 **=si mi niña su barco salió hace tres días y estará aquí a las 7 de la noche ya mande a preparar su comida favorita y su pastel de chocolate que tal tu paseo…..**

 **=gracias nana papa le gustara y tu sabes que montar me distrae además lucero necesita correr y soltar un poco el estrés.**

 **= y tu también mi niña lo necesita …..**

 **= nana no digas eso iré al lago hoy no tengo nada de tarea solo vine a comer.**

Quince minuto después la anciana la miro subir a su yegua y feliz.  
la miro irse en ese momento.  
Sintió un dolor en el corazón su brazo se le durmió aunque trato de sentarse cayo al suelo.

Candy cabalgo sin saber que dos personas importante en su vida la dejaban, sin querer hacerlo.

 **.**

.

* * *

 **.**

 ** _"Inglaterra"._**

.

cinco años de matrimonio y ella no podía tener hijo estaba desesperada.  
Según la ley el tenia todo el derecho de divorciarse si el, a si lo desidia.  
Aún no entendía por que el seguía a su lado si todo el tiempo era frio con ella.  
aunque pensó que el la quería a su manera.  
 **"tal vez si la amaba"..."por qué si no?...por que se caso con ella?.**

Aun no lo entendía Eliza leagan admiro la paciencia de su esposo por que el.  
Nunca le reclamo aunque su vida sexual había cambiado el siempre cumplió.  
Como esposo hasta hace un año que el cambio terry ya no la tocaba.

Pero sus padre era otro tema ellos quería un nieto ellos no esperarían mas, y menos la sociedad.  
especialmente los lord que esperaban que los duques.  
tuvieran un heredero como lo dictaba la ley .

En los club las esposas de los nobles susurraban a voces sin disimular nada ya que sus miradas eran muy acusadoras.

 **="miren ella es la duquesa que no a podido tener un hijo" ….**

 **=es una mujer seca -**

 **=pobre creo que el apellido grandchester morirá con terrence…..**

 **=dicen que el duque buscara una nueva doncella.**

...Eliza se sorprendió de las murmuraciones especial mente en que el duque.  
estaba buscando una nueva esposa.  
 **"que puedo hacer si terrence se va de mi lado"** pensó ella.  
Las miradas de los nobles no la soporto y abandono el club….la sociedad Londinense tachaban a las mujeres qué no podían tener hijos…

ella llego a su casa atormentada que podía hacer quizá ir con su padres.  
Como hacia cada vez que la gente murmuraba.

 **= ya estoy cansada de todas sus estupideces, le pido esposo mío que me dejes ir con mis padres.  
necesito alejarme, quizá unas vacaciones me harán bien que dices usted….**.

 **= puedes ir con tus padres.  
** \- dijo sin vóltiar, ya que estaba en el estudio firmando unos documentos -  
 **Yo no puedo viajar por los negocios y la asociación con los white, pero tu puedes ir "querida".**

 **= pero terrence yo no quiero vacaciones de un mes, si mi señor me lo permite, quiero quedarme mínimo 6 meses.**

 **=creo que un tiempo alejada de todo será bueno para ti.  
** \- ella noto el cambio de el, sabia que cinco años de matrimonio había acabado entre ellos - **  
Disfruta Italia** \- ella lo miro seria.

 **=esta bien milord, partire después de la boda de aliester.  
** \- el la miro serio no sabia que era lo que sentia por ella -  
 **= terrence hoy quiero…eh…. digo si mi señor le gustaría estar hoy conmígo?…  
** \- dijo temerosa ya que el ya casi no la buscaba, ella sabia que era un hombre con mucha pasión y ambos estaban maravillado con el sexo.

Pero eso solo fueron los tres primeros meses… después que era tres veces por semana se convirtió en una por semana.  
Dos por mes y poco a poco se fue apagando con el tiempo.  
Ella sabia que el tenia una amante y enfoco su enojo gastando su dinero lo deseaba.  
Lo amaba y moría de celos por que otra calentaba su cuerpo fue a si que comenzó a viajar y hacer gastos excesivo,

Eliza leagan era una mujer llena de frivolidades que según ella una dama debe tener.  
Pero sin tener a nadie quien apagara el fuego de su cuerpo busco amantes.  
Pero siempre los conparaba con terrence y terminaba la relacion a si que ante de irse queria estar con el ….

 **=mañana tengo que levantarme templano.  
** \- adivinando lo que ella queria - ….  
 **= Perdon pero necesito salir.**  
\- beso su frente y salió, ella estaba enojada ya casi dos años que no la tocaba…..

 **=como quieres que salga embarazada si usted ya no me tocas.  
** \- el la miro serio -  
 **Acaso mi señor tiene una amante?.**

 **= usted es la señora de esta casa, acaso le falta algo mi lady?.  
** \- ella lo miro triste y de sus labios solo salio

 **= si ...usted mi lord.  
** \- lo miro y volvió a decir - usted me hase falta

terry la miro serió Recordo la nota donde le decía que ella en Italia.  
tuvo un amante la mando a Investigar y si ese hombre en verdad excistía. viajo a Italia y la siguió.  
Con sus propio ojos miro como su esposa era una adultera.  
Fue por eso que dejo de cumplir en su matrimonio trato de olvidar su amor secreto.  
la respeto y la cuido y ella lo traicionaba con otro, eso no lo podía aceptar, a si que decidió alejarse de ella.

 **=disfruta tu viaje y espero que aun john te siga esperando querida.  
** \- terry salió del estudio dejando a una Eliza sorprendida aquel nombre era el de su amante.  
italiano en ese momento decidió que se iría mañana mismo.  
Trataría de llevarse unos de los cofre de moneda de oro que el siempre mantenía en la bodega del sótano.

No se quedaría en la miseria.  
Aunque ella conocían a terry que era un caballero el no la dejaría en la calle.  
Pero no dudaba que su padre y los lord la denunciaran de adultera y acusarla con la.

 **"Santa Inquisición"**  
Eso seria una gran humillación ya que las exhiben al publico y las Latigaban en medio de las plaza publica.  
Esa noche lloro por no poder tener mas hijo Recordó que su amante la había Embarazado.  
Ella aborto no podía decir que era de Terry ya que tenia casi cuatro meses sin estar con el en Italia.

El desgraciado de su amante no pudo evitar ese embarazo.  
ella sabia que el podía cuidarla ya que terry al principio la cuidaba.  
por que ella se lo pidió convenciéndolo que era muy joven para ser madre queria viajar conocer otros lugares.

Después de su ultimo viaje que duro casi sies meses el comenzó alejarse de ella dos año pasaron.  
terry no volvió a tocarla y a si le pidió que se iría otra vez a Italia a desahogarse con su amante.  
Pero aun estando con john ella recordaba cuando terry le hacia el amor lo amaba.  
Estaba arrepentida de esa noche que por primera vez se Embriago con su amiga y amaneció desnuda al lado de john.  
Después de eso fue el desamor de terry. cerro los ojos ya habiá pasado dos año y tres meses que la evitaba ahora sabia por que? .  
En ese mismo momento se pregunto.  
 **"cómo lo supo?.  
** **Cómo se dío cuenta terrence?"…**  
 **\- "como? Si solo los dos sabíamos de Eso"**  
\- solo faltaba una persona ella su amiga -  
 **"susana"**

La noche era fría y lluviosa a la distancia el castillo se miraba majestuoso tres hombre se acercaron.  
Tocaron la puerta, su misión era, entregarle al duque un telegrama con urgencias.

 **=¿quien es? ….**

 **=buenas noches señor, su gracias se encuentra**

 **=para que lo busca**

 **=traemos un telegrama de la portuaria para su gracia**

 **=espere un momento …veré si puede atenderlo el ya se retiro a descansar**

 **=digalé que es urgente por favor**

...el mayordomo subió y quince minutos después el duque bajo ….  
Si lo buscaban a media noche debe ser una emergencia

 **= cual es la noticia oficial…..**

 **= excelencia disculpe por molestar su descanso pero nos dijeron que era urgente.**  
\- el hombre se inclino -  
 **Pero Resivimos este telegrama que llego al puerto hace dos horas para usted su gracia.**  
\- miro al duque y bajo la cabeza en reverencia -  
 **La persona que mando ese mensaje nos díos su Nombre mi lord.  
** \- el saco la nota y el duque la tomo y leyó

" **amigo mío, el capitán nos a anuncio que el barco va a naufragar chocamos con un iceberg.**  
 **No sabe si la ayuda llegara a tiempo por eso te mando este telegrama por que no se si después tendremos tiempo.**

 **Pero mi angustia, ¿no es esa? amigo mío, Y tu lo sabes.**  
 **mi gran temor es dejar a mi pequeño tesoro que no podre volver a ver….si no sobrevivo cuídamela.**  
 **Dile que la amo y que mis ultimo pensamiento sera para ella Recuerda el sobre que te deje hace dos años.**  
 **Es el original de mi testamento, amigo mío cuídamela ella es el tesoro mas grande que yo tengo.**  
 **hoy la dejo en tus manos adíos querido amigo fue un honor ser tu hermano…. c.w."**

Richart quedo en shock miro al oficial preguntando con la mirada si llego la ayuda que el decía en el telegrama.  
El solo bajo la vista como le diria a su esposa que su niña se había quedado sola y tan lejos de ellos…

..Eleonor estaba desesperada su angustia era su pequeña niña

 **=tenemos que salir hoy mismo ….hay un barco que sale a las 4 pm**

 **=creo que es mejor que te quedes madre….yo puedo ir con mi padre ..  
** -terry estaba sorprendido apenas unos días estaba feliz por regresar a vivir a inglaterra y ahora ya no estaba ahora ella.  
Deseo estar con ella en ese momento sabia que estaba sola..

 **"te quedaste sola… pequeña pecosa"** \- pensó.  
Su corazón se lleno de tristeza …  
 **"tu madre murío al Nacer tu y ahora tu padre?"** …la voz de su madre lo saco de sus pensamiento.

 **="NO" .… Ni lo pienses…. yo tengo que estar con ella, mi niña debe estar angustiada Richard.  
** \- el la abrazo; Eleonor lloro, su angustia era grande y solo deseo estar con ella, con su niña.

 **= quieren que vaya con ustedes padre?**

 **=no hijo es mejor que te quedes, mañana traeran unos documento y deseo que Decidas que vas a ser con tu "mujer"**

 **=que papeles?...padre -** Richard lo miro serio

 **= son los papeles de la anulación de todo con ella terrence, "mi rey" ya a dado su permiso de disolver esa unión.  
** \- terry estaba sorprendido.

 **=Richard no es el momento.**

 **=¿por que me pediste eso padre?.  
** \- ambos se vieron serio….-  
 **Sigo Esperando ¿padre? por que debo anular mi matrimonio.  
** \- Richard sabia que la paciencia de terry era igual o peor que la de el los dos eran muy parecido.

 **=siempre he sido directo y no me gústa nada terrence los rumores que se escuchan en el parlamento y en la sociedad londinense.  
** \- el miro a su hijo y terry estaba serio

 **=nunca pensé que te importara los chisme?.  
** solo rogaba que su padre no supiera lo de Eliza por que seria acusa de adultera.

 **=jamás me a interesado pero llevas 5 años de casado y ella no te a dado un heredero…..y el tiempo se termino terrence aunque lo mas humillante es…**.

 **=Richard** \- el duque miro a Eleonor y se detuvo sabia que eso distruiria a su hijo

 **= ¿que quiere decir Con eso?…no te entiendo padre? -**

 **" todo esto es muy humillante un grandchester traicionado"** pensaba Richard enojado

terry pensó que su padre sabia del amante de Eliza y se trago su orguño, siguio mirando a su padre serio como si no sabia nada.

 **= simple terrence.  
** \- dijo al fin el duque - .…  
 **Tienes solo dos opciones, te diborciaras de ella y dejarás a tu amante -** terry se sorprendio.

 **= jamás escucha muy bien permitiré un hijo fuera del matrimonio, a si es terrence.  
Yo se todos tus paso y se también que tu lo sabes que tu mujer se fue a Revolcar con un italiano.  
La quiero fuera de todo no abra ningún registro que diga que esa mujer llevo un día el apellido GRANDCHESTER.**

terry solo lo miraba estaba lleno de vergüenza pero no quiso decir nada para no enlodar mas ala familia pero el duque seguía furioso y lo entendía.

 **= desde mañana la quiero fuera de Londres y quiero un heredero y no esperare mas tiempo, pronto buscare una nueva doncella para que en dos meses te cases con ella. y El nombre de la familia grandchester no morirá como los 'kensington.**

Eliza solo escuchaba detrás de la puerta, aterrada

 **=Tienes un año para hacerme abuelo y desde este momento la repudio, de mi ella no tendrá nada.  
Ni crea que vera una libra de mi dinero, ella no seguirá enlodando mas el apellido de mi familia.  
Que con honor las mujeres lo han honrado y respetado**

Eliza estaba desesperada ya no podría esperar mas tenia que marcharse.

 **Desde mañana los papales del divorcio los firmaran y a esa tu amante la tal susana esa actriz de quinta la dejaras.**  
 **No lo puedo creer como pudiste soportar a esa adultera tanto tiempo eres una vergüenza.**

 **=Richard -** le grito Eleonor para que no siguiera.  
Sabia que su hijo no aguantaría pero la voz de su nuera se escucho fuerte en aquel salón al escuchar el nombre de la amante de terry.  
según su amiga, salió con coraje que hasta se olvido que ahí estaba el duque.

 **= me engañaste con mi amiga terrence?... "MALDITO".**  
\- ella miro a sus esposo furiosa y les dijo -  
 **Me hechan la culpa amí de ser infiel de no tener hijo y es el quien no cumple como esposo por que el "Señor" tiene una amante "MALDITO"**

Eleonor no aguanto mas y le dio una bofetada, con que moral maldecia a su hijo después de todo lo que sus informante le dijierón.

=No **hables de mi hijo sucia adultera debería besar sus pies por no denunciarte para que recibieras tu castigo**

 **=es mentira, yo no tengo ningún amante…. ella susana mintio para quedarse con mi esposo**

 **=no mientas mas.  
** \- dijo Eleonor alterada -  
 **Vas a mentir también que tuviste un aborto y era el hijo de tu amante.**

terry voltio a mirarla furioso a Eliza quedo paralizada la mirada de terry era agresiva y fría.  
Que sin saber como terry la tenia sujetando los brasos ya no podía moverse

 **=como pudiste engañarme y ser una asesina con un ser indefenso.** \- eliza se sentía perdida

= **yo no quería te lo juro terrence amor el me obligo el me violo.**

= **cállate -** sin nigún cuidado la aparto de el y ella cayo al piso

 **=perdoname pero tu te alejaste de mi y no supe mas tenia necesidad de ser amada**

 **= si me aleje de ti fue por que supe de tu amante.  
** \- la miro serio -  
 **Te iras mañana después de firmar los papeles y no quiero volver a verte nunca mas.  
** \- sin mirarla salió de aquel lugar no Regresaria hasta que ella se fuera se quedaría en la casa de sus padre.

El duque la miro con desprecio -  
 **Dile a tu padre que nuestra asociación se acavo ya no protegere mas a tu familia.**  
 **y que desde mañana no quiero que ningun leagan ponga un pies en Inglaterra.**  
 **ya que si lo hacen te acusare con el Rey de adultera - dejo ordenes que esa misma noche firmaran los papeles.**  
 **y que la llevaran al primer barco rumbo a Italia que se llevara solo su ropa y que las joyas de la famila.**  
 **se llevara a la bodega del castillo no dejaría que ella siguiera enlodando el apellido grandchester.**

los duque salieron del la casa de su hijo esa misma tarde subirian a un barco con rumbo a francia.  
mientra una peliroja humillada era subida a un barco a la fuerza con una maleta y solo con el pasaje de ida sin retorno.

Una rubia que mantenía vigilada la casa de su amante sonreía por las agradable noticias terrence seria suyo.

.

.

* * *

.

 **=Es una pena que el tío Richard no venga a la boda.  
** \- dijo un joven de cabellos rubio senizo

 **= es una pena que christopher muriera en ese barco dejando a su pequeña sola.  
** \- el joven se a como los lentes y trataba de leer unos documento.

 **= conocés tu a esa pequeña niña hermano.**

 **= no la conoco pero bueno cambiando de tema tu y anthony se presentaran este año o como cobarde no iran.**  
\- sonrío -  
 **Archi las hijas de los conde claise estan muy interesadas en ustedes.**

 **= si lo se stear** \- sonrio el menor.

 **=sabes que albert y dorothy regresara de Egipto para quedarse en escocia**

 **= esa si es una Buena noticia Anthony ya estaba arto de su hermano y sus viajes gracias a George los negocios Andley siguen adelante**

 **=eso no es verdad Archi, Anthony exagera Albert siempre a dirigido todo, después de la muerte de su padre el quedo mal.**

 **= si Stear pero eso fue hace quince años y fue su tía la que les ayudo.**

 **=pero que podía hacer albert hermano el solo tenia doce años el primo necesitaba viajar como nosotros cuando murió nuestros padres.**

 **=lo se Stear gracias a ti yo ya lo e superado.**

 **=Anthony no se deberia de quejar por que Albert tambien se lo llevo, apenas lleva dos año trabajando y ya se esta quejando**

 **= lo que pasa que esta joven igual que yo hermano**

 **=ya pronto cumpliste veinte años hermano, este es tu ultimo año como hermano mayor tengo que elegirte esposa.**

 **=lo se - dijo resignado Archi.**

.

.

* * *

.

Una rubia de hermosos cabellos rubio y ojos celeste miraba continuamente la ventana.  
estaba nerviosa el siempre venia a ella cada noche y ya tenia.  
cinco días que el no la buscaba.

Sabia que el no podía pasar mucho tiempo sin desahogar su cuerpo ya que era un amante muy apasionado.  
 **"terrence"  
** susurro la rubia mirando por la ventana  
 **"ven amor te necesito"**  
cerro sus ojos Recordo el día que lo miro en aquella tiendo donde tronpezó con el.  
gracias a sus brazos fuerte no cayo al suelo.  
al tocar aquel pecho duro y ese endemoniado aroma la volvió loca y fue peor cuando miro aquel bello rostro.  
esos endemoniados ojos azul-verdosos.  
Quedo sin aliento como una loca se enamoro de el, y juro que ese hombre seria suyo.

No le importaba si el no tenia dinero, ella ganaría para los dos desde ese momento.  
no lo dejaría ir, era solamente suyo.

Cuando al tercer día lo volvió a ver supo que estaba casado y con Eliza leagan.  
Se Sorprendió jamás dijo ella de donde era ya que en Italia nunca menciono que era casada.  
siempre dijo que sus padres la tenían viviendo con su abuela no entendía por que traiciono a este hombre que era joven.  
apasionado, y endemoniadamente bello agradeció a su compañia de teatro por traerla aquí y desde ese día se quedo en Inglaterra .  
Sin permitir que Eliza la viera susana marllow seria la amante de terrence grandchester.

terry galopaba a theodora siempre funcionaba que su padre supiera del amante de Eliza .  
No lo dejaba en paz una hora después se tranquilizo el queria en verdad tener una familia.  
Aunque no amara a Eliza, soñaba con un hijo….pero no se le hacia justo traerlo a un hogar.  
Sin amor pero después pensó que todo los matrimonio eran a si y con el tiempo el amor podía nacer pero después.  
La petición de Eliza fue el pretexto perfecto para esperar y traer a un hijo en un hogar sin amor.  
fue a si que cuido a Eliza para que no saliera embarazada.

Después la traición la repudio quizo pedirle el divorcio pero seria muy humillante para el.  
los grandchester se mancharían con una vergüenza una cosa que ella no podía tener hijo y otra que había un amante.  
Eso seria muy malo para ella ya que por su infidelidad le tocaba la humillación publica y la Carcel y el apellido de su familia.  
Seria enlodado por generación y ahora se enteraba de un aborto como fue capaz…

.. Terry bajo del caballo y se fue al lago, miro a la villa kinsington ….  
Ahora era de los white, sonrio al recordar a esa niña pecosa sus hermosos ojos.  
y el día que ella se sonrojo cuando le tomo su rostro con sus mano

 **=aun recuerdo tu dulce sabor pequeña ….aun no entiendo como puede tener esos sueños contigo …**  
\- terry se odiaba por eso -  
 **Ahora eres una mujer ….y pronto te precentaran en sociedad.**  
¡ **maldición! Tengo que dejar de pensar en esas tonteria yo soy un hombre adulto para ti pecosa.**  
 **Tu debes tener tu corazón ocupado por ese "tom"** \- dijo molesto y muy celoso…

terry subio a su caballo y se fue a la casa de sus padres no queria volver a ver a Eliza.  
la quería lejos de su vida la dejaría con una buena herencia aunque sabia que a su padre.  
No le gustaría pero no le importaba era su dinero a si que llego a la casa y se fue ala biblioteca de su padre.  
Ahí encontró una nota de ellos, a esta hora ya estaban lejos de Londres,.  
Se sirvió un wisky y se fue a sentar a la silla cerro sus ojos y se pregunto como seria ella ahora.  
Si a sus 10 años lo traía loco, como seria ahora que aquella linda niña seria todo una mujer ya que pronto cumpliría quince años.  
No sabia como lo iba a soportar teniéndola tan cerca.

 **"demonio Arderé en el infierno por tí pecosa"**  
TERRENCE GRANDCHESTER por primera vez estaba nervioso.

.  
.

.

 **CONTINUARA**

GRACIAS POR SU TIEMPO.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

_**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENESE PERO LA HISTORIA SI.**_

 _ **ELLOS SON MIS PERSONAJES FAVORITOS Y LOS AMO DESDE NIÑA .**_

 _ **ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE .**_

 _ **YO SOY. 100 % DE TERRENCE GRANDCHESTER.**_

 _ **GRACIA Y DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA .**_

 _ **YO TE AMO**_

＊

Las brisa del mar rosaba su viento acariciaba sus cabellos, como una estatua la bella joven.  
Seguía parada en la proa del barco.

firme sin claudicar, lo sentía muy cerca de ella, sabia muy bien que el océano fue su ultima morada.  
sus aguas frías lo tenia, las aguas era el lugar donde el cuerpo de su padre descansaba.

fue el hombre que mas la amo, el hombre que sin condiciones daría su su propia vida, por ella.

Su padre era la única persona que ella tenia, el su padre era su refugio, su amigo, y ahora ya no estaba.

sabia que sus padrino la amaba pero no era igual, su padre le había dado la vida y ahora ya no estaba, y eso dolía...dolía mucho.

según el telegrama, que le mostró su padrino, sus ultimo pensamiento y palabra fueron solo para ella.

 **..."dile que la amo"...**

fueron las palabras de su padre, el único ser que la amaba sin condiciones y la sostuvo cuando ella dio sus primeros pasos.

quien le cantaba y peino sus rizos, que la visito cubriendo sus ojos para no ver su desnude cuando ella tenia cinco años.  
la hermosa rubia sonrío al recordar las mejillas de su padre que con vergüenza, fue explicándole cada cambio de su cuerpo.

las noches que el tocaba el piano, cada melodía sonaba en su mente "silencio" ese era una de sus favorita eras de Beethoven.

Cerro sus ojos y una lagrima corío por su mejilla, en su mente vino el recuerdo de su padre.

 **=Dios no puede ser, bendita la hora que su prima se enfermo -** dijo su padre sonrojado

 ** _FLAHS BACK_**

 **= papá que voy hacer estoy muy asustada, por que tengo sangre** \- su padre paso sus dedos en el cabello, señal de desesperación.

aunque ya estaba preparado cuando ese momento llegara era difícil pensó.

Que con la nana ponny seria mas fácil pero no?...ahí estaba el solo con su hija de catorce año con su periodo menstrual.

candy sonrío al recordar como su padre trataba de explicarle.

recordó que ese día se tomo casi toda la botella de whisky ya que constantemente se servía para darse valor.

y cada vez que trataba de hablar se congelaba.

 **= Por que a mí papa, si solo te tenia a ti?... siempre me tocara perder lo que mas amo.  
por que te fuiste papa? por que me dejaste sola?**

Se abrazo a si misma, se miraba frágil su mirada estaba perdida en el inmenso mar. **  
− hasta tu nana me dejaste -** cerro sus ojos dolida y su voz sonaba a reclamo **\- al final me quedo sola?**

 **− por que todos se van y me dejan sola?...por que? -** Esa misma pregunta se la hacia constantemente, pero era el dolor que hablaba por ella.

la vida le quitaba lo único que tenia primero a su madre y ahora a la única persona que la amaba sobre todas las cosas.

no lo podía aceptar con fuerza apretó su mano la madera del barco con enojo.

esa era su realidad y tenia que ser fuerte, las dos personas que la vieron nacer ya no estaban mas.

seguir llorando no tenia caso, ellos no Regresarían nunca.

su mundo cambio sin que ella pudiera hacer nada.

Su padre ya no estaba, el se había marchado sin querer hacerlo; cerro sus ojos y su recuerdo vino otra vez, sin poder evitarlo.

 **=prométeme que no saldrás en la noche al lago-** ella sonrío

 **=lo prometo pero por favor esta vez no tardes mucho recuerda mi**.

\- el toco su naricita que adoraba, con su dedo callándola y le sonrío

 **=jamás olvidare el cumpleaño de mi princesa.**

\- la abrazo -

− **Mi vida, necesito hacer esté viaje pero pronto no volveré a subirme en un barco por mucho tiempo.**

 **=por que lo dices padre?,** \- candy le acaricio el cabello

 **=es una sorpresa mi vida pero ahora debo de irme tus padrinos esperan que tu viajes conmigo, me mataran cuando me vean solo.**

\- los dos sonrieron y ambos se pusieron de pies.

 **= diles que los amos y espero que ellos vengan contigo.**

 **=quizás ellos no puedan venir hija**

 **= lo se!... pero ellos deben entender que debo finalizar mis estudios papa.**

 **= y lo entiende hija, ellos jamás te reprocharan algo y tu lo sabes, candy ellos te aman.**

 **= y yo a ellos -** sonrió **-** **Entonces quizás lo vea el próximo año padre.**

=sabes q **ue se acabaron las escusa para ir a Londres candice ya falta muy poco hija, tu presentación será en otoño.**

 **=lo se... padre ….lo se!**

 **.…."te amo princesa nunca lo olvides"**

Esas fueron sus ultima palabras de su padre, candy volvió de sus recuerdo y con mucho dolor se despidio de su padre.

… **= A díos padre, yo también te Amaré Por Siempre…**

.…Eleonor hundió su rostro en aquel pecho que era del hombre que amaba y desde su Adolescencia era suyo.

ya no soporto ver, a su niña tan triste como ayudar a su ahijada que tanto amaba.

Tanta desgracia juntas, En un solo día pierde a su nana y se entera que su padre Llevaba días muerto.  
era demaciado para una joven de su edad, ella solo merecía ser feliz.

 **= Odio verla a si, "ho..."Dios ….richard es demaciado dolor** \- el duque solo beso su cabello y la abrazo mas fuerte.

sabia muy bien su dolor, por que el también amaba a su ahijada. pero el mismo, se juro que ella seria feliz.

 **= ya mi amor todo estará bien, nuestra candice es fuerte y ella nos tiene ahora a nosotros, no te preocupes.**

Eleonor no lo miro, no podia sus ojos estaban lleno de lagrimas.

.

.

* * *

.

 **LONDRES INGLATERRA**

Desde que Recibió el telegrama de su padre estaba ansioso y sonreía sin poder evitarlo.

mando a prepararan todo lo necesario para el regreso de ellos, en especial ella.

Dio ordenes a la cocinera para que cocinara su comida favorita y el postre de chocolate que a ella tanto le gustaba.

mando al jardinero que pusiera en el cuarto de ella y en la terraza, narcisos por que a ella le gustaba mucho, eso lo recordaba muy bien.

Sentado en el estudio, sonrío al recordar cuando la mucama le pregunto que habitación arreglaría para la hija del conde.

Al principio le dijo ala mucama que cualquier habitación estaría bien, pero después lo pensó mejor.

Y sin poder evitarlo, la idea era muy maliciosa y mordiendo sus labios sonrío una diablura se dibujo en su hermoso rostro.

A si que mando a preparar la ultima habitación del corredor, la mas alejada y con el balcón hacia el patio del fondo.

Esa habitación tenia las ventanas mas amplia y que por casualidad quedaba un árbol y lejos de todo ojo curioso.

 **=Esa habitación será la mejor de todas -** dijo muy entusiasmado.

la mujer lo miraba sorprendida ya que esa era la mas alejada y terry se sintió incomodo y explico.

 **= Esa es la mejor para ella, por que está alejada y se sentirá mas cómoda en esa Habitación por su luto.**

 **la antigua habitación es muy pequeña para ella, y el ruido del frente llegara ahí y la perturbara.  
a si que lo mejor será la ultima habitación, tranquilidad es lo que ella necesita, a si que Esa será la mejor habitación para la duque..eh condesa.**

rápidamente se corrigió, aunque no dudaba que muy pronto seria la futura duquesa de grandchester.

 **= A si manda y a si será milord -** dijo la mujer aun confundida.

Terry miro hacia la ultima puerta, en verdad la habitación quedaba alejada de todos y sonrío.

 **= la mas alejada especialmente, de mis padre y todo ojo currioso, mi aliado será la oscuridad y mi único testigo la hermosa luna**

\- susurro

 **= vaya!... soné como si fuera un poeta o un actor** \- sonrío - **mi padre me mataría si Quisiera sér un plebeyo.**

Esa tarde se refugio en su casa.

dejo una nota a su padre disculpándose que no podría recibirlo, ya que el abogado lo había mando a llamar.

Mando un telegrama que decía que Era urgente, por que ya todo estaba arreglado, el divorcio estaba listo.  
legalmente, Terrence era un hombre soltero.

No era mentira, ya que eso paso un día ante de la llegada de su padres, pero su padre no lo sabia.  
a si que esa fue la excusa perfecta para no verla, aun no.

Terry aun no estaba preparado para mirarla eran cinco año de no verla, era mucho tiempo.

Solo de imaginar. que era toda una mujer, lo sofocaba, ahora tenerla de cerca quedaría como un estúpido frente a ella.

se conocía muy bien, a si que no podría verla de frente aun no, pero si lo haría de lejos

Sonrío; la emoción era mucha.

se levanto y se sirvió un whisky Se sobo el cuello, estaba muy tenso y nervioso.

se sento de nuevo y cerro sus ojos, todo estaba en silencio. cuanto tiempo paso a si no lo supo.

miro un sobre que estaba en su escritorio y por el sello supo que era aquel papel.

la iglesia católica, directo desde la casa papal, le Anunciaba que su matrimonio Eclesiástica había sido cancelado.

 **"Ja"… -** bufo - **"Acaso no dicen que solo la muerte lo separa y nunca el hombre".**

jamás había sido religioso, para el era solo normas simple de contrato.

Cuando dijo acepto lo figuro como un contrato, un negocio **"eso era su matrimonió "** todo sabían que era uno mas, un arreglo.  
como lo hacia muchos, un matrimonio con beneficio como lo hacia la clase social y la noblezas.

jamás juro amor, simplemente era una unión donde los Leagan eran lo mas beneficiado, terry lo sabia pero aun a si se caso.

Nunca la amaría, y ella lo sabia, el se lo dijo y ella acepto, su familia lo acepto.  
jamás podría hacerlo por que su corazón ya estaba ocupado.

aunque si la Respeto, se lo debía por ser su esposa, juro respetar su hogar, su nombre, pero jamas juro amarla.

Para terrence grandchester su corazón ya había escogido y eso era suficiente para el.

aunque era un imposible y jamás fuera correspondido, sabia que era un error; pero acaso uno manda en el corazón.

sabia que nadie podía entenderlo, ella era su dueña. su único amor.

Miro la carta y los agradecimiento y bendiciones del papado, para su rey y el duque y las bendiciones para una futuras unión matrimonial.

 **=jamás me casare de nuevo…bueno, solo si** \- sonrío - **solo si la Novia fuera una mona rubia muy pecosa**

Tiro la carta en el escritorio, paso su mano en su hermoso cabello, esta nervioso, desesperado, en ese momento sintió un antiguo dolor.

Ese dolor que sentía en su pecho, y comprendió que era por ella, el la sintió, ella estaba cerca.

se voltio y miro hacia la ventana y volvió a sonreír, a esta hora ella ya estaba en el castillo con sus padres ya estaban en su casa.

Cerro sus ojos y unos hermosos ojos verde vino a su mente.

 **= ya estas aquí pecosa y juro que nunca mas dejare que te vallas -** susurro y sonriendo decidió salir a cabalgar.

.

.

.

El castillo no había cambiado, todo seguía igual, lo busco con la vista pero no lo encontró, el no estaba ahí.

Cuando bajo del barco los latidos de su corazón eran muy fuerte, ya que pensaba que el estaba esperándolos en el puerto pero el no estaba.

 **"tonta no lo busque el debe estar con su esposa"** \- pensó - **"por que Tendría que estár pensando en tí?.**

suspiro estaba cansada y solo quería dormir.

Pensó que se quedaría en su antiguo cuarto, pero no le importo para ser sincera le gusto mas la otra habitación por lo alejado que estaba.

Lo observo y le gusto, camino a la ventana y la abrió.  
Le gustaba dormir a si para escuchar el sonido de los grillos y los pájaros en la mañana.

Recogió su trenza y se fue al baño, la chimenea alumbrado el lugar, entro al baño y sonrío la tina era enorme.

siempre le gusto eso del castillo por sus enormes baños, ya que su padrino le gustaba lo exagerado.

La chimenea que estaba en el baño lo mantenía calidad agradeció que todo estaba preparado para ella.  
el agua estaba calentita y tenia el aroma a rosas, toallas y una jarra de té calentito al lado un plato con tapa de plata que de seguro era la cena.

suspiro no tenia animo de comer, quizás el té le caería bien y se lo tomaría después de su baño, se desvistió y despacio entro a la enorme tina.  
sintió que se relajaba eso era agradable y cerro sus ojos necesitaba olvidar un poco, su verdadera realidad.

no supo cuanto tiempo paso solo sintió que el agua estaba un poco fría.

en vuelta en una toalla salió, se soltó el cabello dejándolo libre de la trenza que la atormentaba, odiaba amarrarlo.

salió del cuarto y fue ala cómoda.

sus cosas estaban arreglada, saco su camisón y se lo puso aunque le quedaban pequeño, arriba de la rodilla nada normal para esa época.

Los adoraba y no lo iba a votarlos, eso jamás era lo único que tenia de su madre.

Ellas los escogió para ella, cuando aun estaba en su vientre.

su padre le relato que con mucho amor escogió cada prenda, toda su ropa desde que era bebe hasta los 12 años ella su madre la escogió.

sonrió ya que su madre le escogió tantas cosas y eran muchas valijas de ropa solo para ella, habían tantas cosas de bebe que ni las llego a usar.

según el diario de su madre, que le dejo solo para ella, le relata que se la imaginaba con cada prenda que ella compraba para ella.

 **"te veras hermosa con tus trajecito mi dulce bebé "**

candy miro su camisón como siempre con mucha ternura, cada pieza que ella tejió con sus propias manos.

pero hubieron muchos tejidos que ella no termino por su debilidad.

 **= lo intentaste pero tu enfermedad no te dejo mama** \- susurro - **pero no te preocupes el vestido de mi presentacíon a la sociedad lo acabé yo mama.**

 **ahora que papa y la nana están contigo te lo dirán, los amo...y prometo no llorar mas, solo les pido que siempre estén a mi lado.**

una lagrima salió sin que ella la pudiera detenerla, camino hacia la chimenea y tomo la taza de té, aun estaba tibia gracias al calor de la chimenea.

se acostó y se abrazo a si misma, se sentía sola muy sola, pero mas dolida por el, que poco le importaba su regreso.

si saber en que momento se quedo dormida, estaba muy cansada desde la muerte de su padre ya había pasado quince días.

si alguien podía verla en ese momento su imagen era de una mujer bella, sus piernas largas y bien torneadas que se podía ver.

gracias a su diminuto camisón no propio para esa época, su hermoso cabello almohada.  
candy sabia lo hermosa que ella era por que su padre y su nana se lo decían pero ella pensaba que se lo decían, por ternura, por que ellos la amaban.

esa noche se durmió pensando, que por que? terry no estuvo ahí, no le importo si ella había venido, que estaba de luto.  
que regresaba con sus padrinos, su realidad era que el no la amaba, no le importaba nada.

solo quería cerrar sus ojos y dormir y no pensar mas en eso, solo soñar que el estaba con ella aunque solo sea en sus sueños.

la mañana llego y el cantar del la alondra llego a sus oidos, el dulce olor de las rosas y narcisos llego a ella.

Pero también un olor que ella recordaba muy bien, era...su olor, el aroma de terry ... **"ho.. por Dios"** **será que el estuvo aquí?**

 **− No lo creo, quizás el...no olvídalo candy** , **es mejor que te arregles y bajes a desayunar y no preocupes mas a tus padrinos.**

Se repitió firmemente la rubia pecosa, Era un nuevo día un nuevo comienzo y no se dejaría vencer.

Recordando las palabras de su padre y sonrío.

 **"El dolor nunca nos Vencera mi amor, mira siempre hacia adelante, aunque yo ya no este contigo".**

 **= a si lo hare padre** \- susurro.

fue al closet y saco un bello vestido celeste con talle al pechos y boca cuadrada dejando ver un poco el nacimiento de sus busto.

recogió su cabello en una cola alta y esparció un poco sus rizos, un poco de brillo rosa y bajo a comer.

ya no lloraría y se enfrentaría a la vida como su padre le enseño.

Quería montar como todos los día pero debía esperar y pedirle permiso a sus padrinos.

 **= espero que tom mande pronto a lucero los extraño tanto** \- susurro viendo su imagen en el espejo.

tenia que bajar y no hacerlo esperar por ella para el desayuno ya que en la noche se disculpo y se retiro a su habitación.

A si que se miro al espejo se miro presentable y a si decidió bajar para desayunar con sus padrinos; ya que su estomago gruño.

 **"muero de hambre".**

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

En el salón terry estaba sentado escuchando todo lo que su madre le decía.

no podía entender tantas desgracias, ahora solo los tenia a ellos y el sin duda cuidaría de ella.

Con disimulo miraba la escalera para ver si ella venia, estaba ansioso y muy nervioso por escuchar su voz.

recordaba la voz niña, pero después de mirar a la mujer hermosa que atrevidamente miro de lejos, quería escuchar su voz.

solo de recordar, a su pecosa todo su cuerpo temblaba no podía creer, que era una mujer tan, tan, **"basta deja de pensar en su...en su por Dios"** .

NO debía pensar mas, por que sin querer todo su cuerpo respondía a ella, **"es que ella...ella es wow...concentrare terry"** \- se dijo así mismo

Estaba nervioso eso era seguro bajo su vista mirando su taza de té queriendo controlar aquella parte que pareciá tener vida propia.

Recordó que solo la estaba viendo de lejos, solo eso haría pero al final para el no era suficiente deseaba mas.

se alejo para no cometer la Estupidez de ir donde estaba ella, eso no era de caballero.

pero sin saber como su cuerpo no le Obedecía y a regaña diente llego al balcón de ella, luchando consigo mismo, pero perdió ya que de repente .

estaba Entraba al cuarto donde ella estaba, se reprocho pero aun a si continuo su camino, volverla a verla era su mayor anhelo desde hace cinco años.

Escucho su respiración era apacible, ella dormía profundamente.

por la luz de la ventana pudo verla, se acerco y aparto un poco el mosquitero blanco y en ese momento miro a su alma ella Había regresado.

Ella era la razón por que el nunca fue feliz, desde que ella se fue ese vacío que dejo cuando se fue, al marcharse se llevo su alma.  
su vida propia y eso que solo ella era apena una niña, cuanto poder tenia sobre el.

Ahora ella había cambiado, Candy su pequeña pecosa, la niña juguetona ya no estaba, ya no era como el la recordaba.

ahora era una hermosa mujer con el rostro de aquella niña que adoraba, aunque aun estaban sus pecas la que tanto amaba.

la observo ansioso, su cabello estaba esparcido en su espalda y almohada, ya que dormía boca bajo.

noto su camisón era diferente y pequeño le extraño que ella lo usara a si, Terry sonrío ya que le quedaba hermoso

Miro sus piernas y volvió a sonreír por la forma como ella dormía ya que sus caderas estaba inclinada.

por unos minutos se perdió mirando sus caderas sintió un dolor en su entrepierna cerro los ojos y le gusto su aroma

 **"rosas"** pensó terry, no lo podía creer que candy su pecosa estaba ahí tan cerca de el.

 **= has cambiado pecosa -** se mordió el labio y suspiro - **wow y que Cambio amor, jamas dejare que te vallas otra vez** "  
\- deseaba hacerla suya y a si lo haría ni loco permitiría que fuera a ese baile a buscar esposo, el seria su esposo se lo pediría a su rey, a su padre.

pero ella seria su duquesa y la madre de sus hijos.  
seguía viéndola como un tonto, había pasado tanto tiempo sin verla y ahora ella estaba ahí, se quedo parado con sus brazos en su pecho.

estaba como un niño en una juguetería mirando desde el cristal a su juguete favorito que no puede tocar ni comprar.

Con la deliciosa malicia de ver y no tocar.

 **"deseo acariciarte pecosa, llenarte de besos hacerte mía, perderme en tu piel y engendrar en tu vientre la semilla de mi amor"**

Terry cerro los ojos estaba luchando por controlar su cuerpo ya que el dolor de su entrepierna no lo soportaba.

era mejor irse por que si no era capas de saltar en la cama y poseerla ahí mismo.

cuando estaba acomodando el mosquitero para irse, ella murmuro algo.

curioso por saber sus sueños espero para ver si ella volvía hacerlo.

sonrió ahí estaba inclinado **"TERRENCE GRANDCHESTER"** El futuro duke como un tonto enamorado.

quiso acariciar su caballo cuando en ese momento ella se voltio dejándolo sin aliento.

su pecosa inconscientemente lo estaba seduciendo dejando ver sus pechos ya que el camisón era trasparente.

quiso voltear para no verla , ser un caballero, no debía verla, pero no pudo, el era un hombre enamorado no un caballero.

sin poder detener su cuerpo se acerco mas a ella, miro su cuerpo completamente desnudo ya que el camisón aparte de ser pequeño era trasparente.  
Miro sus pecho era voluptuoso y sus botones rosa que le pedían a grito que los besara **" maldito camisón"** peso terry

cerro los ojos y respiro una vez tenia que controlarse, pero al respirar su aroma lo invadió mas y el deseo por ella creció mas, como poder alejarse de ella si la amaba.

sus ojo lo dirigió a su vientre y fijo su mirada en su feminidad, ya que ella sin querer novio su pierna abriéndola mas. .

Terry pudo ver su bragas blanca de seda fue en ese momento que ya no pudo mas tenia que irse.

por que si no en ese momento el dejaría de ser un caballero y candy ya no seria mas una doncella.

Eran casi la cinco de la mañana cuando salió se su ventana como un ladrón.

terry no podía creer que estuvo ahí casi ocho horas solo viéndola.

 **= terry hijo me escuchas -** la voz de su madre lo saco de sus recuerdo

 **=perdón madre me decías?**

 **= que lamento haberme tardado, solo daba algunos detalles para el desayuno, como te decía estoy preocupada por candy**

terry estaba aturdido y sorprendido.

 **"En que momento su madre se fue? en que momento lo dejo solo? nunca se percato de eso? " Dios me traes loco pecosa"**

 **= que te preocupa madre que le pasa a candice?.**

Eleonor iba a contestar pero una tierna voz hiso que los dos miraran a la dueña de esa voz.

 **= buenos días.**

ahí frente a ella estaba el, estaba mas alto, su cabello aun lo tenia igual sus hermosos ojos zafiro y su rostro cada linea y gesto que le llenaban el corazón.

Terry sintió que todo su ser temblo con el sonido de su voz, ahi estaba ella en el mismo lugar donde la vio la ultima vez, en la escalera.

Su niña ahora era una mujer.

El momento los en volvió solo existían ellos dos, sus corazones palpitaban, el se perdió en la bella mujer, candy lo miro terry.  
Era un hombre muy varonil demasiado guapo e imponente que la intimidaba, y por primera vez candy sintió un calor en su intimidad.  
… que era?... ¡no lo sabía!, solo sentía que sus mejillas ardían, a si que trato de hablar

 **= perdón si me tarde madrina -** terry la miro fascinado jámas la haba visto sonrojadas a su pecosa, ella se miraba hermosa.

aunque terry estaba acostumbrado a las miradas femeninas y el efecto que causaba en ella. No lo podía Negar su vanidad crecía mas.

como hombre era placentero saber eso y sabia que mucho lo envidiaba por tener ese poder sobre las mujeres., pero mirar a su pecosa a si con sus mejillas rosada era sumamente diferente.

 **= vamos mi amor no te disculpes, dormiste bien.** \- eleonor se acerco y la abrazo - **Recuerdas a terry, candy**.

\- ella lo miro, finjir que no lo recordaba era tonto. **= eh...si claro que lo recuerdo madrina** \- poso sus ojos en esos hermosos zafiros.  
tímidamente le sonrió - **Hola Terrence.**

 **=Terrence?...Ya no soy terry - "tu terry lo recuerdas pecosa"** esto lo dijo en su mente estaba aturdido.  
escuchar su nombre en sus labios lo desarmo aunque también se enojo.

\- ella lo miro sorprendida y busco la mirada de su madrina, ella solo le sonrió, Su madrina dijo algo pero ella no le entendió.  
Por los nervios solo la miro que caminaba hacia el comedor -

− que pasa candy?... acaso el tiempo te hizo olvidar Cómo me Llamadas antes….- **"Amor"** \- esto ultimo lo dijo para el.

 **= la verdad eso era ante, yo solo era una niña milord -** terry la miraba intensamente y eso la hacia sentir diferente.

Esa mirada la hizo temblar y un calor bajo a su vientre, candy no conocía esas sensaciones y por eso no le podía dar nombre a lo que estaba sintiendo .

No sabia que decir Terry aun estaba ahí mirándola, analizándola y tuvo temor de que el supiera que lo amaba; nerviosa continuo.

 **= y usted señor, es un hombre mayor y casado, no se si la señora grandchester le agrade que yo lo tuteen.**

Terry no escucho lo ultimo la palabra casado solo retumbaba... **"moyor"** en su mente

 **=señor terrence mi madrina nos llama.**

 **=eh!...si claro me permite my lady -** le ofreció su brazo como todo un caballero y la llevo al comedor.

la sento al lado de su madre y se sentó enfrente de ellas, en ese momento su padre entro saludo a las dos mujeres que amaba y a su hijo.

el desayuno trascurrió tranquilamente, Terry solo afirmaba por algún comentario y sonreía por cortesía.

la verdad que el estaba muy aturdido con el **"señor"…"pensará ella que soy un viejo"…** no sabia como definir esas palabras.

un moso del servicio entro, hiso una reverencia y puso una charola de oro en la mesa al lado del duque.

y se retiro sin esperar respuesta.

terry solo la miro sonreír en verdad la pecosa era hermosa la niña aun seguía ahí en sus gesto.

sus hermosos camanance y sus hermosas pestañas.

y esos ojos que lo volvían loco, el duque tomo las carta y un telegrama y miro serio de donde venia

 **= candice este telegrama es de francia y esta dirigido para ti hija -** terry miro el dichoso papel que su padre le daba.

 **"quien le mandaba un telegrama si no tenia a nadie en francia".**

 **= gracias padrino -** terry la miro abrir el papel y lo peor fue que una hermosa sonrisa se le dibujo en su bello rostro.

 **= baya que son buenas noticias para que mi pequeña sonría a si, y quien te escribe corazón?.**

\- dijo Eleonor curiosa.

 **"bingo"** pensó terry **"esa es muy buena pregunta madre" ..."haber contesta pecosa libertina y desvergonzada"**

terry estaba sereno para los demas pero por dentro se lo llevaba los mil demonios, ya que ardía de celos.

 **= y lo son madrina es de mi amigo tom eh…perdon de tomas…eh..si del joven steven.** \- sonrió nerviosa

Terry solo la fulminaba con la vista, aunque candy no lo miraba ella sentía el peso de su mirada.

 **"Pero por que siento sus ojos sobre mi?"** Se pregunto ella.

 **= vaya veo que es un chico especial cariño, quizás un pretendiente? -** candy sonrío, y terry odio lo que su madre dijo

 **= pues yo no pienso igual querida y déjame decirte que lo veo de muy mal gusto y fuera de nuestra costumbre, ademas si desea un compromiso con mi ahijada tendrá que pedirme una audiencia y ya veré yo, si la apruebo.**

dijo el duque serio y terry estuvo deacuerdo con el. - **"que se creía ese imbecil ".**

 **= un caballero no le manda telegrama a una doncella, ante tiene que pedir permiso.**

 **en esté caso una aundiencia por mi titulo de noble y miembro de lord del parlamento real,**

 **para poder pretenderla, eso no habla bien y no creo que sea un caballero.**

candy estaba sorprendida, Eleonor divertida por los celos de Richard y terry enojado con la palabra.

 **− a este paso creo que llegaras a anciana y soltera cariño -** dijo divertida Eleonor. ****

candy sonrío divertida, hebilla olvidado lo divertida que era su madrina, noto que terry ni le importaba la conversación, de sus pretendiente.

dolida por su desprecio hacia ella quizo demostrarle que a ella estaba interesada en alguien y quería tener su propia familia.  
que no se quedaría toda la vida con ellos que buscaría su propio camino a si como el un día el lo hizo.  
 **  
− padrino puedo pedirle un favor.**

 **− Lo que tu quieras hija, solo dilo y lo haré - el duque le sonrío y terry continuo mirando su comida ignorándola.**

 **− es sobre mi presentación, eh...-** terry levanto la vista y la fulmino, ella se paralizo, pero después se lo recrimino.  
y saber por que las palabras le salieron sin poder detenerlas - **el joven Steven me pretende y yo deseo que el sea mi esposo, se puede padrino?**.  
 **  
**todo quedaron en silencio terry no lo podía creer, Richard puso una cara como si habían anunciado que su rey había muerto.  
y Eleonor, ella simplemente sonrío, sabia que ella lo sabia dicho por hacer enojar a su padrino y poner celoso a terry.  
a si que ella misma dio la estocada final.

 **− claro que si mi vida, tu padrino te lo acaba de prometer no es a si Richard. -** ambos hombres la fulminaron, y Eleonor como si nada.  
continuo comiendo.  
 **  
− Eleonor.  
− madre - **dijeron los dos grandchester al mismo tiempo **.**

 **− perdón - susurro - no quise molestar - avergonzada candy bajo la vista, no podía mirar sentía que terry la iba a matar.**

 **− perdón hija pero eso no lo puedo aceptar, aun estas muy joven, aunque vallas al baile real, aun no estarás en la lista de casaderas.  
tu bienestar es mi prioridad, hija tu felicidad es muy importante para mi, como decirte?... es todavía mas importante.  
que toda mi fortuna y créeme hija que mi fortuna es enorme -** dijo el engreído duque. ****

candy no insistió solo acepto ya que para ella Tom era como su hermano, a si que solo dijo **" esta bien padrino".**  
y el duque complacido solo le sonrío.  
su corazón estaba dolido ya que noto que a terry no le importo nada de lo que se había hablado.  
sin saber ella el tormento que tenia el castaño en ese momento, furia, celos, dolor, ganas de partirle la cara a alguien.  
todo eso le pasaba al joven terry en su cabeza.  
 **  
"pretenderla" ..."como que pretenderla jamás dejare que lo haga, ella es mía y no dejare que me la arrebaten nadie"**

 **"Tom...que estupido nombre es ese, a no pecosa ahora estas aquí y jamas volverás a Francia"**

terry estaba que lo llevaba los demonios que sin saber como quebro su baso que tenia jugo de naranja, a si es, otra vez quebro la copa.

 **=oh..terry te cortaste otra vez -** terry miraba serío a candy y ella lo miraba sorprendida.

 **= no es nada madre -** candy intuitivamente se levanto, terry solo la observaba.

 **= tienes un botiquin madrina.**

\- Eleonor se levanto y le trajo una pequeña caja y se la dío, candy la tomo y se fue a sentar al lado de terry y sin le tomo la mano y se la limpio.

 **= parece que tienes un pequeño cristal que no logro ver bien.**

 **= dejalo a si, no es nada** \- dijo terry con arrogancia ya que aun seguía enojado, candy solo lo miro.

 **=pueden ir a la terraza hija, afuera puedes ver mejor.**

\- candy solo asistío y tomo la caja y camino pero se detuvo por que el no la seguía.

 **=que pasa?...si no saco ese cristal su mano no dejara de sangrar y se puede infectar.**

\- Terry solo resoplo y fijo su vista de enojo en ella, los dos llegaron a la terraza; con una pinza logro sacar el pequeño cristal.

ella se lo mostró y haciendo un gesto de **"te lo dije"** lo miro seria.

Terry la miraba de igual manera que a candy la enojaba ya que su gesto era, **"que me importa te dije que lo dejaras a si"** furiosa lo dejo caer en una maseta.

lo estaba vendando, nadie decía nada solo se escuchaba sus respiraciones;… depronto escucho.

 **= te importa mucho?** \- le dijo secamente, ella lo miro seria

 **= qué?...no le entiendo "señor" .**

terry aparto su vista con enojo, gesto que no le gusto a candy.

 **=creo que eso es todo, con ese vendajes sera suficiente en unas cuatro horas.**

Su esposa podra cambiarle las vendas mas tarde; con su permiso señor.

terry no escucho ninguna de sus palabras, menos cuando ella dijo **"esposa"** y aun furioso la volvío a mirar.

 **=no me has respondido aun, te importa?-** Su voz sonó dura.

 **= es que no le entiendo señor, cual es su pregunta?... ya que a mi me interesa muchas cosas**

 **= tu pretendiente ese que te mando el telegrama te importa mucho?.**

\- esta vez terry se acerco a ella mas - **"Responde"…Te importa?**

 **= a si es, me importa y mucho.**

los dos se quedaron viendo, terry dio la vuelta y se marcho.

le dolió que ella digiera eso, tenia deseo de gritarle a ella que la amaba desde hace mucho tiempo.

deseo ir donde estaba ese imbécil de TOM y gritarle que ella era suya.

que ni pensara en acercarse a ella por que estaba prohibida para el, por que el era su único dueño?.

que jamás podría tenerla por que ella seria su mujer. a si tenía que ser, ella seria su mujer.

pero por ahora era mejor dejarla, ahora el era libre y lucharía por ella a si que subió a su caballo y se fue.

candy tenia deseo de seguirlo pero después lo dudo, terry era un hombre casado y ella no podía andar persiguiendo a un hombre ajeno.

volvió entrar y les informo a sus padrinos que terry se habia ido.

 **= padrino me gustaría pedirle permiso para ir a cabalgar un rato.**

 **= hija esta es tu casa, puedes hacer lo que quieras.** \- se acerco y la abrazo - **vé y disfruta el día, en la noche iremos a la opera.**

 **= si no te importa, prefiero quedarme**

 **= estas segura candy?**

 **= si madrina aun no me siento bien, menos para socializar prefiero el campo y un buen libro en la noche como única compañía.**

 **Les pido que no se preocupen por mi y por favor no detengan sus planes, no se angustien por mi, yo estoy bien.**

sin esperar respuesta candy subió a cambiarse se puso su traje de montar y bajo para despedirse de sus padrinos.

quizás cuando regrese de su paseo ellos ya no estarían, pero cuando iba a tocar escucho la voz de su madrina, se escuchaba feliz.

 **= que agradable Noticia Richard, al fin mi hijo se divorcío y es libre de Eliza, te confieso** **aun no puedo creerlo.  
traicionar a mi hijo y lo peor, abortar al hijo de su amante, ****Dios sabe que yo nunca quince Esa union, siempre supe que el nunca la amo.  
cinco año haciéndo a mi hijo infelíz pero gracias a Dios que ya es libre.**

 **= a si es Ely al fin nos libramos de esa familia Y no solo el matrimonio civil también** **anule el eclesiástico, y ya di ordenes de anular cualquier registro que tengan de ellos en Italia,** **no permitiré jamás que se burlen de mi familia sin ningún castigo eso jamás pasara.**

candy no podía creer que Eliza traicionara a terry y el ahora era un hombre "libre".

sintió deseo de estar con el el era la razón de su vida, miro hacia la ventana y Recordó su pregunta…. **"te importa ese Tom"**

 **=Terry mi amor donde estaras?...**

Susurro triste cerro sus ojos y a su memoria vino el lugar donde el se refugiaba cuando estaba triste o furioso.

 ** _FLAHS BACK_**

 **"= pecosa que haces aquí?.** Dijo el sentado en el sillón cerca de la chimenea.

 **=por que estas triste terry?** El la miro serió

 **= Aun no me has respondido pecosa, como llegaste aquí?... y como me encontraste?**

 **= son muchas preguntas, sin Recibir la mía que mala Educación tiene milord, pero aun a si te lo dire.**

 **\- terry sonrío ya que candy había aprendido muy bien sus ironías. -**

 **=en caballo y te seguí a si de simple y ahora tu dímelo.**

\- candy se sentó a horcajadas y tomo el Rostro de terry con sus mano. Terry solo la miraba -

 **por que estas triste Terry?**

 **= pecosa entrometida, eso** \- dijo tocándole la nariz con su dedo - **no te importa.**

\- ella se mordió su labio. Terry sonrío

 **= se te olvida que eres mío terry, a si que si me importa y mucho.**

\- ella se le acerco mas y ledió un beso en la mejilla y lo abrazo - **No quiero que estes triste Terry yo estoy aquí.**

terry cerro los ojos perdiéndose en el aroma de ella, solo pudo escuchar un **"te quiero "** de ella **.**

.

candy sonrío por su recuerdo ella siempre fue a si con Terry, siempre le desmonto sus sentimiento sin miedo, a si lo amaría ahora.  
a su mente vino todos los momentos que ella estuvo con el, los paseos a caballos.

cuando lo miraba practicar Esklima, nadar y las lecturas en la colina gracias a terry se sabía todas los libros de shaskespeares.

y que celosamente el Rey guardaba en su biblioteca personal.

diez año después de la muerte del escritor 1616 las obras descansa en ese lugar.

 **"ahora se que estas sufriendo por la traición de Eliza terry pero yo te voy ayudar"**

 **\- terry mi amor -** susurro sin pensarlo mucho salió, ella sabia donde encontrarlo, ella no lo dejaría solo menos lo dejaría sufrir.

a si que subió en el caballo y lo fue a buscar, sabía muy bien donde estaba El, su corazón se lo decía.

.  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **CONTINUARA.**  
 **GRACIAS POR LEER ESTA HISTORIA.**

.


	4. Chapter 4

**YO TE AMO**

 **LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN.**

 **PERO LA HISTORIA SI...AGRADESCO A TODAS POR EL TIEMPO QUE LE DEDICAN A ESTA HISTORIA.**

 **ES MI PRIMERA HISTORIA Y ESPERO QUE NO SEA LA UNICA.**

 **ESO DEPENDERA DEL IMTERES DEL LECTOR... SI PUEDE SOPORTARME?**

 **NUEVAMENTE GRACIAS Y DISFRUTEMOS LA LECTURA.**

 **YO TE AMO.**

 **.**

 ** _ATENAS. GRECIA._**

Una hermosa pareja disfrutaba de su luna de miel, saboriándo las mieles de su Unión, como Recién casados.

El escenario era único, la magia de ese lugar era especial, mágico, históricos, la hermosa ciudad los en volvía, deseando nunca separarse.

crecía era verdaderamente hermosa.

 **= Atenas** es realmente hermosa stear me quedaría toda la vida.

 **= si tu quieres mi amor, yo le puedo pedir a mi tío que me deje aquí mi vida, claro si es tu deseo.**

 **= dejaría tus negocios stear?**

 **= no mi lady**

 **= No?...explícate amor- dijo confusa**

 **= mi tío tiene negocio en este lugar y sus negocios son mis negocios.**

 **El duque me a pedido si puedo vigilar las Gerencias de las empresas mientras estemos de viaje.**

 **pero también me sugirió.**

 **que si quería tomar el mando de las gerencias de las empresas, serian los negocias de Grecia y Francia.**

 **solo viajaría a Francia si fuera necesario y si yo las quiero el me las daría.**

 **= o sea que tu solo mandaría a los gerentes de las empresas stear?.**

 **= como lo dices suena como si yo no ejercería ningn trabajo patricia.**

 **= no te enojes amor, solo que no quiero que te canses muchos son muchas empresas.**

 **= doces para ser mas exacto, vigilar y orientar es lo que are.**

 **= mandar y ordenar dirás, mi vida -**

ambos sonrieron -

 **= y podremos vivir aquí stear?**

 **= mi tío tiene tres villas como esta mi amor, tu podras elegir una.**

 **= castillo dirás... esto es enorme**

 **= A si es patty, muy grande, entonces que dices, quieres quedarte aquí.**

 **quizás unos tres años después podemos irnos a otro lugar, que dices patricia de mi vida;... nos quedamos?.**

 **= a otro lugar amor donde seria ese lugar?**

 **= mi tío tiene muchos negocios amor, con gente muy confiable registrados a nombre de sus amigos.**

 **= por que hace eso?...si el rey se entera?...ho...Dios stear eso es traición.**

 **= tranquila mi cielo que el duque jamás aria nada en contra de su rey, la casa Grandchester somos de honor y lealtad.**

= **amor a veces se me olvida que eres un Grandchester stear.**

 **= y usted también lo es, mi lady patricia condesa cornwell 'obrallan de la casa gradnchester.**

ambos sonrieron y se besaron y la pasión volvió a surgir entre los dos amándose nuevamente.

pero quien puede juzgar a estos dos jóvenes, que están conociendo las mieles del deseo y el placer.

solo queda disfrutar el éxtasis del amor.

después del delicíoso encuentro poco a poco la bruma de la pasíon Fue Pasando.

stear Abrazo a su esposa sintiendo el calor de sus cuerpo y aspirándo el aroma de su piel.

ambos deseában quedarse ahí, juntos para siempre.

pero el tenia que saber si ella en verdad queria quedarce.  
para decirle a su tío….. su decisión.

para asi mandar un telegrama y decirle a su tío richard que el tomaría su propuestas cómo director en las oficinas de Grecias.

 **= amor aun no me has respondido quieres quedarte aquí, o en España, Italia bueno en Milán para ser exacto**.

e **sta Francia ahí el dueño son los White, pero necesita que alguien maneje los negocios.**

 **= esta bien mi vida nos quedaremos aquí en Grecia esta ciudad es maravillosa.**

 **stear apropícito que a sabido de su amigo?... el del naufragio? fue una pena que no pudieron estar en nuestra boda tus tíos.**

 **que sabes de el y su hija?.**

 **= si ellos lamentaron no estar con nosotros se amor y del señor White solo se que murió.**

 **la ayuda no llego a tiempo nadie pudo hacer nada, solo pudieron esperar el final a el barco se hundió.**

 **mis tío Richard y Eleonor solo fueron a Francia para traer a su ahijada, que es como una hija para ellos; es lo único que se.**

 **= pobre niña quedarse sola, es demasiado doloroso yo la entiendo si no fuera por mi abuela marta.**

 **Yo estuviera tan sola como Ella, creo que en esto momento yo estuviera perdida.**

 **= shuu...no digas eso amor, no pienses en eso es nuestro momento si.**

 **además le recuerdo señora Cornwell o mejor dicho marquesa de Cornwell, que usted mi bella esposa no esta sola yo siempre estaré contigo.**

 **= gracias mi amor**

ella sonrió y los dos jóvenes se envolvieron en su amor magico, descansando para un nuevo amanecer .

.

.

* * *

.

 **LONDRES INGLATERRA.**

 **=buenas tarde madam, que bueno que vino pase por favor, su pedido esta listo.**

 **= gracias, debo algo** \- lo dijo sabiendo la respuesta

 **= nada madam, como siempre el caballero cubrió todo** \- la mirada del hombre era seria - **desea algo mas madam**

susana lo miro, odiaba que nunca le decía my lady. solo por que no tenia un titulo nobiliario británico.

ella se sentía Rechazada, solo en Inglaterra se sintió menos ya que hasta las demás personas se inclinaban ante ellos.

esa superioridad era deseable para muchos.

susana soñaba con el día que ella recibiera el titulo de condesa y se inclinaran a si cuando ella pasara.

Volvío a mirar al hombre sabia que no la soportaba, poreso lo molestaba haciéndolo que la atendiera en todo momento.

 **= creo que este vestido necesita unas hermosas sapatillas, perlas, mejor que sean diamante.**

el hombre la Atendío sin gana, pero a si eran los negocios; Ya que la joven actriz era una muy buena clienta.

aunque sabia que el trabajo del teatro no dejaba tanto como para cubrir lo que ella compraba.

estaba seguro que su protector era muy rico ya que sin pedir cuenta o recibo siempre mandaba a un mozo a cubrir la deuda de la actriz.

El hombre estaba acostumbrado a servir a lady o damas de familia respetables y esta mujer sabia que no lo era.

Los rumores decían que ella era la amante del hijo del duque Grandchester y que era su protector.

auque solo eran rumores la nobleza no aceptaba esa unión y lo reprochaba.

El hombre de la tienda no podía entender por que el hijo de unos de los nobles mas importante de Inglaterra estaba con esa mujer.

susana marllow era una mujer bella con un cuerpo deseable y educada.

aunque su educación no se comparaba con una donsella inocente creada en familia respetable, menos a las ladys de la noblesa.

entre ellas eran muy diferentes ya que las nobles sabian leer perfectamente privilegio que no tenian las otras.

La educacion de susana fue aprendida por los caballeros que tuvo como amantes.

. **.o..**

 **"protectores".**

aunque era actriz siempre había un apuntador para decirles sus dialogo para que la joven los aprendiera de memoria.

la vida era muy difícil en esa época.

ya que una mujer sin estirpe real o riqueza propia no podía sebér mas que un **"hombre".**

Aunque trataba de ser una dama, susana sin querer le salía a Reducir la poca educación que tenia su mayor logro.  
eran las joyas y bestidos que tenían.

En las fiesta de sociedad no tenia ningún tema de interés, sabiendo que nunca podría ser como esas damas.

trato de aprender a leer pero su costo era mucho

a si que dejo todo propósito de aprender lo mas importante era el dinero y joyas y así solo se enfoco en disfrutar y aceptar.

Los caballeros siempre le daban bellos regalos de sus pretendiente, con el tiempo los dejaba enamorados y buscaba uno nuevo.

No debía estar mucho tiempo con ellos por que después los hombre.  
se enamoraban y se volvían celosos y posesivos y a susana no le gustaba eso.

según ella era libre un solo hombre la aburría y querían dominarla solo buscaba su dinero al final solo eso le importaba.

tener para comprar ese era su lema. hasta que conoció a terrence grandchester.

Todo cambio el era el hombre mas bello que sus ojos habían visto y ese fue el motivo que se quedara en Londres.

terrence seria suyo y ella era muy buena en la cama ya que era ella quien le hacia el amor.

ella sabia como volver loco a un hombre y siempre era ella quien arriba de el lo hacia temblar de pasiónó.

reconoció que terrence no conocía muchas mujeres pero sabia que estaba enamorado.

Ya que siempre que estaba con ella el cerraba sus ojos y acariciaba sus piernas.

cuando Terrence estaba en su clímax susurraba.

 **"mi pecosa"..."mi niña pecosa"**

eso ponía a Susana furiosa, ella no entendía por que le decía a si a Eliza.

Susana creía que Terry recordaba a Eliza cuando el estaba con ella, pero juro que eso se terminaría.

cuando ella estuviera con Terry lo haría olvidar ese estúpido apodo que susurraba cuando estaba con ella.

pero pronto borraría todo recuerdo de Eliza y ella seria su única mujer.

salió del lugar, quiso ir a la villa de Terry pero sabia que ese lugar estaba prohibido para ella.

sabia sus limites como amante.

 **"pero eso era ante, eliza ya no estaba"**

pensó la Rubia.

Susana se moría por verlo…oooh...si que necesitaba verlo ya tenia varios días sin estar con el.

lo necesitaba sus deseos la volvían loca, ya casi un mes sin terry.

sabia que el estaba pasando por problemas familares a si que decidió esperar un día mas, aunque no quería.

sonrió al recordar que pronto cumplirían dos años de estar juntos estaba completamente enamorada de Terrence.

Recordó un el día que lo miro por primera vez, no podía quitar los ojos de el y sintió celos de la rubia que lo acompañaba sin saber que era su con su madre.

terry se alejo dejando sola a su madre en la tienda. Susana lo sigío, no dejaría que nadie se lo quitara ese hombre seria suyo.

lo vio caminar al banco que estaba al frente de dicha tienda, fue a si que con sus encanto se acerco a el.

terrence era un hombre en todo sentido de la palabra, al despedirse de el quedaron en salir ya que ella no conocía a nadie.

susana se sentía muy feliz, con ojos de enamorada lo miro irse pero se sorprendió que hasta las casadas lo devoraban cuando lo seguían con la mirada.

las llamo hipócritas a las casadas y mojigatas a las solteras ya que eran igual que ella deseaban al mismo hombre.

ese perfecto hombre seria suyo y ahora que el pequeño obstáculo ya no estaba.

ambos eran libre para amarse

terrence era suyo y nunca lo dejaría solo y muy pronto entraría con el a las fiesta de los nobles de Inglaterra.

ya nunca mas lo vería de lejos, ella muy pronto seria la señora y el la llevaría en sus brazo

 **= muy pronto susana ese hombre será tuyo... muy pronto**

susurro.

Con otros amantes nunca duro nada, les sacaba el dinero necesarios joyas y los dejaba, pero con terry era diferente.

aunque terry le diera regalos, no se comparaba en nada con sus otros amante.

No por que terry no tuviera, si no por que lo amaba y no quería que pensara que ella era una interesada anhelaba permanecer a su lado.

En el fondo susana pensaba que cuando dejara a Eliza, terry se quedaría con ella.

lo amaba demasiado para pensar de lo contrario.

A si que decidió dejarlo para que terrence resolviera sus problemas.

sabia que eliza ya no estaba con el.

menos en el castillo ya que los duque no la querían por estéril y adultera.

susana Sabia de los lugares que terry iba y del refugio que el tenia.

Ya que susana pago a un mozo para que lo siguiera.

ese hombre era de la casona grande como le decían muchos, a si soborno al empleado de terry.

susana lo contacto por su moza que siempre viajo con ella.

gracias a su sirvienta que la metió a trabajar de limpieza en la casa de terry para su propio Beneficios y así la moza convenció a su novio.

este Recibía buena paga para que le informara todo los pasos que hacia terrence

susana sonrió ya los días estaba mas cerca para estar con terrence.

soñaba con el día de ser la futura señora Grandchester.

Se acomodó su sombrero y camino sintiéndoce la dueña de terrence grandchester su futura duquesa.

.

.

* * *

.

En una gran masión con hermosos jardines de rosas blanca y grande fuentes.

una anciana seguía revisando la lista de invitados para el Cumpleaño de su amado sobrino.

la mansión andley se llenaría de galas y eso seria el próximo fin de semana

ese día seria especial ya que su primer sobrino querido llegaría después de quince año.

su ausencia era mucha y ellos eran su unica familia y los adoraba.

 **Willian Albert Andley.**

 **Y**

 **Anthony Willian Andley.**

Los dos últimos herederos del imperio escoces Andley

En ese momento a su memoria vino el recuerdo de su querida sobrina la primera hija de willian que adoraba su hermano.

aun no podía entender como había pasado esa desgracia.

muchas veces le pidió a su esposo que permitiera que su sobrina viviera con ellos cuando su cuñada murió pero el jamás quiso.

por que la pequeña era una bastarda.

después su hermano se caso y la pequeña según su padre dijo que estaría mejor en un internado.

 **"como su abuelo yo la cuidare"**

para aprender hacer una dama digna de los andley y después pasarla como una prima lejana.

pero desgraciadamente en escocia ocurrió aquel fatal accidente donde ella murió.

una lagrima salió de aquellos ojos ya envejecidos, aunque solo la miro una vez, sintió amor por ella.

su hermano se hundio en el dolor a pesar que solo la miraba dos veces al año.

con el tiempo de los años su padre arreglo un matrimonio y así fue que su hermano tuvo un nuevo motivo para vivir.

si no fuera por sus dos hijos quien sabe que hubiera pasado.

ella era la misma imagen de su madre, Enroy y era lo ultimo que le quedaba de ella.

con mucho dolor su hermano se lo dijo.

 **"ahora si la perdí para siempre Enroy, mi hija era lo único que me quedaba de ella.**

 **era la misma imagen de Marlen, mi Ross era lo único que tenia de mi primer amor."**

los años pasaron y un nuevo amor lleno la vida de willian y con el la llegada de un varón imagen de el.

parecía que la vida le sonreía nuevamente y mas aun cuando llego otro hermoso hijo.

los años pasaron y nuevamente la desgracia volvió a ella y a su hermano.

Enroy Recordó el ultimo día que vio a su hermano y a su esposa.

ese día los miro partir con la madre de sus sobrinos, dejándolo a su cuidado ya que Enroy tenias dos meses de viuda.

le dio gracias al cielo que sus sobrinos se quedaron con ella por que en este momento.

solo seria ella la ultima de la familia y sin heredero la familia andley desaparecería el linaje y eso seria fatal.

suspiro y hiso una plegarias por sus seres querido.

era momento de mirar el futuro.

así que continuo mirando la lista de invitados.

ella estaba orgullosa de su Clan escoces, escucho que la ahijada de los duque vivía con ellos dejándola con una gran fortuna.

y ahora el duque de Grandchester era su protector eso la hacia una excelente dama para su sobrino Anthony.

como buena guardiana de la familia, mando a un mensajero para llevar la invitación especial para los duques.

ellos seria los primeros invitados y lo mas importante.

Miro a su querido sobrino bajar las escaleras.

sonrió; no había duda que Anthony era un hombre muy Guapo con su porte de príncipe y muy bueno noble todo un caballero y excelente para los negocios.

Anthony miro con ternura a su querida tía pero para el era mas que eso, ya que ella fue la única figura materna que el conoció.

 **=buen día tía** , **como amaneció la matriarca mas bella del clan andley.**

Ella sonrió

 **= muy bien hijo y feliz por que todo esta listo para tu fiesta Anthony espero que tu hermano venga esta vez.**

 **=déjalo tía Enroy, al principio no lo entendía pero ahora se que cada uno nace con un don especial y Albert no le interesa la vida social.**

 **mi hermano es de otro ambiente mas…gitano diría yo**

 **= lo se!...hijo aunque solo de imaginármelo me desespero pero lo entiendo, no es su culpa ya que lo heredo de tu padre mi hermano era igual.**

 **siempre fue un dolor de cabeza de nuestro padre.**

 **= ya vez ta Enroy eso viene de familia, pero eso es lo que me gusta de Albert tia.**

 **= por que dices eso Anthony?**

 **= por que Albert sabe dirigir los negocios extranjeros tía Enroy, con sus pasión en los viajes a si me evita hacer ese trabajo.**

 **tu sabes que odio viajar.**

La anciana sonrió y movió su cabeza en negación, Anthony sonrió

 **= a si es tía Enroy, Ese es el don de Albert, el ama los Viajes, y yo simplemente los detesto.**

 **no soporto tanto tiempo estar en un barco en cerrado y rodeado solo de agua.**

 **= pero hay algo mas que tienen ustedes dos en común hijo.**

 **= la vida del campo y montar tía Enroy y que te amamos.**

ella volvió a sonreír complacida.

= **eso también pero yo se que también a ti igual que Albert detestas los bailes, no te gusta la vida social, las odia igual que tu hermano.**

 **= eso es verdad pero es algo, que puedo dominar y aguantar tía.**

anthony sonrió con picardía.

 **= JA -** bufo ella - **marchándote después de la Cena y Dejárme sola en los Bailes** \- la Anciana sonrió

 **= ni modo tia enroy** \- sonrió - **algun Defecto Tenía que tener no lo crees!.**

 **= tu no tienes defecto hijo, eres bello recuerda eres un andley.**

el sonrió

 **= hay tía es que me miras con ojos de amor, pero quien soy yo para contradecirte mi bella dama.**

sobrino y tía sonrieron ella los adoraba eran su única familia, los unicos para que el apellido Andley continuara.

 **= bueno mi querida y bella dama me Retiro.**

 **= pensé que no irías al parlamento hoy?.**

 **= solo firmare unos documentos, apropósito tía necesito ir a la villa de los kensington a conocer al nuevo comprador para fijar los limites.**

 **me informaron que se cayo la cercas y unas ovejas ya se han perdido**

 **= que descuido hijo y para que molestar a los vecinos por solo unas? ...no crees que es mejor arreglar las cercas Y no molestar al duque.**

 **= bueno creo que son como 160 o algo a si además quiero negociar el agua ya que el lago queda en su propiedad.  
Necesito mantener bien los términos espero que no.**  
 **aún mente la venta del agua o si no tendré que comprar otra propiedad .**

 **=claro hijo, no te preocupes aunque ahí fue el comienzó de tu padres hijos, con el apoyo de tu abuelo, tu sabrás como solucionarlo.**

 **sabes que tu padre comenzó con 500 oveja y con lo que aprendió de tu abuelo se convirtieron en la mejor lana de Londres igual que en escocia.**

 **= y sigue siendo la mejor tía Enroy, tengo curiosidad de saber quien es el nuevo dueño.**

 **= dicen que la venta fue arreglada por los grandchester hijo pero todo se hiso con discreción.**

 **Como debe ser los tratos de caballeros.  
todo lo que hacen los grandchester lo hacen honorablemente, hijo digno de un alto nobles de la corana Inglesa.**

 **= a si es querida tía es por es por eso que hice una cita con su secretaría hoy.**

 **Bueno te deseo feliz días tía te veo en la cena.**

El chico rubio se despidió de su tía, la única madre que el había conocido.

su padre era el único hijo varón de los Andley y su madre una condesa de Irlanda.

A sus cinco años sus padres esperaban a su tercer hijo pero tuvieron que viajar a Irlanda donde murieron.

su barco se hundió en una tormenta.

Quedando solo el y su hermano Albert que apenas tenia doce años.

su abuelo fue el siguiente en enfermar y murió dejando a su abuela como cabeza de los Andley.

ayudada por George johnson mano derecha de su abuelo y ahora de su hermano.

 **SIR WILLIAN ALBERT ANDLEY PATRIARCA DE LOS CUATROS CLANES DE ESCOCIA.**

.

.

* * *

.

lo habia visto ante, pero ella nunca lo miraba, por temor y su hermana siempre le decía que dejara la timidez y lo saludara.

pero siempre que estaba cerca de el no podía hablar

aunque sabia también que mejor partido que ella no había, ella era su única opción.

 **=solo falta tres semana para la presentación y anthony ser mi esposo.**

 **ya le confece a mi madre que lo amo y me a prometido que será a si.**

 **ya que tu hermana eres mayor que yo.** **anthony me escogiera amí.**

 **= pero anny si ni lo saludas cuando el muy amablemente se acerca a ti.**

 **= lo se, pero el me deja sin palabra hay karen algunas veces quisiera ser como tu.**

 **= bueno yo no soy tan diferente, pero al menos le digo hola a archiboll**

 **=lo se somos unas tontas** \- ambas sonrieron - **té imaginas comó sería si terrence Estubiera Soltero.**

 **= lo se... ese hombre cuando pasa a tu lado hasta tu alma se ba con el.**

 **=a si es karen terrence grandchester es un Dios griego es un verdadero príncipe, el hombre es un sueño.**

 **= sin duda el mejor, sabes si terrence me pedíera ser su amante le daría mi virtud sin pensarlo mucho.**

 **=karen no digas eso...que eso es una dulce tentación. -**

las dos sonrieron

 **= Recuérda que eso solo se piensa, jamás se dice.**

las dos hermanas sonrieron, las damas podían pensar o imaginar. pero jamás... decirlas.

pero cuando ese bello hombre que era terrence grandchester pasaba al lado de ella.

no les importaba perder la posturas.o la cordura.

las mujeres casaderas estaban ansiosa para que ese día llegara.

y mas aun cuando los rumores decían que el hombre mas codiciado y deseado estaba soltero.

hijo del duque terrence grandchester Dueño de mandchester Inglaterra.

Eso era una gran noticias.

todas las jóvenes solteras brincaban de Emoción.

las Recién casada lloraban de desilusión por perder esa oportunidad.

y las casadas de lloraban de amargura por que jamás estarían con ese hombre su frustración era grande .

las emociones eran muchas.

alegría.

desespero.

tristeza.

angustia.

dolor de perdida.

hasta duelo sentía algunas que por segunda vez perdían la oportunidad por que estaban casadas.

Las solteras encargaban los mejores vestidos y joyas para el gran baile real que daban la corona de Inglaterra.

Era una Costumbre de muchas generaciones, donde se unían fortunas asegurando alianzas ala corona inglesa.

A si grandes familias con títulos nobiliario, esperaban ese día para unir mas las fortunas y perseverar las dinastía inglesa.

Unión.

matrimonio.

titulo.

Herencia.

fortuna.

preservar linajes.

En Londres habían solo tres familias que después del rey era la mas importante.

los duques de grandchester.

los condes cornwell de la casa de granchester.

los sir de los Andley del clan escoces.

Solo dos de ellos aun estaban soltero y las familias anhelaban unir a sus hijas con hombres como ellos.

familia de abolengo.

Inmensamente millonarios.

guapos para hacer buenos herederos.

anthony wilian andley del clan escoces

archibol conde cornwell de la casa granchester.

eran muy buenos pretendiente.

pero saber que el hijo del único duque de Inglaterra y sobrino del rey.

estaba soltero era una gran noticias.

toda las doncellas de Inglaterra suspiraban por el.

pero solo la nobleza real, tenían ese privilegio ya que era un duque.

por muchos tiempo nadie entendían como una extranjera como Eliza Leagan había atrapado al único duque que tenia Inglaterra.

eso fue una gran humillación para la sociedad inglesa.

su único duque casada con una italiana.

millonaria si, pero sin ningún titulo nobiliario.

pero eso cambio.

la naturaleza puso todo en orden.

ya que la extranjera intrusa nunca pudo engendrar un hijo con el hijo del duque.

y

hoy el volvía a estar soltero.

era el momento.

ya solo faltaba tres semana para el gran baile real.

.

* * *

.

 **ROMA. ITALIA**

tenia casi un mes que salió de Londres sus padres la recibieron enojados.

no entendían como ella su hija, se había buscado un amante.

y permitir que los grandchester la dejaran sin dinero.

y peor aun la cancelación de los negocios.

su padre estaba furioso y avergonzado.

pero tenia que pensar debía actuar.

no podían quedarse sin dinero a si que busco a su amigo que era un abogado.

el abogado de dudosa reputación pero era bueno en su oficio.

nunca había perdido un caso y sus cliente eran los mas poderosos de Italia.

era un experto a librar a grandes capo de la mafia Italiana.

Ambos hombres se reunieron para ver lo que podía hacer.

El abogado lo llamo para comunicarle lo que había planeando.

había formado una buena demanda contra los duques de Inglaterra.

pero ellos tenían que venir a roma ya que en Italia tenia jueces que trabajaban para el.

nada podía ser en Londres ya que el duque ganaría.

ellos no perderían todo.

El hombre sabia que terry no diría nada del amante de Eliza leagan por vergüenza o lastima.

ya que la Eliza le tocaba la deshonra y de ser Latigada en una plaza publica y encarcelada de por vida en un convento.

eso era bueno para ellos un esposo noble sin gana de perjudicarla.

el abogado pensé que fue bueno saber que el dejo pasar dos años y no hiso nada.

a si que dirían que ella nunca tuvo esa aventura.

sabiéndolo del silencio de terrence tenían asegurado que el no diria nada.

ganarían ya que juraban que no habían ningún testigo y nadie diría nada; era un punto a su favor.

Así que el abogado actuaria como siempre y haría ver a terrence como el mal esposo.

ante los ojos de la corte y el jurado que el hijo del duque era un mal esposo y no tenia honor.

haciendo ver nuevamente que la justicia es ciega.

su argumento seria que terrence la desecho solo por no poder ser madre y dejarla abandonada sin ninguna fortuna.

dejarla sola después de cinco largos año de matrimonio.

con la única escusa de que ella no pudo tener hijo.

El esposo estaba en su derecho.

pedir el divorcio para casarse y buscar a su heredero.

pero dejarla sin herencia eso no lo vería bien un juez.

a si que la demanda fue puesta y un citatorio fue enviado a Inglaterra.

.

* * *

.

Recorrió la zona todo estaba igual como lo recordaba.

guio al caballo hasta su colina, bajo y observo aquel bello lugar.

cerro los ojos y dejo que el viento acariciara su rostro a su mente vino la pregunta de terry

 **"te importa"**

 **=por que me preguntaste eso terry?...** susurro

sintió deseo que el estuviera ahí y le respondiera, estaba muy confundida

 **=como quisiera que me vieras como una mujer.**

 **ya no soy una niña terry...si supieras cuanto te amo**.

Recordó las veces que le pedía una oportunidad al destino a la vida, para estar con el.

no es que se alegraba de su matrimonio fracasado.

pero si ella fue quien lo traiciono no tenia por que sentir lastima por ella.

 **=como pudiste hacerle esto a terry Eliza, si lo tenias todo para ser feliz.**

 **tenia un hombre que te amaba que esposa hace eso?**

 **la verdad es que no te entiendo y no se por que lo hiciste eliza.**

A su mente vino una conversación de su padre con su nana.

 **= tuve que decirle a ellos que la esposa de el estaba con otro hombre en ese baile.**

 **y después la volví a ver saliendo de una habitación en el mismo hotel donde estaba yo nana.**

 **es una pena y siento mucha tristeza por el nana ponny ahora se por que siempre estaba triste.**

 **su mirada era siempre triste, el no era feliz.**

= **ese matrimonio terminara mal mi niño, cuando unos de ellos falla, todo se acaba es una pena el es un buen muchacho.**

 **= todo empezó mal, siempre lo supe nunca hubo amor en ese matrimonio...fue extraño pra mi el anuncio de terry.  
No los conocia pero nunca me agrado el señor Leagan y corte todo vinculo con ellos desde el principio.  
Sabes que ni Richard queria hacer negocios con ellos.  
**el hombre se quedo viendo la chimenea y con tristeza dijo.

si tan solo hubiera esperado unos años mas, el corazón de ella no sufriera tanto .

 **= ya lo sabias hijo?.**

 **= siempre lo he sabido nana, conozco a ese muchacho como si fuera mi hijo.**

 **me dio tristeza por ella, ya que yo se lo que hay en su corazón.**

 **= y tu sabes que ese matrimonio se acabara, te opondrías a esa unión**

 **= nunca el es un buen muchacho nana recuerda que yo era mayor que mi Ross y siempre fuimos felices.**

 **y yo se que el la ama como ella a el.**

candy volvió de sus recuerdo, pero analizo cada palabra.

 **= nunca supe de quíen hablaban mi padre, en ese tiempo yo apenas tenia casi trece años; pero ahora lo se.**

 **ohh...Dios hablaban de terry, si...si de su traicion**

 **papa sabias que yo lo amaba y ...ho..por DIOS...será que terry siempre me a amado.**

 **y mi padre lo sabia, pero por que espero dos años?.**

 **por que no se separo de Eliza ante?**

 **será por vergüenza?**

 **por la deshonra?**

 **"terry ...mi padre dijo que me ama"**

 **terry sera posible tanta felicidad, que bello seria que me amaras.**

 **"te importa mucho ese tom".**

candy volvió a recordar las palabras de terry

 **"celos"..**.terry tenia celos de tom?

 **=tengo que encontrarte y que me digas por que te importa si me gusta tom, necesito saberlo.**

 **por que si no me volveré loca terry.**

 **necesito escuchar de tus boca el porque? de tu enojo y celos.**

a si subió al caballo rumbo a la cabaña que estaba cerca de la cascada ella sabia que ese era su lugar favorito.

Recordó que en ese lugar estuvieron abrasados y el siempre le leía ahí o en la colina y a veces subidos en un árbol.

.

.

* * *

.

Estaba furioso y no podía soportarlo le doíia demaciadocomo su pecosa estaba enamorada y ese como se atrevía a escribirle.

 **"Demonios"** Estaba celoso y tenia ganas de destrozar a ese TOM.

tenia ganas de gritarle que por que? aceptaba los galanteo de ese hombre.

por que le dedicaba su sonrisa, tenia ganas de decirle que esas sonrisas eran suyas.  
estaba furioso, tenia deseo de gritarle y encerrarla para que nadie posara sus ojos en ella.

Pero cuando miro sus esmeraldas se detuvo, era mejor irse.

sabia que si se quedaba ahí.

le reclamaría y no quería eso.

además el no era nadie en su vida para reclamarle.

candy era libre el no podía mandarla y menos prohibirle algo.

necesitaba pensar con la cabeza fría.

llego a su cabaña.

era cómoda había una chimenea una gran alfombra de piel de oveja.

un solo cuarto y una pequeña cocina.

nadie sabia de ese lugar estaba tan alejado que esas tierras se unían con las suyas y nadie se atrevía a entrar en sus tierras.

se quito el chaleco rojo de montar y dejo su látigo en la mesa.

se quito el pañuelo de ceda que llevaba en el cuello, se aflojo dos botones mas.

ya que sentía que se ahogaba.

se sirvió un whisky y coloco la botella en la mesita de en medio.

suspiro y dejo caer su cuerpo en el sillón, mirando a techo.

suspiro y cerro los ojos

necesitaba olvidar y concentrarse en su realidad.

Ella era bella de eso no había ninguna duda.

 **= Endiabladamente hermosa pecosa y tu cuerpo es un pecado que con gusto me ira al mismo infierno**

sonrío y se mordió los labios

Recordó la piel de ella su aroma ese calor de su cuerpo y sus bellos busto.

su cuerpo respondió inmediatamente y un fuerte dolor sintió en su entrepierna.

Bebió otra trago y paso sus dedos en el cabello, estaba excitado tenia dos meses de nada.  
Su cuerpo era una bonba de tiempo en cualquier momento podia explotar y pensar en ella no ayudaba nada.  
necesitaba olvidar esas imágenes de ella para tranquilizar su dolor.

tenia que analizar su situación que no era era la mas joven.

la mas hermosa.

dos títulos; condesa, baronesa de francia y ahijada del noble duque de grandchester.

Sin contar con una imensa fortuna propia en oro propiedades y socia y protegida de la casa real grandchester.

sin duda seria la mejor de todas las otra Damas que se presentaría en el baile real.

Eso atraería a los pretendiente como abejas ala miel.

ella seria la primera para la lista de mucho sin duda.

 **= No tengo ninguna posibilidad con ella. "DEMONIOS"**

susurro

paso sus dedos en su cabello nueva mente y abrió los ojos, perdiéndose en el techo sin notar el tiempo.

cuanto tiempo paso no se dio cuentas solo sintió que el aire entraba fuerte por la ventana, una tormenta se acercaba.

 **= para mi desgracia, creo que ya todo estaba perdido**.

al fin hablo después de un largo silencio.

 **=ella conocerá un pretendiente que de seguro lo amara.**

cerro los ojos furioso solo de pensar eso pero desgraciadamente era su realidad.

" **debes olvidarla y desear que ella sea feliz"**

 **= creo que eso debo hacer y seguir con mi vida.**

pero no podía dejar de pensar en ella y la voz de los celos hablo mas fuerte.

 **"otro será que bese esa piel y no tu".**

 **= pero yo le di su primer beso y siempre sere suyo como ella lo decía.**

susurro y sonrió.

" **JA...pero otro hombre la hará su mujer, Beberá de su flor y la ara suya hasta que grite su nombre"**

terry abrió sus ojos y un brillo de odio salió de ellos; la voz continuo torturandolo.

 **" ese hombre hará que su cuerpo tiemble de pasión"**

 **="DEMONIO"como te deseo candy...como quiciera que me amaras.**

 **" Y en su Vientre Llevará el Hijo de Otro hombre y no el tuyo"**

 **="MALDICION ESO NO!...tus hijos deben ser los míos"**

terry se levanto y furioso llego al pequeño bar, tomo otra botella y se sirvió una copa mas.

de un solo trago lo bebió todo necesitaba pensar.

ya mas calmado dijo.

 **=creo que será mejor no volver mientras ella este en el castillo.**

y yo viviré con este amor que me ahoga y me mata cada día aunque no lo quiera a si tiene que ser.

 **"MALDITA SEA MI VIDA"**

terry tiro su copa furioso y cerro sus ojos y con dolor susurro

 **= te amo como un loco candy pero nunca sabrá mis verdaderos sentimiento por ti pecosa.**

 **= de que sentimientos hablas terrence?**

.

terry voltio sorprendido al escucho la voz de ella.

Desde la puerta la hermosa Rubia lo miraba ansiosa y algo sonrojada por lo que escucho.

terry la miraba con sus hermosos ojos zafiros extrañado.

creyendo que ella era una ilusión o que estaba en unos de sus sueños mas hermosos.

 **CONTINUARA.**

 **"gracias por seguir esta historia."**

 **"espero que les guste por siempre estaré enamorada de mi ingles 100% terrytaniá.**

.


	5. Chapter 5

_**GRACIAS POR SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA Y DESEANDO QUE LA PASEN BIEN CON LOS PERSONAJES QUE AMO.**_

 _ **recuerden soy 100% terrytania.**_

 _ **ahora disfruten de la lectura.**_

 _ **TO TE AMO**_

 _ **LONDRES INGLATERRA**_

Sus ojos fijaron aquel lugar que dejo hace mas de quince año a tras, el dolor y la decepción fueron su compañía por mucho tiempo.

Frente a sus ojos estaba su origen su hogar natal, Inglaterra su nación sus tierra sus raíces, sin quererlo una lagrima corrió por su bello rostro.

Era una mescla de alegría y al mismo tiempo tristeza.

Ya que regresaba con las manos vacías, como el mismo día que se fue con la esperanza de saber de ella.

la promesa que se hizo, a si mismo no la pudo finalizar.

la muerte de su abuelo lo lleno de tristeza, odío, desprecio y repudio a su propio linaje.

el no poda entender como pudo separar a una pequeña inocente de su padre solo por que la madre de ella no era según su abuelo de buena familia.

Repudio a su abuelo por ser un hombre tan despreciable, como pudo decirle fríamente a su propio hijo que su hija había muerto.

su abuelo miro como sufrió su hijo y aun a si su corazón no se a blando y siguió afirmando que ambas habían muerto.

aunque al final en su lecho de muerte se arrepintió de lo que había hecho.

 **"búscala hijo y perdona a tu abuelo, que siempre fue un idiota, aunque no lo crees...albert.**

 **Yo la Amé..pero Marlén me lo pidió y jurando que nunca Regresaría.**

 **perdona a este viejo que a vivido con este dolor en mi corazón.**

 **Albert aun no me perdono y todos los días me lo reprocho a mi mismo.**

 **como pude ir contra mi propia sangre perdóname Albert.**

 **Ahora serás el nuevo patriarca del clan hijo.**

 **rige con justicia, ya casi eres un hombre hijo saca a esta familia con amor.**

 **Albert júrame que buscaras a la pequeña Ross; búscala."**

 **= estas nervioso por volver Albert.**

 **su voz dulce de su amada lo volvió de sus recuerdo.**

 **= no amor...ya no!. debo mirar hacia adelante**.

Le dio un beso a su esposa y suspiro

 **= solo tengo desconsuelo por no haberla encontrado.**

 **= lo se mi vida pero ahora debes de ser feliz por ella, la vida es a si mi vida.**

 **\- lo bueno es que su madre se volvió a casar y tu hermana al final pudo tener una familia aunque no sea la suya propia.**

 **= pero lejos de nosotros, no se.. si ella fue feliz? o si, su padrastro la quiso?..tu sabes lo que la sociedad hacen con los bastardo?.**

 **no se si la maltrate por ser hija de otro.**

 **no se si pudo casarse y formar su propia familia.**

 **\- quizás en este momento ella tenga hijos"... te das cuenta mi vida quizás soy tío y no lo se aún.**

 **= lo se Albert, pero es momento de vivir; quizás seas tío o no? la verdad no lo se!...pero lo que si te puedo asegurar mi amor.**

 **es que muy pronto séras padre.**

ella sonrío y Albert la miraba sorprendido, aunque era de esperarse después de casi un año de casados ambos anhelaban ser padres.

Albert la abrazo, tenia ganas de girar a su esposa en sus brazos, pero Recordó su malestares de nauseas y su terrible anemia a si que solo la beso.

ambos miraron hacia el horizonte una nueva Inglaterra los esperaba, Albert dejaba el pasado a tras.

ahora tenia que cuidar a su familia hiso una oración en silencio para su hermana y quizás a sus hijos Rogándole al cielo que fueran felices.

dejaba a tras casi ocho años de investigación sin ningún resultado era momento de regresar a casa.

.

.

* * *

.

Londres la mañana era hermosa y el sol brillaba anunciando que el día seria agradable.

un elegante coche con el escudo de arma de los grandchester se detuvo en una de las tiendas mas exclusiva de Inglaterra.

Los ojos de una rubia reconoció el emblema y anhelaban ver al Hombre que amaba observo el carruaje.

Ya estaba cansada de buscarlo en los Lugares que el frecuentaba sin ningún resultado y ya estaba desesperada.

llevaba mucho tiempo sin acariciar aquel bello cuerpo y estaba loca por estar con el.

sus ojos miraron a dos rubias una de ella era la madre de el y a la otra mujer no le dio importancia.

sin pensarlo mucho decidió entrar a la tienda, tal ves con suerte saludaría a su futura suegra y escucharía alguna platica de el.

cuando entro al lugar quedo sorprendida, nunca había visto un lugar tan lujoso y bellamente decorado.

Pero pronto descubriría el por que?

una mujer muy elegante con cabellos negros de unos 45 años con acento francesa se dirigió a ella.

 **= Buenos días madam, viene a recoger algún pedido de un lord?.**

 **=Ehh... claro que no! yo ..quiero comprar un vestido muy exclusivo**

\- susana observo el lugar y en verdad era muy elegante había cuatro puerta ala derecha y cuatro ala izquierda.

tres recibidores en medio y al final se observaba unas vitrinas donde había muchas joyas.

En unas de las habitaciones de cristal miro a las dos rubias sentada tomando té.

Y en frente de ellas había unas modelos, que le mostraban a ella un pequeño desfile privado.

sonrió esa era su oportunidad para poder acercarse a la duquesa de grandchester su futura suegra.

Nunca había estado tan cerca de ella y hoy el cielo le daba la oportunidad.

ante no podía salir mucho ya que evitaba que la viera Eliza.

pero ahora ya no había ningún obstáculos, ella seria su nuera, esposa de su único hijo.

ahora era todo diferente jamás se volvería a ocultarse de nadie; con sus aire de grandeza miro a la francesa.

 **= Llévame a ese desfile para ver si me gusta algo de esa colección .**

\- dijo sin mirarla con tono despreciativo, dándole la sombría y el bolso a su sirvienta.

 **=Lo siento madam esa es una reunión privada solo para la duquesa de Grandchester y la condesa White.**

 **y como veo que usted no pertenece a la nobleza real lamento no poder atenderla.**

 **ya que esta tienda es exclusiva para la corte real.**

La francesa miro a Susana seria y con un gesto que hiso con su mano...

llamo a un hombre para que la acompañara a la salida, Susana abrió los ojos por el gesto despreciativo de aquella mujer.

 **= cómo dijo?...acaso usted cree que yo no tengo dinero para comprar un vestido en esta tienda?**  
 **..usted no sabe quién soy yo… verdad?**

 **= no..la verdad no se quien es usted" y si tiene o no dinero eso no me importa aquí;… madam.**

 **Le repito Aquí no importa si usted tiene dinero o no!"**

 **Aquí usted, sin titulo nobiliario no puede comprar nada que este en esta tienda.**

 **ya que es exclusiva para la corte real.**

 **Aquí las esposas de los lord no paga con dinero aquí madam se utiliza el anillo.**

 **real sellando la compra y como veo.**

la francesa miro su mano y hiso un gesto de desprecio y por primera vez Susana se sintió miserable.

 **= Usted no porta ningún anillo -** dijo con tono despreciativo **\- que es el escudo de su familia real.  
ya que no pertenece a una…. no es asi?.."madam"?**

la francesa se retiro sin esperar respuesta, dejando a una Susana furiosa

 **"muy pronto estúpida te inclinaras anta mi maldita francesa…muy pronto"**

susurro Susana mirando ala francesa con deseo de matarla.

el hombre la acompaño a la salida, solo se escuchaba el sonido de sus tacones en el hermoso Mármol de la tienda.

sentada en el carruaje decidió esperar a las mujeres para poder seguirla.

no se daría por vencida ya que tenia muchas ganas de saber de terrence.

acercarse a la madre de terrence era bueno para Susana.

ganaría su confianza y estaría mas cerca de terrence.

A si que fijo sus ojos en aquella tienda y espero pacientemente.

.

.

* * *

.

En la gran mansión de los andley había mucho movimiento.

hoy llegaría el patriarca de la familia.

Y los preparativos de la fiesta ya casi habían terminado.

mañana la mansión se llenaría de fiesta y galas.

Lo mejor de lo mejor de la sociedad londinense estaría en esa fiesta.

En unas de las habitaciones estaba un bello joven de ojos azules, de sentimiento noble y con un porte de la realeza.

aún no podía definir bien, ese nuevo sentimiento que estaba naciendo en su corazón ya que nunca lo había sentido por nadie.

acostado en su cama Recién bañado estaba el rubio descansando; al fin ese día había terminado.

había tenido mucho trabajo en el parlamento y aun no solucionaba el problema del agua con los nuevos dueño.

 **= quien seré esa chica, nunca la** **había visto.**

\- susurro recordando a la linda joven que abrió la puerta del castillo grandcheste

 **= por su cara se que estaba en la cocina ya que su rostro aun tenia harina, esa chica es muy atolondrada...es como una niña.**

 **con cuerpo de mujer y es muy bella y que ojos por Dios ella en verdaderamente hermosa.**

\- sonrió y cerro sus ojos desde ese momento que la vio ya no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

no sabia por que pensaba en ella?... solo fue un instante que estuvo con ella.

Pero ya todos sus pensamiento giraba en aquella carita dulce y aquellos ojos que lo hipnotizaban.

Recordó el momento que la miro, sus ojos, su voz, ese color de cabello dorado y esos lindo bucle rubios.

 **=buenas tarde milord.**

dijo la rubia mirándolo con deseo de reír ya que el hombre solo la miraba y no le respondía.

 **= Ehh...buenas tardes madam.**

\- dijo con dificultad, ya que seguía aun sorprendido por la hermosa chica que sonreía Radiante.

 **\- se encuentra el duque de grandchester my lady.**

 **= en este momento no!...milord, pero si le gusta dejar algún recado con Arnol, el mayordomo el se lo dará al duque de grandchester.**

\- Anthony no podía responder simplemente las palabras no le salían.

sabia que estaba haciendo el Ridículo ya que la bella rubia lo miraba algo risueña y sonrojada.

pero en verdad el no podía dejar de verla ella lo tenia hipnotizado y sus hermosos ojos lo paralizaban.

su cabello, sus rostro todo ella era la mujer mas bella -

 **= disculpe milord aun no me a respondido? ... desea hablar con Arnol? O regresara?**

 **=Eh...disculpa.. que decías?**

 **=que si.…**

\- ella no pudo finalizar por que voltio hacia atrás ya que alguien la llamo y ella salió corriendo.

solo pudo escuchar a lo lejos

 **"pastel" y candy,candy se quema!"**

no podía pronunciar palabra solo miraba como ese hermoso Angel se alejaba de el, y aparecía el rostro amargado de Arnol.

El mayordomo de los grandchester.

 **= candy**

\- susurro y sonrío -

 **=mi Angel se llama "candy".**

se levanto de la cama y se fue a su closet hoy tenia una cita con el duque de grandchester y hoy mismo sabría quien era esa hermosa mujer.

no importaba si fuera pariente de Arnol o la nieta de la cocinera.

el la quería y la invitaría a su fiesta.

deseaba que no estuviera comprometida con nadie ya que una joven tan hermosa como ella tendría miles pretendiente.

Le pediría a todo los dioses si fuera necesario para que ella fuera libre de compromiso.

jamás la dejaría, pediría su mano al mismísimo duque de grandchester si era necesario.

Anthony la quería para el, su corazón le decía que la bella Rubia era la indicada,…la Elegida.

= **ella será mi mujer, mi esposa, la madre de mis hijos.**

A si el hermoso rubia salió de su hermosa mansión con destino al castillo de los grandchester.

donde vivía una hermosa rubia.

.

.

* * *

.

solo miraba pasar el desfiles de vestido, todo eran hermoso pero la verdad ella no quería estar ahí.

sin querer sonreía y sentía sus mejillas enrojecidas Recordándolo. Tímidamente miro a su madrina que platicaba con una señora adulta.  
tomo su tacita de té y volvió a sonreír.  
" **por Dios aun no lo puedo creer, lo que pasó" tomo un poco de té "terry mi amor"**

 **= candice ven querida te quiero presentar a una buena amiga de la familia.-**

candy se acerco y la anciana la miraba con mucho interés realmente la chica era muy bella.

= **querida enroy te presento a mi ahijada candice, ella es la señora andley.**

 **= en cantada de conocerte candice.**

 **= es un placer conocerla señora Andley**

 **=querida Eleonor ella es muy hermosa, considera mi petición por favor.**

 **= enroy -** sonrió - **a penas llevo días disfrutando de mi ahijada y tú ya me la quieres quitar querida?**

 **= oh...por Dios pero que dices Eleonor, de ninguna manera esas no son mis intenciones.**

 **= que petición es esa madrina?**

\- a candy no le gustaba que decidieran por ella y ya se imaginaba de que se trataba del bendito y fastidioso baile de presentación real

\- si es del baile ya te dije lo que pienso hacer madrina.

 **= lo se mi vida y yo te apoyare en todo.**

\- puso su mano en la de candy y le sonrió.

 **= tranquila aun eres muy joven y cuando estés segura del momento tu misma me lo dirás, esta bien mi vida?**

\- candy solo asiento y ambos Rubia sonrieron.

enroy deseaba que la bella joven, fuera a la fiesta de su familia para que primero conociera a su sobrino asegurando que ella se interesara en anthony.

y tenia esperanza que en la presentación real.

su sobrino y ella se fueran conociendo mas y cuando las demás familia vieran que estaba con Anthony a si nadie pidiera su mano .

pero se decepciono al escuchar que la joven no quería saber nada de fiesta menos estar comprometida con alguien.

Enroy la miro muy bien en verdad que la chica era muy bella y muy joven.

mucha familia Londinense matarían por tenerla como nuera ya que su belleza era única, seria muy buenas para tener hijo muy bellos.

y si le sumas su linaje y parentela con el duque, eso seria establecer buenas alianzas reales.

pero también la comprendía y respetaba su dolor, apenas había pasado unas semanas de la muerte de su padre.

las damas se despidieron y candy anhelaba regresar y poder verlo ya casi tenia 24/horas de no estar con el.

 **" me extrañaras como yo te extraño terry?"**

.

.  
.

* * *

.

llevaba toda la mañana pensando en ella sin poder concentrarse, no tenia caso seguir fingiendo que trabajaba a si que decidió irse a su villa.

aun estaba en la cama Rescostado con los ojos cerrados y una hermosa sonrisa se dibujada en su rostro todo había sido muy hermoso aun sentía su delicioso aroma.

 **=" ella me ama"** , susurro y se mordió un labio.  
aun saboreando el sabor de ella, era increíble quizás estaba loco, pero aun sentía el dulce sabor de su boca .

No podía y no quería dejar de pensar en ella, todo su mundo giraba en ella en su pecosa en su niña que adoraba.

abrió sus ojos y susurro el nombre de su amada.

 **= candy pecosa mía.**

\- suspiro y cerro sus ojos y recordó lo que paso en aquella hermosa tarde.

Sin saber que candy igual que el, recordaba ese momento hermoso mientras iba en un carruaje rumbo al castillo.

esa linda tarde les devolvió a ambos la felicidad y el tiempo robado, ambas almas se conectaban.

 **.**

 **=candy nunca sabrás mis verdaderos sentimiento,**

dijo el derrotado creyéndola perdida.

Su voz sonaba muy triste por pronunciar ese bello nombre y saber que tenia que renunciar a ella.

pero cuando escucho su voz se voltio y todo su mundo se paralizo.

ahí...frente a el estaba la tormentosa rubia que le quitaba el sueño

 **=Que dices! ... de que sentimientos hablas terrece?**

ambos se quedaron mirando, sus corazones están hasta el limite de la desesperación.

No podía hablar, estando frente a ella ... aunque No quería estar cerca de ella...mientras aun estaba furioso y celoso.

terry tenia miedo, a si es terrece grandchester estaba aterrado.

Por que si candy le decía que nunca podría corresponderle, el se moriría en ese mismo momento.

era mejor desviar la pregunta y tener un poco de esperanza.

 **"pero esto en realidad era vivir?** **"** **... lejos sin ella"**

 **"no?...esto era morir cada día si ella estaba lejos de el"**

terry por fuera se miraba sereno pero por dentro era un remolino lleno de temor, angustia y celos

candy lo miraba decidida, llevaba mas de una hora pensando sentada en un árbol.

era el momento y a si fue que lo decidió mirando desde lejos la cabaña de terry hasta que se decidió entrar y enfrentarlo.

A ese hombre que amaba desdés hace mas de cinco años era la razón de sus desvelos y hoy se lo diría.

así bajo y monto a su yegua y entro en la cabaña, no dejaría pasar ni un segundo mas, era hoy o nunca.

estaba feliz cuando escucho esas palabras de su propia boca.

su corazón se lleno de alegría al escuchar a terry.

 **"repítelo... amor, repite lo dijiste Terry ... repítelo"**

pensaba ella anhelando que el Respondiera.

aunque candy lo había escuchado perfectamente bien, quería que el se lo dijera.

Se acerco mas desafiando a terry, sonrió para si misma ya que terry estaba muy nervioso.

ella lo conocía muy bien; cada gesto o movimiento que el hacia.

desde que era una niña siempre lo miraba en silencio y el sin notar que ella lo miraba dejaba salir sus sentimiento y gesto.

igual como aquella tarde en el jardín, ella estaba muy segura del momento.

Lo espero para darle aquel beso tierno a el, hoy seria igual.

 **"hoy no es la niña, terry soy la mujer que te ama, la que desea estar contigo mi amor.**

 **"por que?... yo también te amo terry"**

pensaba ella muy seria mirando a su ingles, al hombre que amaba y lo amaría eternamente.

Se miraban apasionadamente sin deseo de romper aquel momento pero fue candy la que decidió Romper el silencio.

 **= me vas a responder terrence?**

 **= no tengo nada que decirte candice** \- dijo muy serio - **déjame decirte que tus modales no son de una dama.**

 **sabes que se toca ante de entrar en una propiedad pecosa?**

dijo mientras subía una ceja y la miraba enojado.

 **= "JA."..** -bufo ella - **Modales...eso no me interesa terrece grandchester.**

 **ahora quieres repetir lo que escuche cuando entre a tu "propiedad"...terrece o no tienes el valor de decírmelo de frente?.**

terry estaba sorprendido y la miraba serio, pero la verdad estaba muy intrigado, estaba sin palabra delante de la Rubia.

 **"No has cambiado nada niñita si...que eres muy altanera y entrometida pecosa pero a si eres tu, la que nunca se queda callada ante nadie"**

terry estaba fascinado con ella , no podía razonar bien y las palabras de ella tardaron en procesarse en su mente .  
hasta que comprendió lo que ella dijo y en ese momento Récordo lo que dijo ella.

 **"dímelo de frente?"... me escucharía?...que tanto escuchaste?... pecosa Entrometida".**

No mostraría sus sentimiento para que? si ella andaba con ese **"tom"** , a si que uso su mejor arma su Arrogancia

 **=será mejor que te vayas candice, no tengo nada que decirle a una niña como tu y la próxima vez toca ante de entrar.**

Le dio la espalda y se sirvió otro whisky, era mejor ignorarla, a si ella se iría y el tema estaría cerrado.

pero candy estaba decidida a si que volvió a hablar.

 **= ¿niña⁉︎...si soy una niña para ti entonce...por que?...preguntaste si me importaba tom "señor" terrece.**

ninguna respuesta recibió de el, no se movio ni se voltio, ni menos hablo.

 **= "NO ME RESPONDES TERRENCE"** candy grito desesperada, el silencio de terry la irritaba

 **= DIME DE QUE SENTIMIENTO HABLABAS TERRY ...POR QUE? TE IMPORTA SI ME INTERESA TOM?..."DIMELO"**

 **= "EN VERDAD QUIERES SABERLO CANDY"**

terry se voltio y camino furioso hacia ella y muy cerca de su rostro le grito igual que ella, los dos eran muy dominante, ambos lo sabían.

pero terry sabia que tenia que controlarse y decir lo que guardaba en su alma, a si que mentalmente dijo "este es el momento" y se dejo llevar por su corazón.

 **= quieres saberlo candy?...en verdad quieres oírlo pecosa?.**

con voz apasionado le susurro muy cerca del Rostro de ella, mirando sus ojos y labios.

ambos sentía su Respiración, su aliento, su olor.

Un calor se apodero en su feminidad, el pecho le subía y bajaba ya que terry le aceleraba el pulso y su corazón

 **= dime pecosa acaso no te das cuenta lo que siento por ti...quieres aun que te lo diga?.**

sin tener temor las palabras salieron de ella, lo amaba y eso era lo que en verdad importaba.

 **= si...terry ...a eso vine y necesito saberlo.**

El la miraba, el aliento de ella lo estaba volviendo loco, automáticamente puso su mano en la cintura de ella.

y con su otra mano acaricio su mejilla ya nada importaba.

 **"Que el Mundo se fuera al Carajo";** se lo diría.

Le diría que la amo desde que era niña.

El no podía mandar en sus sentimiento.

 **"al demonio todo mundo"** el quería estar con ella

 **= por que estoy celoso candy, celoso que el te importe otro y no yo. Celoso que veas a otro que no sea yo**.

terry la acerco mas a el apretándola a su cuerpo ella estaba feliz y el lo noto ya que candy lo miraba con deseo y amor.

no lo podía creer ella lo quería, a si se armo mas de valor y siguió abriendo su corazón.

 **= celoso de todo aquel que te mire y te desee, celoso de aquel que quiera alejarte de mi pecosa.**

 **y quieres saber por que estoy celoso candy?**

terry esta casi rosándole los labios de ella, sus aliento se mesclaban y ella solo lo miraba sin parpadear, solo asiento .

 **= por que desde ante que te diera aquel beso, yo...ya te amaba pecosa, te amo y te amare toda mi vida.**

 **por que tu eras, eres y serás solo mía mi dulce niña.**

la miro y solo pudo ver una tierna sonrisa en su lindo rostro.

Ya no pudo mas y la beso, paso su mano de la cintura de ella y la otra hacia su espalda apretándola mas a su cuerpo.  
la levanto un poco para sentirla mas.

candy estaba de puntillas disfrutando aquel beso que anhelaba desde hace cinco años.

terry sonrió al descubrir que candy no sabia besar, era un beso de niña...complacido le beso el rostro donde estaban sus bellas pecas.  
tenia que ser muy tierno ya que nadie había probado esos labios, que eran solo suyo.

volvió a tomar sus labios, no podía parar, eran años sin probar esa boca.

Lamió y chupo sus labios, con sus lengua pidiendo que su dueña le permitiera la entrada y a si, poder saborear aquella delicias.

candy aunque no sabia besar, su cuerpo y su propia excitación quería mas, por los movimiento de su arrogante dejo entrar aquel intruso que la volvía loca.

como un ladrón, entro en su boca saboreándola, Robándole toda voluntad.

ya que a la hermosa Rubia, no ponía ninguna resistencia solo curvaba su cuerpo haciendo que el castaño se excitara mas.  
ya que sus cuerpos estaban rosándose deliciosamente.

candy subió sus manos al cuello de el, hundiendo sus dedos en su cabello, terry sintió escalofríos.

ambos estaban perdido en una atmósfera de pasión.

No había nada ni nadie que detuvieran aquello, los gemidos de ella no tardaron y a terry lo volvió mas loco.

No quería parar, no querían separarse, solo sentir ese amor que lo estaban volviendo loco.

en un movimiento rápido terry bajo sus manos a las caderas de candy.

La levanto intencionalmente y la estrujó con fuerza, obligándola a que sintiera en su abdomen la dureza que ella estaba provocando en el.

candy no podía creer que terry tenia sus manos en sus caderas, aunque ella no sabia que hacer su cuerpo respondía automáticamente.  
sus piernas se abrieron y terry la tenia casi sentada en el respaldo del sillón.

ella estaba abierta sintiendo aquella dureza que la estaba volviendo loca.

su feminidad le punzada, queriendo dejar entrar al visitante que la tocaba, ella no lo entendía lo que le pasaba pero lo quería y anhelaba tenerlo .

No tenia miedo, solo quería estar con el... ser de el... quería que terry la hiciera suya y a si nunca separarse.

terry estaba perdido en sus labios, los gemidos de ella lo encendía mas, ya no podía detenerse, solo deseaba poseerla.

El fuerte dolor de su entrepierna, le exigía que se hundiera en ella.

bajo a su cuello, saboreando su piel y beso el nacimiento de sus senos, ella solo gemía pidiendo mas.

su razón se nublo mas cuando ella se comenzó a mover mas rosando su feminidad con su miembro erecto.

 **= ¡candy!...no hagas eso ...que no podre detenerme mas pecosa.**

La voz de terry sonaba Enronquecida y ella lo abrió sus ojos.  
terry se excito mas ya que sus verdes esmeralda estaban oscurecidas de pasión y su mejillas rojas

 **= ámame terry...hazme tuya amor por que yo también te amo.**

En ese momento terry ya no pudo mas, ella era suya, era su dueño por que le pedía que la tomara y la besara como un desesperado.  
escucharla gemir era la gloria. saber que ella lo amaba era su anhelo mas deseado.

pero escucharla que la tomara que la hiciera suya era su sueño dorado.

 **= te amo terry y hace mas cinco año que he sufrido sabiéndote ajeno, sabiendo que amabas a otra, creyendo que no me amaba**

terry la miro y aun respiraba agitado la escuchaba estaba muy excitado.

 **= ya no soy la niña que te amo, en silencio, ahora soy la mujer que te pide que la ames.**

 **hazme tuya terry ...ámame mi amor**

ya no había palabra ni razón el volvió a devorar sus labios, sintiéndose su dueño.

de un solo impulso la levanto para llevarla hasta su cuarto.

la deposito en su cama sin dejar de besarla, los pechos de ella subían y bajaban volviéndolo mas loco.

Con desespero le quito su camisa dejándola solo con su corpiño.

terry beso el nacimiento de sus voluptuosos pechos que se endurecieron reconociendo a su dueño y

anhelando mas su atención, haciendo que el vientre de ella ardiera mas de pasión y su feminidad se humedeciera aun mas.

terry sintió que ella estaba mojada, su olor llego a el haciendolo temblar mas de pasión .  
la deseaba, ambos estaban perdido el lo sabia muy bien ya no podía detenerse, En este momento eran hombre y mujer.  
a si es ya no podía mas, hoy el, la haría mujer. solo suya.

levanto la vista para mirar esos hermosos ojos verdes oscurecido de pasión.

trago en seco era un imbécil si no la tomaba, pero ella se merecía una boda digna y que su entrega fuera bendecida.  
había una gran lucha en la mente de terry.

...pero la amaba demasiado, acaso no era lo único que valía su amor, ella lo amaba, ella misma se lo dijo y el estaba seguro que ella era su todo su única razón de vivir.  
Entonces por que esperar si su union seria sagrada y sellada por el amor de ambos.  
pero si ella no estaba segura, no quería que después ella se arrepintiera.

no quería que ella se segara por la pasión y el deseo que el, le provocaba.

respiro profundo y puso su frente con la de ella y hablo agitado.

 **= te amo pecosa.**

 **= y yo a ti terry... te amo y no sabes cuanto.**

el sonrió escucharla decir eso era la gloria para el... terry le dio un tierno beso.

 **= por que te amo mas que a mi vida debo parar ahora pecosa.**

 **= por que?...acaso no te gusta mi cuerpo.**

 **=si me tienes loco amor, no quiero que pienses en eso.-**

le dio un tierno beso **\- y nuncadigas eso amor.  
te adoro y adoro tu cuerpo me tienes como un idiota - **ambos sonrieron **\- pero quiero hacer las cosas bien, me entiendes pecosa?**

 **= por mis padrinos verdad?**

 **= si pecosa, aunque yo soy libre ahora debo de esperar un tiempo y después yo hablare con mi padre.**

 **= cuanto tiempo será eso terry?**

el sonrió y la volvió a besar su carita de niña haciendo un mohín que lo volvía loco.

y ese gesto de ella lo encendió de nuevo; saboreo sus labio su cuello y le susurro en el oído que la amaba.

no podían mas, como detenerse la pasión revivió mas .ambos se deseaban y lo necesitaban.  
sin pensarlo mucho jalo sus pantalones de montar juntos con sus botas.

quedando con sus calzoncitos de ceda, terry comenzó a besar por encima de su ropa hasta que llego a su vientre plano que subía y bajaba.

sabia que estaba jugando con fuego pero su razón que do muy atrás la pasión que sentía por ella la mato dejando solo la locura de amarla.

hundió su rostro en su vientre, sus manos la tenia debajo de las caderas de ella con sus dedos pulgar acariciaba la ingle de ella.

bajo su rostro y se hundió en su feminidad sintiendo su olor y su humedad.

ahí estaba ella con sus piernas casi abierta entregándose toda, ella era suya, si decidía tomarla nadie se lo impediría.

era su sueño mas anhelado, poseerla hacerla su mujer ya no podía mas, llevaba muchos semanas sin tener relaciones.

aun con ella era diferente ya que era ella su pecosa con ella era hacer el amor; terry estaba perdido.

ya no habia regreso al sentir su humedad, olerla, saborearla era insoportable tenia que poseerla .  
La beso todo, saboreo sus botones rosas que se endurecieron al sentir a su dueño.  
candy hundía sus dedos en su cabellera castañas y sedosa y al mismo tiempo acariciaba su espalda .  
para ella era increíble mirar a terry ahí besando su feminidad aun no lo podía creer que esa parte de su cuerpo se aferrara el y con su boca la hiciera temblar a si.

sintió calambre que sin querer apretó con sus piernas la cabeza de terry y un placer enorme que hundió sus uñas en la espalda de el.

terry complacido sonrío el le dio su segundo beso y su primer orgasmo, levanto su rostro y volvió a devorar sus labios, pues aun estaba sediento de ella.

trato de controlarse, que bueno que aun no se quitaba los pantalones ya que solo con tenia du torso desnudo.

sentir las manos de ella acariciando su piel era insoportable y peor aun no tomarla, poseerla hacerla suya era lo que mas deseaba.  
pero tenia que esperar, ella era la mujer que amaba y pediría la mano a sus padres y a si formalizar su matrimonio con ella para que solo fuera suya..  
..Ni loco dejaría que fuera a la presentación para que esos buitre la vieran y quisieran devorarla en pleno salón.  
suspiro y trataba de respirar para tranquilizarce era demasiado esfuerzo.

...por Dios que difícil era hacer lo correcto.. **."DEMONIO"** ahora tomaría un baño con agua muy pero muy fría.

ambos estaban abrazados el encima de ella y candy aun sentía su cuerpo temblar.  
cuanto tiempo paso?...no lo supieron ambos estaban en su mundo donde solo ellos eran los únicos habitante del su planeta.

terry pudo controlarse y se acostó al lado de ella y atrayéndola a su lado, ella solo se dejo llevar

.  
Candy se sentía diferente lo que su cuerpo experimento la volvía mas mujer mas de el, ahora ella era su **"mujer".**  
Quería estar segura de que el estaba contento como ella

 **=terry...ahora yo...eh!**...el tomo su barbilla para que lo viera adivinando lo que ella quería decir, sonrió ella era muy niña.

 **= si eres mía pecosa?...** le dio un tierno beso en su naricita.

ella solo asintió y parpadeo nerviosa, terry beso sus labios y toco sus naricita con su dedo  
 **= si candy aunque nuestro cuerpo no se aun unidos, nuestras alma si y eso mi amor es lo mas importante.**

 **muy pronto serás mía en cuerpo y alma...te amo pecosa**

se volvieron a besar disfrutando de su momento.

después ella se vistió con ayuda de el, sin pena dejo que el Recorriera su cuerpo sentado en la cama y ella parada a su lado.

terry le puso su corpiño y sus bragas de ceda, ella sonreía y le acariciaba el cabello.

terry la abrazo y puso su cabeza en los pechos de ella, aun no podía creer que saboreo el cuerpo de ella, candy era suya.

se besaron y el se levanto y se puso su camisa, ambos subieron a sus caballos con la promesa de volver a estar juntos para volver amarce.

juntos regresaron al castillo de su padre con la promesa que se verían al día siguiente.

 **= milord, milord, su reporte mi señor.**

\- el hombre que era su administrador lo miraba preocupado ya tenia rato de llamar a su patrón.

era la primera vez que lo miraba en ese estado. con la voz de hombre terry salió de sus bello recuerdo.

 **=Eh.. qué…. decías john?**

 **= milord necesito que firme esto su excelencia**

 **= 100 mil libra, que vas a pagar john?**

\- el hombre lo miraba sorprendido a penas dos días a tras le había dicho que compraría unos caballos árabe.

para los criaderos y no se acordaba?..

.esto si era increíble ya que terry siempre tenia buena memoria y el trato lo hizo el.

Terry entendió el gesto de turbación que tenia el hombre y puso a trabajar su mente rápido.

 **"por Dios pecosa tu si me traes loco"..."veamos 100 mil para... ahh...los caballos"**

pensaba el bello hombre

 **= son para los caballos árabe milord, lo Recuerda llegan hoy y el vendedor necesitara que le pague.**

 **= ehh...si john lo recuerdo espera y a te traeré el dinero.**

terry bajo de su cuarto y entro a sus biblioteca y cerro la puerta movió un candelabro de su chimenea y una puerta secreta, se abrió.

entro y se acerco a su caja de seguridad la abrió y de un cofre saco unas monedas de oro para su a ministrador.

se volvió a sentar en su despacho rogando que el tiempo pasara Rápido para poder ver a su pecosa.

 **CONTINUARA.**

 **GRACIAS A TODAS POR SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA**

 **LES AGRADESCO SUS COMENTARIO.**

.

 **.**


	6. Chapter 6

LOS PERSONAJE NO ME PERTENECEN.

ESTA HISTORIA ES DE MI LOCA CABEZA Y CON TODO MI DESEO QUE LA DISFRUTEN.

 **SOY 100% TERRYTANIA .**

 **ES MI PRIMERA HISTORIA Y AGRADESCO SU PACIENCIA Y SU TIEMPO.**

 **ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA.**

 **LISTAS.**

 **YO TE AMO**

.

Estaba Enojado como ese imbécil de leagan que se atrebiá a seguir ensuciando mas su abolengo apellido.

Debería de besar el piso que el caminaba, después de años utilizando el beneficio de su apellido de los grandchester.  
haciendo múltiples negocios millonario.

ahora el estúpido le había puesto una demanda a el...al duque de grandcheste y sobrino del rey de Inglaterra.

 **"SI QUE ERES UN IMBECIL LEAGAN"**

Grito el duque muy fastidiado con esa patética familia.  
aunque se cuestiono que si el seria mas imbécil por dejar a su único hijo que se casara con u plebeyo millonario pero plebeyo.  
seria bueno establecer en mi testamento que un Granchester se casa solo con la nobleza británica o perderá el titulo de la familia.  
pensó el noble ingles marcando sin saberlo la desgracias de su futuros herederos.  
siempre juzgo a las personas por su nobleza y no por lo que tenia, la prueba era su buen amigo y casi hermano.

fueron muchos años de engaño aparentando ser personas honorable.

jamás puso su linaje por encima de nadie.

siempre puso en alto los valores familiares y ellos aparentaban ser una buena familia con honor.

hasta que un año a tras averiguando el engaño de su ex-nuera, gracias a su amigo Chris.

descubrió los negocios mas sucias de los leagan, todo con la mafia Italiana

ahora la sucia rata lo demandaba?.

En verdad ese hombre no tenia nada de inteligencia aun se preguntaba como su hijo?... se caso con la hija de ese hombre?.

y peor aun como el pudo darle la autorización para que su único hijo se casara con esa mujer.

En verdad ese día había estado muy borracho, para aceptar esa unión.

Dio ordenes para que mandara un telegrama a su representante en Italia.  
si ese hombre pensaba que el viajaría hasta haya a perder su tiempo, estaba muy equivocado.

el no perdería su tiempo en ese simple problema quería guerra, guerra le daría.

mandaría al detective con todas las pruebas de la infidelidad de su hija.

sabia que tratarían de contactar a terrence para intimidarlo y en volverlo con sentimiento de culpabilidad pero el no era su hijo.

todo lo haría, el mismo jamás volvería dejar que jugaran con terrence ya nunca mas lo permitiría.

fue por eso que dio ordenes que todo documento pasara primero por su manos, ellos no jugarían mas con su hijo.

El era un lobo, y estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con ratas traicioneras.

sabia perfectamente por donde iban ellos, pero esto no se iba a quedar a si.

los leagan no sabían con quien se metían.

Sin pensarlo dos veces mando a congelar todo los negocios que tenían con los leagan en Italia.

no habría ganancias pero eso no era nada para el, pero si para los leagan que dependían de los hoteles y navegación.

 **=Haber quien aguanta mas Damían leagan, si quieres pelea eso tendrás, sabrás que con un grandchester no se juega.**

\- camino hacia la ventana y saboreando un delicioso whisky de 500 años de añejo traído de su colección personal.

 **=te veré saltar del barco como la rata que eres leagan.**

.

* * *

.

.

salía del castillo de granchester alegre y al mismo tiempo triste, jamás había tenido tantos sentimientos a la misma vez.

Feliz por que soluciono el problema del agua

Emocionado por que se dio cuenta que la linda chica rubia de ojos verde era la dueña de la dicha propiedad.

Triste por que no la pudo verla.

No sabia como esa linda pecosa le quitaba el sueño.

pero tenia la esperanza de que ella fuera el sábado por la noche a su fiesta ya que personalmente le dio la invitación al duque de grandchester.

cerro los ojos y recordó la platica que tuvo con el duque.  
 **  
=no te preocupes anthony, que yo se muy bien que mi ahijada respetara todo arreglo que tenias antes con los kensington.**

 **continuara igual con los white, mi ahijada candice no se opondrá.**

 **= me alegra su gracia, que todo siga igual pero si my lady white desea subir el precio yo lo aceptare.**

 **= mi hija no lo hará anthony .**

\- el duque miro la cara que puso el rubio, ya que estaba confundido y el duque sonrió.-

 **=ella es como una hija para mi, es el tesoro mas grande que tenemos Eleonor y yo, además.**

 **cuando la conozcas te quitara el sueño y créeme que no exagero, es una bella ninfa.**

\- ambos sonrieron.

 **"si supiera su gracias que ya me quito el sueño y estoy perdido por su ahijada"**

pensó el joven rubio.

con una reverencia se despidió del duque, esperando que ella llegara mañana a su fiesta de cumpleaño.

subió a su carruaje y se fue rumbo al puerto, hoy Llegaría su hermano mayor,.

jefe del clan escoces.

Patriarca de la familia.

Sir de escocia y Representándola en la corte del parlamento de lord británico de Inglaterra.

Cinco minutos después de salir del castillo de los grandchester.

miro un Carruaje con el emblema familiar de los duques que iba hacia el castillo.

Y sus ojos se iluminaron con una hermosa cabellera dorada.

con hermosos bucle que volaban con el viento.

 **" rayos si me hubiera que dado diez minutos mas con el duque, pude a verla visto que mala suerte"**

 **="pecosa hermosa"**

susurro el joven enamorado.

.

* * *

.

.

mas relajado , termino todos sus pendiente y dejo todo listo para su fin de semana en escocia.

estaba complacido con todas sus decisiones con el parlamento.

Nuevas leyes que serian bueno para el pueblo.

Su asistente le dio documentos que firmar y por ultimo le anuncio el viaje que tendría que hacer a Irlanda.

tendría que salir para el días sábado, tiro la invitación con fastidio sabia que no podía faltar.

eran unos de sus múltiples reuniones con los Irlandeses su posición no se lo permitía.

sabia que su ahijada no quería ir y la comprendía pero no quería dejarla sola y Eleonor no podía quedarse.

era la segunda dama de Inglaterra y eso seria una ofensa para los Irlandeses.

 **"suspiro"**

 **= esto no le va a gustar a Eleonor, odiara dejar a candice.**

sin mas remedio mando a que prepararan sus maletas.

se irían después de la fiesta o quizás no podrían ir, tenia que consultarlo con su esposa ya que ella si amaba las fiestas.

Escucho ruido en la entrada principal, eso quería decir que sus dos Rubias habían llegado.

Desde la biblioteca solo miraba pasar a los sirviente cargando cajas y cajas y mas cajas.

Sonrió su Eleonor estaba feliz y eso para el era lo mas importante en la vida.

Le gustaba ver a su hermosa rubia feliz ella era su razón de existir.

y al mismo tiempo su debilidad.

Miro los boletos del barco con fastidio, por primera vez le incomodo ser un duque real. ya que no podía excusarse de sus obligaciones.

Siguió observando a su duquesa y temió opacarle un poco alegría que ella tenia.

 **= hola cariño.**

Lo saludo a su rubia que lo volvía loco de amor cada día .

 **= hola mi vida, mira compre algunas cositas para la niña.**

Candy sonrió y abrazo a su padrino.

 **= hola padrino, mira lo que mi madrina compro.**

\- dijo la pecosa sonriendo -

 **= casi deja vacía la tienda, sin contar lo que aparto de la nueva colección que vendrá la próxima semana.**

\- Ambos sonrieron.

 **= cariño eso no es verdad...bueno lo** **admito, pero me emociona comprar cosas para ti mi cielo.**

- **dijo sonriendo y acariciando el cabello de la rubio siguió -**

 **=deje lo que no te gustaba, además aun faltan muchas cosas, Ya eres una señorita y debes vestir como lo que eres una bella.**

 **y elegante dama, que ‼emoción!.. te traeré muchas cosa de Irlanda.**

 **= Hay noooo, madrina**

dijo la pecosa aterrada y Richard sonrió, sabiendo muy bien que su ahijada jamás le gustaba las compras.

Su pequeña niña era muy diferente a las además chiquillas que solo pensaban en lujosos vestidos, joyas y fiestas.

Siguió viendo la cara de horror que tenia la menor de las Rubia por todo lo que decía la Rubia dueña de todo su ser.

sus ojos se posaron en su amada, su dulce duquesa que amaba.

odio mas aun ese viaje ya que ella estaba feliz y se alegro mas ya que ella muy Entusiasmada hablaba de viaje a Irlanda.

Se alegro ya que se odiaría recordarle el viaje a Irlanda sin que ella quisiera ir.

 **= querida Ely, pensé que te enojaría por viajar en esto momento a Irlanda, especialmente por nuestra hija.**

 **= No!.. mi señor, conozco mi deber y jamás he fallado y se que mi niña necesita tiempo y descanso es lo mejor para ella**

\- Eleonor se acerco a candy y la abrazo -

 **=se que aquí estarás bien y nadie te molestara mi cielo.**

 **=gracias madrina.**

\- ambas mujeres se abrazaron y el duque estaba feliz por tenerlas a su lado y secretamente hizo una oración por sus amigos.

sabiendo que ellos ahora estaban juntos.

 **= hola padres, candice. buenas noches.**

\- esa voz hizo estremecer a la pecosa, los tres voltearon y el fijo sus ojos en esas esmeralda que lo volvían loco.

sin poder evitarlo. ambos quedaron atrapados en sus miradas.

su madre sospechaba de los sentimiento de su hijo y con el rostro de enamorada de su ahijada.

sabia que solo era darle espacio y tiempo para que esa relación se diera y el viaje a Irlanda era muy buena escusa.

terry saludo a sus padres y a la pecosa, con un pequeño beso en su mano.

con ese contacto la hizo estremecer y terry lo sintió. Aun podía sentir su sabor y el aroma de su mujer.

 **"su mujer "** pensó se escuchaba bien ya que eso era ella para el ya que sabia que ella había tenido su primer orgasmo.  
haciéndola sentir por primera vez mujer...con cada caricias que el le dio.

trato de sacar esos pensamiento en su mente por que su cuerpo estaba respondiendo con aquel pensamiento.

sonrió para si, sintiéndose el hombre mas afortunado por que ella le correspondía con el mismo amor que el sentía.  
demostrándole con cada entrega de ella y aun estaba sorprendido.

ya que sin temor se entrego a el en cuerpo y alma, aunque no la penetro ellos había hecho el amor uniendo sus cuerpo y alma.

 **"Dios" aun puedo sentir mi cuerpo vibrar" "no se ni como pude detenerme para no hacerla mia.**

candy no podía creer que ese hombre tan intimidante y varonil como era terry era suyo y lo mejor es que el, la amaba.

A su mente vino ese recuerdo donde el beso sus pechos y hundió su rostro en su feminidad.

" **aun te recuerdo ahí en mi..."ho por Dios" tu boca que rico...eres mi dueño terry"**

Pensó la joven Rubia muy sonrojada.

el mayordomo les anuncio que la cena estaba lista sacando de sus pensamiento a los dos enamorados.

Caminaron al comedor con miraditas de enamorados.

 **"como deseo tenerte en mi cama y volver a besar cada parte de tu cuerpo, pecosa"**

terry se mordió un los labios ya que un sintío dolor en su entrepierna.

Era mejor dejar de pensar en el cuerpo de su pecosa.

 **Pero como podría hacerlo?...por Dios fue un milagro que se detuviera y que ella aun siguiera virgen.**

sonrió maliciosamente

 **"pero no creo que dures mucho tiempo virgen?"**

paso su mano en su cabello y seguía mirando a la Rubia.

 **"y mas aun, cuando no me la pones nada fácil pecosa atrevida"**

En ese momento el duque dijo.

 **= Candice.**

ella levanto la vista algo sonrojada -

 **=lamento decirte que tu madrina y yo tendremos que ir a Irlanda y dejarte solo por un tiempo.**

 **Se que no deseas hacer ningún viaje.**

 **Pero si deseas venir con nosotros seria muy bueno y estaría mas tranquilo.**

 **=padrino.**

\- dijo ella haciendo un mohín, terry sonrió.

 **"no has cambiado pecosa atolondrada"** pensó el chico adorando cada gesto que hacia ella.

 **"en verdad que estas enamorado como un idiota grandchester"**

se dijo a si mismo contemplándo a su pecosa.

 **=Richard cariño compréndela por favor a candy.**

\- Richard tomo la mano de su mujer y le beso su palma, mirando la carita de su mujer .

 **= esta bien querida Ely, solo lo digo para no dejarla sola.**

 **Terrence podrás quedarte Unos días en el castillo?, a si podremos ir mas tranquilos; que dices hijo?**

 **= o mejor aun querido.**

dijo Entusiasmada Eleonor aplaudiendo y todos miraban a la alegre Rubia en especial Richard.

 **= a candy le gusta el campo querido ella puedes ir y conocer tu nueva propiedad que dices mi cielo?.**

 **ya que con tantos pendiente, aquí tu "padrino" mi amado esposo.**

 **No hemos tenido tiempo para llevarte mi niña.**

 **= me encantaría madrina, eso es genial necesito un poco del campo libre.**

 **que dices terry me soportaría unos dias en tu casa o mejor aun podría dormir en la Village White ?**

\- terry solo sonrió tenia deseo de brincar y besar esa boquita y abrazar a su madre por esa maravillosa idea.

 **= claro que si candice, pero antes déjame contratar los nuevos mozos que cuidaran de ella y dos cocineras.**

dijo sonriéndole a la rubia miro a su padre, queriendo desviar un poco la mirada.

Para no seguir mirando ala rubia como un tonto.

ya que el sabia que estaba haciendo eso, admitiendo que le costaba mucho trabajo

que tenia candice white para volverlo loco?

 **= No te preocupes padre.**

dijo controlando su voz ya que estaba muy excitado.

tosió para disimular un poco

 **= Perdón.**

se disculpo y tomo su copa para beber un poco de agua.

 **= estaré pendiente de todo con referente al castillo como siempre y ahora con la villa white.**

 **cuidare bien de candice, puedes estar tranquilo.**

 **y dime padre, serán las misma tres semanas ?.**

pregunto mas relajado.

necesitaba distraerse ya que el dolor en su entrepierna era insoportable agradeció estar sentado.

= **La verdad no lo se hijo quizás sea cuatro, ya que mi rey me pide verificar un tratado con Irlanda del sur**

 **y solo para trasladarnos son cuatro días, pero si nos tardamos mas yo te mandare un telegrama.**

 **a demás espero noticias de tu primo hace cinco días que se fue a escocia.**

 **quiero que vigiles bien a Archiboll, no es nada parecido a Alistear. Creo que es momento de buscarle una esposa.**

 **tomo un poco de vino y miro a sus dos Rubias.**

 **= bueno hay algo mas querida, hija los Andley nos invitaron a una fiesta mañana.**

 **creo que tu invitación terrence te la mandaran a tu casa**

\- terry solo asentió con fastidio -

 **= Buenos mi bellas damas Desean ir? -** sonrío mirando a las dos rubias.

= **lo lamento padrino pero yo no tengo animo para fiesta y quería hablarte sobre la presentación real.**

 **aun es muy reciente lo de mi padre espero me comprendas padrino**.

\- el duque le sonrió y beso su mano.

 **= no te preocupes querida, ya arregle todo y tu nombre no estará en esta presentación.**

 **además no quiero que un pretendiente nos robe tu presencia tan pronto.**

\- sonrieron y terry respiro mas aliviado -

 **= Eso me recuerda** \- dijo el duque saboreando su postre - **que tu testamento será leído cuando regresemos mi candice.**

 **= eso no tiene importancia padrino, se que mi padre te dejo como mi tutor aun después que me case.**

 **= lo que me preocupa son las diez propiedades que tienes en Francia, herencia de tu abuela la condesa laurel, tu eres su única heredera.**

Eleonor noto que candy se ponía triste el tema de su padre aun dolía.

terry la miraba deseando ir y abrasarla no le gustaba verla a si.

sin querer bajo su guardia y su madre noto ese brillo que solo los enamorados tenían.

estaba feliz deseando que cuando estuvieran a solas pudieran hacer realidad ese amor.

solo necesitaban un Enpojoncito; sonrió maliciosamente imaginando los hermosos nietos que tendría eso dos.

miro a su marido y decidió terminar con el tema.

= **querido deja eso estamos cenando sabes que en el comedor no se habla de negocios.**

 **además creo que puedes dejar a los antiguos administradores que tenia chris.**

 **ellos siempre hicieron bien sus trabajo.**

 **No crees que con los Reportes de las ganancias que ellos te manden serán suficiente?.**

 **para determinar si los negocios están bien.**

\- todos terminaron su cena, tomaron el té y los caballeros se retiraron a la biblioteca ya que el duque necesitaba hablar con terry.

este aunque no quería tuvo que hacerlo y candy se disculpo con su madrina y se retiro a su habitación.

El tema de su padre aun la ponía muy triste.

terry se quedo con sus padres anhelando ir de tras de ella pero tuvo que esperar.

ya habría tiempo y cuando sus padres regresaran de Irlanda, el estaría listo y le pediría la mano de su pecosa.

salió del castillo con deseo de ir a la habitación de su tormento.

pero lo pensó mejor por que aun tenia el dolor ardiente en su entrepierna y eso era jugar con fuego.

si desidia ir, donde estaba su Rubia pecosa la tentación era mucha.

A su mente vino otra Rubia, pensó que era el momento de poner fin a esa relación.

necesitaba terminar con ella, aunque tenia casi un mes sin verla.

necesitaba terminar esa Relación enfermiza que tenían ambos, ya que reconocía que muchas veces ella lo volvía loco en la cama.

sonrió al recordar todo el tiempo sin tener relaciones casi un mes.

jamás pensé que pasaría mucho tiempo sin desahogar su cuerpo ya que constantemente buscaba a la actriz.

Pero lo hizo, ya que sus pensamientos lo ocupaba su pecosa.

A si, decidido subió a su caballo y se fue a terminar con su amante.

Ahora estaba con la mujer de su sueños, la que lo atormentaba cada noche, ella era la verdadera dueña de su vida.

Solo la luz de la luna era la única que miraba a ese hermoso hombre cabalgando por la oscura noche.

que con fuerza, esforzaba a su caballo para que corriera mas rápido por las praderas.

El hermoso ejemplar de pura sangre obedecía a su amo sin inmutarse.

ambos había recorrido aquel camino varias veces.

Con gran Agilidad subía las colinas.

El viento movía el cabello sedoso del hombre y el pelaje del semental; ambos eran únicos.

Desde la colina miro la casa grande que años a tras alquilo para ella.

Nunca le mintió el siempre le dijo que con el tiempo eso se acabaría.

aunque tenia que admitir que duro demasiado con ella, jamás pensó que dependería mucho de ella.

quizás si candy no estuviera ahora en su vida el seguiría con ella.

pero era ella jamás le fallaría a la dueña de su alma.

seria justo con susana a pesar de todo sentía cariño por ella, no era justo haber usado su cuerpo y ahora desecharlo.

Sin perder mas tiempo salto de su caballo y con pasos decidido llego a la casa y toco la puerta.

.

.

* * *

.

.

esta muy ansioso tenia casi tres años sin ver a su hermano mayor.

hoy conocería a su cuñada.

Se sentó en el puerto en un elegante restaurante con vista a la bahía.

A su mente vino el recuerdo de aquellos bellos ojos verdes y sonrió.

 **= si que son muy hermosos tus ojos candice, son como las esmeraldas, digna para una Reyna.**

\- siguió saboreando de su whisky sus ojos se perdieron en aquel inmenso mar,.

Mar que años a tras se trago a sus padres y Récordo que ella también perdió a su padre y que ahora el mar los tenia a ambos.

El bello Rubio le tenia pavor al mar ese era el motivo que nunca quería viajar.

La voz de su mozo lo saco de sus pensamiento anunciando que el barco ya estaba en el puerto

Y que en esto momento estaba siendo jalado por pequeños botes al puerto.

termino su trago se acomodo su traje y su cabello y camino hacia la portuaria ahí se en contraria con su único hermano.

sin ninguna demora y a su tiempo indicado el barco llego a su destino, como todo ingles sin ningún retraso.

Los hermanos se miraron con mucho cariño el amaba a su pequeño hermano y el admiraba a su hermano mayor.

Se abrasaron y se saludaron como todo un caballero y el le presento a su esposa

 **= bien venida a tu casa querida señora andley, quiero que sepas que desde hoy te considero como mi hermana.**

\- dijo el joven Rubio muy caballeroso.

 **= gracias Anthony, como puedes ver no me gustan las formalidades dime solo Dorothy.**

 **=esta bien Dorothy.**

\- dijo inclinando su cabeza -

 **= Si desean podemos irnos ya mauro les llevara todo a la mansión de las Rosas.**

todos subieron al carruaje, era la primera vez que estaba en Londres.

Albert venia platicando con su hermano sobre el viaje y su largo tiempo en Francia y los tres meses que paso en America.

Anthony lo escuchaba atentamente ya que ahí Albert había cerrado buenos negocios que traerían buenas ganancia a la familia andley.

fue en ese momento que le comento de una una idea que tenia hace mucho tiempo.

hacer negocios en america.

.

 **CONTINUARA.**

 **GRACIAS POR SEGUIR CONMIGO.**

 **EN**

 **ESTA HISTORIA**

 **QUE ES PARA MIS DOS REBELDE FABORITO**

 **HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO**


	7. Chapter 7

**YO TE AMO.**

 _ **TODO LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA NO SON MÌA.**_

 _ **SOLO ESTA LA HISTORIA.**_

 _ **QUE.**_

 _ **ESPERO LE GUSTE.**_

 _ **AHORA DISFRUTEN ESTE CAPITULO.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **YO TE AMO.**_

.

.

Estaba cansada de estar escuchando a la mugrienta sirvienta.

ya que según ella le estaba informando lo que pasaba en la villa GRANHAN ….

Que para susana todo era irrelevante. estaba impaciente pero no tina mas Remedio a si que La siguió escuchando.

con fastidio

Le informaba que Eliza se había marchado, que los duques no la querían ver ni en pintura, que terry estaba muy ocupado.

cuidando todo mientras sus padre no estaban y susana le contestaba.

 **"Eso ya lo se"**

A si paso casi dos oras hablando y la criada continuo la conversación.

hasta que ella le conto del refugio de terrence en ese momento susana le presto mas atención.

Aunque le dijo que para llegar ahí necesitaba ir en un caballo.

susana odiaba los caballos.

según decía eso ella, pero la verdad es que sus amante nunca les importo enseñarle a montar.

solo les importaba tenerla en su cama, como su amante lista para dar su cuerpo.

Al final la mujer terminaba su Reporte y esperaba su paga por su trabajo y la de su "novio" marido por sus servicios que le brindaban a la Rubia.

Que fiel mente esperaba en el Recibidor.

 **= toma tu paga y la próxima vez quiero que vengas temprano, me quitas el sueño con tus idioteces.**

 **= si mi señora a si lo haremos.**

\- dijo la mujer odiándola por dentro

 **"Señora.."JA"...** pero si ella es peor que yo.

bufo la mujer harta de los desprecio de susana.

 **"ya que ella era la Amanté de un hombre casado y yo no, pobre pero honrada"**

pensó la mujer

ya estaba cansada de la odiosa Rubia Italiana.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta y el corazón de susana brinco de alegría.

Ese era terrence su hombre.

ya que era el único que podía llegar a esa hora.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, ordeno que abrieran la puerta olvidándose de los mozos que estaban aun detrás de ella

El futuro duque de Inglaterra entro a esa casa que casi por dos año fue su refugio del placer.

con su porte de príncipe llenaba todo el lugar.

En verdad que era un hombre con temperamento muy fuerte que te atraía como un Iman atrayendola hacia el.

vestía un pantalón negro de cuero ajustado a su cuerpo que le marcaba muy bien su fuertes piernas.

y su solido trasero.

Camisa blanca que la tenia por fuera con en vuelo en los puños.

un chaleco negro y una gabardina de cuero negro total mente abierta.

sus botas eran del mismo material de cuero con hebillas y su látigo en su mano derecha.

terrence grandchester te quitaba la respiración al instante aquel bello hombre era muy gallardo.

Cuando entro se sorprendió que sus trabajadores estuvieran ahí los reconoció ya que el no le gustaba tener mucha gente en su casa.

sus ojo se posaron en ellos y les dio una mirada de furia.

Que tanto el hombre, como la mujer Retrocedieron hacia a tras con pánico.

No les dijo nada pero se dijo a si mismo que esos dos desde mañana ya no trabajaban para el,

Con una mirada fría paso al lado de susana y camino hacia el salón.

Ella con un movimiento de su mano corrió a los criados.

susana marlow entro en seguida a buscar a su hombre que por largos día había estado sin el.

Estaba feliz pensando que pronto le daría que empacara sus cosas que se llevaría a su casa.

a la villa Granhan con el.

entro al salón, estaba en el bar y lo miro servirse un whisky.

Ella lo observo y un calor corrió por su feminidad lo amaba y lo deseaba jamás había amado a nadie solo a terrence y el era suyo.

sin pensarlo dos veces lo abrazo por detrás, dándole un beso en su espalda.

Terry sintió el calor del cuerpo de susana y sintió pena por susana no quería ser malo con ella ya que por mucho tiempo le dio su cuerpo.

sabia que ella estaba sola en Inglaterra pero no podía pasar ningún día mas con ella hoy seria la ultima vez que la miraría.

jamás le gusto usar a las mujeres y después dejarla solas.

 **= susana .**

 **= terrence -** ...susurro ella muy sexual.

 **= sabes que eres el único en mi vida y te necesito.**

 **=necesitamos hablar.**

 **= hablaremos después que me ames mi amor…"ho" terrence como te deseo mi amor…**

 **= susi**

\- dijo sintiendo como ella metía sus manos en el pantalón.

Quiso voltearse pero ella lo abrasaba muy fuerte.

 **= te necesito terrence.**

\- subió sus manos al pecho de terry y lo abrazo mas fuerte,

el cerro sus ojos al sentir su calor.

Susana era muy buena en seducir a un hombre.

Ella sabia que terrence.

tenían ya un mes sin tener intimidad y eso era demasiado para el.

siguió Despacio y con ternura acariciando el cuerpo del castaño.

se fue volteando despacio hasta estar frente a el.

Acaricio su pecho y subió sus manos al cuello de terry.

El castaño aun con los ojos cerrados luchaba para no rendirse.

La batalla era dura ya que estaba sintiendo como su cuerpo lo traicionaba.

respondiendo por cada toque y caricia que susana le daba.

Sin poder evitarlo.

Su miembro se erecto por las caricias de ella.

tomando vida propia se endureció.

importándole un comino quien era la que lo despertaba.

Su única urgencia era hundirse en la feminidad de ella, que era la única que había sentido por mucho tiempo.

 **="DEMONIO"...** susurro terry.

Al sentir la mano suave de susana en su miembro duro.

.

* * *

.

.

 **=bueno creo que es mejor ir a dormir ya mañana será un largo día.**

\- Dijo la anciana a sus dos sobrino -

 **=creo que dorothy vino muy cansada y algo enferma hijo.**

Si me lo permites mañana mismo mandare a llamar al doctor para que la revisen.

 **= no es necesario tía ella esta muy bien su enfermedad se le quitara en ocho meses.**

\- dijo sonriendo el rubio la abuela casi….brinco de alegría y anthony felicito a su hermano.

 **="que... emoción"…un Bebé.**

\- dijo la anciana muy conmovida -

 **=hace mucho que en esta casa no llora un bebé.**

\- sus sobrino la abrasaron.

Albert se sintió con remordimiento por estar tanto tiempo lejos de su hogar.

Lejos de su querida tía que era como su segunda madre quizás la única que llego a sentir cuando estaba enfermo o cuando reía.

anthony estaba feliz por el reencuentro con su hermano.

y que iba hacer tío muy pronto..

.

 **=MILOR.**

Dijo el mayordomo, anthony lo miro.

 **=Es un mensajero de su gracias, millór y lo Espera en el Recibidor.**

 **= de su gracia?... Ho.. anthony debe ser urgente,**

ella miro al mayordomo.

= **pásalo ala biblioteca mi sobrino lo vera ahí. ve hijo... a su gracias no hay que hacerlo esperar.**

los dos rubios miraron a la anciana siempre siguiendo los protocolo de la nobleza.

Pero a si era a su gracia no se le puede hacer esperar aunque fuera solo el mensajero real.

Anthony se levantó y camino hacía la Biblioteca.

la Anciana solo observó a su Sobrino.

 **= desde mañana tomaras tus cargo willian y a si podrás ayudar a anthony hijo.**

 **el tiene muchas presiones, las tres haciendas lo**  
 **a pasiónan pero el parlamento lo mata, los ancianos lo ahogan.**

 **Odia estar cuatro horas con muchos ancianos.**

 **Aunque están el hijo del duque y sus dos sobrinos creó que por eso a soportado mucho tiempo.**

Albert solo susurraba.

 **" si tía."**

pero la verdad que a el eso lo fastidiaba, adoraba el campo como su hermano.

pero era una realidad y lo tenia que hacer.

como Sir de escocia tenia una silla en el parlamento de Los lord Británico….. **"Que desgracias"** pensó el guapo rubio

Estaba triste desde que el mensajero del duque de grandchester llego a su mansión.

su mensaje era una disculpa ya que por orden del rey tenia que viajar a Irlanda.

desanimado regreso al comedor explicando el por que del mensaje.

la anciana comprendió que era una orden del rey aunque por dentro le daba tristeza.

ya que quería a la ahijada del duque para su sobrino.

pero ya después planearía una visitas de té para ambas damas de la casa grandcheste.

ya en su habitación seguía pensando en ella era una pena en verdad la quería ver.

= **será que ella viajara con ellos?...que pregunta claro que si!**

\- se respondió a si mismo desanimado.

Se dejo caer en su cama, el día había sido muy largo.

Mañana seria peor ya que muchas damas casaderas estarían ahí queriendo conquistarlo.

le molestaba bastante esa mujeres ya que con los ojos se lo comían y aparentaban seriedad

 **=candice, candice por que no te puedo sacarte de mi cabeza?.**

sin animo de nada se quito toda su ropa y apago el quinqué que alumbraba su cuarto.

Recordó a la chica que continuamente compartían su cama, como su amante, una bella joven de cabellos negros y ojos celeste.

su seriedad ocultaba su verdaderas personalidad era una joven muy caliente muy buena amante.

 **=flamy** \- ... susurro con ternura

Ella era su amante desde que tenían dieciséis aunque no fue el primero en su vida ella siempre le era fiel.

flamy era la hija del ayudante del sastre que hacia los trajes para los noble y por su madre aprendió también hacer lindos vestidos para las damas de sociedad.

Gracias a que Anthony le puso un local y dos mujeres que le ayudaran en el negocio que en muy poco tiempo tuvo grandes clientelas, flamy lo amaba aunque sabía que Anthony nunca estaría con ella, pero ella siempre lo esperaba.

Anthony sentía ternura por ella aunque sabia que nunca seria su esposa la protegió poniéndole un negocio.

para que en un futuro no dependiera de nadie.

suspiro nunca le había gustado las Rubias, sabia que le fascinaba las morenas.

al principio pensó que Anny era quien ocuparía esa posición como su esposa.

pero desde que miro a esa Rubia hermosa ya no se la podía quitar de la mente.

poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos y unas hermosas esmeraldas aparecieron en sus sueños.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **ITALIA**

.

Sara leagan era una mujer muy hermosa, vanidosa y muy materialista.

Tenias días refugiada en su mansión, sentía que si salía afuera la gente se reiría de ella

ya que su hija era una divorciada.

El motivo que darían era vientre vació completamente estéril.

jamás dirían que fue una adultera y que había abortado un hijo de su amante.

Eso jamás.

Solo le quedaba el consuelo de su hijo que estaba casado con una bella francesa.

lisa monrueta de la casa laurel.

estaba muy feliz ese día ya que su hijo regresaba de su luna de miel.

Estaba inquieta ya que su esposo estaba resolviendo dos grandes problema los.

 **"malditos grandchester" - ...** pensó la mujer

 **"Como se atreven cerrar todo los negocios ahora que vamos hacer"**

como la felicidad que tenia hace un mes a tras cambio.

había recibido un telegrama de su hijo que su esposa pelearía una herencia que por sangre seria suya.

ya que su abuelo le dejo la fortuna a una mujer que tenia el hijo de otro hombre.

dejando el linaje de los laurel a una total desconocida.

ella era de sangre legítima ya que su madre era la hermana del condes laurel.

después de años buscando un comprobante afirmando que esa mujer entro a Francia.

Con una hija y meses después contrae nupcias con un hombre 38 años mayor que ella.

dejándole titulo y una gran posiciones Económica.

apelando ante un juez demencia.

Pidiendo que se le regresara por linaje de sangre su abolengo el titulo de condesa.

eso era lo que ella peleaba.

Y muy pronto esas propiedades llegarían a sus manos ya que su hijo era su esposo.

y ella volvería a gozar con mayor flujo de dinero.

aun recordaba el telegrama que su hijo mando.

"padre ahora todo será mas fácil ya que dice el abogado que el tutor de la dueña de los títulos.

murió y ella no tiene mas familiares registrado.

con una buena mordida en dos meses reclamaremos las propiedades."

Sara leagan sonrió quizás cuando su hijo sean conde se vayan a vivir a Francia y dejar a tras Italia.

dejar a tras el escandalo y la deshonra de Eliza.

solo rogaba al cielo que su marido le sacara todo el dinero necesario a los maldito grandchester.

la voz de su esposo la saco de sus pensamiento lo miro sonreír eso quería decir que todo estaba bien.

 **= por tu cara creo que son buenas noticias... querido que dice mi hijo?**

= **según el abogado el juez dará la orden de confiscar toda las propiedades que tiene white condesa de laurel.**

 **que ella es una menor y según no hay registro de un testamento que la aparen con un nuevo tutor.**

 **parece que al hombre no le dio tiempo de nada.**

 **= que bueno querido, quiero que en cuanto Neal sea dueño de todo nos mudemos a Francia.**

 **Y buscar un nuevo marido a Eliza diremos que es viuda.**

 **ella miro a su esposo y lo miro muy distraído.**

 **= que pasa?...que te preocupa?**

 **= nada!... la verdad quería ser memoria no se a donde he escuchado ese apellido?**

 **= yo no recuerdo a nadie con ese apellido aunque no es francés suena a ingles o americano.**

 **= creo que tienes razón los únicos ingleses que conocemos son esos maldito grandchester.**

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **FRANCIA**

En francia todo se estaba haciendo como el encargado del duque de grandchester había ordenado.

todo estaba siendo enpacado y embarcado con muchas discreción

igual como se lo había pedido su gran amigo Chris los dos eran lobos, que ante que sus enemigos dieran un paso.

ellos daban tres, no podía fallarle en sus mano estaba el tesoro mas grande de su Amigo era.. su hija.

De igual manera le dejo dicho que confiara en Peter y su hijo ellos darían su propia vida por su hija .

y a si Richard grandchester dio ordenes que aquel chico de casi dieciocho años se encargara de todo especialmente de la yegua de su ahijada.

 **= Tom hijo ven acá.**

dijo el anciano doctor ya que tenia a un hombre que buscaba a los dueños de la villa.

 **= dime abuelo.**

Tom se acercó montado en un hermoso caballo arabe de pura sangre creado en su propia hacienda

 **= estos hombres te buscan hijo.**

 **= soy tomas Steven que necesitan en mis tierras.**

dijo el joven mal encarado, los hombre lo vieron de igual forma.

ya que según ellos no venían a pedir si no a mandar y necesitaban hablar con cualquiera que estuvieran a cargo de la villa white.

 **= Nos dijeron que usted estaba a cargo de la villa white.**

 **= a si es y ustedes quienes son?**

 **= abogados de la verdadera heredera de los laurel y traemos un citatorio para el que este a cargo de.**

 **Candice Alejandra White duquesa laurel... "bueno"...** dijo el hombre algo burlón

 **= duquesa no por mucho tiempo esto será hasta que el juez le quite el titulo y todo lo que ella tenga incluyendo esa propiedad.**

dijo señalando la villa white ya que era una enorme propiedad bastante lujosa y rica en ganado, Obejas y en especial criaderos de caballos de pura sangre

 **= no Corran si aun no has aprendido a caminar.**

dijo tom con tono de burla.

 **= hablar es muy fácil y hacerlo tendremos que verlo, esas tierras son sagradas y mientras yo este a cargo.**

dijo bajando de su caballo de un solo impulso.

 **= No tocaran nada, de los demás su tutor será quien se encargue pero desde en este momento les digo.**

 **ella nunca estará sola, ahora salgan de mi propiedad y no se atrevan a pisar la villa white por que serán expulsado con armas.  
a si que fuera de mis ****tierras incluyendo las propiedades White, que eran de Christopher White no de su esposa Rossmary condesa de launder.**

Los abogados se marcharon pero decidido a tomar las propiedades ya que era una gran fortuna digna de pelear.

.

* * *

.

Dos cuerpo desnudos se acariciaban con deseo.

para el era como la primera vez que devoraba aquel hermoso cuerpo.

que tanto amaba.

No lo podía negar ella sabia muy bien como atarlo a ella.

cada día su mujer lo embrujaba.

Había pasados días tenso y sin poder liberar su cuerpo, con un solo rose de ella se encendió la llama de la pasión.

Cada caricias que ella le daba.

su cuerpo corresponde inmediatamente a su dueña.

Ella lo excita y su miembro se endurece mas al escucharla gemir.

Con cada envestida que le daba a su mujer.

solo una pequeña luz de la bella luna alumbra aquella habitación.

donde cada día era testigo de su entrega.

donde sus cuerpos se aman.

 **"jamás podría vivir sin ella"..."ella era su droga"**

pensó el mirando sus ojos azules y acariciando su cabello.

rubio y liso.

Como dos amantes sin reglas ni falsas etiqueta.

Ella es su mujer y el su hombre.

Con sus pieles sudadas ambos llegan a su clímax.

El se apoyaba con sus brazos y ella lo observaba con deseo.

Ambos respiraban agitados.

Ella le sonrió y hiso un movimiento con sus caderas y sintió que el volvía a endurecerse.

 **=parece que quieres mas...eh?. -**

 **su voz se escucho enronquecidad.**

 **=contigo siempre quiero mas mi amor**.

\- ella acaricio el pecho de su hombre llegando hasta la ingle.

Con sus dedos acaricio sus bellos y toco su miembro.

que se endurecía mas aun dentro de ella.

 **=ok...**

Dijo sonriendo por su travesura.

 **= sí mi mujer…. desea mas, a si Será.**

\- se inclino y volvió a besar aquella boca que lo tenia loco.

Nuevamente comenzaron la antigua danza del amor uniendo sus cuerpo para seguir Amándose.

.

.

 **CONTINUARA**

 **.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIA.**

 **POR.**

 **SU TIEMPO.**

.


	8. Chapter 8

**TODO LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA NO SON MÌAS.**

 **SOLO ESTA LA HISTORIA.**

 **QUE.**

 **ESPERO LE GUSTE.**

 **AHORA DISFRUTEN ESTE CAPITULO.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO TE AMO**

 **LONDRES INGLATERRA**.

.

Estaba cansado del largo viaje, ahora que su hermano no estaba tenia que hacerlo.

algo que nunca le gusto. **"trabajar".**

Odiaba los viajes de negocio y peor aun interrumpir sus vacaciones que eran casi todo el año.

cuando viajaba le gustaba tomarse todo su tiempo y esos viajes de carretas los odiaba.

No era por lo cansado o por que le fastidiaba, al contrario era muy bueno por que a si conocía a muchas chicas.

Lo que a el no le gustaba era que su cabello se resecara y eso era lo que mas odiaba de los viajes largo especialmente en carruajes.

pero según su tío era necesario para que nadie supiera su identidad y a si traer los documentos que tanto necesitaba.

Ya eran casi la una de la mañana cuando llego a su hogar estaba cansado.

Ya mañana lo vería o mejor dicho en unas horas.

 **= milord bienvenido tuvo un buen viaje?** \- saludo su fiel mayordomo.

 **= pésimo para mi gusto john** \- dijo con fastidio -  
 **Ni pienses en darme un Reporte de todo el mes que estuve de viaje**.

\- el hombre solo se cayo y solo asistió -

 **=ahora solo quiero dormir y descansar estos desvelo arruinan mi cutis.**

\- dijo el chico tirando su capa y subiendo las escaleras para dirigirse a su cuarto.

 **=joven cornwell desea que lo despierten en una hora específica?.**

\- el joven de castaños claros se voltio con fastidio sus ojos miraron al hombre con enojo y cansancio dijo Inclinándose en barandal de la escalera

 **= NO!.. ni siquiera se te ocurra hacerlo, despertare cuando tenga que hacerlo y desde este momento no estoy para nadie.**

 **si alguien pregunta por mi diles que aun estoy de viaje.**

\- se dio la vuelta y continuo su camino y el mayordomo solo se inclino haciendo una Reberencía.

Se voltio y comenzó apagar todos los quinqué y a si poder irse a descansar.

El joven se fue caminando con pereza y fastidiado.

 **= tan feliz que estaba en Venecia y Milán.**

\- susurro sonriendo Y recordando a la hermosa morena que estuvo con el en todas sus vacaciones.

 **= "dora"...muy deliciosa.**

Y a si fue que también Recordó a su honorable tío su gracia el duque de grandchester.

y su bendito encomienda.

 **= Archiboll es necesarió que nadie sepan que estarás en esa ciudad, paga lo que sea y trae todo lo que te encargó.**

Ese fue el telegrama que recibió de su tío.

Era una orden y el tenia que obedecer a si fue que dejo milán para ir a francia exactamente LYON y Genebra.

sabia que eso era muy importante para su tío aunque el viaje en carreta era fastidioso.

No podía quejarse ya que fue muy excitante.

Tocó su chaleco para sentir que ahí aun tenia los documento.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en su bello rostro, ya que recordando su aventura en el carruaje.

Ya que por estar besando a una española de ágil manos pero endemoniadamente bella.

Casi pierde lo que tanto le costo en francia sin contar el disgusto de su querido tío EL DUQUE .

Volvió a sonreír aún no lo podía creer que en pleno carruaje había hecho el amor con la ágil ladrona.

mientras los demás dormían o fingían hacerlo.

La verdad es que a ambos no les importo nada en ese momento.

ya que la bella joven estaba horcajadas y el solo disfrutaba sus movimiento y que

 **"QUE MOVIMIENTO POR DIOS"** susurro

En verdad si sabia muy bien lo que hacia esa hermosa gitana, pensó el.

 **= kassandra.**

\- susurro y con una sonrisa en su bello rostro de satisfacción se fue quedando poco a poco dormido.

.

* * *

.

.

El amor y el deseo de ambos era los únicos sentimiento que había en esa habitación.

juntos volvieron a llegar a su clímax.

Ambos se miraban con amor, la bruma de la pasión aun sofocaba al hombre que respiraba muy agitado.

El acomodo. el cabello rubio de ella que era sedoso y liso.

Ella era la única mujer que hacia que aquel adolecente saliera de el.

La adoraba.

Con cuidado la acomodo entre sus brazos como su mayor tesoro.

Ella aun estaba muy agitada por el acto sexual de ambos.

hundió su rostro en el cuello de ella y aspiro su aroma que lo volvía loco.

acaricio su vientre y ella se a como mas rosando su miembro con sus trasero.

 **=si sigues moviéndote a si.. no respondo mi amor y mañana tenemos un largo viaje.** \- ella sonrió.

 **= lo se mi vida, …pero no te estoy provocándo** \- susurro aun agitada - **solo me acomodo mi querido duque.**

 **= Tu sola presencia me vuelve loco Ely…creo que sin ti mi vida no tendría sentido, quizás seria un amargado y solitario duque.**

 **Tu eres Mi único amor jamás podría olvidarte aunque pasara mil años.**

\- ella sonrió y se voltio un poco para darle un beso.

posar su rostro en aquel pecho que por años siempre fue su refugio.

= **te amo Richard grandchester mi adorado duque.**

ambos sonrieron sin verse, poco a poco sus cuerpos se relajaron.

Quedando profundamente dormidos.

.

* * *

.

 **GENEBRA FRANCIA**

 **= no se encontró ningún registro de la viuda condesa y ningún documento de la propiedades me monsieur.**

 **= no puede ser, es necesario quemar toda copia que tenga el nombre de la viuda laundre.**

 **= espero que los demás puedan saquear la propiedad de la heredera de la viuda.**

 **= yo también lo espero, por que si no, no podremos hacer nada?**

 **= sobornar o matar como lo hemos hecho siempre monseiur.**

 **= in un cérto senso é cosi**

respondió el italiano asegurando que el tenia la razón, siempre quitaban o mataban pero su trabajo lo hacían muy bien.

Y este no seria la exención.

dejaron francia y regresaron a Italia ahí esperarían a los demás, de seguro ya habían matados a todos y robado.

Todos los documentos necesarios para poder tomar todas las propiedades a su verdadera heredera.

mientras tanto en la villa white en francia unos hombres eran encarcelados y otros hospitalizados ya que fueron emboscado.

por las autoridades de esa región por interrumpir en propiedades privadas

 **= les dije que no volvieran y ustedes se lo buscaron.**

les dijo un chico de dieciocho años que tenia a cargo del cuidado de esa propiedad.

tomas steven granson.

Los oficiales lo respetaban por ser de la corte francesa por su madre y por ser el nieto del querida doctor.

Peter steven granson.

la familia eran muy importante en Lyon francia por todas las obras que habían hecho.

el pueblo jamás olvidarían la gente del lugar nunca permitirían la injusticia ya que su mayor dignidad era cuidar la familia.

y los vecinos.

otro hombre que estaba en las afuera de la ciudad esperaba información de los ocho hombre que irían a la villa white.

pero la espera se le hiso largo a si que decidió ir al pueblo para saber de ellos ya que los diarios decían que habían agarrado a unos forastero.

la ley era clara si alguien entraba a propiedad privada Para robar, era juzgado y Horcado.

sin perder mas tiempo aquel hombre tomo el primer tren.

Que lo Llevaría a Italia para rendir su información y quizá traer mas refuerzo ya que ese chico, cuidaba muy celosamente esa propiedad

.

* * *

.

.

Estaba furioso consigo mismo, tomo las dos manos de ella y se aparto como si ella tuviera lepra.

poniendo el sofá entre ellos.

Ella se sorprendió el jamás había podido resistirse a ella y menos cuando tocaba su miembro.

Solo de recordarlo que estaba listo para ella sintió un punzante dolor en su feminidad, lo deseaba tenia días sin el.

pero lo que no entendía era por que se alejaba de ella y lo notaba... enojado?

 **= susuna hoy será el ultimo día que estaré en esta casa**

\- ella lo miraba sorprendida...en ese momento peso que venia por ella para... será posible tanta felicidad?...pensó la Rubia

= **ho!..por Dios!...terrence nos iremos a vivir a tu villa mi amor?** \- dijo ella casi brincando

 **= NO!...susana**.

 **= No?...es que no te entiendo terrence si ya no vamos a vivir aquí, entonces donde será mi amor?**

 **= susana no me digas a si, jamás dije que yo me quedaría contigo y respondiendo a tu pregunta te iras a Italia mañana mismo.**

 **barón vendrá con una pequeña fortuna para que puedas comprar una casa y vivas muy bien en los siguientes años.**

Ella miraba al piso como si fuera el descubrimiento mas grande.

Aun no entendía que era todo esto.

El estaba terminando con ella?...la sacaba de su vida a si de simple?...una fortuna?...Y YA.

Ella no quería migajas,... lo quería a el….

Es que acaso El no entendía que ella lo amaba?.

 **=Terrence -** dijo temblando con sus ojos llorosos -

 **= Creo que estoy escuchando mal...me estas dejando?...**

 **Es que acaso eres igual que los demás "QUE ME USA Y ME VOTAS."**

Utilizar el chantaje era su ultimo Recurso sabia que era el final y conociendo muy bien el noble corazón de terry, lo chantajeó

 **= creí que tu no eras un "canalla", terrence...pero veo que eres igual..."hombre igual que todos"**

 **= susi… jamás dije que me casaría contigo.**

\- ella lo miro, terry estaba muy serio.

jamás le prometió nada... eso era verdad pero nunca pensó que después de estar con ella casi dos años, el la dejaría.

Por Dios tenia que usar todo su talento de actriz, jamás podría volver a tener otro hombre después de estar con El

ella no dejaría que terry la sacara de su vida.

Como podría vivir sin el?

de pronto miro que el caminaba hacia la puerta y se tiro a sus pies suplicando que no la dejara.

El sintió pena por ella y ahora entendía que haber estado con ella por mucho tiempo fue su peor error.

Cerro los ojos y se inclino hacia ella tomando su rostro con sus mano.

 **=susana jamás podría casarme contigo; nunca te prometí nada.**

 **sabias muy bien que esta relación se acabaría tarde o temprano y el momento llego.**

 **mañana barthon entregara la casa y un boleto para Italia y te acompañara hasta el barco.**

 **Mandare un cofre con el suficiente dinero para que vivas cómodamente el resto de tu vida.**

Susana tu sabes que es mucho lo que hago y no puedo hacer nada más ahora por favor quiero que te cuides.

Que en verdad busques a un hombre que te ame de verdad ya no sigas por la vida fácil esa fortuna que te doy te servirá para que vivas bien.

Si deseas vivir sola cubrirá todas tus necesidades, pero es lo único que puedo hacer por ti.

Desde hoy nuestros camino se separan y no quiero que vuelvas o te acerques a mi o a mi futura familia.

Ella sabia que era demasiado lo que el le daba.

pero no quería perderlo levanto su rostro y lo miro marcharse.

jamás podría olvidarlo, respiro agitada por el llanto.

quiso levantarse y correr tras de el pero para que?..

El era un señor, el futuro duque de Inglaterra, el sobrino del rey…

jamás podría hacerla su esposa ella lo sabía.

Respiro profundo y con todo el dolor de su alma grito el su nombre.

 **"TERRENCE"….**

 **"TERRENCE"**

Terry escucho los grito de susana pero no volvió hacia a tras, jamás lo haría.

Nunca quiso dañarla pero siempre fue honesto.

Le dolió tratarla a si ya que el era un caballero, pero el tenia que ser duro con ella.

Sabia que susana ante había terminado otras relaciones ya que el no fue su primer amante y saldría adelante.

sabia muy bien que El no seria ultimo.

Entonces por que aferrarse a el?...

No lo entendía si ella misma escogió su propia vida.

una amante muy bien pagada.

Monto su noble corcel y se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche.

A tras dejo sus ataduras, su pasado, sus Errores.

Ahora ya era libre para estar con su pecosa.

Sin querer detenerse a meditar su rumbo acelero mas a su caballo para ir donde estaba su corazón.

la razón de su vida.

.

* * *

.

.

Tenia casi una hora dando vuelta en la cama sin poder dormir, ya que se retiro temprano a su cuarto y el sueño se le había ido.

Suspiro y decidió bajar para ir a la biblioteca por un libro.

tomo su bata y salió de su cuarto camino por el pasillo.

bajo las escaleras al llegar abajo se detuvo miro a su alrededor.

Noto que el lugar era muy solitario Y muy frío.

observo un enorme cuadro de cinco metros donde salía terry posando.

Recordó ese día que precisamente ella estaba sentada en la escalera sacándole la lengua y el sonreía.

Estuvo parada observando el cuadro por un buen rato pero el sonido de su estomago.

la saco de sus pensamientos.

Recordó que cuando se retiro de la cena no pudo comer bien por escucharlo hablar y después la tristeza por recordar a su padre.

quería hablar con el, quería besarlo, tocarlo y que la tocara.

se sonrojo por recordar el momento que el besaba todo su cuerpo desnudo.

se sintió humedad y comprendió que era deseo de estar con el

suspiro.

 **=ni modo ya mañana tendré todo el día con el.**

\- camino feliz a la biblioteca entro y busco un libro de poemas lo tomo y decidió pasar por la cocina por un pedazo de pastel y leche.

Sin mas demora llego a su cuarto feliz,

Con la luz de la luna se pudo mover muy bien hasta que llego a su mesita poniendo en ella su leche y el pastel .

Pero ante le dio un buen mordisco.

 **= a si que robando la cocina a media noche..eh pecosa?.**

\- candy salto del susto dejando caer su cubre todo, quedando solo con su pequeño camisón.

donde dejaba ver muy bien su figura.

Terry quedo mudo aunque ya conocía muy bien el cuerpo de ella.

candy era una linda visión que el no podían dejar de ver.

En ese momento se dio cuenta que fue muy mala idea ir hasta donde ella estaba.

con su deseo a flor de piel seria muy difícil respetarla aunque el no quería, la necesidad la tenia.

casi dos horas estuvo batallando consigo mismo para no ir a su habitación de la pecosa.

en su villa estuvo dando vueltas y vueltas como un tigre enjaulado.  
hasta que decidió ir al balcón de ella solo la quería **"ver dormir".**

la necesitaba, sentirla aunque sea un poco de lejos.

Cuando entro al lugar se sorprendió ya que ella no estaba.

la busco en el baño y nada hasta que sintió que alguien entraba y se escondió detrás de ella y sonrío.

cuando la miro entrar con pastel y leche, en verdad que su pecosa era una glotona.

A si que se inclino en la pared y entrelazo sus brazos en su pecho y la observo.

ella era muy hermosa y era solo suya.

Candy lo miraba emocionada, terry se miraba intimidante. el cabello estaba alborotado su camisa medio abierta y esos pantalones de cuero que le quedaba divino.

No podía creerlo, el estaba ahí con ella, acaso lo llamo con sus pensamiento? O con su corazón?...

Pero eso no importaba ya que el estaba con ella sin pensarlo mucho candy corrió y lo abrazo

 **= terry** \- susurro ella

.

 **CONTINUARA.**

 **GRACIAS POR SU HERMOSO TIEMPO.**

 **ESPERO LES GUSTE.**


	9. Chapter 9

**TODO LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA NO SON MÌAS.**

 **SOLO ESTA LA HISTORIA.**

 **QUE.**

 **ESPERO LE GUSTE.**

 **AHORA DISFRUTEN ESTE CAPITULO.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO TE AMO**

 **LONDRES INGLATERR** A.

.

 **= terry -** ella lo abrazo fuerte.  
hundiendo su Rostro en el cuello de terry, Y a si sentir su aroma que le gustaba y mucho.

Terry sentía todo el calor de aquel hermoso cuerpo, sentir los pechos y poder tocarla sabiendo que era suya .  
Era demasiado para el, aun se preguntaba por que había venido ya que era demasiada tentación .  
Era mejor haberse quedado en su villa. "maldita promesa" se recrimino a si mismo ya que juro no hacerla suya.  
hasta que la pidiera en matrimonio a sus padre y eso seria a su regreso de Irlanda.

 **= vaya que me extrañaste pecosa** \- dijo besando su mejilla y puso su frente con la de ella.  
cerro sus ojos para envolverse en el aroma y calor de ella.

Candy lo miraba, sin entender lo que pasaba por que el no la besaba?...si era lo que mas deseaba.

 **=terry** \- dijo ella sintiendo la Respiración del castaño

 **= si** \- dijo el aun con los ojos cerrados luchando por no poseerla **"DEMONIO** " como la deseaba.

 **= que pasa?...por que no me besas?...si es lo que mas deseo amor.**

 **= candy** \- dijo el abriendo los ojos - **yo también lo deseo pero…** \- dudo decirle que si lo hacia no podría detenerse.  
Con su fuerte dolor en su entrepierna se Emocionaría mucho y podría hacerle daño y el no podía hacerle eso.  
El era el adulto y un hombre con experiencia, el tenia que cuidarla.  
 **= es mejor esperar hasta pedirte a mis padres en matrimonio, hoy solo quiero abrazarte pecosa.**

 **= hasta que ellos Regresen me vas a besar?..** \- terry sonrío por la carita que puso ella, DEMONIO pensó.  
El como podría soportar tanto tiempo sin besarla, la verdad era que no podría pero devilla.

 **= a si es pecosa** \- le dio un tierno en los labios y sonrío - **debemos portarnos muy bien** \- dijo con una sonrisa endiablada que ella le gusto.

 **= pero yo nunca me he portado bien!** \- dijo ella muy cerca de sus labios y mirándolo - **y creo que nunca lo hare** \- dijo mordiendo despacio el labio de el.

 **"maldición"** por que le ponían semejante prueba?..."TORTURA" que no podía soportar….al diablo con todos, el la amaba.  
Terry no pudo mas ya que candy los beso a si es su Rubia atrevida inicio su calvario.  
Quien podía culparlo si la amaba demasiado para detenerla la adoraba mas que a su propia vida.  
sin saber como llegaron a la cama y ya estaba encima de ella acariciando sus piernas.

 **= te amo candy ….por Dios cuanto te deseo pecosa mía.**  
Susurraba el muy excitado, eso descontrolo a candy sintiendo deseo de mas.  
Sin pensarlo enrollo sus piernas en la cintura de el rosando su feminidad con la dureza de el haciendo que terry gemía mas.  
Un segundo después terry le quito el camisón dejándola solo con la bragas de seda.

Sus respiraciones eran agitada y sus cuerpos temblaban del enorme deseo que ambos se provocaban.  
Terry la observo ella lucia hermosa con su rostro colorado y su cabello desordenado en la almohada.  
Ella estaba ahí sin poner ninguna resistencia, se entregaba a el plenamente, aun no lo podía creer era su sueño hecho realidad…su pecosa era solo suya.  
No podía hacerle daño, un Embarazo sin matrimonio daría mucho de que hablar.  
Aunque el se casaría con ella sin dudarlo pero la maldita sociedad la acabaría especialmente con el problema de Eliza Recientemente.  
A si que el tenia que protegerla sus padres jamas le perdonarían si la hacia sufrir.

 **= te amo** \- con su voz ronca le susurro en el rostro de ella - **pero debo de parar ahora, por que después no podre hacerlo.**

 **= no lo hagas terry** \- dijo apretándolo mas con sus piernas - **se** **que hay algo mas de que lo que hicimos en la cabaña, mi cuerpo me lo dice terry, por favor no te detengas** \- terry estaba al borde de perder la cordura, la pecosa si se la ponía muy difícil.

 **= pecosa prometí respetarte, "demonio" no se ni por que lo hice.. maldición debí cachetearme a mi mismo ante de hacer esa estupidez.** \- candy adoraba a su Nesio y arrogante ingles y le sonrisa picara se dibujo en su rostro que hacia excitar mas a terry.

terry la miro intrigado y nervioso - **por que sonríes pecosa?.. te gusta verme sufrir verdad?**

 **=No terry lo que pasa es que yo no prometí nada amor** \- el sonrío por la travesura de ella. Y su cuerpo se respondía mas por que ella le besaba el cuello.

 **= Quiere decir que puedo culparte a ti por seducirme eh…pecosa…traviesa.**

= **aja -** dijo ella cerca de sus labios - **hasme tuya terry** \- dijo candy besando sus labios - **quiero ser tuya** \- terry ya no pudo mas.  
Candy, hoy seria su mujer y cuando sus padres regresaran seria su esposa.  
Al diablo las malditas reglas, el la amaba y por un demonio como la deseaba.  
Sin seguir escuchando su cabeza decidió escuchar su corazón y el, le decía que la amara.  
Terry devoro el cuello de la Rubia, bajo a sus pechos que en segundo lamia sus pezones con adoración.  
ellos respondieron a su dueño endureciéndose con su toque.  
con sus manos acaricio sus espalda y sus dedos pulgar acariciaba su abdomen, la levanto un poco para deslizar sus bragas de seda.  
Dejando libre el cuerpo de la pecosa.  
Desesperado hundió su rostro en los bellos de ella que cubrían su pelvis.. aquel hermoso monte venus que era su perdición.  
y al mismo tiempo su alivio para el dolor en su entrepierna.

 **¡aah,aah‼…te…rry …** era lo único que salía de la boca de la pecosa ya que su bello Arrogante caballero la hacia temblar.  
Eso encendía mas a terry que sin misericordia lamia su clítoris.  
Se separo un poco y miro la hermosa flor de su pecosa tomo una almohada y la puso debajo de sus caderas. Quería que ella gozara aunque el se quemara en el infierno de deseo el no la penetraría.  
Volvió a besarla y con su mano acaricio su clítoris, sabia que pronto ella tendría su orgasmo y con sus besos ahogaría sus quejidos.  
y a si paso el devoro sus labios y ella enterró sus uñas en su espalda, llegando a su clímax.

Candy quería mas sentía que había mas, pero por que el se detenía?... Pensaba mientras aun respiraba agitada.  
Acaso no la consideraba una mujer?.. Aun pensaba que ella era una niña?. Todas estas dudas la atemorizaba y al mismo tiempo la ponía enojada.

ambos se miraron agitados, candy lo acerco mas a ella para besarlo y terry correspondió hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de ella saboreando la piel de la pecosa.  
candy deslizo su mano en la espalda desnuda de terry.

Candy tenía mucha curiosidad de verlo desnudo ya que terry era la segunda vez que no se quitaba el pantalón pero ella le gustaba tocar la piel de el.  
Pero su inquietud fue mas a si que ella paso su mano para rozarle y sintió la dureza de terry .  
Terry gimió de placer al sentir la mano de ella.  
 **  
= hazme tuya terry…. se que aun hay mas.** \- terry cerro sus ojos para contenerse.  
pero en verdad ella se la ponía muy difícil  
 **  
= terry no deseas hacerme tu mujer?... o es que temes hacerme daño?.  
** terry no Respondía ya que se quedo en **"hacerme tu mujer"** ya que ya no pensaba, solo sentía su gran dolor en su miembro.

candy volvió a decir **\- ..O es que no soy bonita para ti?.**

 **= candy** \- dijo terry tomando el rostro de ella con su mano - **nunca digas eso, te amo y por Dios que te deseo como un loco.  
Pero esto puede traer consecuencias mi amor y jamás permitiré que la gente hable de ti….  
Pecosa quiero que me comprendas, hacerte mía es mi mayor deseo, pero también protegerte mi niña bella .**

 **= yo solo se que te Amo terry solo deseo ser tu mujer y quiero hacerlo ahora.  
hazme mujer, quiero ser tu mujer.** \- terry ya no podía mas no era de piedra por un momento se perdió en los ojos de ella

 **"si su cuerpo es casi mío por que?..no la hago mía?"**  
la cabeza del castaño era una gran lucha.

candy lo miraba pensativo y no quiso esperar mas y le dio un beso con mucha ternura.  
 **= esta bien si no quieres…yo lo entiendo terry…se que solo soy una niña para ti** \- candy se levanto rápido y camino a su baño.  
Cerro la puerta había sentido su cuerpo temblar con las caricias de terry.  
Candy sentía que aun faltaba mas ya que su feminidad le punzaba cuando se acerca mas al miembro de terry.  
Sentía un escalofrío cuando rosaba su miembro y al mismo tiempo tenia una necesidad que entrara en ella.  
Aun no lo había visto desnudó y lo anhelaba ver..  
 **  
"será que solo la mujer se desnuda?"…no lo creo?... "  
**..La nana dijo que la primera noche de una doncella es muy dolorosa" pensó.  
" y yo solo he sentido mucho placer y deseo"…"será que terry tiene miedo de hacerme daño."….  
 **=nana -** suspiro la Rubia y Recordó aquella platica que tuvo con ella

 **= nana por que debe de doler el amor**. - Pregunto ella inquieta.

 **= eso le indica al caballero que su esposa a sido solo de el y que sus hijos serán suyos, hija…  
Pero tranquila el sabrá como evitar que sufras y al final será hermoso.**  
 **= no se si yo estaré lista para ese día nana?...acaso no ay un libro para aprender y saber muy bien lo que debo hacer?**  
 **=hay...hija una dama no debe de andar preguntando nada de eso, para eso estará tu esposo.  
Pero tranquila hija tu cuerpo sabrá decirte lo que debes o sientas.  
Solo déjate llevar por tu esposo el te guiara poco a poco y todo será muy hermoso.**

 **= nana -** susurro recordando a su única madre que la conocía muy bien- **como te extraño** \- dijo deslizándose en la puerta hasta sentarse en el piso.

.  
.

* * *

.  
.

Se levanto con cuidado, no quería despertarla camino a la puerta del balcón y miro al cielo, era luna llena y alumbraba todo el bello jardín.  
Salió afuera para respirar el aire fresco, paso su mano en su rostro, estaba muy cansado.  
No solo por el largo viaje eso era lo de menos…estaba cansado de buscarla y no pudo encontrar a su hermana mayor.  
Su única pista era una vieja foto de marlen cargando a su hermana cuando era una bebé….sonrío al recordar la cara del detective.

 **= seré sincero con usted sir willian.**

 **= se lo ruego señor** \- dijo muy serió el hombre lo miro y pensó que sería muy fácil en robarle.  
llenarlo de falsas esperanza ya que el hombre era muy joven sin experiencia y muy Rico dos cualidades muy tentadora para cualquiera.  
pero el era un caballero y sería muy sincero con el.  
 **= no es mi deseo perder mi tiempo** \- dijo muy seguro ya que el dinero no le importaba.

 **= bien joven ni yo quiero perder el mío a si que como le dije seré sincero -** dijo el hombre Acomodándose en su silla.  
Con una mano tomo la foto que estaba en su escritorio de cedro rojo - **con esta foto será imposible encontrarla en poco tiempo.  
No le voy a mentir quizás nos lleve año. Pero si no encontramos nada mínimo en un año.  
yo mismo de tendré toda investigación ya que mi agencia es muy profesional y mi buen nombre.**

Albert lo miro con Respeto por ser sincero, el dinero no le importaba pero si su tiempo.  
y con el sentía que no lo perdería, estrecharon sus manos un contrato quedo sellado. De eso ya eran casi diez año.

miro el cielo oscuro y suspiro, mañana seria un día muy largo, no solo por la fastidiosa fiesta.  
era por que mañana le tendría que decir a su hermano que tenían una hermana y quizás unos sobrinos.  
pero que no sabían donde estaban. Se levanto y miro a lo lejos las caballerizas sonrío cabalgar seria muy buena idea para librar el estrés.  
 **= Albert -** se escucho la voz de su esposa.  
suspiro y con Resignación entro a su cuarto descartando el deseo de ir a cabalgar sin mas remedió .  
camino a su cama dándole un tierno beso a ella que feliz lo abrazo volviendo a dormir y a si Albert se quedo al lado de su esposa y su bebé.

.

.

* * *

.

Ahora como seguir sin el, si todo su mundo giraba al rededor de amaba demasiado para .  
estar lejos de terrence, no soportaría vivir sin el.  
 **= terrence mi amor que voy hacer sin ti mi vida, que voy hacer sin poder sentir mas tu cuerpo no….no me niego a vivir sin ti…..  
Dios mío es demasiado dolor, prefiero morir si tu no estas a mi lado terrence.**

gritaba la hermosa rubia pero como en esta vida todo se paga y nadie se va sin deber nada y ella se había burlado de muchos hombre.  
peor aun destrozaba a muchos familia destruyendo matrimonio.  
A su mente vino un joven menor que ella muy guapo y con buen porte que conoció en Francia pero lamentable mente era pobre.  
 **  
= susi...no te vallas por favor yo pronto, terminare mi carrera de doctor y me casare contigo.  
te lo suplico mi amor, A mi no me importa tu pasado ni lo que diga mi abuelo no me importa.  
cuantas veces quedaste viuda mi amor, para mi eres la mujer que amo y juntos formaremos una familia.**

 **s** usana lo miraba seria, era la primera vez que estaba con alguien en su condición o sea pobre.  
No podía negar que le gustaba y mucho pero no quería perder su tiempo con un medico que al final del día iba a huele a enfermo y medicina,.  
Con una mirada le ordeno a sus sirviente que sacaran sus valijas se iría a Inglaterra a visitar a su tía.  
y al mismo tiempo viajaría con la compañía de teatro. Comenzó a caminar y el joven sin pensarlo mucho se tiro a sus pies Abrazándola de la cintura.  
 **  
=te lo suplico Susi por ti soy capas de todo hasta pedirle perdón a mi abuelo para que me de lo que me corresponde.**

Susana recordó al anciano que lo fue a buscar vestía muy elegante quizás si tenia dinero o alguna herencia.  
pero también sabía que tenia un hermano y era el encargado de todo y al final tendría que compartir o dividir la mitad y eso era muy poco.  
Era mejor terminar todo por que el al final solo sería un medico.  
Era mejor dejarlo y no seguir gastando su tiempo quizás en Inglaterra conocería a alguien mejor.

 **= quédate te lo suplico.** \- Dijo el joven hundiendo su rostro en los pechos de ella aun Arodillado.  
 **= no!..jimmy tu abuelo me odia sin mencionar a tu hermano, es mejor que esto termine aquí, yo no te amo entiéndelo por favor.  
fue lindo mientras duro pero lo nuestro no puede ser y aquí se termino todo.**

susana se soltó y camino a la puerta el joven no voltio se quedo ahí aun arrodillado.  
las palabras de ella fueron muy despreciativa. Ante de que ella abriera la puerta, el hablo sin voltear a verla.

 **= espero que nunca sientas este mismo dolor que me estas haciendo hoy susana….pero no lo creo -** dijo sonriendo amargamente.  
 **\- ya que la vida "siempre cobra lo que uno debe susana"….y espero nunca volver a verte….a dios susana.**

 **=jimmy** \- susurro susana al recordar aquel joven que la amo de verdad - **que ciertas fueron tus palabras.  
** \- dijo poniéndose de pies - **terrence me dejo y yo lo amo…ahora entiendo tu dolor jimmy perdóname.**

dijo sintiéndose sola y abandonada en aquella enorme casa lejos de la ciudad oculta para que nadie supiera nada... pero esto no se quedaría a si….  
ella tenia que quedarse con el ya que lo amaba demasiado para vivir sin el….ya mañana pensaría mejor las cosas.  
pero Terrence Grandchester seria solo suyo.

.

CONTINUARA.

GRACIAS POR SU HERMOSO TIEMPO.

ESPERO LES GUSTE.

.

.


	10. Chapter 10

**TODO LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA NO SON MÌAS.**

 **SOLO ESTA HISTORIA.**

 **QUE** **ESPERO LE GUSTE.**

 **AHORA DISFRUTEN ESTE CAPITULO.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YO  
TE AMO**

Había pasado, solo diez minutos desde que candy entro corriendo al baño, el bello castaño caminaba desesperado, sentía un nudo en el pecho.  
respiro profundo y se tranquilizo ya que necesitaba saber como estaba ella, perderla era su mayor temor.  
Se acerco a la puerta para llamarla ya que se escuchaba pequeños quejidos.  
"Ella estaba llorando?"...y eso le dolió en verdad que estaba angustiado.  
 **= pecosa** \- susurro - **perdóname ? -** ella no respondió, terry puso su frente en la puerta y suspiro ella era su mundo.

 **=abre por favor pecosa -** ella no respondió **  
= te amo...amor.**.- susurro el castaño - **solo deseo cuidarte,** **aunque me este quemando por dentro pecosa.  
Es muy difícil ya que hacerte mía es mi mayor deseo pecosa...**

Ella ya mas calmada suspiro al escuchar su voz .  
 ** _"el me ama...terry mi amor"_** **  
_"si quieres... que el te trate como una mujer actúa como una mujer candy"_ **pensó la pecosa

sin pensarlo dos veces abrio la puerta y ahí estaba terry, muy preocupado con su torso desnudo con el broche de su pantalón abierto.  
y descalzo, ella se perdió en sus hermosos ojos azul verdoso.  
Candy aun se preguntaba, como un hombre como el pudiera estar enamorado de ella? que apena tenia quince años!...

Suspiro estaba nerviosa ...sera que estaba en un sueño donde no quería salir nunca?.  
pero ella no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar por que terry la beso desesperado, sentir que la podía perder por sus dudas lo angustio y mucho.

 **=terry...mi amor** \- susurro candy en el cielo ya que terry la tomo de la cadera levantando para que ella lo abrazara con sus piernas.

 **= te amo candy** \- dijo depositándola en la cama - **y te deseo mi amor** \- ambos estaban excitados - **y hoy serás mi mujer, solo mía pecosa.**

ella le tomo el rostro con sus manos y ambos se miraron - **te amo terry y ya soy tuya en cuerpo y alma.**

terry sonrío y se separó un poco de ella, era el momento de que ella lo viera y entregarse igual que ella por completo.  
El bello castaño se quito el pantalón de cuero que tapaba aquella zona que candy anhelaba ver.

La rubia sin poder respirar y sin parpadear miraba el hermoso cuerpo de terry que muy sonrojada no podía ni respirar.  
jamas había visto a un hombre desnudo y terry era un hombre que te quitaba el aliento y solo pudo apretar sus piernas de deseo.  
ya que no pudia quitar la vista de su enorme virilidad.

terry tiro su pantalón en el sillón y sonrío - **te gusta lo que ves pecosa?** \- dijo con su sonrisa traviesa que era parte de su encanto .

ella no respondió solo miraba como ese bello hombre caminaba hacia ella, subiendo con suaves beso por sus piernas y llegando a su feminidad llevándola al cielo.

terry se perdía en el sabor de ella, beber y saborear esa embriagante flor de su pecosa lo volvía loco, levanto la vista y miro que ella respiraba aun agitada.

por su reciente climax.

terry aun podía sentir como el cuerpo de ella temblaba sin pensarlo mucho beso su cuello y le susurro.

= **te amo se** **mía amor** \- acomodo su miembro en su feminidad y poco a poco comenzó a entrar en ella - **te prometo no hacerte mucho daño pecosa.**

ella no pudo responder por que terry la beso, candy sintió un dolor agudo y al mismo tiempo ardor, pero los besos de terry lograba apaciguar esa molestia.

terry ahogo un grito de candy cuando entro completamente en ella, se quedo quieto ambos respiraban agitados.  
terry se sentía en la gloria candy era suya el era su único dueño.  
terry comenzó a darle pequeños beso en el rostro de la pecosa y besando su naricita miro esas hermosas esmeralda que lo volvían loco.

 **= esta bien amor** \- susurro en los labios de ella - **te duele mucho?.**

ella sonrío y acaricio el cabello de el = **un poco -** pero también era enorme el placer de sentirlo dentro de ella.

 **= te amo candy** \- le dio un tierno beso - **prometo que este dolor pasara** \- otro beso.

terry con su mano en la cadera de ella se hundió mas en su feminidad comentando la danza mas antigua del placer.

provocando que ella comenzara a sentir el placer de la entrega de ambos cuerpo, ella era suya y estaba loco por amarla y derramarse en ella.  
sin poder evitarlo candy hundió sus uñas en la espalda de terry.  
El la besaba con adoración ambos danzaban los pechos de candy rosaban el dorso sudado de terry.

Era increíble jamas imagino que una entrega era tan gloriosa candy ya no pudo mas y sin poder detenerse mas grito.  
terry sintió como el cuerpo de ella temblaba y sin poder mas se derramo en ella.

ambos se quedaron mirando, sus cuerpo temblando por la entrega.  
terry sentía que era su dueño y su esclavo a la vez y candy por sentirlo suyo, le dolió no podía negarlo pero era mas el placer de saber que ahora eran solo uno.

sus almas siempre estuvieron unidas y ahora eran sus cuerpos y sin poder evitarlo una lagrima resbalo por sus mejillas.

terry estaba hipnotizado mirando como esas hermosas esmeraldas cambiaban en un tono mas profundo saber que ella era suya lo hacia el hombre mas feliz.

pero cuando miro esa lagrima resbalar por su mejillas le partió el alma.

 **= mi amor perdóname por lastimarte** \- dijo angustiado - **soy un imbécil** **por hacerte daño**

 **= no terry -** \- dijo candy tomando su rostro con sus manos y le dio un tierno beso - **esta lagrima es de felicidad mi amor.**

 **=prefiero escuchar tus gemidos de felicidad mi amo** r - candy se sonrojo y el sonrío; la adoraba.

terry salió de ella despacio, se acodo al lado de su pecosa y atrayéndola mas a su lado para sentir mas su cálido cuerpo. la necesitaba, con su otra mano tomo una sabana y cubrió a ambos cuerpo.  
acaricio su cabello con adoración y miro sus ojos verde que tanto amaba, ellos eran su refugio en especial cuando noto un brillo que ella ante no tenia y comprendo que su niña era ahora una mujer, si...ella era suya.  
su mujer, sin pensarlo mucho la beso, **"te amo"** dijeron ambos quedando profundamente dormidos.

.

* * *

.

.

La mañana llego aunque era sábado ya mucho del personal ya estaba levantado en especial las cocineras que con manos ágiles preparaban el pan y aquel vital y delicioso liquido que les reanima cada mañana el glorioso té negro, que con su delicioso aroma llenaba aquel lugar.

Como todos los días aquel lugar se llenaba de hombres y sus mujeres para iniciar el día aunque hoy solo lo haría en el jardín de la mansión.

ya que hoy se celebraría una gran fiesta por que su señor estaba en casa.

Acostumbrado a levantase temprano y mas con aquel delicioso aroma que llego a el se levanto despacio para dejar que ella pudiera dormir un poco mas.  
sonrío al recordar las manos que prepararon aquella deliciosa bebida, no entendía por que pero ese té. era único solo con ella podía ser a si.

Tomo un baño y bajo al salón, camino hacia la cocina y se dejo guiar por los olores y lo sonidos que venían de ese lugar.

con mucho cariño saludo a la mas anciana con un beso en su frente y ella lo recibió con un abrazo.

 **= nana mola que gusto es volver a verte y poder saborear tu** **delicioso té** \- dijo el rubio tocándole su naricita

 **= mi niño Albert le doy gracias a Dios por volverte a ver** \- dijo la anciana llorando

 **= no llores mi bella nana** \- dijo abrasándola - **mejor dame de tu delicioso té que solo tus hermosas manos saben hacer.**

La anciana le sirvió café, pan y un poco de mermelada de fresa que ella misma prepara y que muy gustoso el comió

Era su hogar y ella era lo mas cercano a una madre que le preparaba cosas deliciosas.

los trabajadores al principio se sorprendieron que su señor estaba igual que ellos comiendo en la cocina y lo saludaron con mucho respeto.

Uno a uno salió de aquel lugar para hacer su trabajo anhelando terminar y a si disfrutar su día libre.

.

* * *

.

.  
poco a poco abrió sus ojos, sentía el dulce aroma de su cuerpo mezclado con el aroma de su entrega, ella olía a el.  
sitio un enorme placer al recordar su entrega ahora eran uno ella era solo suya.  
Jamas pensó que entregarse en cuerpo y alma seria hermoso ahora sabia, que era hacer el amor y el gran placer de estar en ella, dentro de ella.  
hundido en su parte mas intima y derramarse en ella.

Apoyo su cabeza en su mano, deseaba contemplarla era su primera noche y su primera mañana juntos y a si seria para el resto de su vida.

miro a su adorada rubia, dormía tranquilamente su cabello esparcido en todo la almohada era bella "mi Diosa" pensó el.  
ella se movió un poco dejando un pecho casi desnudo, terry sonrío

No pudo aguantarse y como un bebe hambriento se llevo a su boca el pezón de ella, saboreo aquel delicioso pezon que en segundo se puso duro y deseando hundirse en ella

Ella jadeo y solto un pequeño gemido que lo encendió mas a terry, subiéndose en ella, candy busco su boca llevando sus manos al cuello de el gimiendo por cada beso.  
Sentirla en cada beso lo volvió loco y inmediato se hundió en ella, se amaron sin prisa.  
Aun tenia tiempo sus padres partirían a las 10 de la mañana.

ambos respiraban agitados ella hundió su cara en su cuello, saboreando el dulce sabor de la piel de terry que la volvía loca cada día.  
después el se levanto y se fue al baño tomo unos tronco de madera y calento el agua.

todas las habitaciones tenían dos chimeneas y una estaba en el baño con una gran hoya llena de agua que solo se giraba para que cayera en la gran tina.

 **= ven mi amo** r - dijo el acariciando su cabello - **vamos a bañarnos.  
** \- al levantarse sintió un dolor y se llevo la mano en su feminidad.

 **= perdón pecosa** \- dijo besando sus labios - **aunque no quisiera hacerte daño amor, creo que ese dolor no lo pude evitar por ser tu primera vez amor.**

 **= no temas** \- sonrío - **duele solo un poco pero aun a si no cambiaria nada terry.**

 **= te amo creo que con el agua tibia te hará sentirás mejor** \- ella le sonrío y terry la llevo desnuda al baño entrando con ella y lavando con cuidado su feminidad.

Sin poder evitarlo con cada toque y rose de sus cuerpos, terry le hizo el amor a candy despacio con movimiento suaves.  
terry la acariciaba con ternura y con preucacion, temía dañarla mas, acariciaba todo el cuerpo de su pecosa con adoración, sintiéndose el único dueño de ella.  
candy le gusto esa posición ya que podía sentir como terry deslizaba sus manos en su espalda y mas allá.  
jamas pensó que cuando terry le apretaba su cuerpo con sus manos de esa manera ella podía sentir tanto placer.

gemido.

placer.

gozo.

Era lo único que se podía escuchar en aquel cuarto de baño donde dos almas se unían y le daban sentido a la vida.

por amor he de vivir  
y

por amor he de morir

ya que sin ese sentimiento

prefiero no existir.

.

* * *

.

 _ **ATENAS GRECIA**_

.

Estaba sumamente preocupado después de un día hermoso y haber disfrutado su paseo ella se desmayo estaba muy asustado.

solo como un loco desesperado esperaba en la sala mirando cada minuto hacia arriba donde estaba el doctor y la enfermera revisando a su esposa.

tres, copa de coñac se había bebido ya que su delicioso whisky escocés se le había terminado, se acerco al bar para service otro trago pero el sonido de la puerta lo detuvo.

Un anciano de unos 55 años salió de ella y descendió bajando las escaleras, no podía moverse ella era su mundo y si la perdía era su final.

 **=señor Cornwell su esposa lo espera** \- dijo el anciano sonriendo ya que esto era lo que mas le gustaba de su profesión, ver la cara de los primerizos padres.

 **= como esta ella doctor** \- el anciano sonrío el no lo había escuchado - **por favor dígamelo sin rodeo, ella es mi vida entera necesito saber la verdad.**

 **= no se preocupe joven que su esposa con mucho amor, comprensión y reposo estaba como nueva para esperar al nuevo miembro de la familia.**

 **=..eh!...la abuela Martha vendrá doctor?...pero...bueno si viene a cuidar a Patty esta bien** \- dijo el joven sin comprender nada = **pero como esta ella?**

 **= señor Cornwell** \- dijo el anciano - **el nuevo miembro no es su abuela o la de ella, es la de su hijo ya que la señora esta EMBARAZADA.**

stear estaba paralizado... **EMBARAZADA, SU HIJO** eran las palabras que seguían en su mente, el anciano le fascinaba ver esa expresión el sonido de la puerta.

se escucho nuevamente y miro que su enfermera que en realidad era su esposa bajaba ya que había terminado con la señora de la casa.

 **= señor Cornwell lo espera su esposa** \- el joven solo asintió y camino aun aturdido y emocionado por la noticia.

El mayordomo siguió a los dos ancianos que sonreían por ver al recién padre aunque nunca tuvieron el privilegio de ser padre, el amor de ambos los llenaba.

El doctor recibió su pago y dejo las instrucciones con el mayordomo saliendo de aquella enorme mansión o Hera castillo?...

Ella lo esperaba ansiosa aun no podía creerlo serian padres al fin tendría su propia familia.

ambos padres se abrazaron y el la mimo con suaves besos hasta que ella se quedo dormida, bajo a su estudio y mando tres telegrama

uno ala abuela Martha, el otro a su hermano anunciando que pronto seria tío y la otra a su tío anunciando que la casa grandchester.

que pronto tendrían un nuevo miembro.

.

* * *

.

Salió del agua y con cuidado la saco a ella secando su cuerpo, se dieron pequeños beso y el seco su cabello con la toalla besando su naricita salió del baño con ella en sus brazos.

Terry noto la mancha que estaba en la sabana, la quito y puso una nueva mientras candy buscaba otra toalla para su cabello ya que quería secarlo rápido.

Terry la abrazo por detrás dandole suaves beso en el cuello y abriendo la bata, la voltio y miro su cuerpo desnudo.

metió su mano debajo de ella y la levanto tomándola de sus glúteos llevándola a la cama.

Deposito su gran tesoro sin dejarla de besar, bajo a su cuello y llego a sus dos hermosos pecho...hasta que... alguien toco la puerta.

 **= cariño estas despierta?**

 **= mi madrina -** dijo la rubia asustada que automáticamente se sentó y cerro sus piernas...

.

 _ **CONTINUARA...**_

 _ **GRACIAS POR LEER ESTA HISTORIA**_


	11. Chapter 11

**TODO LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA NO SON MÌAS.**

 **SOLO ESTA HISTORIA.**

 **QUE** **ESPERO LE GUSTE.**

 **AHORA DISFRUTEN ESTE CAPITULO.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YO  
TE AMO**

Cabalgar era lo que mas le gustaba, en especial con su hermoso pura sangre "Tornado" que era el nieto de su antiguo caballo.  
llego a una colina donde miro los limites de su propiedad con la de los antiguo dueño.

 **= esa es la villa White** = susurro el rubio girando ya que su caballo estaba inquieto, el sonrío y acaricio la cabeza del hermoso animal= **aun quieres correr eh**.  
el animal resoplo como respuesta el sonrío **=okey vamos** \- le dijo y animal como respuesta giro dos veces para correr por la pradera sin limite.  
sin animo regreso a la mansión solo de imaginarse la cantidad de gente que tendría que saludar se le erizo la piel.  
sin mas remedio suspiro y cabalgo de regreso.

Otro joven rubio de ojos azules miraba desde su ventana a los trabajadores que terminaban con los arreglos para la gran fiesta.  
El jardín estaban varias casetas armadas para dicha celebración.  
sin animo ya que sabia que la joven de ojos verde no vendría sabia que iba ser una noche muy larga.  
A su mente vino unos ojos café con lagrimas.  
 **= flamy -** susurro el bello rubio ya que nunca se imagino que ella terminara con el, ya que siempre estuvo dispuesta para el.  
como cada noche Anthony la buscaba para saciar sus necesidades la quería claro a su manera y ella lo recibía.  
sabiendo bien que el rubio nunca formaría un hogar con ella.

 **= me iré a parís en tres semana** \- susurro ella, ambos estaban aun desnudo en la cama el la escucho pero no dijo nada

 **= creo que hoy será el ultimo día que pueda estar contigo mi señor** \- Anthony cerro los ojos y ella espero ansiosa su respuesta.  
El silencio continuo y ella decidió levantase pero el rubio sintiendo que ella lo dejaría la apretó mas.

 **=por que?** \- susurro el aun con los ojos cerrados, ella lo amaba y miraba aquel hermoso rostro que adoraba - **en parís no tienes a nadie y aquí tienes tu negocio**.

Ella respiro, como decirle sus verdaderos motivo?...no podía era mejor irse, el era un señor ella no era nadie.

 **= Un primo de mi padre a pedido mi mano, ya que estoy sola, cree que con eso honrará la memoria de mi padre.**

Anthony no dijo nada y ella continuo.

 **= mi señor pronto se casara y ya no me buscara mas...creo..** \- se detuvo ya que una lagrima todo por su mejilla que el rubio no vio.

 **= creo que es lo mejor para mi señor -** \- el suspiro y se levanto, tomo su camisa y sus pantalones flamy se puso su camisón y busco las botas de el.  
Anthony se sentó y ella arrodillada le puso sus botas y las amarro, se quedo ahí sin decir nada.

El rubio seguía sentado en la cama mirándola tiernamente, tomo su rostro con su mano y ambos se miraron.

 **= es lo que tu quieres o te lo están ordenando -** \- ella no pudo evitar mas y una lagrima mas salió de sus ojos que el limpio.

 **= ordenare a ese hombre que no te moleste dime su nombre flamy**

 **= no mi señor** \- dijo la chica limpiándose sus lagrimas - **el no me obliga, pero creo que es lo mejor.**

 **= por que crees eso? -** \- dijo el rubio levantandola del suelo y atrayéndola hacia el para sentarla en sus piernas - **flamy sabes que aquí solo somos tu y yo.**

ella se dejo mimar sabia que era la ultima vez que estaría con el y tenia que aprovechar todo el tiempo con el, su prohibido amor.

 **= sabes que te amo Anthony -** el iba hablar pero ella lo detuvo poniendo sus dedos en la boca - **se que es imposible no temas.**

 **= no temo amor -** ella tembló adoraba que la llamara a si - **sabes con contigo me siento seguro y que te quiero.**  
beso su frente - **no quiero que un hombre te maltrate, fui yo quien te hizo mujer y siempre me ocupare de ti aunque este casado.**  
tomo su barbilla y la beso - **no permitiré que te alejes de mi, yo soy tu hombre y siempre cuidare de ti.**

 **= pero Anthony es mi deseo irme tu no puedes negarme que yo tenga una familia**

 **= lo amas** \- dijo enojado - **te has acostado con el estando conmigo?**

 **= no...sabes que tu eres mi único hombre...pero** \- dijo bajando la mirada, Anthony la miro con ternura.

 **= pero -** \- dijo el rubio para que ella continuara la conocida sabia que estaba nerviosa - **que pasa flamy**

 **= no quiero que pienses mal de mi ni yo misma se como paso** \- ella se voltio.

 **= que paso flamy?** \- dijo el rubio abrazándola por detrás.

 **= estoy embarazada...perdon** \- Anthony se quedo mudo analizando lo que ella le dijo, un hijo no lo asustaba sabia que ella solo era suya.

Y para ser honesto se lo esperaba ya que todas las noche la buscaba a ella como su único refugio.

sabia que ella jamas buscaría como atarlo de esa manera y analizando se dio cuenta que ella quería irse ante que se le notara su Embarazo.

Flamy cerro los ojos esperando su reacción.

 **= por eso querías irte flamy -** \- ella solo asistió - **y llevarte a mi hijo lejos de mi protección.**

 **= pensé que no lo querrías...perdon** \- dijo llorando y el la abrazo.

 **= jamas te dejaría sola flamy -** \- beso sus labios - **aunque me case, tu siempre tendrás un lugar en mi vida.**

se besaron y nuevamente hicieron el amor Anthony beso su vientre y ella volvió a llorar, al amanecer el se despidió con mucha ternura.

El le dijo que compraría una casa y que pondría a dos mujeres en el negocio de costura para que ella tuviera reposo y disfrutara de su embarazo.

En aquella época era normal que el señor tuviera su segundo hogar a **"escondida"** ya que los matrimonio eran arreglos de negocios.

El rubio suspiro ahora se lo diría a su hermano y a su tía que muy pronto seria papá.

.

* * *

.

.

 **= cariño estas despierta?**

 **= mi madrina** \- dijo la rubia asustada que automáticamente se sentó y cerro sus piernas...

 **= Auch!..** \- dijo el castaño y al mismo tiempo divertido por la cara de la rubia - **anda ve abrirle o lo hago yo.**

 **= no serias capas** \- dijo aterrada caminando desnuda por la habitación y terry estaba fascinado mirando aquel bello cuerpo.

pero el segundo golpe de la puerta lo hizo tomar una decisión, tomo el camisón y el sobretodo se lo a como a la rubia, le dio un delicioso beso.

 **= tranquila amor ve y abre la puerta yo te espero aquí.**

 **= ok -** dijo la rubia caminando hacia la puerta salió de su cuarto y cerro la puerta atravesó la pequeña sala y abrió la puerta y le sonrío a su madrina.

 **= buenos días madrina** \- dijo la rubia fingiendo bostezar.

 **= buenos días mi niña, lamento despertarte tan temprano pero era necesario despertarte para despedirme.**

 **= por que madrina si tu viaje eran después de las 10.**

 **= Richard cambio la hora mi cielo, por seguridad a si nadie sabrá la hora de nuestro embarque, ya tu sabes como son los hombre.**

 **= que pena madrina, déjame cambiarme y a si despedirme de mi padrino -** \- dijo la rubia acomodándose su bata.

 **=no es necesario querida solo te pido que no salgas hasta que terry venga para llevarte a su villa, Richard esta dejando una nota para el en su despacho.**  
 **terry sabrá que hacer.**

 **= el no vendrá a despedirlos** \- terry sonrío "que buena actriz era su pecosa" .

 **= eh...no... querida, pero no te preocupes el ya sabe como es su padre, bien cariño me despido, cuídate y regresa a la cama ya di instrucciones para que no te molesten y puedas descansar un poco mas, por Dios si tienes ojeras descansa.**

 **= gracias madrina.**

candy observo como su madrina se perdía en el largo pasillo que era alumbrado con antorchas, suspiro y con sus manos acaricio la parte baja de sus ojos.  
 **= ojeras, si supiera** \- murmuro la pecosa, terry que estaba escuchando detrás de la puerta camino hacia la cama sonriendo.

Candy entro aun muy pensativo, deseaba a verse despedido de su padrino entro a su cuarto y miro aquel hermoso hombre completamente desnudo.

terry estaba completamente relajado con sus manos en su cuello, una pierna estirada y la otra friccionada y con su miembro bien erguido.

Candy no podía ni parpadear, sus ojos solo podían ver su enorme miembro, en ese momento pensó que su padrino seria igual que terry.

su rostro se enrojeció y movió su cabeza en negación para quitar esa imagen en su mente.

terry noto que su mirada bajo al piso y después se puso roja y novio su cabeza para olvidar algo que que pensó y sabiendo que estaba mal.

se levanto y miro que ella ni noto su presencia al lado de ella y unos celos lo llenaron de furia creyendo que ella recordaba a otro hombre.

 **= a quien te recordé pecosa? -** \- dijo enojado y sin saber como la pecosa ya estaba entre la pared y terry.

 **= eh...a nadie terry por que lo preguntas** \- dijo ella aun sin saber que el estaba celoso.

terry miro los ojos de ella limpio y puro y se reprocho sus Estupido celos ella era suya el fue el primero en su vida y el ultimo.

 **= te amo pecosa** \- acaricio su tierno rostro.

 **= yo también te amo mi amor** \- murmuro muy cerca de sus labios encendiendo mas al castaño

terry sin pensarlo dos veces la tomo de sus glúteos y la llevo a la cama para hacerla suya nuevamente.

Mientras los dos amantes se amaban locamente Una rubia era custodiada para que tomara el primer barco rumbo a Francia.

Subió la escalera como si sus pies pesaran como plomo.

se giro y una lagrima resbalo por su mejillas y con dolor pronuncio aquel nombre que amaba y adoraba.

 **"TERRENCE"**

 **CONTINUARA.**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER ESTA HISTORIA**

.


	12. Chapter 12

_**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENESE PERO LA HISTORIA SI.**_

 _ **ELLOS SON MIS PERSONAJES FAVORITOS Y LOS AMO DESDE NIÑA .**_

 _ **ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE .**_

 _ **YO SOY. 100 % DE TERRENCE GRANDCHESTER.**_

 _ **GRACIA Y DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA .**_

 _ **YO TE AMO**_

 ** _CONTINUARA._**

 **MUCHAS GRACIA A TODAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

 **LES AGRADESCO DE CORAZON QUE TOMEN SU TIEMPO PARA LEER ESTA HISTORIA**

 **QUE LO HAGO CON MUCHO AMOR.**

 **SOY 100% TERRYTANIA DE CORAZON.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS.**

Casi tres mese habían pasado desde que los padres de terry habían partido hacia Irlanda, los dos enamorados vivían en su plena luna de miel adelantada, las semanas eran días y los días minutos, ellos no tenían la noción del tiempo, disfrutado de cada noche, de su delicioso amor.

Los tres empleados de confianza del joven castaño, mantenían total discreción ya que para ellos la felicidad de su futuro duque, En esa casa nadie miraba, escuchaba y menos hablaban, amaban al joven desde que era un bebe y la felicidad de el era lo único que les importaba.

la familia completa le servían, dora la cocinera, Adolfo el mayordomo y Julian su único hijo, habían dos mujeres mas que limpiaban y ayudaban en la cocina.  
pero eran vigilada por el mayordomo y se retiraban temprano, jamas podían andar rondando la casa ellas lo sabían por que si no eran despedida,  
El hombre de confianza de Terry era el único que salía y entraba en esa casa, a lo lejos a casi una milla estaban las caballerizas de crianza.  
Donde estaban los hombre cuidando los caballos para venderlos y ellos jamas iban a la casona.

la pareja se la pasaban todo el día en la villa Graham y pocas veces iban a la villa White para ir ordenando el lugar.  
Después regresaban a la villa Graham a dormir, aunque les fascinaban quedarse en la villa White para amarce.

Sin ningún sirviente que los molestara hacia el amor en la sala junto a la chimenea, otra veces en el cuarto que ella escogió.  
Ese seria su nuevo hogar desde que lo vio le gusto ya que era grande y muy iluminado.

Ambos disfrutaban de su mundo, de su paraíso, sin saber que los rodeaba el peligro por que de lejos eran vigilados.

Una tarde del sábado que disfrutaban de su compañía, Terry le leía una novela, candy solo lo observaba le fascinaba ver su Rostro.

Solo quería estar juntos, no quería salir a ningún lado, solo era ellos té, galletas y el calor de la chimenea, de pronto Terry escucho unos caballos.  
Eran de un mensajero Que llevo dos telegramas, uno era de sus padres.

Notificando que ya había dejado Irlanda del sur, y ya iba hacia Irlanda del norte y todo estaba bien y que cuidara de candy.  
El otro telegrama era del puerto para que retirara un cargamento dirigido a la condesa White.

Por primera vez terry dejo sola a candy en su villa, aunque ella quería ir, El le dijo que era mejor que lo esperara ya que los puerto en especial donde estaban las cargas.

No era un lugar agradable para una joven dama, la verdad era que esos hombre que descargaban en el puerto siempre andaban con el torso desnudo.

Terry jamas permitiría que ella viera a otro hombre y menos ver que otros hombre vieran a su MUJER con deseo...No lo soportaría.

Ya que esos hombre eran de poca educación y no tendría reparo y menos respeto confundirían la amabilidad de ella y la juzgarían de fácil, y eso jamas lo permitiría.  
Sabia que no podía tapar el sol con un dedo pero era mejor que se quedara ademas tenia días de verla algo pálida y eso no le gustaba.  
En ese mismo distante sonrío, ya que se dio cuenta que era un hombre muy celoso o cuidadoso, la verdad no le importaba, el la amaba.

Terry salió muy temprano, dejando a candy aun dormida, dejándole una nota pidiéndole que esa mañana no saliera a cabalgar que el regresaría.

a la tardecer.

La rubia leyó la nota y sonrío, creyendo que era un sobre protector y sin hacerle caso salió esa mañana a cabalgar sin saber que dos hombre la seguían.

 **= ese es nuestro objetivo Marcus** \- dijo el hombre en Italiano.

 **= al fin Antonio ese hombre la dejo respirar -** ambos sonrieron - **que lastima la chiquilla en verdad es muy bella.**

 **= trabajo es trabajo y con ella muerta muchos se van a beneficiar, pero eso no significa que podamos gozar ante -** ambos volvieron a sonreír .

 **= esa bella chica es una verdadera amazona -** dijo el hombre asombrado ya que candy saltaba obstáculos grande sin tambalear.

Los hombre esperaron que ella se alejara mas de la villa GRAHAM para a si atacarla, miraron que la hermosa rubia giro en una colina.

esperaron y a si galoparon mas rápido pero se sorprendieron que no la miraron ya que solo estaba su caballo cerca del río.

Buscaron a su alrededor y no miraron a nadie, de pronto escucharon ruidos en las ramas, era ella quien muy feliz bajaba sin saber que dos hombre.

la esperaban ansiosamente.

 **= mira que belleza de mujer hermano en verdad la naturaleza fue muy generosa contigo lindura -** candy giro asustada.

jamas había sentido tanto miedo y asco ya que los hombres la miraban con morbosidad.

 **= amarte es lo único que puedo imaginarme mi cielo -** dijo tomándola del brazo - **besare cada parte de tu piel**.

 **= quienes son ustedes** \- dijo temerosa **\- esta es propiedad privada, es del duque.**

 **− del duque!... te importa eso hermano? -** el lo negó y ambos sonrieron

 **= quienes somos?..eso no importa cariño mejor preguntarte que vamos hacer contigo -** el hombre la arrincono al árbol y bruscamente.  
le estaba subiendo el vestido.

 **= eso hermano en señale a esta hembra como coge un verdadero Italiano**

La rubia se defendió pero el hombre en verdad era muy fuerte con mucha dificulta se acerco al caballo y saco su látigo, golpeando al hombre y a si salió corriendo.

El hombre le gritaba mil maldiciones ella Corría muy cerca del río, con su vestido roto y su mejilla lastimada trompazo y aterrada miro hacia a tras .

candy miro como el hombre la alcanzaba y sin pensarlo dos veces se arrojó al río, sabiendo muy bien que la corriente era muy fuerte y que al final.

sabia una catarata de casi veinte metros terry le había enseñado toda esa zona, era mejor morir con dignidad pensó la rubia que ser violada por esos dos hombre.

.

* * *

.

.

 **PUERTO DE SAUTHAMTON.**

.

 **=Estos dos contenedores son de la condesa su excelencia, aunque ahora ya están v** **ació, por que Ya pusimos.  
todo en las carretas**\- dijo el oficial del puerto **\- y en la salida lo espera un caballos que ya están cargando mi señor.  
y déjeme decirle que es una hermosa yegua.**

Terry solo lo miro y el hombre continuo hablando y mostrándole los documente necesarios para facilitarle trabajo, y agradar al noble marques. **  
\- Puede firmar solo esto milord ya que su primo vino hace dos días y acelero el proceso, firmando todo los papales.  
y permisos de embarcación ah...y le dejo esta carta a usted, milord.**

 **− perfecto -** Terry agradeció a Archie que le ahorrara mucho tiempo y a si poder regresar con su pecosa- **muy bien donde debo firmar.**

Tomo la nota y firmo los papeles dejando a sus hombres para que llevaron todo a la villa White, quería regresar pronto un fuerte dolor en su pecho lo angustiaba.

Subió a su carruaje y miro por la ventana, estaba muy inquieto y el dolor en su pecho no se le quitaba.

 **= candy -** susurro con dolor - **pecosa mía no se por que pero presiento ...-** movió la cabeza en negación no quería pensar, nada malo.

Recordó la carta de su primo y la saco del chaleco para distraerse, la abrió y así la leyó.

 **"Querido primo, va.. olvídalo si sabes muy bien que no te quiero** \- terry sonrío sabia que el era a si **.**

 **se que en este momento estas sonriendo que bueno ya era hora, cambia tu cara de ogro.**

 **mi tío me mando un recado anunciando que saldría de viaje y que tu no estarías en el castillo, llegare a la villa en algunos días, debo entregarte una**  
 **Encomienda de el, puedes creerlo que me interrumpió mis vacaciones, deje mi amada con ganas de mi, mi bella italiana.**

 **Pero bueno ni modo es el tío, y me ordeno que estuviera pendiente de esta carga para la condesa White.**

 **que espero con ansias conocer, si es bella mucho mejor ya que pronto tendré que buscar esposa.**

 **felicidades por separarte de la cabello de fuego.**

 **quería ir a tu villa pero recién conocí a una linda escocesa que me invito a su villa, ya que se sentía tan solo.**

 **y como buen caballero que soy no pude negarme.**

 **quizás me quede en tu villa en escocía, lo se debí pedirte tu autorización, quita esa carota.**

 **Sabes que jamas lo haré y menos a ti, prometo cuidar la villa, tu sabes jamas me puedo negar a una dama.**

 **El amor no espera y no te tiene tiempo ni condición y eso tu lo sabes muy bien.**

 **ya que recuerdo como buscabas a la ex-actriz.**

 **que por cierto estaba muy buena. te quedaras con ella?...digo como amante fija!...**

 **bueno arrogante primo regresare en dos semana o quizás tres.**

 **te detesta tu primo que es el mas guapo de toda la casa Grandchester, aunque lo niegues.**

 **archiboll Cornwell Grandchester.**

Terry sonrío reconociendo que ellos dos eran muy parecidos en carácter, pero arqueo na ceja haciendo un gesto de superioridad, ya que el era el mejor...

Sintió un Enorme dolor, se toco el pecho, aun sentía esa mezcla de dolor en su pecho y una Enorme angustia por ella.

 **= mas rápido -** grito angustiado mirando hacia afuera **\- pecosa -** susurro el bello hombre de su amada, El estaba muy angustiado.  
 **−..AMOR, pecosa mía no se porque estoy angustiado** \- susurro fijando su mirada por el camino.

* * *

 **mansión Andley.**

La noticia que el menor de los Andley les dio, cayo como bomba, aunque era normal que los caballeros tuvieran sus amoríos.  
fuera del matrimonio o aun estando soltero.

Pero para Emilia enroy no estaba bien...Eso nunca le gustaba, ya que al final los hijos eran lo que mas sufrían.

Ya que si eran hombres serian creados con su padre y el apellido familiar seguiría, asegurando su legado, pero si eran mujer se las dejarían a su madre.

Asegurando su futuro de joven con una buena Dote.

La anciana suspiro ya que tener un hijo era una gran alegría y lo entendía en especial ella que nunca pudo tener esa dicha.

Albert felicito a su hermano y pidió conocer a la futura madre

Anthony complacido le aseguro que pronto lo haría y planearon salir a celebrar esa misma noches los dos jovenes rubios.

Ambos se despidieron después de desayunar y el joven rubio salió al club, ya que se reuniría con los jovenes para jugar polo.

 **− espero que la Proxima vez me acompañes** \- Albert lo miro y sonrío

 **− tal vez -** dijo sonriendo y continuo comiendo, Anthony solo meneo su cabeza en negación, aunque ya lo sabia, el jamas pisaría el parlamento.

 **− ya veo, ni modo creo que continuare con los pesados ancianos del parlamento**  
 **− a si parece, yo me encargare de los damas, recuerda que los negocios internacional son lo míos**

 **− mejor me voy -** dijo pasando sus dedos en el cabello - creo que hoy iré a cortármelo quieres ir Albert?.

 **− Ni loco me cortare el cabello -** ambos sonrieron - mejor vete por que si no llegaras tarde y ya sabes como son los ingleses con la puntualidad.  
 **− te veo en la tarde hermano -** ambos se despidieron y cada uno se ocupo de sus deberes.

Albert acostumbrado mas a la naturaleza y a su querida soledad, no lo acompañó odiaba estar en cuatro paredes y a si miro partir a su hermano menor.

Hablo con los peones, miro las siembras, las ovejas, el ganado en fin se mezclo con todas las personas que trabajaban en ese lugar.  
pago salario y visito las casas de sus trabajadores y así conocer sus necesidades.  
Luego llego a su casa para ver a su esposa, ella aun dormía y decidió dejarla descansar ya que su Embarazo de casi seis meses no la dejaba dormir bien.  
Se dirigió nuevamente a las caballeriza y así salió a disfrutar la naturaleza esa libertad que se disfruta sin tanto dinero.

Como toda las mañana le gustaba cabalgar, pero esta vez se quedo acostado en esa colina, con los ojos cerrado escuchaba el sonido de los pájaros.

sonrío como le fascinaba la naturaleza, de repente escucho los grito de una chica se levanto y miro de lejos a dos hombre que corrían detrás de una mujer.

que llevaba su vestido roto una furia se apodero del rubio, Odiaba a eso hombre que ultrajaban a una mujer, solo por complacer su falsa hombría  
Se acerco mas al lugar ella corría en la otra orilla, el Rubio miraba a todo lados para poder hallar un lugar donde pasar y así defender a la joven rubia.  
Fue en ese momento que sus ojos quedaron fijo en ella y un pánico de horror se figuro en su rostro, Uno de los hombre apuntaba con su rifle para matarla.  
Pero lo que miro lo paralizo y su angustia fue peor cuando miro que la rubia mujer se tiro al río, el sabia que no muy lejos de ahí había una cataratas.

Sin pensarlo mucho corrió llevando con el una soga, salto una rocas y subió a una colina y de ahí se tiro al agua su único objetivo era aquella cabellera rubia.

Que cada momento se hundía mas.  
.

 **CONTINUARA.**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER ESTA HISTORIA**

 **capitulo trece 13**

 **TODO LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA NO SON MÌAS.**

 **SOLO ESTA HISTORIA.**

 **QUE ESPERO LE GUSTE.**

 **AHORA DISFRUTEN ESTE CAPITULO.**


	13. Chapter 13

**TODO LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA NO SON MÌAS.**

 **SOLO ESTA HISTORIA.**

 **QUE** **ESPERO LE GUSTE.**

 **AHORA DISFRUTEN ESTE CAPITULO.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YO  
TE AMO**

.

.  
 **= Milord que bueno que regreso temprano** \- dijo el mayordomo con mucha estima y respeto.  
terry le sonrió amablemente **= y la señorita White aun sigue durmiendo -** pregunto aun quitándose los guantes y mas tranquilo por estar cerca de su rubia pecosa.  
Miro hacia arriba la imagino desnuda entre las sabanas, pensó que su pecosa dormilona, aun dormía. un enorme deseo se apodero de el, la deseaba como un loco.  
sonrío pensando en ir a despertadla con un suave beso en su deliciosa feminidad y beber de ella, suspiro y reconoció que en verdad estaba loco por ella ya que su hermosa rubia era como una droga imposible de dejar. pero las palabras del noble anciano lo saco de su corta felicidad.

 **= ho...no milord la condesa White salió a cabalgar, esta mañana y aun no a regresado.**

 **= hace cuanto se fue?...y quien la acompaño? -**

La hermosa sonrisa del castaño se fue, en un segundo su rostro se transfiguro de enojo y angustia.

 **=ella no dejo que Julian la acompañara milord, pido perdón por dejarla sola, pero la condesa a si lo decidió.**

terry tomo nuevamente sus cosas y salió afuera y monto nuevamente su caballo, una angustia se apodero del castaño - **\- dile a Julian que me siga y que traiga el rifle.**

El mayordomo no pudo responder a su señor ya que este salió desesperado, sin mas demora busco a su hijo para ordenarle que siguiera al señor de la casa.

Corrió como loco, esforzó a su fiel yegua que corriera mas rápido, la fiel yegua obedeció a su amo sin dudarlo corriendo y saltando obstáculo que se le atravesaban.

No sabia por que sentía ese dolor desde que estaba en el puerto **= maldición no debe irme y dejarla sola sabiendo bien que es una terca.**

Se repetía el castaño, la buscaba desesperado _ **"no debí dejarla sola" .**_ se repetía constantemente.

Su corazón se paralizo cuando miro de lejos el caballo de ella corriendo de regreso a la villa, paro y comenzó a mirar por todos lados quizás estaba en el suelo inconsciente.

Pero no miro nada, de pronto su mirada se aterrorizo al observar muy bien el lugar = **Ho...NO... el río, candy no sabe de las corrientes rápidas y de la cascada.**

Con terror se dirigió al lugar sabia que ella adoraba el agua pero ella solo conocía la laguna, solo de imaginarse que ella se metiera al agua o peor aun que el caballo.

La Haya votado al río y que este lastimada, o por Dios o que este inconsciente, la cabeza del pobre castaño le quería explotar y un dolor fuerte sintió en su corazón.

Sin poder evitarlo una lagrima se deslizo en su mejilla ya que la rubia era su única razón de vivir.

Llego a las orilla del río y bajo desesperado **= candy, candy ...pecosa..** \- gritaba desesperado pero nadie le respondía, estaba aturdido mirando a todo lados.

Desesperado bajo por el barranco, su fiel yegua no se quejo, solo obedeció a su amo.

Despiadadamente bajo, sin que su amo se lo ordenara ella podía sentir que el, la necesitaba y así bajo al barranco sin ningún temor la hermosa yegua.

entre los arboles miro a dos hombre corriendo y una furia se apodero de el ya que si eso maldito la había atacado, ellos pagarían con sus vidas.

Se escucho dos balazos un hombres Italianos cayo y el otro intentaba escapar, terry miro que fue Julian quien le disparo y a si se lanzo al otro hombre.

Que sin piedad lo golpeo.

El hombre grito desesperado, ya que sentía que el joven castaño lo mataría **= cayo al río...ella cayo al río.**

Dijo el Italiano con la esperanza de que el joven lo dejara de golpear. Terry se horrorizo, solo de pensar que ella pudiera..." _ **no...no, ella no"**_ pensó terry

 **= Julian llévatelo a la villa y averigua que estaba haciendo aquí** \- dijo subiendo a su fiel Teodora y sin perder mas tiempo se fue al río.

Rogándole al cielo que ella estuviera bien por que si no?...ahí mismo se iría con ella.

⁂

⁂

* * *

⁂

⁂

Cansada y muy agotada suspiro al fin el barco había llegado, lo haría rápido ya que necesitaba regresar para volver a verlo, tenerlo, sentirlo.  
Lo extrañaba su corazón lloraba por el, lo amaba y mucho, llego a su tierra natal ITALIA por su madre aunque su padre era francés.  
pensaba comprar una casa y depositar su dinero que era mucho.

Reconoció que el futuro duque fue mas que generoso y lo amaba mucho mas por eso ya que su gran nobleza era una de sus grande virtudes y eso le dolía mas.

ya que jamas aceptaría apartarse de el, ese hombre era suyo por que lo amaba.

Por que la hermosa rubia pensaba que el estaba atormentado y presionado por su padre, el divorcio, ya que eso seria un gran escándalo.

Firmemente pensó en darle seis semanas y después regresaría con el, jamas dejaría que Terrence la abandonara ya que pensaba que el la necesitaba.

 **=no lo puedes negar amor** \- susurro mirando desde el puerto un carruaje que llegaba por ella - **tu cuerpo vibro cuando te toque, me amas aunque te cueste reconocerlo.**

Recorrió aquella cuidad que había dejado hace tres años atrás, cuando dejo para ir a Inglaterra, donde lo conoció.

En su camino miro algunos rótulos de propiedades que estaban de venta, nada llamativo para ella.

pero sus ojos se sorprendieron al mirar un rotulo en una propiedad que ante anhelo.

Se alegro que una hermosa propiedad un poco alejado de la ciudad estaba de venta ya que le pertenecía a una de las familias rica de esa zona.

busco a su antiguo asesor para bajar el precio ya que llevaba años sin poder venderla y a si se aprovecharía de la necesidad de la viuda.

Haciendo un buen negocio para ella, la compra se realizo a su favor y a si aprovecharse de esa familia, como siempre no tuvo piedad con ellos.

Ante la había destruido haciendo saber que ella era su amante y a si dividir a la familia, hoy la chantajeo con revelar fotos escandalosas.

Logrando que la viuda casi se la regalara **= maldita mil veces maldita** \- dijo la viuda mujer tirando la pluma y sin mirarla le dijo.

 **=creo que en esta vida se paga lo que se hace y le rogare al mismo diablo para que sea a si, te maldigo y espero que un día seas desdichada y abandonada por que pronto llegara esa persona que te ara pagar todo tu mal.**

Susana solo miro salir a la mujer de la oficina del abogado que ansioso esperaba su pago mas una jugosa comisión.

 **= espero que este complacida por mi trabajo señorita marlow ya que prácticamente le puse en bandeja de plata a la viuda Madison.**

Susana le sonrío complacida y sin decir nada le tiro una bolsa de monedas y tomo las escrituras de la propiedad.

El hombre tomo La Bolsa y miro que era plata no oro **= eran 100 monedas de oro y no plata, espero que cumpla "Señorita".**

 **= agradezca que le pago 100 monedas de plata y no diez por su trabajo abogado, a si que espero que mas bien me de las gracias.**

El abogado junto con el notario se enojaron queriendo agredirla pero en ese momento dos hombres mal encarado entraron con armas.

Susana solo sonrío, ella estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con hombres y salirse con las suya, jamas daba un paso sin tomar precauciones

 **=Conforme con su paga señores?** \- ambos hombre solo asintieron y ella sonrío - **perfecto fue un placer hacer negocios.**

Se retiro complacida, sabia que comprar esa propiedad era una excelente inversión ya solo faltaba guardar bien su dinero.

jamas confío en los banco a si que decidió guardar una tercera parte en un banco y otra en el sótano de su nueva casa construiría una buena caja fuerte.

Una mujer sola en esa época era muy difícil depositar dinero, a si que se hizo pasar por viuda con una modesta cuenta.

para no levantar ninguna sospecha ya que la compra se hizo en secreto y fingíos que la estaba rentando.

 **= ya falta poco Terrence, muero por volver para rogarte que vuelvas a mi lado mi amor.**

Camino hacia su carruaje dos hombres se montaron detrás de ella escoltándolas y dos hombre muy furioso.  
La observaban desde una ventana con mucho Odio.

⁂

* * *

⁂

Respirando aun agitado la observo, era una chica muy bonita, observo su ropa y parte del pecho estaba descubierto, aunque no se le miraba el pezon.

los pedazos de su vestido apena cubrían sus muslo y el joven rubio miraba esas hermosas piernas.

cerro los ojos, el Hera un caballero pero aun a si no podía dejar de verla, se quito su camisa o lo que quedaba ya que las fuerte corriente y la cascada les desgarró la ropa.

Era un milagro que aun estuvieran vivos, solo pudo tapar sus pechos, toco su cabello y acaricio su mejilla.

En verdad que ella era hermosa = quien quería hacerte daño pequeña?...quien puede agredir a un ser tan hermoso como tu.

No podía apartarse de ella, no sabia el por que pero lo necesitaba, deseaba estar al lado de ella.

Recordó a los hombre y sin pensarlo mucho se tiro hacia ella, no medito ni tuvo miedo solo quería estar ahí con ella.

por que?...no lo sabia solo quería salvarla aun arriesgando su propia vida.

Volvió acariciar la mejilla de ella con mucha ternura la tomo entre sus brazos quería saber que se sentía tenerla entre sus brazos.

En ese momento ella abrió los ojos y el rubio se perdió en ellos.

Como un tonto la miraba sin querer parpadear y ella solo trataba de orientarse en donde estaba y con quien?

todo estaba en silencio ella no hablaba menos el que estaba perdido en su mirada.

hasta que una voz fuerte se escucho en el silencio rompiendo la magia según el rubio.

 **= ALEJATE DE MI MUJER**

 _ **CONTINUARA**_

 **CONTINUARA.**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER ESTA HISTORIA**


	14. Chapter 14

_**gracias por leer esta historia.**_

 _ **como siempre con mis personajes favoritos.**_

 _ **Que son ...terry, candy.**_

 _ **agradesco su tiempo en leer esta Historia.**_

 _ **⁂**_

YO TE AMO

.

Con la angustia en su corazón la buscaba descontrolado, ya que ella era su todo, bajo con desesperación.

Aunque la barranca era muy inclinada hacia abajo y peligrosa, no le importo nada.

su único objetivo era ella, la razón de su vida.

No medito en nada, su mente solo pensaba en buscarla el peligro no le importaba, su vida no era Relevante.

Ni pensó en su fiel yegua, que podía quebrarse su pata y a si tener que sacrificarla.

No,...el no pensó en nada, solo era ella su objetivo, su amada pecosa, la dueña de su corazón, la razón de su vida.

Se detuvo para buscarla, observo la cascada hasta abajo, ya que esta tenia rocas filosas que hacia la caída de agua mas peligrosa.

En ese momento sintió un resbalón, era Theodora que hacia un gran esfuerzo de estar parada en la tierra floja ahora lodo.

Su fiel yegua trataba de no resbalarse, ya que la noche anterior había pasado una gran tormenta.

Era por eso que las aguas estaban sucias y eso complicaban mas las cosas, ya que tenia que fijar muy bien la vista para poder captar cualquier movimiento.

y fue a si que a unos cien metro, entre la corriente del río, vio una rama de árbol y con ella una cabellera rubia y sus ojos se llenaron de alivio y terror.

ahí estaba ella aferrada en la Rama quizás herida, pero cuando quizo seguir bajando para poder tirarse y alcanzarla.

miro que una segunda cabellera rubia salia del agua y la abrazaba uniendo su cuerpo con la de ella.

segado por la ira y los celos de ver que ese hombre la rodeaba entre sus brazos Terrence Granchester ya no razono mas.

sin pensarlo mucho se tiro al río junto con su fiel yegua, que fiel mente obedeció a su amo.

Miro como el hombre la sacaba y según el manoseaba el cuerpo de ella, de su mujer.

No supo ni como llego, no sintió cuando una rama lo hirió en la pierna o cuando una roca le pego a un lado de la costilla, No...el no sentía nada.

sus ojos estaba puesto en aquel hombre que tenia en sus brazos a su hermosa rubia, a su mujer.

 **= SUELTA A MI MUJER**

su voz temblaba de coraje y sin darle tiempo de nada, le arrebato a su mujer, de los brazos del rubio y de un solo puñetazo lo tumbo al suelo.

De forma posesiva pero con delicadeza la sostenía entre sus brazo, ella era su mayor tesoro, y no permitiría que nada le pasara a ella.

La contemplo y al mismo tiempo la examino con la vista para asegurarse de que ella no tuviera alguna herida.

Estaba mas tranquilo ya que ella estaba en sus brazos, su pequeña pecosa, la niña de sus ojos.

 **= terry... estas aquí... amor?.**. - susurro ella y se volvió a desmayo, el la miro angustiado y sintió dolor por el peligro que ella había pasado.

La prueba de eso era su pálida y debilidad.

 **= candy** \- susurro terry olvidándose del rubio, que solo los miraba sin poder entender quien era el.

 **"!quizás era el atacante!".**..pensó el rubio, se levanto enojado dispuesto a defenderla.

 **= apártate de ella, quien eres?.. te exijo que la déjala en paz** \- dijo tomando el control de su cuerpo - **ella no quiere estar contigo.**

terry deposito a candy en el suelo y se enfrento al rubio que ya lo tenia Arto por su insolencia y sumando la furia por su pecosa.  
a si con todo la ganas cerro su puño y fue directo a la cara del rubio.

Por que las preguntas las hacia el y nadie mas, y furioso con su imponente cuerpo, sostuvo al hombre con sus manos del cuello.  
El rubio sangraba solo podía ver esos enorme zafiro que chispeaban de odio.

 **= SOY TERRENCE GRANDCHESTER FUTURO DUQUE DE INGLATERRA Y SEÑOR DE ESTAS TIERRA.**

 **TIERRAS QUE ESTAS INVADISTE PARA AGREDIR A MI MUJER MALDITO Y TE HARE PAGAR.  
POR CADA HERIDA Y DOLOR QUE LEAS CAUSASTE.**

Dijo tomándolo con mas fuerza el cuello del rubio.

 **= TE HARE PAGAR CADA SUFRIMIENTO Y LAGRIMA QUE ELLA SUFRIŐ.." IMBECIL"**  
En ese momento se escucho un disparo, aunque terry no volteo, para ver quien era ese Hombre que se atrevía amenazarlo .

El rubio si lo miro, pero se asombro que el hombre castaño ni si quiera parpadeo por el disparo o la amenaza de su empleado.

 **= suelte a mi señor o le disparo** \- dijo el hombre apuntando al castaño y Terrence sonrío al rubio, apretando mas su cuello.  
ante de voltear, para ver al hombre que le gritaba.

Con su mirada fría voltio y desafiando al hombre que sostenía el rifle, lo miro furioso.

tanto que el hombre tembló por dentro, al darse cuenta de quien era el.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Estaba feliz, su familia pronto tendría un nuevo integrante, "bueno serian dos" pensó la anciana.

Estaba feliz, pondría todo su tiempo en eso hermosos bebes ya que sus padres eran unos galanes y sin duda ellos seria igual que sus padres.

sonrío, y al mismo tiempo su mirada se oscureció por la tristeza, recordar a su única sobrina la llenaba de tristeza y dolor.

sus oraciones siempre eran por ella, rogando que al menos ella, seria feliz lejos de ellos.

camino hacia el ventanal y observo el jardín y eso le dio tranquilidad. era como si el tiempo no pasara.

Era la misma imagen, el mismo paisaje desde que era una niña.

sonrío, ya que se perdía en sus pensamiento y lograba sentir que era una niña otra vez, hasta que se miraba sus manos.

y volvía a la realidad, su vida estaba llegando a su fin, esa era su realidad.

su doctor se lo dijo mas ella pidió no comentar nada, ella no quería atormentar a sus sobrinos por que los amaba demasiado.

al principio pensó en hacer un viaje y pasar sus días de dolor lejos de ellos, pero ahora con la llegada de esos dos angelitos.

todo cambiaba y solo rogaba tener tiempo para conocerlo.

Suspiro y sonrío pensando en las generaciones futuras, rogando que ellas llevaran una vida mejor que ellos.

cerro la ventana y camino hacia la puerta de su cuarto para iniciar un gran día, gozarlo como si fuera el ultimo día de su vida.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Tenias muchos pedidos estaba muy agotada pero feliz, sonrío al recordar cuando el acaricio el vientre y le hablaba al bebe después de hacer el amor.

 **=por que sonríes** \- dijo una voz maliciosa y envidiosa.- **parece que vives un sueño cuando en realidad es una pesadilla**.

 **= por que dices eso lucias, sabes muy bien que yo vivo mi realidad, pero no crees que aveces merezco sonreír.**

 **= tal vez querida -** dijo la mujer acariciando el cabello **\- una noche de sexo nos hace reír y le hace muy bien al cuerpo en especial a ellos.**

la mujer siguió caminando mirando al rededor del local, sonrío muy pronto todo esto seria suyo, claro primero tendría que quitárselo.

 **= ayer mire un coche muy elegante... quien era?..** \- dijo maliciosa - **o eres querida de un noble o rico comerciante.**

ella la miro seria, ya que nadie sabia quien era el padre de su hijo y jamas lo diría, ya que era uno de la cámara de los Lores de Inglaterra.

 **= tranquila -** sonrío - yo solo traje unos pedidos y quise pasar a saludarte pero mire que tenias visita y decidí irme.

 **= no te preocupes lucias pero sabes que no recibo a nadie después de las ocho, cualquier cosa que quieras o deseas decirme puedes venir en el día.**

 **= esta bien no te molestes tu sabes que yo soy tu amiga y lo sabrás mas cuando mires el lugar que escogí para que traslades tus cosas en Francia**.

la mujer saco unos papeles de su bolsa y buscando una pluma y un tintero para que ella lo firmara.

 **= que es eso** \- dijo quitándose los lentes y sobando su frente .

 **= tranquila flamy solo necesito que lo firmes para que yo pueda alquilar el local en tu nombre ya que hoy en la noche me voy a Francia.**

 **= esta noche!...lucia no quiero que te tomes tantas molestia por mi**.

 **= no es ninguna molestia querida sabes que fui amiga de tu madre y era nuestro sueño tener nuestro negocio en parís.**  
 **pero como ella no esta aquí es mi deber.**

cuidar de ti querida y mas aun cuando el padre de tu hijo sepa que estas Embarazada.

flamy no sabia como decirle que Anthony si quería al bebe y a ella cerca de el.

inclino su cabeza y sonrío, en verdad estaba feliz, Anthony la lleno de puro besos y con mucha ternura acariciaba su vientre.

lucia noto ese brillo de felicidad y eso no le convenía nada.

Quizás el miserable mozo le prometio casarse con ella y a si frustra sus planes.

Al principio pensó que era un señor rico y casado y solo la quería para pasar el rato.

pero haber que un hombre bajaba del coche cubriéndose con su capa, le entro la curiosidad de saber quien era,.

No seria nada difícil para ella enamorar al mozo y sacar información y así saber quien era el amante de ella y por que era tan generoso con ella.

ya que para ella flamy no era una mujer bella aunque la chica no era fea para lucia darman, flamy era una persona simple.

desde que llego a Londres supo que la hija de su "amiga" estaba sola, se acerco para a si ver que tal le había ido en la vida y poder sacar algo de provecho.

flamy al saber que ella conocía a sus padres le abrio la puerta de su casa sin saber que lucia era una estafadora.

lucia miro el local el negocio era muy rentable y la parte de arriba estaba muy bien, en pocas palabras flamy estaba muy bien económicamente.

tenia cuatro empleada y una hermosa casa a las afuera de la ciudad.

miro también que continuamente depositaba buenas cantidad de dinero, de seguro su antiguo amante la dejo muy bien económicamente.

Como hacen todas las jóvenes para garantizar su futuro dan su virginidad a hombre ricos y después que ellos se aburren las dejan.

igual como le paso a ella, pero este hombre si que fue muy generoso, con la simple de flamy.

A si fue que pensó que era un amante rico y descartando un amante de turno que la dejaría en cuanto supiera que estaba Embarazada.

 **"quizás la quiere pero cuando sepa del bastardo la dejara."**...pensó la mujer.

fue en ese momento que armo el plan de traspasar un local que vendían en parís y a si hacerla firmar un documento donde ella.

se quedaría con todo, aprovechándose del momento cuando el padre del bastardo la dejara y ella no quería estar mas ahí.

sin importarle que cuando flamy llegara a parís no tuviera ni para comer.

 **= gracias lucia pero en este momento tengo dos pedidos muy importante déjame los documento para leerlo por favor.**

 **= no necesitas leerlo acaso no confía en mi -** dijo poniendo su cara de ofendida - **ademas el barco sale en una hora y debo llevar.**  
 **Este documento para que tu te quedes con el negocio, eso fue lo que me pediste hace un mes atrás flamy.**  
 **Recuerda que si es varón el te lo quitara y nunca te dejara verlo querida.**

 **= se perfectamente bien lo que te comente lucia -** flamy la miro seria - **pero solo fue eso, un comentario. No fue ningun arreglo**.

dijo flamy enojada, nunca había necesitado nada de nadie  
 **=jamas te pedí que te molestara por mi,** **fuiste tu quien a decidido hacer todo esto.  
** **perdona pero no lo haré, Londres es mi hogar y no me marchare.**

lucia estaba furiosa, que se había creído esta simplona estúpida, pensaba la mujer.

 **= yo solo quería ayudarte flamy, es tu decisión de quedarte, pero como compraderas.  
di adelanto y mande telegramas y esos querida no son nada baratos.**

 **= que quiere decir?... que ahora te debo dinero?...si yo jamas te pedí nada lucia.**

 **= tu sabes que te comente de primas y separos para que ella te esperara, pues el negocio es igual que el tuyo.  
querida y tu sabes que es una gran inversión.**

 **y fueron cinco mil libras, lo que se dio y quinientas libras por mi tiempo, mas la cancelación del barco a si que tu decides.  
cuando paso por mi dinero .**

dijo la mujer cínicamente, pero flamy no era una tonta en sus noches larga con Anthony el le hablaba de leyes, negocios y finanza.

para que ella se defendiera muy bien en su negocio.

 **"nunca debes de firmar nada sin leerlo, aunque sea de tu propia familia"**

 **"sin testigo no te pueden comprobar nada y todo el tiempo pide factura o que la persona te firme un pagare"**

 **"jamas tome la palabra como empeño en los negocios"**

sonrío al recordarlo Anthony era su todo y ahora su union seria para siempre con la llegada del bebe, aunque nunca los uniera un papel.

Ya no importaba nada el siempre cuidaría de ella y de sus hijo.

 **= aunque yo nunca te pedí nada, no creas que sin tener un comprobante, te voy a dar dinero, no soy ninguna tonta.**

= Recibos?, comprobante?... ahora me pagas con esto flamy, dejándome con una deuda que es solamente tuya.  
"tu no puedes hacerme esto".

 **= jamas te pedí que lo hiciera pero si me traes las factura o comprobante de los telegramas que veo que son muchas libras.  
yo te pagare ese dinero.**

 **Pero jamas te daré una libra sin saber por que, ya que según tu, diste un adelanto por un negocio y te repito lucia.  
YO JAMAS TE PIDI NADA, SOLO TE COMENTE LUCIA, AHORA POR FAVOR VETE QUE TENGO MUCHO TRABAJO**

dijo flamy muy enojada, lucia la miro furiosa y solo tiro la puerta, salió endemoniada, su negocio se le había caído.

 **= comprobante?...factura?...idiota simplona pero esto no se quedara así...MALDITA**

dijo la mujer caminando por las estrechas calles de Londres, planeando como destrozar a la simplona de flamy.

.

* * *

Las vigilancia eran 24 horas o sea día y noche, el jamas permitiría que esos malditos delincuente invadieran las tierras de ella.

La amaba y mucho pero su amor era como de hermanos, aunque su abuelo y Chris siempre los querían unir.

 **= siempre te protegeré candy** \- susurro mientras miraba el río donde ella se bañaba.

 **= y le pediré a Dios que te de la felicidad que te mereces pequeña.**

siguió cabalgando, con el corazón angustiado por su querido abuelo y pensando en su querido hermano.  
quizás muy pronto tendría que interceder por el, ya que su abuelo aun se rehusaba verlo.

miro al cielo rogando que le dejaran mas tiempo a su abuelo, su único padre.  
suspiro, miro las dos inmensas propiedades que cuidaba desde una colina y unos hermosos ojos verde vino a su mente.

sonrío y rogó que todo le saliera bien.

 **= espero que lucero llegue bien pecosa, se que verla te ara muy feliz.**

llego a su casa y miro a su abuelo que estaba descasando en una mecedora, disfrutando de un café?

 **= veo que no sigues tus propias recomendaciones abuelo** \- sonrío - **acaso el café no es malo para tu corazón?**

 **= esto hijo -** levanto su taza de café - **es lo único digno ante de partir** \- el miro la cara del chico triste.

 **= abuelo no digas eso, por favor.**

 **= Tom hijo, ya hablamos de eso, la vida es así. uno nace, vive y al final llega el momento de partir.**

 **= pero aun siento que no estoy preparado abuelo ya perdí a candy pero tu no abuelo.**

 **= hijo solo agradesco a la vida del tiempo que me permitieron estar a tu lado, y ruego volver a ver a mi querido Jimmy.**

Tom lo miro sorprendido, acaso su abuelo había perdonado a su hermano?

 **= si** \- dijo el anciano a la pregunta muda que se figuro en el rostro del chico - **hace mucho que lo perdone.**

el joven se sentó y le sonrío aceptando que lo que el decidiera eso se haría.

 **= Tom** \- dijo el anciano - **espero que Dios me de tiempo para encontrar a Jimmy**

 **= lo único que supe es que se fue a escocía, desde que te rehusaste a perdonarlo abuelo.**

 **Me lo dijo Chris, ya que el nunca perdió su pista, pero la verdad nunca me dijo donde exactamente estaba su clínica abuelo.**

 **= conociendo bien a mi amigo, todo lo debe tener en su agenda, y podríamos mandarle un telegrama no lo crees hijo.**

 **= mañana lo buscare abuelo, será fácil ya que lo he metido todo en cajas por orden del duque de Grandchester.**  
 **ya que el es el apoderado y padrino de candy.**

 **= gracias Tom** \- el hombre se para y toco el hombro de su nieto - **ahora debo dormir y tu debes hacer lo mismo hijo.**

 **= lo are abuelo solo voy a asegurarme que los hombres estén en su puesto, descasa abuelo.**

El anciano sonrío, con pasos lento por su edad se fue a su cuarto y el joven chico se perdió en la oscuridad.

En ese mismo momento un joven chico llegaba a Londres, su Unico objetivo era, una hermosa rubia.

.  
.

* * *

Las invitaciones estaban llegando a cada familia Londinense, ya que el baile real estaba a solo cuatro semana para que caballeros de las familias mas rica de Inglaterra.

pudieran elegir esposas, las tiendas estaban trabajando a sus 100% ya que las lindas doncellas eran muy exigente.

Las selecciones no eran solo uno, ni dos y menos tres...ellas llevaban mas de cinco, para a si poder escoger el mejor ya que esa noche se esperaba que el.

Hijo del único duque de Grandchester, estaba soltero.

Los chisme y las murmuraciones eran muchas.

 **= es justicia divina, solo una británica tiene derecho a ese privilegio -** decía una anciana ya que tenia dos nietas solteras.

 **= Dios jamas quizo que se mezclarán, ella era muy poca cosa para el** \- dijo una recién viuda de 23 años con anhelo de volver a casarse.

 **= secar su vientre fue lo mejor, el es demasiado bello para una mujer como ella. -** dijo un hombre que tenia una hija y soñaba hacer negocio con la nobleza.

 **= pero recuerden que tenemos al sobrino del duque, archibool cornwell, Dios que chico.**

 **= es que ellos son divino, amiga mía -** dijo una recién casada. pero aun enamorada del futuro duque.

 **= no olvidemos al joven andley, el también es un sueño de hombre**.

todos afirmaron moviendo sus cabezas y soplándose con sus abanico.

La sociedad Londinense se preparaba para el gran bailes, solo los nobles podían asistir al gran baile, no importaba si este tenia el titulo mas pequeño.

como; Sir, barón, baronetos, caballeros o aquellos con títulos de cortesía.

La nobleza británica se compone con la Alta nobleza y la pequeña nobleza o sea títulos menos y titulo de cortesía.

Los grandes son rey, Reyna, príncipes, duques, marqueses, condes, vizconde.

todos ellos eran familia del rey en especial los duque ellos tiene mucho poder después del rey.

En especial aquellos que eran dueños de enorme aldea que en el futuro se convertirían en grandes ciudades como "manchester."

Los dueños y señores eran los duque de Grandchester que en generaciones pasadas fueron grande generales haciendo engrandecer mas a su rey.

Por ser tan valientes y leales a su rey y a su pueblo, las comunidades los comenzaron a llamar los grande de Manchester.

siendo titulo con su escudo de arma como los GRANDCHESTER Lores de Manchester.

todo los nobles estaban por debajo de ellos, adquiriendo con el tiempo nuevas tierras como STRATFOR ,SALE Y CAMBRIDGE.

Estas ciudades eran parte de la fortuna de los Grandchester.

solo ellos eran los únicos que podían ser dueños de esta tierras, ya que el resto era del rey.

.

.

* * *

.

.

El capataz ahora sabia quien era el castaño, **"Dios es el hijo de su gracia"** el hombre tembló, que hacer ahora se pregunto el mozo.

el rubio era el hijo de su antiguo patrón y le debía fidelidad.

el pobre hombre se perdió en su preguntas interna que no se dio cuenta que ya había bajado el rifle.

 **Que hacer?...por que peleaban su amo con el futuro duque?...** no lo sabia!.., solo miro de lejos que el castaño lo golpeaba a si que se acerco y lo amenazo.

pero su sorpresa fue cuando este se voltio...Dios era el hijo de su gracia, futuro duque y sobrino del rey de Inglaterra.

 **= de donde eres?...y por que la atacabas, MALDITO** \- dijo furioso terry ignorando al mozo que aun lo apuntaba.

 **= soy patriarca de los andley y quien me asegura que el atacante no eras tu?...ella con verte se desmayo.**

 **ademas fui yo quien la ayudo para que no se ahogara.**

 **= los andley -** dijo terry - **eres el hermano de Anthony?**

 **= a si es, no soy el atacante si no su salvador** \- dijo el rubio aun con las manos del castaño en su cuello - **ahora puedes soltarme?.**

Con un solo brazo lo empujo y el rubio casi cayo al suelo, terry con su porte autoritario y su enorme arrogancia miro al rubio.  
en el suelo.  
Aunque le salía natural su arrogancia, su carácter y esa mirada que hacia temblar a cualquiera.  
Terry era muy noble de corazón.  
pero como no serlo si era herencia de su padre, era igual que el explosivo y soberbio.

Pero no lo podían culpar por su sangre azul, ya que era el sobrino del Rey dueño de todo Inglaterra.

voltio a ver al mozo de los andley que con reverencia lo miraba.

 **= tu viste algún hombre huyendo en los alrededores.**

 **= no sugracia y disculpe mi atrevimiento** \- dijo el hombre con mucha reverencia, y el rubio lo noto.

ahora sabiendo muy bien quien era el arrogante castaño, que con soberbia estaba dandole ordenes a su empleado y que este lo obedecía sumisamente.

Reconoció que el pobre hombre por defenderlo se estaba jugando su cabeza por el.

ya que el mozo había amenazado con un rifle al futuro duque y sobrino del soberano.

 **=pero si usted me permites puedo explorar sus tierras su excelencia, si es que mi señor ya no corre peligro.**

 **= si tu dices que es tu señor y no los maleante, vete tranquilo tienes mi palabra que no le are nada y quiero que te unas a Julian.  
que esta río arriba y con unos de los hombre que la atacaron, ****quiero saber por que la atacaron y quien diablo son.**

 **= a si lo haré su excelencia** , - miro a Albert - **estará bien mi señor, regresare pronto.**

 **= puedes irte, creo que mi vecino ya no me va agredir mas** -el rubio miro al castaño que lo miraba aun desconfiado.

 **= No me provoques Andley -** dijo terry con su sonrisa arrogante que con delicadeza levanto a su hermosa rubia.

Sin ni siquiera llamar su fiel yegua, ella ya lo esperaba, ella conocía cada gesto o movimiento de su amo y a si lo noto, muy enojado.

Y supo que su amo quería marcharse ya.

Theodora sabia muy bien que su amo llevaba en sus brazos la joya mas importante de su vida.

se inclino para que el subiera y hacerlo mas fácil para su amo.

Albert se quedo admirado por la fidelidad del animal, comprendiendo que aquel hombre arrogante no era malo. ya que el amor de esa yegua era grande.

Albert andley conocía muy bien la conexión que los animales daban, ya que ellos muy fácil podía saber el buen corazón de una persona.

terry monto a su fiel yegua y acomodo a su mujer con delicadeza.

Levanto la vista y miro que el rubio miraba a su rubia y en segundo se olvido lo que rubio había hecho por ella.

 **= no es de caballero desear la mujer de otro -** dijo tapando las piernas descubierta de su mujer, con su capa que la tenia en la montura.

 **=Soy un caballero y eso nunca lo dudes, pero No voy a negar, que ella es muy bella, demasiado hermosa para ti.**

\- dijo sin reparo, no entendía por que dijo eso si el era un hombre casado y pronto seria padre, pero no le importo decirlo.

ni aun con la mirada dura que terry le dio.

 **= No puedo evitar que la admiren, Ho la deseen, ya que ella es como una bella joya, aunque nunca la puedas tener -  
** dijo cerrando sus ojos y sonriendo con ironías.

 **pero es lo único que pueden hacer.**

dijo abriendo sus ojos con desprecio ya que sus azul-verdoso chispeaban de Odio, sin duda las palabras del rubio eran de rivalidad.

Una pelea de alfas, pero donde solo el era el dueño absoluto de esa joyas, y con mas furia dijo.

 **"ELLA ES MI MUJER , TU FUTURA DUQUESA Y NOS DEBES RESPETO, NO QUIERO QUE VUELVAS A MIS TIERRA.  
Y MENOS QUE VEAS A MI MUJER.**

 **POR QUE SI LO HACES TE MATO Y VOY A DESTERRAR A TODA HASTA EL ULTIMO DE TU SANGRE, SOLO POR TU ATREVIMIENTO EN POSAR TUS OJOS EN ELLA. QUE ES MI MAYOR TESORO..."NO ME PROVOQUES ANDLEY, JAMAS HE UTILIZADO MIS PRIVILEGIOS, PERO SI TE ACERCAS A ELLA DESTRUIRE TODA TU MALDITA FAMILIA Y HASTA TU GENERACION.**

la yegua giro dos veces al percibir que su amo quería marcharse, relincho y a si galopo de regreso a la villa, ella sabia muy bien cuando su amo hablaba con furia y valla que estaba furioso.

El rubio no respondió, el sabia que el tenia razón **"por que lo insulto?"**... **"prácticamente le dijo que la deseaba y la quería para el".**

ella era hermosa y por Dios que si lo Hera, pero el era un hombre casado y muy pronto padre...a si es, el tenia una familia y materia a cualquiera por insultarla.

No entendía ese sentimiento que sintió cuando la vio, por que sentía amor por ella?, tenia ganas de protegerla, pero porque?.

y peor aun deseaba tenerla entre sus brazos y acariciarla.

 **= quien eres pequeña?...y por que deseo volver a verte y peor aun, anhelo tenerte a mi lado?**

dijo el patriarca mirando como aquel hermosa yegua subía las praderas de la cascada cargando a su amo.

.

.

.

CONTINUARA.


	15. Chapter 15

_**gracias por leer esta historia.**_

 _ **como siempre con mis personajes favoritos.**_

 _ **Que son ...terry, candy.**_

 _ **agradesco su tiempo en leer esta Historia.**_

 _ **⁂**_

YO TE AMO

.

Escuchaba voces, quería despertar pero sus ojos le pesaban, sintió que todo su cuerpo le dolía, los recuerdo llegaron poco a poco, Un Escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

La cara de aquel Hombre Vino a su mente, sus manos asquerosa mano ciando todo su cuerpo, esa boca asquerosa besando su cuello.  
No pudo mas el terror se apodero de ella y sin poder detenerlo grito.

 **"TERRY"** \- Grito ella con angustia y en dos segundo, unos brazos fuerte la estrecharon en su pecho, era el, su todo, su único dueño. su terry

Desesperada se aferro a el, hundió su Rostro en el pecho de su amado, que era su fortaleza el único dueño de su cuerpo y alma.  
Abrazo a su hombre, como en esas noches de pasión cuando el tomaba su cuerpo y hasta su alma, enterrando las Uñas para sentirlo suyo.  
Necesitaba sentirlo y sin poder evitarlo lloro, lloro con angustia, con desespero, con Rabia, su alma lo necesitaba.  
terry lo supo, lo sintió, ese dolor también era suyo.

Le dolió y mucho por que aquel hombre había dañado su alma, y juro que pagaría, el y los que estaban detrás de todo, sus cómplices pagaría.  
no descansaría hasta tenerlo en sus manos, pagaría por cada lagrima de ella.  
Jamas la había visto Llorar a si, Con dolor y rabia, en este momento no habría palabras para consolarla era mejor que ella desahogara su alma y el estaría con ella.  
El solo podía abrazarla y acariciando su cabello con mucho amor y ternura.

Terry tenia tres dia sin dormir, ya que ella tenia fiebre y separarse de ella no era una opción.

Estaba cansado y angustiado y peor aun por que no tenia noticias de sus padres, el ultimo telegrama lo había recibido hace diez días.

Sus padres Ya tenia un mes de haber partido a Irlanda y según su agenda real ellos regresarían en una semana ya que el baile real seria en ocho días.

Según los telegrama del puerto, ello aun no había zarpado para su regreso, y hasta su rey temía por un secuestro por algunas turbas que se había levantado en esa región.

Le dolía la cabeza se había quedado dormido en un sillón que estaba cerca de la cama donde su pecosa dormía, sentía dolor por verla sufrir.

siguió acariciando a su pecosa, ya no Lloraba lo necesitaba y El estaría con ella .

− **Pecosa, mi amor todo esta bien, Nadie te hará daño mi amor -** candy escuchaba su voz y se abrazaba mas a el.

Terry comprendió su miedo y la apretó mas a su cuerpo, le dolía el alma verla a si, solo quería que ella volviera a sonreír.

Tomo su rostro con su manos y la miro.

 **− pecosa jamas volveré a dejarte sola -** beso sus labios - **jamas mi amor te perderé de vista, pecosa si te pasa algo yo me muero... candy.**  
 **yo no podría vivir sin ti mi amor.**

Ahora fue terry quien se aferro a ella, candy pudo sentir su cuello húmedo, terry estaba llorando, lo miro a los ojos, era la primera vez que los miraba a si y no le gusto.  
Tomo su rostro bello con sus manos y susurro entre sus labios, acariciandolo con su aliento. .

 **− te amo terry, tu no me perderás mi amor... no me perderás.**

ambos lloraron en silencio, para el ella era su todo, su vida misma, para ella era la razón de su existencia.

Se necesitaba, sus cuerpo se llamaban, terry estaba sin control la necesitaba, llevaba tres día sin poseerla y eso era demasiado, tenerla diario hasta que su cuerpo no pudiera mas, muchas veces hasta el amanecer los sorprendía, agotado y casi desvanecido dormía a lado de su amada, atrayéndola a su lado para no perder el calor de su cuerpo y con su dulce aroma de mujer podría dormir solo para despertad y volverla amar, ya no podría vivir sin ella, la necesitaba como su propia vida.

La pasión los envolvió, No había Razón su cuerpo adolorido sano con cada caricia que el le daba, y de sus labios salió, un susurro que a el lo volvía loco − **te amo, Amame, Hazme tuya terry.**

Su aliento acaricio su rostro y el sonido de su voz llego a su sentido, donde cada célula del cuerpo de terry Respondía con la palabra de su amada, obedeciendo su deseo.

Amarla hasta desvanecer, beber de ella su elixir ya que su alma estaba sediento de ella.

⁂  
⁂

* * *

tenia tres días en su nuevo trabajo y hoy que era su primer día libre iría a buscarla, se había enterado que su gran amigo casi padre había muerto.

su muerte le dolió ya que el siempre lo apoyo, a pesar de todo nunca lo dejo, miro el muelle y las olas del mar golpeaban fuerte la vieja madera.

desde que llego cada tarde había ido hablar con el ya que el mar era su sepulcro por eso llego a Londres para rendirle luto a su gran amigo a su padre.

En ese lugar juro que protegería a su mayor tesoro.

Cerro los ojos y Recordó aquel hombre que sin dudarlo le brindo su ayuda.

 _ **flashback**_

 **− puedo sentarme? −** el levanto la vista, lo miro pero no respondió − **como estas jimmy?** − el solo bajo la vista.

 **− ya veo −** sonrío − **el amor es el único sentimiento que nos alegra la vida y fortalece el alma, Pero cuando no es correspondido.**  
 **Nos destruye y hasta la vida podemos perder, pero debemos superarlo hijo −** el chico lo miro y una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla.

 **− No se...si...podre superarlo Chris, ella...ella...se.. fue...mi abuelo... me Odia... −** el ya no pudo hablar y de un solo trago bebió su copa.  
El caliente liquido le quemo la garganta. Pero impidió que un llanto saliera.

El hombre solo miro al chico, lo quería como si fuera su hijo y el no dejaría que se perdiera en el vicio y en el dolor por Una mujer.  
se quedaría con el hasta que reaccionara y volviera a su trabajo que siempre le apasiono.

dos meses después ambos se despedían, prometiéndole que cada día seria un buen medico y que jamas caería de vuelta en el alcohol.

 **− prometo que te pagare Chris, cuídate y dale un beso a mi ange dore por mi −** ambos sonrieron y se quedaron mirando - **gracias −** como un susurro salieron esas palabras.

Christopher sabia muy bien que dejaba a un chico dolido pero decidido, lo conocía muy bien, había comprado una casa y la trasformo en una clínica.  
Para el, Jimmy y tom eran como sus hijos, los amaba y el sabia que un día cuando no estuviera mas, ellos cuidarían de su tesoro.  
El estaba seguro que ellos hasta su vida darían por ella, su ange dore como le decía Jimmy o en la llorona pecosa como le decía Tom.

 **− lo se hijo −** Jimmy sonrío y ambos se abrazaron después de eso lo miro cuatro veces mas pero cada semana se escribían, Nunca perdieron el contacto por eso cuando no recibió respuesta de sus dos carta se extraño y después el anuncio en el periódico lo dejo frío, ya que el Nombre de aquel Hombre que para el era como su padre.  
Salía en primera plana.

 **EL CONDE MARQUEZ CHRISTOPHER WHITE MUERE EN EL NAUFRAGIO EN LAS AGUAS HELADAS DEL GOLFO DE VIZCAYA.**

No lo podía creer, a su mente vino su dulce ange dore y en ese mismo momento mandaría un telegrama a John, que era el abogado de Chris el sabría muy bien como estaba ella y si tenia que regresar lo haría aunque su abuelo no lo quisiera, el regresaría por ella.

Suspiro, volviendo de sus recuerdo, tiro una rosa blanca al mar y prometiendo en buscar nuevamente a Candice, hasta que le dieran información de ella ya que las dos veces le había dicho que los duques estaban de viaje.

Los criados no daban mas información a si que todo el día trabaja en el hospital aunque no tuviera Necesidad, amaba su trabajo y por las tardes iba al muelle a dejar una rosa blanca a su gran amigo.

Esa misma tarde mando un telegrama a su querido amigo y colega que se quedo es su clínica para ver como seguía todo y a si informarle que se quedaría unos dos mese mas.  
Se acomodo su abrigo, las tarde ya empezaba a helar y se dirigió al telégrafo, cuando miro a su colega angustiado.

 **− hola Samuel como estas −** el Galeano lo miro y le sonrío triste − **pasa algo?**

 **− Es mi madre Jimmy, recibe este mensaje y dice que esta enferma ya pedí cinco días para poder ir a verla pero no me lo dieron, ya que mi maestro esta enfermo y soy el único con experiencia en la clínica y no puedo irme amigo, y la verdad no se que hacer mi madre solo me tiene Ami y yo no puedo irme.**

 **− no te preocupes yo me quedare en tu lugar**

 **− pero a ti No te gusta visitar las casas de los ricachones amigo.**

− Jimmy sonrío − **y tu como lo sabes? −** apenado el hombre respondió.

 **− te escuche cuando mi maestro Forest te daba la sugerencia de la clínica y el hospital ya que tu currículo era muy bueno, hasta pensé que me quitarías el empleo −** dijo apenado, Jimmy sonrío

 **− No te preocupes que no vine a quitarle el trabajo a nadie, paciente son solo personas enferma y no hacen la diferencia, lo que No me gusta es que muchos no tienen dinero para las medicinas y otros le sobran eso es todo, pero vamos con el maestro para que hoy mismo puedas viajar y ir con tu madre amigo.**

Samuel sonrío y ambos hombres se perdieron por las calles estrechas de la viaja Londres, esa misma tarde le dieron a Jimmy su agenda eran todas las visitas que tenían que hacer esa misma tarde, entre ella estaba la villa de Graham.

⁂

* * *

⁂

Este era la tercera vez que le daban la misma respuesta **-" disculpe milord pero su gracia no puede atenderlo"**  
 **y tampoco puedo dar ninguna información de la condesa White".** esa fue la Unica respuesta que daban los creados del la villa y en el castillo.

Estaba preocupado jamas había cometido un delito de esa magnitud, atacar a una dama eso era inaudito, hablaría en la cámara de Lord.

para detener a esos maldito delincuentes.

 **− como estará ella −** se pregunto el rubio con tristeza, se dirigió al parlamento desde que Albert le contó lo que paso en la villa Graham, No pudo disimular que esa hermosa rubia le gustaba y mucho, pero le dolió cuando le dijo que Terrence le grito que ella era su mujer.

Sin pensarlo llego a la villa Graham y fue el propio Terrence que lo corrió.

 **− que buscas aquí andley.**

 **− quiero saber como esta ella Terrence, puedo verla.**

 **− No!...no puedes ahora vete de mi villa.**

 **− No?...por que me lo impides, solo quiero saber si esta bien.**

 **− ya te dije que No, y dile a tu hermano que no lo quiero aquí, que ni se atreva a buscarla por que lo mato, entendiste.**

 **− No eres su dueño Grandchester.**

 **− NO LO SOY ANDLEY PERO ELLA ES MI MUJER Y CON MI VIDA LA PROTEJERE AHORA VETE DE MI TIERRA Y RECUERDEN QUE ELLA SERA SU PROXIMA DUQUESA, A SI QUE ALEJENSE DE ELLA.**

Anthony suspiro el golpe de su cochero anunciándole que ya había llegado al parlamento lo saco de su pensamiento, se acomodo su sombrero y camino hacia el edificio, hoy seria otro día mas, con los anciano de la cámara de nobles.

⁂

* * *

＊

Lo escucho a dar ordenes y por la ventana lo miro cabalgar, terry era un hombre muy intimidarte, en su rostro no figuraba nada.

ella Sabía que TERRY era un hombre con un carácter fuerte, su arrogancia y su forma posesiva era lo que mas le gustaba.  
le fascinaba que terry la abrazara de esa forma diciendo.  
 **  
"ella es mía solo mía"** , sonrío por que solo ella sabia lo romántico y tierno que era con ella.

Candy recordó la noche anterior, terry le besaba todo el cuerpo, el tomaba todo de ella y ella se lo daba con placer.  
Con el no sabia limites, solo entrega, eran dos alma que no podían estar lejos del otro.  
Lo miro dormir se miraba relajado, aunque ella rato que durmiera temprano. No lo logro.

 **− No estoy cansado para amarte mi amor** − saliendo de ella la acurruco entre sus brazos − **mi cuerpo te necesita fueron muchos años sin ti, pecosa.**

 **− pero aun no duermes bien amor y no quiero que te enfermes.** − el sonrío y busco su rostro.

 **− por amarte no lo creo pecosa, tu cuerpo es el que le da vida a mi alma, y recuerda que el alma es eterna mi amor.**

− ella sonrío, busco sus labios y con su mano acaricio su cuerpo - **\- te amo terry** −murmuro entre sus labios.

El miembro de terry despertó glorioso y el sonrío por que sin querer candy le roso.

 **− Ya vez pecosa, hasta el se rehusa dormir −**

 **− "terry" −** dijo la sonrojada candy terry solo pudo sonreír, la adoraba.

− ven acá − dijo el atrayéndola para posarse encima de ella, para seguir amándola un poco mas.

 **− my Lady** − dijo la anciana sacando a candy de sus recuerdo y apartando la vista de la ventana que de lejos miraba a su amor.

− el doctor vino haber como esta hoy, y pregunta como esta hoy −

− dile que pase - candy se a como un poco el cabello y vio que un joven entraba a su habitación, el se sorprendió.

 **− Jimmy!**

 **− ange dore!...eres tu?**

− candy se entusiasmo y como una chiquilla de trece años se lanzo para abrazarlo.

− el la recibió feliz, tenia tres días en buscarla y al fin la había encontrado.

pero su felicidad duro muy poco ya que Unos Ojos azulverdoso lo miraba con ira y con gana de asesinarlo.

 **− maldita sea suelte a mi mujer -**

 _ **CONTINUARA.**_

 **MUCHAS GRACIA A TODAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

 **LES AGRADESCO DE CORAZON QUE TOMEN SU TIEMPO PARA LEER ESTA HISTORIA**

 **QUE LO HAGO CON MUCHO AMOR.**

 **SOY 100% TERRYTANIA DE CORAZON.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS.**


	16. Chapter 16

**gracias por leer esta historia.**

 **como siempre con mis personajes favoritos.**

 **Que son ...terry, candy.**

 **agradesco su tiempo en leer esta Historia.**

 ** _⁂_**

 **YO TE AMO**

.

 ** _Había descuidado un poco la villa, aunque su empleados eran personas muy cumplidas y responsable con sus trabajo._  
 _Aunque TERRENCE no tuviera presente para supervisarlos ellos trabajaban muy fuerte._  
 _Como si su patrón EL JOVEN NOBLE estuviera presente ya que cada uno de ellos, eran agradecidos con el futuro duque y dueño de esas tierras._  
 _Para terry eran personas muy buena y de su confianza, pero el siempre le gusto trabajar._  
 _Por eso terry nunca dejaba de vigilar su villa,_ _era el dueño, "si"...pero siempre trabajaba juntos, Amaba sus tierras.  
_** ** _Ahora trabajaría mas, ya que ahora la tenia a ella , a si es, ella la razón de su vida.  
_** ** _La dueña de su alma, era ella su pecosa, la mujer que siempre amo._**

Terry estaba secando su cuerpo sudoroso, después de una larga mañana, ordeñando el ganado, el primer trabajo de la mañana ya estaba terminados y muchos ya estaban ansioso para ir a desayunar, y el también estaba ansioso pero de ir a ver a su mujer.  
Solo le daría las ultimas ordenes a su capataz para retirarse, cuando en ese momento un mozo llego para decirle que el doctor había venido a revisar a la condesa.

confiado que era el viejo doctor de la familia pidió que lo dejaran pasar a la sala.  
Dio las ultimas indicaciones a los peones y se fue.

Entro a su casa y se dirigió a la sala, pero no encontró a nadie, a si que se dirigió a la biblioteca pero no lo encontré, fue en ese momento que un mozo le hablo.

 **− mi señor −** dijo el hombre y al mismo tiempo hizo una reverencia **− el doctor ya esta en la habitación con my Lady.**

 **− No me espero?** − terry hizo un gesto de disgusto después recordó la palabra **"doctor"** y pensó que al viejo Galeano le decían el **"maestro"** − **el maestro esta con ella?**

 **− NO...mi señor es un joven medico de su clínica, y no es el que vino ayer con el maestro −** terry no espero que el hombre terminara, en dos sacadas subía las escaleras y camino rápido a la habitación de su amada, pero su mayor sorpresa fue que ese maldito la tenia entre sus brazos y ella aun estaba en pijama.

 **− maldita sea, suelte a mi mujer -**

Jimmy voltio, ya que terry lo agarro del brazo en ese momento candy se puso en medio de los dos hombre.  
 **  
− TERRY NO!...POR FAVOR AMOR EL ES MI HERMANO −** Candy lo abrazo y terry se contuvo ya que los ojos de candy suplicaban.

 **− Tu No Tienes Hermano pecosa, Como puedes decirme eso, si conozco toda tu vida... ¡.por Dios no mientas.! -**

su voz sonaba fría y sus ojos chispeaban de celos - **Eres mi mujer pecosa y el...**  
 **  
− Se que me conoces mas que nadie mi amor, pero lo conozco desde que éramos niños, terry.  
papa los amo como si fueran sus hijos y Jimmy y desde pequeño el siempre me cuido.  
No desconfíes de mi, por favor amor -** candy hundió su rostro en el pecho de terry − **créeme amor, créeme.  
** **  
− candy -** dijo besando su cabeza, le dolía verla llorar **\- jamas lo haré amor -** tomo su rostro con sus manos.  
Y le susurro tiernamente

 **\- te amo pecosa yo jamas** **desconfiaría de ti, pero compréndeme fuiste atacada en tus propias tierra y aun no se quien mando hacerlo.**

terry la abrazo fuerte como queriéndosela meter en el pecho, para a si protegerla mejor  
La amaba demasiado que solo recordar los momento donde ella tuvo en peligro le daban temor, sin ella preferiría Mejor estar muerto.

Jimmy solo los miraba como ese hombre la amaba.  
 **"a si que el es el famoso Terrence o terry como le dice candy"**

sonrío al recordar las palabras de Chris.

 **flashback**

 **− bienvenido a la clínica Chris, como puedes ver la terminaron antes de lo previsto -**

ambos sonrieron **\- permiteme tu equipajes, y dime como te fue en el viajes? -  
** tomando la maleta ambos empezaron a caminar al corro de Jimmy.  
 **  
− muy bien pronto nos mudaremos a Londres aunque no me entusiasma mucho aquí, solo lo hago por mi pequeña ya muy pronto cumplirá quince años.**

 **− comprendo y eso significa compromiso y matrimonio, será difícil encontrar a un buen hombre has pensado en alguien?**

 **− bueno ante tenia uno, después ya no se pudo y los otros dos solo la quieren como hermana −**

Jimmy sonrío meneando la cabeza, otra vez era la queja de el, amaba a candy pero como una hermana y sin dudarlo daría su vida por ella.  
 **ya lo se Jimmy, no pongas esa cara hijo, pero entiéndeme ustedes eran mi única elecciones la verdad no confío en nadie mas.  
ya que mi pequeña pertenece a dos familia que son de la nobleza francesa con inmensas riquezas.  
y si le añadimos que es ahijada del duque de grandchester titulo directo con la casa real británica.  
muchos serán atraídos como la miel al panal, por riqueza y títulos.**

 **−Ademas si le añadimos que es joven, bella y muy liberal, mandona y muy contestona, todo en un solo paquete.  
-**

ambos sonrieron  
 **− No te preocupes Chris, sabes que la amamos mucho pero dime quien era tu primera elección?**

 **− el hijo de mi mejor amigo, Terrence Grandchester siempre supe que había crecido entre ellos el amor, sin duda mi pequeña lo ama desde niña.**

 **− baya esas son palabras mayores Chris, desde pequeña lo amaba, y el corresponde a ese sentimiento?.**

 **− si...pero la culpa de sus sentimiento lo atormento, se niega aceptar ese amor que nació entre ellos.  
Toda esperanza termino cuando Terrence anuncio su compromiso con la Italiana, eso no lo soporto candy. **

**− como?...y por que hizo eso el muy tonto, no lo en tiendo Chris, si el la amaba, por que no hablo contigo?.  
por que no te ****pidió su mano?...**

 **− Terrence tenia dieciocho y mi pequeña diez. −** Jimmy se quedo sorprendido. − **esa misma tarde el corazón de mi niña se rompió**.  
 **Mi Candice no lo pudo soportar, en la fiesta de cumpleaños de el que también sirvió como su fiesta de compromiso.  
candy solo tuvo poco, no comió , ni hablo con nadie sus únicas palabras fueron.  
"estoy cansada"  
Se despidió de mi y de sus padrino y se fue a su cuarto sin mirar atrás.**

 **sabes hijo −** Jimmy lo miro atentamente.

− **de lejos yo mire como se limpiaba una lagrima, el la miraba con tristeza y derrotado .**  
 **Terrence también murió esa mismo noche.  
Después en la oscuridad salimos del castillo, esa misma madrugada**

− ambos se quedaron en silencio el joven chico espero que su casi padre, se recuperara un poco de esos recuerdo.  
ya que su voz se le quebraba al recordarlo, aun le afectaba, entendió que Terrence era muy Importante para el, por que aun le dolía el alma al recordar el pasado.

− **candy llego Ami -** susurro después de recuperarse **\- suplicándome que nos fuéramos al barco o a un hotel.**  
 **Sin pensarlo a si lo hice, deje una nota y salimos de ahí sin mirar atrás, y es hasta la fecha y ella no a querido regresar.**

 **− Y ese Terrence logro olvidarla?**

 **− No!...hijo, desgraciadamente, no!, y eso me duelo por que lo quiero como un hijo, Terrence es un buen chico  
Pero se precipitó y No te niego que la Italiana no es bella, En verdad que es muy hermosa.**  
 **Pero en el corazón no se manda y ese corazón ya tiene dueña y lo dudo que alguien logre entrar en el.  
ya que el mimo se niega hacerlo.  
Ademas esta su familia es muy problemática, Richard jamas le gusto y menos ahora.  
Por que parece, que hay infidelidad por parte de ella. **

**− Tienes razón Chris En el corazón no se manda, y si el trato de alejarse de ella.  
Ocultando sus sentimiento para protegerla eso habla muy bien de el, bueno eso creo!. **

Chris sonrío  
− **así es Jimmy pero tengo la esperanza que ese matrimonio acabe muy pronto y deseo que sea ante de la presentación de mi hija.**  
 **por que no quiero que se case por obligación.  
quiero que sea por amor, deseo que sea feliz y Terrence Grandchester es su verdadero amor. **

Jimmy Siguió mirando a Terrence... **."ES EL...ELLA ESTA CON EL"**  
cerro sus ojos y hizo una oración para su amigo casi su padre **" descansa padre ella esta con el, esta con el hombre que ella ama"**

ya mas calmado terry lo miro serio.  
Noto que en la mirada de ese chico no había ningún interés de hombre, solo logro ver ternura por ella

Jimmy sin dudarlo se acerco a Terrence y se presento.

 ** _− Jimmy Steven mucho gusto de conocerte Terrence Chris me hablo mucho de ti._**

terry lo miro sorprendido **"Chris le hablo de mi"** bajo su vista y miro la mano de el, sintió que era sincero, pero aun desconfiaba.  
 **  
**candy apretó su cintura y terry se tenso mas, tenia que controlar sus celos, pero como!.  
Era difícil pero tenia que hacerlo.

 **− Terrence Graham grandchester, -** se escucho su voz arrogante y fuerte **\- ...Chris te hablo de mi?.**

Jimmy sonrío.

 **＊  
**

* * *

 **＊**

 ** _ITALIA_** Los leagan aun no tenían ningún resultado con los maleante que mandaron a la casa de su ex-yerno.

Estaban ansioso por saber quien era la mujer que estaba con el, ya sabían muy bien donde estaba su ex amante la tal.  
Susana Marlow esa pagaría por haber hundido a su hija, los paparles necesarios para ayudar a su nuera que tomara su titulo en la realeza.  
se estaba complicando, aun no sabia nada de la chiquilla que quedo huérfana para desaparecerla y a si quitarle su herencia y títulos.  
por otra parte el viaje de los malditos duques esos desgraciados que siempre lo miraron como si fueran unas cucarachas.  
pagarían por todo sus desprecios y por sacarlo de los negocios .

 **− "MALDITOD GRANDCHESTER"** Grito el señor legan.

Tenia a cada enemigo vigilado, aquellos eran sus mejores hombres y aun no tenían resultado.  
recordó las palabras de su hijo, estaba orgulloso de el. Neal leagan dominaba los negocias en Italia.  
Su hijo era su mano derecha.

 **− mande a vigilar a los dos sobrinos del desgraciado duque padre, Un recién casado Aleaster y archibool.**  
 **ese maldito pagara con sus pariente las perdidas millonarias que nos hizo perder con habernos quitado su maldito nombre.**  
 **Y todo aquellos que nos dejaron cuando supieron que el duque ingles se retiro de los negocios la pagaran también.**

El chico sonrío maléficamente que hasta su padre sintió un escalofrío.

 **−aunque déjame decirte padre que cinco de ellos, ya lo pagaron con sus hijo.**  
Neal sonrío.  
 **− hace un rato, termine con la ultima hija de los Cortez, una deliciosa rubia de quince años, es placentero ser el primero y el ultimo .**

 **− Los Cortez tienen dos hijo que paso con Sebastian?... Neal**

Ambos sonrieron.

 **− Bueno padre de ese se encargo John, tu sabes que ese le gusta los hombres, y no me interesa que haga con el y ni quiero detalles.**  
 **solo quiero resultado, su cuerpo quemado y su cabeza en una caja decorada y enviada a la casa de la honorable familia Cortez.**  
 **Igual como las otras víctimas.**

− **muy bien hecho hijo, todos deben de pagar su traición.**

 **− A si será padre, igual le pasara a la maldita usurpadora condesa Lauder, será una deliciosa venganza.**

dijo sacando una foto, ahí salía una bella rubia de casi quince años aunque aparentaba mas por su exquisito cuerpo voluptuoso.  
aunque su bello rostro era de una dulce niña, Neal quedo enamorado de ella ya que sus hermosas esmeralda lo hechizaban.

Su padre le gusto y por primera vez Decio ser el, quien deplorara aquella doncella, pero reflejo sus deseos por que supo.  
En la mirada de su hijo que el la deseaba solo para el.

Esa misma tarde recibirían tres telegramas, nada satisfactorio para ellos.

＊

* * *

Un hombre de aspecto elegante bebía su whisky sin dejar de mirar a un joven de cabello cenizos y sus ojos color miel, con unos modales muy refinados.  
El joven chico era muy guapo y su ropa sin duda era muy lujosa y cara digno por ser el sobrino del duque de grandcheste .

El joven que pertenecía a la familia mas importante de Londres ya que su tío era el sobrino del rey.

Ambos hombres estaban en el club... " **EL IBERICO"** el lugar era muy lujoso y exclusivo, aunque no se comparaba con el club **"WHITE'S GENTLEMA"**  
que era el mas antiguo y exclusivo para la realeza británica.

Esto era bueno para aquel hombre que vigilaba al joven, ya que las tres veces que lo había estado vigilando no había podido entras.  
Ya que ese club no importaba que fueras el hombre mas rico del mundo si no pertenecías a la realeza no entrabas.  
no importaba si el titulo fuera menor como barón, solo importaba la sangre azul.

El hombre le había costado sobornar a un empleado del lugar para conseguirle el sello dorado del club que simbolizaba que eras miembro de ese lugar.

Sin duda aquel hombre tuvo la mala fortuna de toparse con aquel hombre, ya que dos días atrás sufrió por su esposa.  
Ya que fue amenazada de muerte si el no hacia lo que ese hombre le pedían.  
Sin demora le consiguió dicha placa, pero como su política era no dejar nunca evidencia ahora descansaba en un pozo.  
Al lado de su esposa que estaba Embarazada de casi cuatro meses, que gracias a eso hombre, el no pudo nacer.

El hombre todas las noches escribía su reporte igual que su compañero lo hacia de día, ambos esperaban el momento para poder matarlo.  
Esa eran las ordenes y tenían que obedecerlas.

Cornwell fue al casino y todo el tiempo la guardia real estaba con el.

salió del club, salió de la casa de su amante por una ventana, salió de la casa de los britter, salió del castillo, fue al muelle.  
Vigilarlo era lo único que podían hacer ya que el joven era cuidado por la guardia real.

Hasta que milagrosamente el salto por la ventana escondido por la guardia real, esa era su gran oportunidad, el momento había llegado.

Todo estaba preparado solo esperaban que el saliera, Esa noche el joven archibool cornwell tenia que morir.

Dos sombras se miraban en un viejo establo, la luna no estaba eso quería decir que una fuerte tormenta estaba por llegar, y eso era perfecto.  
No muy lejos de ahí, había seis perros muerto y al lado de ellos unos trozos de carne envenenado, con la inmensa oscuridad a su favor, solo esperaban a su víctima.

Los britter era una de las diez familias mas importante de Londres y sin duda las joyas de esas familia era sus hijas.  
Todos dormían el castillo era grande, aunque no muy grande como la de los grandchester, andley, cornwell o los O'brallan sin meter claro el palacio real.

Eran las dos de la madrugada y en una ventana en la parte de atrás se miraba la silueta de dos personas que estaban haciendo el amor.

Los hombres que estaban en un árbol podían verlos, gracias a La Luz de la chimenea que dejaba ver las sombras de esos dos amantes.

Ya estaban cansados eran casi las tres de la manaña y el chico aun seguía en lo mismo, se miraban que terminaban pero continuaban sentado.  
solo para esperar un poco y volvían a fornicar, cada uno tenia un telescopio y se excitaban mucho.  
ya que podían ver muy bien el cuerpo de la chica.

 **− otra vez** − dijo el hombre − **que resistencia tiene ese chico esta es la cuarta verdad?**

− **NO!...la quinta** − dijo el hombre que estaba de espalda, con los pantalones abierto y con su mano en su miembro.

Cuando volvieron haber exclamaron una Maldición, sin duda el padre de la chica los habían sorprendido.

para los dos amante quizás fue mala suerte.  
Pero la verdad era que para el joven marques era una oportunidad de seguir viviendo ya que se había escapado de la muerte, Aunque el no lo supiera.  
para los malhechores su ultima oportunidad, ya que el joven nunca mas volvió a salir solo.

* * *

 _ **ATENAS GRECIA**_

Sin duda era el susto mas grande de toda su vida, como paso todo eso?... no lo sabia!...pero de una cosa estaba segura que las caras de esos hombres jamas la olvidaría.

La joven pareja estaba refugiada en el gran palacete de la familias, los guardias vigilaban de día y de noche y ningún extraño entraría.

Los rumores corrían como pólvora y mas aun cuando todos sabían que los que vivían en ese palacete pertenecían a la realiza británica.

"quisieron matar a los recién casados" ..." querían violar a la marquesa"

Aleastir cornwell no era tonto, el sabia muy bien que eso fue muy bien planeado, aun recordaba el mensaje de su tío.

 ** _ALEASTER NUEVOS ENEMIGOS SE HAN LEVANTADO, CONTRA LA CASA GRANDCHESTER, LOS ITALIANOS SON MAFIAS MUY TRAICIONERAS.  
QUIERO QUE REGRESES PRONTO, PARA QUE MIS GUARDIAS TE CUIDEN A TI Y A TU ESPOSA. _**

**P.D. NO TE PREOCUPES POR ARCHIBOOL MIS GUARDIA LO TIENEN VIGILADO 24 HORAS AL DIA.**

 **RICHARD GRANDCHESTER.**

En ese momento un hombre entro, para informarle que unos de los que vigilaban la casa había sido encontrado en un pozo.

Estaba quemado junto con su esposa y tres niños, eso lo dejo congelado.

 **− que bueno que viniste Stear, amor no se por que?...pero siento que... − ella titubeo.**

 **− que pasa patricia, aun estas nerviosa amor.**

 **− si, si,... si, stear tengo miedo...siento** − lloro sintiendo que se le ahogaban las palabras − **siento que...la muerte nos ronda**.

El joven abrazo a su nueva esposa, tenia que protegerla a ella y a su hijo ya que una semana atrás habían recibido la gran noticia.

Ella se durmió en sus brazos, cuando sintió que dormía profundamente salió de su cuarto directo a la biblioteca.

− **quiero que preparen mi barco salimos mañana, no quiero gente extrañas y que lo examinen todo.**

 **− si señor - decía el mozo.**

 **− que las mujeres preparen todo y saquen las valijas sin hacer ruido, mi esposa duerme.**

 **− si señor -**

 **− que la comida sea vigilada y probada ante que llegue a mi mesa**

 **− si señor -**

 **− quiero que pongas a todos los guardias y que nadie salga ni entre del palacete entendido.**

 **− si señor -**

 **− mañana mismo me largo de aquí −** susurro el castaño mientras miraba al mozo perderse en los fríos pasillos del palacio.  
sin pensarlo mucho cerro el mismo cada puerta que había cerca del corredor que iban con dirección a su cuarto, No confiaba en nadie.  
tomo tres armas, seria una noche muy larga, pero ni loco dormiría, tenia que cuidar a su familia.

＊

* * *

Saboreando su té sonrío, jamas pensó que el seria el primero en saberlo y Dar esa noticio y valla que si era el primero, ya que ni ella lo sabia.

 **− pero como podrías pequeña si eres solo una niña en cuerpo de una mujer y muy pronto seria...−** sonrío otra vez.

Recordó a su amigo y sin dudarlo decidió quedarse en Londres, dejaría a su socio en la clínica y abriría otra ahí, ya que no podría irse.

su deber era cuidar de ella, era una promesa sagrada y tenia que cumplirla.

 **− Chris, te debo a ti muchas cosas -** cerro sus ojos y recordó.

 ** _flashback_**

 **− creo que aquí vas a envejecer ya que no creo que alguien te convenza de salir de aquí, no es así Jimmy.**

 **− a si es Chris, creo que he encontrado mi lugar y es aquí donde moriré, pero espero que no sea pronto.**

Ambos hombres sonrieron

− **y yo que tenia esperanza que te fueras a Londres y a si te convirtieras en el medico de la familia como fue tu abuelo.**

 **− ya entiendo tu quieres que traiga tus nietos al mundo eh!...ahora entiendo por que me ayudas, eh...será que no quieres que te cobre eh.**

− **No soy tan tacaño, pero si me quieres dar un descuento, seria bueno, por la cantidad de veces que solicite tus servicios.**

 **− wow...piensas que la pecosa va a tener muchos hijos?**

 **− si se casa con Terrence...no creo que la deje descansar.**

Ambos sonrieron, Jimmy miro los ojos de Chris, brillaban solo de imaginarse que tendrían muchos nietos.  
sin saber que dos semanas mas eran lo único que le quedaba de vida.

 **− Chris** \- dijo con tristeza, camino ala ventana y cerro sus ojos, recordó el momento al lado de la pecosa y al pesado de su novio.

 **− como... me encontras... Jimmy -** hablo soñolienta

 **− muy bien pequeña solo necesitas reposo y...** − ya no pudo continuar ya que candy se había dormido.

 **− creo que ya le hizo efecto la medicina** − dijo terry que estaba sentado al lado de la cama, ni loco saldría del cuarto y dejarlo solo con su pecosa.  
Jimmy sonrío y tomo la medicina.

 **− será mejor que no tome mas esto.**

 **− por que?...esto se lo receto el maestro. −** dijo con fastidio el castaño.

 **− se lo cambiare, por el bien de los dos −** Jimmy miro la cara del hombre y volvió a sonreír.

 **− no entiendo cual es el chiste y que ... dijiste... dos? −** expreso enojado y sorprendido sintió una emoción en su corazón, no quería hacerse ilusiones.  
Aunque sabia muy bien que sus casi tres meses de relaciones, terry sabia muy bien que traerían consecuencias.

Jimmy observo su rostro, el castaño de enojado paso a sorprendido y después sus labios se curvaron dejando ver una sonrisa y sus ojos brillaron

después lo miro con desconfianza y al mismo tiempo con anhelo, anhelo de que se lo confirmara, y a si lo hizo.

 **− a si es Terrence, en siete meses serás padre y yo seré tío... candy esta EMBARADA**

.

.

 **MUCHAS _GRACIA A TODAS POR SUS REVIEWS_**

 _ **LES AGRADESCO DE CORAZON QUE TOMEN SU TIEMPO PARA LEER ESTA HISTORIA**_

 _ **QUE LO HAGO CON MUCHO AMOR.**_

 _ **SOY 100% TERRYTANIA DE CORAZON.**_

 _ **MUCHAS GRACIAS.**_


	17. Chapter 17

**gracias por leer esta historia.**

 **como siempre con mis personajes favoritos.**

 **Que son ...terry, candy.**

 **agradesco su tiempo en leer esta Historia.**

 ** _⁂_**

 **YO TE AMO**

.  
.

Las teclas de aquel hermoso piano se escuchaba en toda la casa, su sonido era melancólico y muy triste, era como si su alma estaba muriendo, era como si poco a poco le quitaban la vida, eso sentía aquel hermoso hombre.  
Beethoven era el único que lo entendía, sonata claro de luna reflejaba lo que en ese momento su alma sentía, una botella y una copa vacía era lo único que había encima de aquel hermoso piano blanco.

Mientras el hombre tocaba con todo sus sentimiento, sus dedos magistralmente se movían solos, con sus ojos cerrados se dejaba llevar a un lugar muy lejano, lejos para no regresar mas, para que...continuar?.. si su vida se había acabado, para que? si desde ese momento ya estaba muerto.  
Su Rostro reflejaba la tristeza mas grande que una persona pudiera sentir, y en su bello rostro resbalo una lagrima, de dolor y tristeza, con cada tecla que aquellas manos daban, por su movimiento se movía su hermoso cabello sedoso. sin duda el era un hombre bello, hermoso con su porte de príncipe y su cara del ángel, y con aquel cuerpo firme, que de solo verlo te hacia pecar.

Poco a poco la música iba terminando, el lo sabia... al final sus dedos dieron la ultima tonada finalizando una de las piezas mas amada de Beethoven, ya mas calmado y mas borracho suspiro, su fiel mayordomo y cómplice lo esperaba pacientemente como siempre cada madrugada.  
Sabia que no tenia mas opciones, volvió a suspirar el dolor lo mataba poco a poco, en verdad el era ya un muerto viviente, ya no le quedaba nada, con el canto de la alondra.  
Le anunciaba la mañana, ya no Había marcha atrás, con lentitud se levanto y un suspiro.

Vestido de negro salió de su enorme castillo rumbo al único familiar que tenia cerca, sus ojos se posaron en la ventana, mirar el paisaje no le cambio el mal humor.  
Solo de pensar que el día de ayer el se había levantado feliz como todos los día, ya que el era libre, feliz y dueño de su vida y ahora que tenia? ...nada!...simplemente nada.

Para aquel hermoso joven, el viaje se le hizo poco a pesar que la casa de su primo era de casi dos horas en carreta y una hora en caballos, quizo sonreír cuando su mayordomo le preguntó si no deseaba verse en el espejo ante de salir − **"no deseo verme, y creo que jamas volveré hacerlo" -** muy apenas sus labios se curvaron, pero el no debía, su alma estaba de luto.

El cochero les anuncio que ya había llegado, dejo salir un suspiro largo, sus oídos comentaban a escuchar una música, a si es una música de lamento, tristeza y soledad, una música para muerto. Ya no Había salida, ya no había retorno, en cuanto las puertas se abrieran su única familia sabría su desgracia, su agonía y tristeza.

＊  
＊

* * *

＊

＊

Sin mas demora llegaron a la enbarcacio, muy ocultos sin que nadie los viera, sabia muy bien que los malditos delincuente atentarían nuevamente, esa misma noche partieron de Grecia.  
Con la promesa de que todos pagarían, el hombre miraba el hermoso paisaje que lamentablemente no podía disfrutar por su furia, llego a ese lugar Ilusionado.  
Solo quería disfrutar su luna de miel al lado de su esposa, pero esos malditos delincuente tenían que arruinar su felicidad, pero eso lo pagaría muy caro.  
El mayor cornwell empuñaba su mano con furia y desespero por el atrevimiento de aquellos invasores, pero lo pagaría muy caro, solo necesitaba poner a su esposa y a su futuro hijo en un lugar seguro y después regresaría para cobrarte cada una de las ofensas que eso malhechores le hicieron.

 **− esto es un ataque directo a la casa grandchester milord** \- el solo asistió ya que estaba muy furioso por las noticias que había recibido de su tíos que mando desde Irlanda, no solo fue a el esto era un ataque, hacia la familia real británica.

 **− mi esposa esta bien? −** dijo sin dejar de ver el puerto, estaba inquieto pero aun a si estaba analizando todo.  
 **− ella duerme milord -** una joven mucama hizo una reverencia y le respondió al joven marques.

 **− quiero que no se separe de ella y que todo sus alimente sean probado ante que llegue a ella -** dijo el joven Retirandose sin esperar respuesta, camino por el pasillo oscuro de la proa, para irse directo a la cabina del capitán, necesitaba saber mas de sus tíos, ya que el era el único que sabia muy bien de los contactos que tenían los grandchester distribuido por todo los países, donde tenían Negocios.

La luna iluminaba a la hermosa bahía que lentamente los miraba partir, en ese mismo lugar dos hombres salían de las sombras mirando como la hermosa embarcación privada de los grandchester se alejaba.  
A lo lejos muy apenas se podía observar el escudo de la gloriosa familia inglesa, que sin saberlo se había ganado como enemigo a una gran mafia Italiana que solo trataba de matarlos y a si quedarse con la gran fortuna de la gran familia británica

Alieaster cornwell miraba cuidadosamente el bendito telegrama, que venia con frases oculta que solo ellos sabían, sabiendo muy bien como trabajaba su tío, no dudo en concentrarse, ese telegrama, decía mas de lo que se podía ver, y a si fue, ya que una pequeña sonrisa se figuro en aquel hermoso rostro y eso lo hizo recordar su infancia.

Las largas horas de estudio donde su tío, los ponían asegurándole que eso numero un dia le salvaría la vida, y ahora lo sabia muy bien.

 ** _flash back_**

 **− Archie hermano no te duermas, que el tío no tardara en regresar y tienes que aprenderte todos los códigos, Archie escúchame termina la tarea** \- su pequeño hermano lo miro con sus ojitos adormilados.

− **Ehh...stear tengo chueño** \- como pudo miro a su hermano mayor ya que su cabello le tapaba su carita - **echo me abule dile a teyi el chave, yo no** \- y a si, sin poder evitarlo se durmió, su tío Richard regreso y al ver que el pequeño se había quedado dormido sonrío, aunque apenas curveo sus labios, para el chico eso era grande ya que los nobles británicos no expresaban sus sentimiento y menos su tío que era un duque y un hombre bastante estricto.

 **− memoriza todo esto código Aleaster por que esto te ayudara a sobrevivir, Archibool aun es pequeño pero tu ya tienes diez años.**

 **− si su gracias** \- inclinándose le respondió a su tío, que con orgullo lo miro y eso lo hacia muy feliz, El cuidaría de su pequeño hermano que pronto cumpliría cuatro años.

 **− me ayudas stear, es que son muchos nombre** \- dijo el pequeño de cabello castaño que estaba sentado en un sofá cerca del ventanal.

 **− no terry lo tienes que memorizar todo, es nuestro árbol genealógico de nuestra familia real y lo tienes que saber todo.**

− **y por que?...stear -** dijo enojado y en pujando con sus pies el enorme libro - **tenemos tanta familia son casi dos libros, no entiendo son gente muerta por que tengo que aprenderme esto yo! -** dijo con fastidio el futuro duque.

 **− Terrence -** dijo serio stear **\- naciste con privilegios y eso trae muchas responsabilidad, aunque solo tienes siete años, ya se te conoce como el futuro duque de Inglaterra.**  
 **tienes que saber parte de tu historia y leyes de tu nación, has nacido en una familia de la realeza británica y debes aprender todo por tu bien, entiendes?.**

 **− NO?...pero que mas da?...tengo que hacerlo verdad? -** stear sonrío y paso sus manos en la cabeza del pequeño terry y este le sonrío.

 **− a si es terry es parte de tu vida y responsabilidades.**

 **− Que bueno que ya no estas enojado stear, no me gusta cuando me dices Terrence -** el pequeño se acerco para poder susurrarle y el sonriendo se inclino mas **\- me asusta por que pienso que es mi padre, mandándome a leer toda la biblioteca.**

Ambos se quedaron viendo y de pronto se soltaron unas carcajada que muy apena se escucho fuera de la biblioteca, por el l Enorme y majestuoso castillo que en volvía muchas historia de generaciones antiguas.

 **− milord su esposa despertó y pide hablar con usted -** dijo el hombre encargado de las mucamas, stear volvió de sus recuerdo y sin mas demora se levanto para reunirse con su esposa, ya iba mas tranquilo.  
ya que, en los telegramas que envío su tío, había un mensaje oculto y que tendría que actuar tal como el se lo estaba indicando, hacer su papel muy bien ya  
que de eso dependía la vida de todos.

 **＊  
＊**

* * *

Estaba inquieta, pensando que quizás la seguían pero al mismo tiempo estaba muy feliz.  
muy pronto estaría en Inglaterra y así verlo, el era su razón y necesitaba estar a su lado, para amarlo y recuperarlo y al fin ser feliz con el.

Por que Terrence grandchester solo suyo, era el hombre que ella amaba con toda su alma y jamas lo dejaría.  
Suspiro, hacia frío pero no quería irse a su habitación, quería volar y poder verlo, sentirlo, y ver el mar la tranquilizaba.

− **pronto Susana, pronto lo veras** −  
Susurro a si misma anhelando ver el hermoso rostro de Terrence.

Cerro los ojos y tembló de miedo ya que sin poder adivinarlo se había metido en un gran problema.  
suspiro Terrence le daría la fortaleza y la seguridad que ella necesitaba.

− **maldita la hora que decidí visitar a Merry.** \- dijo arrugando su pañuelo de ceda.  
 **\- como se atreve la maldita Eliza en sentenciarme, la verdad es que esa despechada y su maldita familia de gastares me pueden matar.  
** \- camino hacia su camerino asustada esa maldita carta la dejo a si .  
 **\- no debí ir con Merry ahora sabrán de mi, Terrence amor como te extraño mi vida.**

Susana Marlow entro a su camerino cerro la puerta, se quito una peluca y se fue directo a la cama necesitaba dormir un poco.  
pronto estaría en Inglaterra al lado del hombre que amaba; al lado de su Terrence.  
salió de Italia a escondida ya que ella se había percatado que dos hombre la vigilaban desde una esquina.  
desde su habitación en el hotel los pudo ver, gracias a Dios que era un hotel de categoría.  
por que si no, esos valiente hubieran entrado para matarla.  
atemorizada se acerco a un hombre, haciendo platica y cenar con el, todo era con la intención de darle a entender a los malhechores que ella no estaba sola.  
A si fue que al amanecer salió de aquel hotel disfrazada con una peluca roja para abordar el barco que la llevaría a Inglaterra.  
Al lado de su adorado amor;...Terrence grandchester futuro duque de Inglaterra.

 **QUIEN PODRIA CONTRA ESO?**...se preguntaba Susana Marlow

＊  
＊

* * *

＊

tenia barios días sin saber de ella, aunque trato de averiguar un poco de ella no pudo.  
 **" olvidarte de ella Albert eres un hombre casado"**  
Se repetía el mismo pero la verdad era imposible y no entendía por que?...  
Por que tenia a esa linda chica en su mente algo en ella lo inquietaba mucho.

Se levanto decidido en entrar al sótano para poder buscar algo mas de su hermana Ross.  
Aun no perdía la esperanza ya que su tía le había comentado que dos baúles de su padre lo habían guardado ahí, en el sótano.

Con cuatro hombres sacaron muebles y dos mujeres limpiaron aquel lugar, dos horas después llego Anthony para ayudarles y a si comenzaron a buscar.  
Entres papeles y mas papeles, hasta que encontró los dos baúles que había estado buscando.  
 **" son grises y llevan una águila símbolo de los andley, tu abuelo era el único que los usaba como patriarca de la familia"  
**  
eso les había dicho su tía enrayo, sacaron viejos libros y un viejas carpetas de cuero, algunas cartas aun tenían el sello rojo de será.  
señal de que no se habían leído.

− **mira -** dijo Anthony a Albert señalándole el fondo del baúl **-** esta hueco - saco todo y no pudo hacerlo - **algo lo sujeta** \- dijo mirando a su hermano.

 **− conociendo al abuelo este baúl debe tener algún método secreto para hacerlo - dijo inclinandose para ver mejor.  
**

 **− tienes razón el abuelo era muy desconfiados y viendo todos estos papeles que son titulo de propiedad de minas y villas.**  
 **que no sabíamos que teníamos, me atrevo a asegurar que lo que esta ahí adentro es mas valioso que esto.**

 **− lo mismo pienso yo, y conociendo al abuelo ya no me interesa nada de esto -** dijo poniendo de pies - **busco algo que me diga en donde esta mi hermana.**  
 **No me interesa saber sobre propiedades o negocios que ocultaba el abuelo.**

 **− quizás tengas razón hermano pero no podemos dejar esto así, son propiedades de nuestra familia que nuestro rey tiene que saber.**  
 **Ademas necesitamos administrar, llevas años desatendiendo tu obligación como patriarca de esta familia, trabajo que yo he estado haciendo.**  
 **No te reclamo hermano, pero naciste con una obligación que debes a sumir, ya eres un hombre adulto y seguir de vagabundo por el mundo.**  
 **ya no te queda, pronto serás padre y debes tomar tu lugar.**

Albert solo lo miro, sin poder decir nada, era verdad. todo era verdad y huir de su responsabilidad no era la solución.

Anthony siguió mirando los documento cuando de pronto miro que el águila símbolo de su familia se movió un poco cuando guiño uno de los libros que tenia una cinta.  
esta se engancho en la cabeza del águila inclinándola un poco.  
 **− Albert** \- dijo emocionado - **la llave es la cabeza del águila!.**

＊

＊

* * *

＊

El sonido de una caja musical la hizo bailar, cerro sus ojos y sintió el viento a acariciar su cuerpo y su cabello volar, la dulce melodía seguía sonando guiándola sin saber a donde, se miro que cargaba a un bebe entre sus brazos y que el viento soplaba una cortina blanca haciendo el lugar mas cálido.  
la música seguía sonando y ella podía sentir que estaba feliz, aquel hermoso bebe era suyo y de el.  
Acaricio su cabellera castaña y el bebe Abrió sus bellos ojos, eran color zafiro verdosos era igual que su gran amor, a lo lejos se escucho un piano, ella se inclino para ver mejor y sonrío al pensar quien pondría ese hermoso piano afuera.  
La música del piano, cerro sus ojos y sus labios susurraron el nombre de la melodía "silencio" su padre adoraba Beethoven, arrullo al bebe y abrió sus ojos y fue ahí donde miro que una mujer era la que tocaba la hermosa melodía, No podía ver su rostro ya que la joven estaba de espalda, solo miro que su cabello era rubio alisado.  
Miro renuevo a su bebe que dormía feliz.  
De pronto el sonido de la puerta se abrió y de ella salía el tan bello y hermoso, estaba muy enamorada de el terry era su vida. se quizo levantar para caminar hacia el cuando miro que unos brazos lo abrazaban por detrás, miro como el sonreía y levantaba a una hermosa rubia de cabellos liso, no podía verle la cara pero si la de el que la miraba enamorado, sin poder evitarlo se llevo sus manos a su rostro y sintió que lo tenia mojado por sus lagrimas, recordó a su bebe pero este ya no estaba, desesperada lo busco en su cuna pero escucho la voz de esa mujer.

 **− Ya no lo busques mas candy, el bebe esta conmigo, gracias por cuidar a mi bebe pero el ahora esta aquí conmigo! -** candy voltio donde le hablaba esa mujer, quien era ella?...no lo sabia?...solo podía sentir maldad en esa voz, camino hacia ella con intencionalidades de recuperar a su bebe, por que el era suyo y de nadie mas, de eso estaba segura, pero cuando logro verla, su corazón se le rompió, miro a una mujer muy hermosa de cabello liso y rubio y tenia en sus brazos a su bebe y su terry la abrazaba con amor, se miraba que era una familia feliz, terry la miraba con adoración, candy comprendo que ya ellos no era suyo.  
ahora estaban con ella, ella lo cargaba y el la abrazaba feliz, en ese momento la mujer la miro y sonrío - gracias por cuidarlo mientras yo no estaba candy - le dijo la mujer que aun no podía ver muy bien, su rostro.

Angustiada despertó, a su lado estaba el, su amor su terry que la abrazaba de la cintura muy fuerte, estaba dormido y tenia su rostro hundido en su cuello de ella, su respiración era pausada y tranquila, se notaba que el castaño estaba cansado, con ternura lo miro y le dio un beso en sus labio.  
Quería sentirlo, saber que el era suyo, candy quería tranquilizar su corazón.  
Apena fue un rose pero eso basto para saber que solo fue una terrible pesadla y que todo estaba bien, lo observo por largo tiempo pues no quería dormir, solo deseaba contemplarlo, ya que eso era un deleite hermoso para ella, quizo acomodarle un poco la sabana pero ese movimiento basto para que el se moviera un poco y a si pegarla mas a su cuerpo, lo amaba el era su todo la razón de su vida, quizo cerrar sus ojos pero ya no pudo, la voz de aquella mujer aun retumbaba en su mente, jamas olvidaría esa voz.

suspiro **"solo fue un sueño, solo fue eso y no tiene importancia" -** se repetía constantemente, en ese momento se acordó del hermoso bebe **\- que hermoso seria tener un bebe tuyo amor -** pensó la rubia acariciando el cabello de su rebelde hombre **\- tus ojos, tus labio, que sea igual que tu mi amor y alas dos los amare eternamente terry mi amor aun no puedo creer que seas mi hombre, mi esposo, y quizás muy pronto seamos padres, que feliz seria mi amor una familia nuestra solo nuestra. -** candy sonrío y ya mas tranquila cerros sus ojos para poder dormir un poco mas, al lado del hombre que amaba.

* * *

 **＊  
＊**

 **＊**

 **ITALIA**

Los legan estaban furiosos, en verdad estaban rodeado de pura gente inútil, todo Había salido mal. los tres telegramas que Había recibido era solo mala noticias.

 **− hijo solo hay una manera para que todo salga bien** \- Neal lo miro serio el sabia muy bien lo que su padre quería.  
 **  
− si quieres hoy mismo me voy a Irlanda padre −** el viejo laegan lo miro serio.

 **− No hijo -**

dijo saboreando su whisky **\- yo mismo lo haré, y será un placer ver morir al viejo duque y de paso me voy a follar a una duquesa esa bella rubia siempre me gusto, sabes hijo -** Neal lo miraba muy atento **\- ella siempre fue muy tajante con mi hija, y eso lo pagara muy caro, y si...la quiero en mi cama gimiendo cada vez que me la este cogiendo.** No le gustaba que su padre traicionara a su madre, pero era su padre, siempre miro como su padre desvestía a la duquesa con la vista y sin duda muy pronto haría realidad esa fantasía o deseo, termino su trago y sin querer seguir escuchando a su padre le pregunto.

 **− Si va a viajar a Irlanda personalmente padre, que quiere que haga yo?...por que nos urge dar con la rubia Lauren.**

 **− te vas a Londres hijo y ahí vigilaras a Terrence, y cuando mires la oportunidad lo matas.**

Neal sonrío, ambos laegan se quedaron planeando la muerte de un duque y su hijo, anularían el divorcio de su hija y reclamarían la fortuna de los grandchester, ya que según sus contactos ellos aun no lo habían hecho oficial, y eso era muy bueno para ellos.

Ambos hombres se retiraron para si salir muy temprano y a si matar a sus enemigos, sin saber que una persona los había escuchado todo, solo espero que el viejo mayordomo apagara las velas para poder irse, esas eran las ordenes esa misma noches se marcharía de ese horrible lugar, ya con las luces apagadas salió de la casa de los laegan, el trabajo ya estaba hecho solo tenia que poner un telegrama y a si recibiría su pago.

＊  
＊

* * *

 **＊**

 **Ya estaba cansado, su querido primo no paraba de quejarse de su mala suerte y de contarle una absurda historia que le parecía estupida.  
Sin duda otro Lio de falda, aunque la historia era algo divertida gracia a los gente que hacia su primo pero no se diría.**

 **Sentado en su cómoda silla en la biblioteca, solo miraba como el joven caminaba desesperado, claro que sin perder su porte elegante y refinados.  
Aunque trataba de ponerle atención, simplemente no podía hacerlo, ya que el único lugar donde el quería estar era arriba en su cuarto rodeado por un par de hermosas piernas y a si saborear cada milímetro de aquella cremosa piel que lo volvía loco.  
Ese era su deseo estar al lado de su pecosa, anhelaba el calor de su cuerpo, y para nada quería estar escuchando los problema de su primo con las mujeres.**

 **Sin poder evitarlo poco a poco se desligaba de tanta platica y contradicciones que daba su primo y no supo en que momento su mente dejo de ponerle atención y sin poder evitarlo recordó la alegría de su pecosa cuando le dio las buenas nuevas.**

 ** _FLASH BACK_**

Terry estaba sentado tranquilamente esperando, que su bella pecosa abriera sus hermosos ojos, anhelaba ver sus hermosas esmeralda cuando le dijera que estaba Embarazada.  
la miro moverse y sonrío candy se movía como una niña y eso lo adoraba, la verdad es que todo adoraba de ella cada gesto de ella le gustaba, mirar su hermoso cabello esparcido en toda su almohada lo volvía loco, lo excitaba y baya que la deseaba, ya tenia cuatro día sin hacerle el amor, y eso lo desesperaba Terry volvió a sentir el dolor en su entrepierna ya que su miembro despertaba constantemente y solo quería hundiese en ella.

El aliento se le fue cuando ella lo miro, con sus preciosos ojos verde que lo dominaban su alma, y se rendía ante ellos perdiendo en si, toda voluntad, ella sin saberlo era la única que tenia ese poder sobre El, y eso le asustaba y al mismo tiempo lo excitaba.

Saber que ella podía hacer con el lo que ella quisiera lo hacia débil y eso era lo contrario a lo que el quería ser para ella, la pecosa tenia su corazón en sus manos, todo su ser lo tenia ella.

Ella era su única dueña, y el sin poder evitarlo se lo daba sin condiciones, todo solo a ella, como reclamarlo?...si voluntariamente se lo había dado todo.

 **−Buenos días amor, por que estas preocupado? -** candy levanto sus brazos para que el se acercara a ella.  
 **\- ven amor, ven que tengo frío sin tu no estas a mi lado.** Terry no se hizo del rogar, por que a el le pasaba lo mismo ya que deseaba siempre estar al lado de ella, y a si sentirla suya y de nadie mas, puso dos almohada de tras de el y candy se acurruco en su pecho solo para darle unos besos, terry de igual forma beso sus cabellos pero lo que mas anhelaba era sus labio. se acomodo al lado de ella y comenzó a besar su cuello, candy era deliciosa y su perdición absoluta.

La pareja se envolvió en su burbuja de amor, terry saboreaba cada Rincón de aquella cremosa piel, bajo a sus pechos que lo saboreo por encima de la tela y sin mas demora.  
se poso en medio de las piernas de ellas, desesperado hundió su rostro en el centro de la rubia para saborearla y así ella tocara las estrellas, ese era el mejor desayuno que había tenido desde haces tres meses. saborear y sentirse a acariciado por los bellos de ella era un honor ser el primero y el único en besar y conocer ese rico secreto de su pecosa, que adoraba locamente.

Candy gimió anunciándole que ya había alcanzado su clima, terry sonrío ya que eso le fascinaba a el, beso su vientre con amor y subió poco a poco hacia ella, le dio unos besitos a los botones rosa que lo esperaban con ansia y al final llego a su boca para besarlo.

con su mano acomodo su miembro que ya estaba ansioso y se hundió en ella, iniciando la danza mas rica en todo los tiempo, un va i viene que te une mas al ser amado y es capas de llevarte mas allá de las estrellas, para terry hacer el amor era lo único hermoso para poder expresar todo el amor que siente por ella.  
Ambos llegaron al climax, El se acomodo al lado de ella y la atrajo a su pecho, y sin poder evitarlo suspiro.

 **− te amo** \- dijo apretándola mas a su pecho - **estos cuatro días sin tenerte me estaba volviendo loco pecosa.**

 **− solo con cuatro días amor?...no te lo creo** \- dijo ella mordiendo el labio ya que para ella era igual.

 **− debes de creerlo pecosa, sin ti mi cuerpo se tensa y me pongo muy gruño.**

 **− mas de lo que eres? -**

dijo la pecosa levantando la cabeza para poder verlo, terry la miro serio y con una ceja levantada dijo.

 **− te burlas de mi pecosa?...yo no soy gruño y si lo fueras!...tu tienes la solución -**

con una sonrisa picara y mordiendo los labios la miro con lascivia y enfocando la vista en el centro húmedo de la hermosa rubia - **sabes -** dijo susurrándole en el oido para a si poder ponerla mas roja de lo que ya estaba - **cada día descubro mas pecas en tu cuerpo -** candy no se atrevía a preguntar ya que la mirada de terry estaba oscurecida de placer y maldad y eso le aceleraba el corazón y calentaba mas su cuerpo.  
 **  
− quieres que te diga donde tienes mas pecas?, pecosa -** terry sonrío ya que con cada rose de su aliento en el rostro de candy, la hacia temblar, y sin esperar respuesta se volvió a hundir en medio de las dos piernas de ella para llevarla nuevamente al cielo y así quedar rendidos, Hoy no trabajaría pues pensaba reponer los cuatro días perdido sin saborear a su mujer y eso si era una gran perdida que no pensaba aceptar. fue en ese momento que decidió hablar.  
 **  
− pecosa hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirte.**

 **− mas importante que este momento amor?...para el no lo creo? -**

dijo pasando su mano en el miembro de El, despertandolo nuevamente con su Rose - **ves que no?**  
 **  
**terry la miro sorprendido con su travesura y sin poder evitarlo se abalanzo sobre ella para poder hacerla suya nieva mente, castigarla eso haría por su atrevimiento  
 **  
− pecosa insolente -** dijo el envistiéndola con fuerza **\- esto provocas cuando haces eso, tu provocas lo peor Demi -** y la volvió envestir nuevamente, poniendo las piernas de ella sobre sus hombros, haciendo mas profunda su envestida y provocando mas los gritos de placer de la rubia. agitado y con la respiración entrecortada terry le susurro a candy que iban a ser padre, ella se aferro a el, no lo podía creer ella llevaba su hijo en su vientre, y era de el sus hijos eran de su adorado terry el hombre que siempre amo y amara hasta el ultimo día de su vida.  
 **  
**Sin mas demora terry le dijo que tenían que casarse en menos de una semana, no le importaba nada mas, jamas permitiría que la sociedad hablara mal de ella.  
Que sus padres entenderían la razón y sin duda se volverían loco de saber que iban hacer abuelo y que un nuevo heredero iba a tener la casa grandchester.

 **− terry ...TERRY .. -**

dijo desesperado el joven ya que su primo sonreía y el momento no era para eso, entonces supo que su querido primo lo había dejado solo en su agonía.  
 **  
− ahh?...si te escucho, no necesitas gritar Archie, solo continua por favor.**

 **−Bien lo siento solo pensé que ya no estaba aquí?... con la cara boba que tenia pese que soñabas y créeme no es el momento esto es serio, es mi vida la que esta en juego.  
− tu libertad dirás, ahora continua por favor - d**

ijo con fastidio el castaño pues no le gusto que lo interrumpieran en sus pensamiento anhelaba regresar con ella, a si que la única manera era terminar esta conversación con su primo.

 **− ahora si me entiendes querido primo? -**

pregunto mirándolo aquel solo lo miro, sin saber que diablo le había dicho, el joven continuo su andar sin notar la duda que tenia su primo - **solo me dan tres días para casarme con ella, es una crueldad, no me escuchan solo hablan y hablan que si gente habla que si hay un Embarazo.  
Ni siquiera quieren esperar a mis tíos y meno a mi hermano, piensan que llevo meses coguiendomela**

 **− Archie tu vocabulario -**

este lo miro serio.

 **− enserio!... terry!... no me jodas viejo, me quieren casar y tu me sales con mi vocabulario, por favor estamos so... -**

el joven quedo mudo al ver a una hermosa rubia entrar ala biblioteca sin tocar, y baya que era una hermosa mujer.  
 **  
− perdón debí haber tocado pero no pensé que estaba ocupado -** dijo mirando al joven que la miraba hipnotizado.

 **− quien eres gatita?...- y**

sin esperar respuesta se acerco a ella y le tomo la mano, gesto que no le gusto a terry.

 **− candy - dijo nerviosa la rubia - candy White.**

 **− bello nombre, me gusta.."tu me gustas" -**

dijo atrayéndola hacia el y ella aturdida no lo pudo evitar, ambos se miraron por segundo pero para a terry fueron horas y sin esperar mas, le hablo a su primo que en ese momento si no la soltaba era camas de matarlo.  
 **  
− SUELTALA ARCHIE, ELLA ES CANDY MI MUJER Y LA MADRE DE MI HIJO...TU FUTURA DUQUESA.  
＊**  
 **＊**  
 **＊**  
 **＊**  
 **＊**

 **MUCHAS _GRACIA A TODAS POR SUS REVIEWS_**

 _ **LES AGRADESCO DE CORAZON QUE TOMEN SU TIEMPO PARA LEER ESTA HISTORIA**_

 _ **QUE LO HAGO CON MUCHO AMOR.**_

 _ **SOY 100% TERRYTANIA DE CORAZON.**_

 _ **MUCHAS GRACIAS.**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENESE PERO LA HISTORIA SI.**_

 _ **ELLOS SON MIS PERSONAJES FAVORITOS Y LOS AMO DESDE NIÑA .**_

 _ **ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE .**_

 _ **YO SOY. 100 % DE TERRENCE GRANDCHESTER.**_

 _ **GRACIA Y DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA .**_

 _ **YO TE AMO**_

− **SUELTALA ARCHIE, ELLA ES CANDY MI MUJER Y LA MADRE DE MI HIJO...TU FUTURA DUQUESA...QUERIDO PRIMO**.

El joven conde ni se inmuto, la voz de su querido primo la ignoro totalmente, la voz enronquecida de Terry no hizo que Archie apartara la vista de la bella rubia.  
Aun sostenía sus mano era suave y muy cremosa.

con suave rose acariciaba la mano de ella, definitivamente le gustaba y mucho, sintió recorrer por su cuerpo un calor, y por eso no quería apartar sus labios de la mano de ella, no entendía lo que le pasaba...pero le agradaba esta sensación.

 **− Dime hermosa ninfa, donde había estado?...quien te a ocultado de mi..eh?...Para que mis ojos no te vieran y se deleitaran de tu hermosura?.  
quien a osado en ocultar tu belleza de mi presencia?. **

**− eh...ninf.. -** candy estaba muy aturdida y las palabras no le salía de su boca, seguía pestañeando nerviosa, y con toda razón ya que nunca nadie le había hablado a sí, de esa manera, seductora?, Menos de pretenderla o enamorarla.  
Terry lo noto, la conocía muy bien, ese pestañar y mordisquear su labio, y el sonrojo de ella, la delataba y por Dios que se miraba endemoniadamente sexy.  
con ese dulce rostro, lo hacia enloquecer de deseo por ella, y en ese momento supo que también Archie se la había imaginado. sintió enojo, furia y celos.  
El joven experimento muchas cosas, respiro profundo, la observo bien ella era suya tenia que confiar en su amor, candy era una bella joya que muchos la desearía.  
pero el cuidaría de ella para que siempre estuviera a su lado, no por obligación si no por amor.  
Ella, su pecosa no era como las demás mujeres que se dejaban seducir y al final le daban sus favores dejando que la lujuria las envolvieran.

 **...- Es normal** -pensó - **ella jamas fue cortejada por un caballero?"...** Eso Era Evidente, por un momento sintió culpabilidad por haber robado su virginidad y no haberle dado la oportunidad de conocer a otros pretendiente.  
Aunque sintió un poco de culpabilidad, fue solo un instante por que solo En pensar que alguien pudo pretenderla le hervía la sangre de coraje y celos.  
\- **" Ni loco la dejaría, ella es solo mía "** pensó y descarto toda culpa, El podría vivir con eso, pero vivir sin ella? eso nunca por que si ante era un tormento y dolo.  
... ahora habiendo saboreado su cuerpo lo mataría completamente, ya no podría vivir sin ella.

...Candy miro a su amado terry y una sombra de tristeza cruzo en sus zafiros ojos y no le gusto, ella lo conocía muy bien, a si que miro de nuevo al joven y decidió terminar sus avances, ella amaba a su hombre y ese era Terrence Grandchester.

Mientras tanto Archie pudo notar el cambio de la chica, el supo que no hubo ningún interés en ella, estaba nerviosa si, pero sus ojos le decía otra cosa.  
Ella era tan trasparente y inocente que no dudo En su ingenuidad, eso era real para El, supo que ella amaba a su querido primo.  
Estaba complacido de que al fin Terry pudiera estar con alguien que lo amara de verdad, No como esa pelirroja , que no tardo mucho para tirarse a sus brazos, solo basto en seducirla un poco, cuando ya ella lo esperaba afuera, según ella muy **" tímida y avergonzada "**  
justificandose que su primo no le daba la atención que ella merecía.

 **− y por eso había decidido ir a remolcarse con el?,** pensó Archie con Asco **\- la muy estupida estaba casas con Terry!... mi primo!..que puta era esa mujer"  
Cuantas veces lo hacia hecho ya? con cuanto hombre se había revolcado Eliza leagan?** se preguntaba Archie.  
Ni siquiera podría unir su nombre con el apellido grandchester, era insólito, le dio asco de solo imaginarlo.  
Mujer suela barata le debía respeto a su primo, a la familia y a una acta de union matrimonial por que eso fue lo que había acordado ambas familia, ahora disfraza su infidelidad con el pretexto de que su primo No la amaba y ya no tenían intimidad esa eran las dos excusas mas estupida y comunes para fornicar y después cada quien para su casa.  
sonrío esta bella mujer era diferente, si sus tíos la amaban mucho ya que siempre hablaban de ella.  
La hermosa rubia lo miraba directo, ya sin nervio, ni timidez y se miraba muy segura, pero no dudo en seguirla seduciendo.  
 **  
− como te llamas bello ángel? -** candy sonrío quien era este hombre?...aunque no lo podía negar era muy apuesto , Terry solo voltio los ojos con fastidio.  
aunque sabia que su primo estaba jugando y provocando sus celos. sabiendo muy bien que la pecosa lo amaba, no podía Evitarlo los celos, y eso lo enojaba mas.  
 **  
− Candice Alejandra White, condesa de Lauren -** Dijo buscando la mirada de Terry **  
− bello nombre pero Gatita me gusta mas -** el joven de ojos almendrado sonrío pícaramente y la atrajo mas hacia el y le susurro **\- me gusta y mucho mi bella gatita.**

candy sonrío nerviosa al sentir el dulce aliento del joven, Es que jamas nadie la había seducido y menos de esa manera, y sin poder evitarlo se puso mas roja.

Terry la miro, y para nada le gusto eso, solo el tenia derecho a sonrojarla, así que se acerco a su primo, le palmeo el hombro y extendió su mano a candy.  
ella gustosa la tomo y se aferro en su pecho, gesto que le gusto a Terry, sintiéndose el dueño absoluto de ella, Archie solo sonrío complacido.  
 **  
− ella es mi prometida y mañana ya seremos marido y mujer, deja de incomodarla, ademas Creo primo que tu ya estas comprometido, según lo que me has contado, veo que pronto te casaran, a si que es mejor que me digas si quieres que yo te represente o esperaras a mi padre o no se, quizás esperes a tu hermano para fijar tu compromiso.**

 **− La verdad no se querido primo -** se acodo su cabello cenizo y levanto una ceja **\- por mi no hay ninguna prisa, quien se tardara mas tiempo en regresar a Inglaterra? -** dijo sonriendo traviesamente, gesto que hizo sonreír a candy...que muy divertida lo miraba abrasada a terry... ¡claro!.  
 **...ah.. veo que mi desgracia la divierte, mi bella dama o futura prima y si no es mucha discreción, desde cuando ustedes!... eh..bueno, se casaran Hasta mañana, No?...aunque veo que primero le escribieron a la cigüeña y espero ser invitado?**

candy miro a Terry y este miro serio a su entrometido primo, pero la culpa la tenia el, ya que decir que candy estaba Embarazada no fue buena idea.

 **− este domingo me caso primo y por desgracias si estas invitado -** el joven con su mano toco su corazón y hizo una mueca de dolor, según por el desagravio de su primo,candy estaba muy divertida mirando al hermoso joven y su futuro primo **\- ya que eres el único familiar que tengo cerca, como te dije Candice esta Embarazada y no podemos esperar, mis padres entenderán mi urgencia.**

 **−No me sorprende en nada Terrence, pues entiendo muy bien el por que? y Balla que si tienes muchas urgencia -** dijo malicioso **.**

 **− Archie -** dijo con fastidio Terry.

 **− Que!...yo solo digo!...verdad futura prima!** \- volvió a sonreír pero esta vez le cerro un ojo a la bella pecosa.

candy lo miro sorprendida, aunque no le gusto que se lo comunicara ante, la verdad no importaba ella se casaría con el, y eso la hacia feliz, al fin seria una familia, su familia.

La conversación continuo, Terry le dijo que apenas esa mañana el abogado le había confirmado que podía casarlos , Así que se casaría por el momento bajo la ley, ya que la ceremonia religiosa seria hasta que su padres regresaran a Inglaterra.

... Candy se disculpo y se retiro a su habitación y el continuo, con el vergonzoso problema de su querido primo, mandando una carta sellada con el escudo de los Grandchester, Dando sus disculpa por la falta de su primo y asegurándole que repararían el honor de la dama.  
anunciando que en cuanto llegara su padre, anunciarían el compromiso con el conde, Archibol cornwell grandchester. de la casa real y Lores y varones de mánchester.

* * *

 **＊**

 **La cara que tenia los rubio era digna de plasmarla en pintura de horror, cada vez que tomaban un documento, se sorprendían de lo que su abuelo había hecho.**

 **− con razón el viejo estaba desesperado por pedirle perdón a papa y a nosotros aunque yo no lo recuerdo muy bien hermano -**

Anthony estaba sentado en uno de los baúles, se limpiaba las manos del polvo y ya estaba hastiado de ver tantas cosas - **que vas hacer ahora con toda esa información Albert?**  
 **  
− no lo se!...creo que ya no tiene sentido, no lo crees?...el esposo de la tía enroy ya no esta, creo que esto le destrozara el corazón, al final el abuelo solo quizo protegerla, sus razones no la sabremos.**

 **− nada justifica esto Albert -** dijo enojado, ya que el nunca le gustaba la injusticia y menos humillar a alguien por su alta posición **\- mandar a matar a toda su familia? -** eso lo hastiaba y provocaba en el desprecio hacia su abuelo - **por Dios esto es demasiado, no lo puedo creer, es demasiado todo esto Albert, toda la imagen del poderoso Willian acaba de derrumbarse para mi -** Albert se acerco y le palmeo la espalda, Anthony lo miro triste y al mismo tiempo decepcionado, Albert pudo ver cristalizado los ojos de su hermano, el sabia que era capas de lidiar con los Lores y Hasta enfrentarse si era preciso para defender a alguien contra una injusticia, sabia que Anthony Odiaba a estos hombres, y ahora saber que su abuelo era así era demasiado para su pequeño hermano - **Mejor me voy Albert, creo que esto es demasiado para mi,** **toma esto** \- le dio un libro con el sello de una águila la insignia de la familia Andley - **quizás puedes leer su diario tal vez ahí relate sus "razones", nunca pensé que el abuelo aria eso, y menos que había matado a la abuela, aunque fue un accidente, siempre dijo que murió del corazón lo recuerdas Albert.**

 **− Lo recuerdo muy bien hermano, es por eso que nuestro padre siempre contradecía al abuelo, y nos trajo a vivir a Londres lejos de sus manipulaciones, por que el tenia los mismo ideales que nosotros.**

 **− Ocultar todo esto no resolvía el problema, no lo se!...aun no entiendo para que Ocultar todo estos títulos de propiedad, es una gran fortuna Oculta.  
sin reclamarla, mira todo esto titulo de propiedad, hay en Francia, Italia, escocía, aquí en Londres, mira Albert hay hasta en America!.  
**

 **− quizás el abuelo no le alcanzo a decir nada a nuestro padre, o quizás si... no lo sabemos Anthony, en esa época el estaba muy enojado con el abuelo.  
− Tienes razón Albert, recuerda que el mismo mando a guardar esto baúles sin querer saber que había dentro de ellos, es verdad nuestro padre estaba muy enojado con el abuelo− ** Anthony siguió buscando y entre tanto libro encontró el diario de su padre, ya que uno de los baúles era de el, y sin querer se encontró con una agenda de su abuelo, la hojeo un poco, la agenda era de cuero y vieja, la ojeo para ver que mas ocultaba su abuelo.  
En la pasta de una de las hoja exactamente al final se ocultaba una llave, sin dudarlo el rubio la saco **\- mira es una llave azul, será de ese baúl -** dijo señalando un baúl rectángulo con el símbolo tallada mano era una águila inclinada con sus alas extendida arriba había una corona. .

los papeles eran títulos de propiedad, de personas que pasaban alguna necesidad y les vendían sus propiedades, eso era normal en aquel tiempo.  
Al principio, eso documento no valían tanto pero Inglaterra Iva creciendo mas cada día y las tierras tenían mas valor.  
El viejo andley era un zorro para los negocios, a si que compro los títulos, si no era el, serian otros, a si eran los negocias, hasta que el Rey estipulo que todo aquel que hiciera cualquier trabajo, venta o compra eso lo haría con la casa real, ninguna persona que no fuera de la nobleza británica de alto titulo podría comprar.  
Propiedades, solo se autorizaba a ellos y los altos títulos eran los primeros tres después de La Corona;...duque, marques y conde.

Ambos hermano, comenzaron a leer viejos reporte, eran documento de un detective?... el sobre estaban a dentro de un maletín de cuero, aun tenia el sello de será rojo.  
Con una navaja rompieron el sello y sacaron dos fotos, pero solo fue una de esas foto que lo dejaron frío, ya que el Nombre de ella, llamo su atención.

 _ **...ELLA ES MARLEN Y SU HIJA ROSSMARY...MILORD ESPERO ESTE COMPLACIDO CON MI TRABAJO.**_

aun no lo podían creer, lo que tanto Había buscado por tanto tiempo estaba ahora en sus manos, ambos la miraban, sus ojos se humedecieron.  
al ver a su hermana mayor...era muy bella y esos ojos verde como la esmeralda que los miraba fijamente.

Estaban asombrado era una bella mujer con razón su padre se había Enamorado locamente de ella, su único pecado era haber Nacido pobre, ella cargando a una niña de doce años, con el cabello rubio y hermosos De ojos verdes, su mirada era intensas y al mismo tiempo tierna.  
estaría mas asombrados cuando miraron el Nombre de su Hombre confianza, fue el quien mando el sobre sellado con dos las dos fotos y dos cartas.  
Que era dirigida para su abuelo y que desgraciadamente no logro ver.

Que paso con ese hombre?...nadie lo volvió haber, ya que Albert recordaba que su padre le prohibió que pisara las propiedades andley.  
gesto que su padre le reclamo, ya que en ese momento no se sabia, que trabajo hacia ese hombre para su abuelo, por generaciones cada primogénito de esta familia.  
le servia a la gloriosa familia andley, sin juzgar o reprochar ninguna de sus acciones, siempre era fieles a cada uno de los sir de los clanes.  
Este hombre fue escogido para trabajar con su abuelo siempre había sido a si con cada patriarca de las cuatro familia escocesas.  
Cuatro poderes que manejaban escocía, cuatro dinastía y esta familia preparaba a su primogénito para ser su mano derecha, sin dudar le servían, el hijo mayor de esta familia era ilustrado por su padre para que así les sirvieran a los clanes escoceses, cuando ya tenían dieciocho año era llevado a ejercer su trabajo en cambio le dejaban a su madre un saco de moneda de oro, ese era el trato y era un pacto que había pasado de generación a generaciones y mas que todo había una palabra de HONOR imposible de ROMPER.

Su padre había roto ese linea, y al mismo tiempo se había alejado de su padre, alejo a sus dos hijos de el para que la maldad de el no lo alcanzara, lejos de los clanes.

Este hombre le mandaba lo que tanto tiempo necesitaba, muriendo sin poder conocer a su nieta, aunque sea en foto, El anhelo reporte había llegado tarde, sus sellos se lo confirmaron.  
Pero eso era el pasado ahora ellos tenían una pista, un nombre, un lugar, Lyon Francia y ese seria su inicio para buscar a su querida hermana mayor, la que separaron de su hogar y que su padre amo cada día de su vida.

Los dos jóvenes salieron de aquel lugar llevando con ellos las dos fotos, las cartas y unos diario de su abuelo, quería saber mas, quizás un apellido para así viajar a Francia.  
En ese momento en otro lugar una bella rubia recibía unos baúles lleno de sus recuerdo mas apreciado, uno de ellos era un cuadro con la misma imagen era la misma mujer mas adulta y muy elegante y su hija de quince año.  
Su amado padre pago para que un pintor duplicara ese cuadro, ahora salía una hermosa bebe, eran tres generaciones, tres hermosas mujeres que de común tenían los ojo verdes.

* * *

Como todas las tarde, desde que llego a Londres llegaba al malecón para dejar caer una rosa, miraba las olas del mar y platicaba con su gran amigo.  
Quizás la gente lo miraba sonreír y continuamente se tocaba la cabeza con sus manos como justificando algo.  
El hermoso joven era Jimmy el joven medico que cada tarde honraba la memoria de su casi padre y amigo, contándole cada cosa que hacia, imaginándoselo.  
Como cuando el iba a reunirse con el cada vez que viajaba a Inglaterra.

Después de una hora se acomodo el sombrero y camino hacia el hospital, en ese momento un barco bajaba la Rampa y los pasajero comenzaron a bajar.  
Los ojos del joven enfocaron a una Rubia que el jamas había olvidado, la reconocería muy bien.  
Sin poder evitarlo se quedo ahí parado, mirando a la hermosa rubia, no podía evitarlo, su estupido corazón comenzó a latir mas, y deseaba abrazarla, y besarla.  
Sin poder evitarlo susurro su Nombre...Susana

La hermosa mujer tenia su objetivo esa misma noche buscaría a Terrence, con dificultad subió el carruaje, su moza le ayudo y acomodo el hermoso vestido de su señora.

 **− donde desea que la lleve my Lady** \- pregunto el cochero haciendo una reverencia y asegurandose que ella estuviera muy bien por su estado.

 **− al castillo grandchester** \- dijo arrogante y el cochero a si lo hizo

Susana miraba ppr la ventana contando los minutos para estar con el, a su lado se sentiría protegida y la amenaza de los leagan ya no la perturbaría.

Ya que ella sabia muy bien que Terrence la protegería, sonrío anhelaba verlo, sentirlo, y que el la tomara como solo el sabia hacerlo, ahora el no la podía rechazar.

 **− pronto Terrence, pronto estaré contigo mi amor y al fin seremos una familia.**

 **CONTINUARA**

 **MUCHAS GRACIA A TODAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

 **LES AGRADESCO DE CORAZON QUE TOMEN SU TIEMPO PARA LEER ESTA HISTORIA**

 **QUE LO HAGO CON MUCHO AMOR.**

 **SOY 100% TERRYTANIA DE CORAZON.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS.**


	19. Chapter 19

_**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENESE PERO LA HISTORIA SI.**_

 _ **ELLOS SON MIS PERSONAJES FAVORITOS Y LOS AMO DESDE NIÑA .**_

 _ **ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE .**_

 _ **YO SOY. 100 % DE TERRENCE GRANDCHESTER.**_

 _ **GRACIA Y DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA .**_

 _ **YO TE AMO**_

Estaba feliz por primera vez sentía que lo tenia todo, se miro en el espejo y observo su imagen y sonrío complacida, sin poder evitarlo se llevo sus manos a su plano vientre, la semilla del amor crecía dentro de ella, lo cuidaría y lo amaría con todo su ser, por que era de ambos unidos en ese pequeño ser.  
mañana seria su esposa, seria suyo para siempre, unidos por toda la eternidad  
 **  
− aunque ya me perteneces en cuerpo y alma terry -** susurro y cerrando los ojos recordó la primera vez que hizo el amor con el, con el amor de su vida - **te amo terry**.. de repente sintió un escalofrío, se abrazo a si misma y una angustia creció en su pecho **\- Dios que es esto - ella se sostuvo en su tocador, cerro sus ojos y trato de tranquilizarse - ya paso -** se dijo a si misma un leve toque en la puerta llamo su atención y como pudo hablo **\- pase**

 **\- my Lady la cena esta lista mi señor la espera -** dijo la mucama sorprendida por la palidez de la joven, candy como no le respondió, No podía aun seguía mareada - **esta bien my Lady?**

 **− si...puedes pasarme un poco de agua -** la mucama se acerco a una jarra y tomo un baso y se lo llevo a su señora aun preocupada no sabia si avisarle a su señor ya que en verdad la rubia se miraba muy mal.  
Candy como pudo tomo el agua y cerro sus ojos el mareo ya estaba pasando, su piel ya iba recuperando el color, ya no sentía el escalofrío, sin mirar a la mucama le dijo.

 **− No digas nada, No es necesario preocupar al marques y al conde, diles que enseguida bajo -** la mucama hizo una reverencia y salió sin decir ninguna palabra.  
Candy sintió una tristeza y sin querer una lagrima se deslizo en su mejilla, no lo entendía, por que había sentido eso, le dio miedo ya que eso mismo había sentido cuando su padre murió - **padrinos** \- susurro ella y angustiadas cerro sus ojos y oro por ellos.

Estaba impaciente, no sabia por que estaba Nervioso, miraba a su primo que habla y hablaba pero el no podía prestarle atención No sabia que le estaba que su primo le llenaba otra vez la copa y seguía meneando las manos pero El no se concentraba hasta que escucho su voz.  
 **  
− lamento mi tardanza, ruego que me perdonen -** dijo la rubia que bajaba las escaleras.  
 **  
− No se disculpe mi bella musa, que la espera valió la pena esta usted hermosa -** sonriendo archie se acerco a ella y le beso la mano caballerosamente.  
 **  
− Sin duda mi bella dama, que le tengo que dar la razón a mi querido primo, "MI CONDESA" esta muy hermosa como siempre y soy yo el agradecido por dejar que mis ojos la vean -** archie blanqueo sus ojos y al mismo tiempo sorprendido jamas había visto a su primo tan enamorado y hablando tan cursi.

La cena se sirvió y los tres disfrutaban el momento, Terry observaba como ella sonreía feliz, y logro ver un brillo en sus verdes ojos y sin mas no poder se perdió en ellos.  
Su mirada era chispeante y su sonrisa le hacia vibrar el corazón, la amaba y mucho ella era su todo sin ella no había nada.  
No podía dejar de tocarla y sin importarle que su primo esta ahí, tomo sus mano y la acariciaba con mucha ternura, ella le sonrío y dejo que el continuara con su caricia.  
Terry estaba a recostado en la silla, mirándola fijamente sin importarle que su molestoso primo estuviera hablando, la culpa la tenia el por quedarse.  
complacido cario su vista en el hermoso cuerpo de su mujer y recordó su hermosa entrega.

 ** _flashback_ **

ella aun dormía y el la observaba con mucho amor y deseo, No se cansaba la deseaba y mucho quería darla dormir pero No podía necesitaba hacerla suya.  
 **− Estoy perdido de amor pecosa -** pensó el castaño acoomdandole el cabello a ella adoraba ver esos rizos dorado en su almohada - **aunque no lo sepas me tienes en tus** manos mi amor y la verdad no quiero estar en otro lado tu eres mi vida candy.  
ella se movió y un seo se dejo ver invitándolo a que lo tomara con sus labios, El no rechazo la invitación y como un bebe recién nacido se aferro al busto de la bella durmiente.  
Candy sonrío aun con los ojos cerrados disfrutando los labios de su amado en su pezon que poco a poco se estaba poniendo duro

 **− parece que mi adorado Terry aun no esta satisfecho** \- el meneo la cabeza en negación, sin soltar el manjar que tenia en su labio - **NO?...mi amor**  
 **− de ti jamas estaré satisfecho pecosa -** se acerco a sus labios y los mordisqueo - **cada segundo te deseo y quiero siempre mas.**

 **− baya que mi hombre es insaciable, cuantas veces fue haber -** dijo ella inclinando su cabeza ya que el estaba ahora en su cuello - **tres, no?...cuatro veces mi vida.**

...El sonrío y la miro a los ojos − **enserio vamos a discutir eso pecosa?...para mi tu cuerpo no tiene limite y cada vez que lo beso lo deseo mas** \- ella no respondió

...candy se dejo llevar lo amaba y lo deseaba como una loca el era suyo y pronto seria una familia y eso la llenaba de mucha dicha, en esa habitación solo se podían escuchar gemidos y promesas de amor que el le susurraba, ambos se amaron sin importarle el tiempo solo eran ellos dos.

 **− Terrence y ya sabes quien eran esos delincuente?** \- la pregunta de su primo lo saco de su hermoso recuerdo que en poco minuto lo aria realidad.

 **− No? -** fue lo primero que dijo para recuperarse, su voz salió un poco ronca por la enorme excitación que tenia y que su querido primo no podía ver - **pero tengo gente averiguando y tengo a varios hombre cuidando las dos villas.**

 **− tu historia, mi bella condice es sorprendente** \- miro de nuevo a la rubia - **y quien era el hombre que ayudo a Candice terrece? -**

 **− No lo conozco** \- dijo cortante sin deseo de continuar, y era verdad No lo conocía hasta que el dijo quien era pero eso no importaba?...NO?, en especial cuando se atrevió poner sus ojos en su pecosa, eso jamas lo permitiría ya Le había sido informado que había preguntado por ella pero sus hombres no lo dejaron pasar, nadie entraría sin que el lo aprobara y menos ningún Andley.  
miro al mayordomo, eh hizo una señal que el entendió perfectamente, los tres se levantaron y caminaron a la sala, custodiando ala bella dama.  
la servidumbre lo siguieron para servir el té, archie comprendió que el no quería hablar del tema y lo dejo por la paz ya le preguntaría después y a el si tendría que decirle.  
Pues le quedaba claro que el si sabia quien era ese hombre.

Los tres continuaron disfrutando la velada, candy se abrazaba del brazo de su gran amor y futuro esposo, sonriendo de las ocurrencia de archie, quien tenia el don de hacerla reír y que al futuro padre no le gustaba nada, estaba celoso pero el mismo reconocía que debía controlar, ella era su mujer su futura esposa y la madre de su primogénito y eso lo lleno de orgullo.  
...El futuro duque seguían disfrutando la velada, sin saber que dos coches se acercaba ala villa Graham, Ambo traían muy mala noticias, para los tres jóvenes.

* * *

 **− como pudiste, como fuiste capas de meterte a la cama con el, si sabias muy bien que yo lo amaba, anny... eres -** con mucho coraje miraba a su hermana que solo la miraba - **eres una maldita traidora**  
 **  
− karen -** dijo casi llorando y tapo su rostro con sus manos **\- el...el me seducío que podía hacer yo -** dijo y la miro a su hermana, Karen miro sus ojos llorosos, pero no le creño, anny siempre chantajeaba a sus padres a si y cuando ellos se iban ella secaba sus lagrimas y sonreía disfrutando su victoria.  
La miro con rabia **" como pudiste anny como fuiste capas en ocupar mi lugar"** pensó Karen

 **− tu no me engañas anny ya muchas veces he visto tus falsas lagrima -**

anny la miro y sin mas seco sus lagrimas y camino a su tocador - **espero que tu traición te haga muy feliz -** ella solo la miro por el espejo - **y nunca mas me vuelvas a hablar ni ver por que hoy has perdido, jamas perdonare tu traición.**  
 **  
**Karen salió, necesitaba estar sola queria llorar pero no lo haría delante de su traidora y manipuladora hermana - **por que?...por que anny si amabas a Anthony, por que me quitas lo único que amo, sabias que yo lo amaba, por que?** \- la traición de su hermana le dolía y mucho pero le dolía mas por que ya no tendría la oportunidad de estar con el hombre que amaba.  
 **  
**...Anny se miro en el espejo, en su rostro no había remordimiento, ella siempre había obtenido lo que ella quería, los andley eran la tercera familia mas importante de Inglaterra y si el no la elegía por esa mujer, entonces que haría ella? casarse con algún mequetrefe un simple vizconde o varón...no?...no? ella no podía ser menos que su hermana. cerro sus ojos sabia que lo que había hecho estaba mal, pero ella le gustaba su vida de lujos y ser condesa le quedaba mejor a ella que Karen...suspiro ya estaba hecho y no sabia marcha a tras, Archiboll había tomado su virginidad y una boda se estaba planeando.  
aun con los ojos cerrados suspiro, amaba a Anthony y saber que no estaría en el baile la desanimo, pero saber que tenia a una mujer y Embarazada la destrozo, golpeo el tocador de tres espejo y recordó cada palabra de ellos.  
 **  
FLASHBACK**

 **...**

La tarde era hermosa y como todas las damas disfrutaban de cocteles en el club, a lo lejos anny disfrutaba con sus amigas y como siempre la platica era de lo mismo.."el baile real" la espera de cada familia para hacer una perfecta union y a si afirmar su legado y fortuna.  
Los hermosos ojos azules de anny miraron de lejos al hermoso caballero que ella amaba, sin duda este era una buena oportunidad para acercarse a el.  
sin pensarlo mucho se disculpo con sus amiga para ir al tocador rogando que su madre no la acompañara, a si que su famosa "dama de compañía" o cómplice la siguió. al llegar ahí se dio cuenta que estaba con el el joven archiboll y se detuvo, No estaba bien que una dama interrumpiera la conversación de dos caballeros, pero cuando pensaba en dar la vuelta lo escucho.  
 **  
− felicidades hermano es increíble vas a ser padre?...y quien es la victima...eh!.**

 **− si te conté esto es por que eres mi amigo archie, No es para que te burles de mi, estoy muy feliz aunque no lo creas, flamy esta muy feliz y yo mas.**

Ambos jóvenes sonrieron sin saber que detrás del mostrador de los trofeos que era lo único que dividía la zona de las damas y caballero estaba una joven con el corazón destrozado o su orgullo, las ultimas palabras la desanimaron mas.

 **− Que piensa ella del baile real por que sabes que flamy solo la tendrás como amante?...la sociedad no permitirá una boda si lo sabes verdad Tony**

 **− Lo se...pero No pienso asistir, no escogeré esposa por ahora, mi único objetivo es mi hijo, después ya vete y déjame decirte que flamy es tan hermosa como las damas de la corte, su humilde cuna no la hace menos ante mi, ademas amigo mío Albert y la tía ya saben de ella y están feliz y ansioso por conocerla.**

Archie solo le sonrío y brindaron por el futuro heredero de los Andley , el rubio se miraba feliz y eso destrozo mas a Anny , planeando su futuro decidió que su felicidad y comodidad era lo primordial.  
Enamorar a Archiboll fue muy fácil, en la fiesta de la familia whastow ella le permitió que el la manociara en el jardín, provocando el deseo del conde.

 **− aquí no mi señor que nos pueden ver -**

dijo ella tratando de quitárselo pero al mismo tiempo dejando sus pecho disponible.

 **− nadie nos vera aquí my Lady, es usted deliciosa y pretendo saborearla toda.**

el sin perder tiempo metió su mano debajo del vestido y a si acariciar sus piernas, lamió el nacimiento de sus senos y mas...

... ella lo dejaba sabiendo muy bien que su dama de compañía llegaria, y a si fue la mujer le avisaba que sus padres la buscaban por que ya se iban.  
...Archie puso su cara de fastidio y anny lo beso y susurrándole en el oido que podía terminar en su habitación cuando ellos durmieran.  
... El dudo pero ella lo desafío diciéndole si tenia miedo, este sin pensarlo mucho y algo ebrio, acepto el reto.

 **...** el jamas dejaría a una dama esperando por placer, la astuta chica le dijo a su cómplice que era una mucama que después que el conde entrara a su cuarto esperara una hora y llamara a sus padres, para que fueran sorprendido, y ahora un matrimonio se estaba arreglando ya, ella seria una condesa.

 **− Lo siento mucho Karen pero yo no me iba a quedar soltera, sin Anthony se muere el amor pero mi interés Económico lo tenia que asegurar y el es el único que me puede dar toda mi seguridad, es archiboll conde de cornwell de la casa grandchester.**

* * *

 **...** Estaba furiosa esos malditos hombre no la dejaban pasar, por que Terrence tenia tantos hombre vigilando su villa?...se toco su vientre y suspiro.  
en verdad estaba cansada, en ese momento llego un cochero, no podía escuchar lo que le decían pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando eso hombres lo dejaron pasar, eso era el colmo a si que se bajo decidida a hablar con esos rufianes ya que su estupido cochero no lograba convencerlo.

Los hombres la vieron bajar y arrugaron un poco el rostro, la mujer era muy hermosa y Embarazada y todos se preguntaron que carajo hacia esta mujer sola?

 **− Soy Susana marlow -** futura duquesa quizo decir **\- Necesito ver al Marquez hijo del duque Terrence Grandchester varon de villa Graham -** los hombre sonrieron y sacando una lista dijeron.  
 **  
− No veo su Nombre my lady y lamento que tenga que regresar por donde vino pero usted no puede pasar son ordenes de su excelencia.**

 **− como se atreve insolente, es un largo viaje y mire mi estado y la hora que es, yo no puedo regresar exijo que me dejen pasar ahora mismo.**

 **− NO -** dijo el hombre cruzando sus brazos y con cara de fastidio **\- si su nombre no esta en este papel usted no entra -** y sin mas el hombre camino a la pequeña choza, donde tenia vino y comida, Susana no podía creer ese idiota de verdad la haría regresar a Londres?...esto era en verdad insólito.  
Solo pudo ver la figura de hombre alejarse de ella y sintió gana de acercarse ala enorme fogata que mantenían calientes a los diez hombre que cuidaba la villa Graham.

cuando se esta subiendo se escucho los sonidos de unos caballos, los hombre de inmediato se pusieron alerta y apuntaron con sus rifles a los tres jinetes, el hombre grosero se acerco a ellos, No supo que hablaban pero de repente una de los jinetes mas unos de los hombre que vigilaban cabalgaron dentro de la villa Graham.  
Mientras los otros dos le daban vino y algo de asado que tenían cerca de la hoguera, esto era demasiado a ella simplemente la mandaban de regreso a Londres sin brindarle nada, como era posible que no tuvieran ninguna atención con una mujer Embarazada de cinco meses?.  
Enfadada ordeno al cochero que regresara ya buscaría la forma de ver a Terrence.  
 **  
**Estaba agotada su embarazo en verdad la cansaba, cuando se fue de Londres ya lo sospechaba y fue mas cuando se lo confirmaron, ella llevaba en su vientre el futuro heredero de la casa grandchester.  
Sonrío al recordar la estupida de Eliza, como se pudo dejar Embarazar del incompetente de su amante, si hubiera tenido aunque sea un poco de inteligencia.  
aunque lo dudaba, le hubiera dado a Terrence un hijo a sus padres un nieto, ala casa grandchester un heredero y ala corte una silla segura en el parlamento de Lores sellando así el control real británico, a si es, este bebe era muy Importante y le rogaba a Dios que fuera varón por que si no todos sus planes se le irían abajo y eso no podía pasar, no a ella ya que este bebe era su única oportunidad para estar con el, con su gran amor.  
 **  
**

* * *

Su respiración era muy agitada, con sus dos brazos sostenía su cuerpo para no aplastar a la dueña de su corazón.  
sonrío ella estaba con sus piernas abierta Aun desvanecida por el orgasmo provocado por el, su respiración también era agitada.  
los pezones de ella aun estaban endurecido y le rosaban su pecho cada vez que sus deliciosos senos subían y bajaban.  
Sus mejillas aun sonrojada por el éxtasis, candy se miraba como una bella afrodita llena de amor, llena de el.

Aun sentía su miembro inflamado dentro de ella, Aun llenándola de su semilla, depositando en ella todo su amor,  
Sus olores se mezclan con el sudor, la habitación se llenaba del común olor del sexo, pero para ellos era diferente era unir sus alma Eternamente.  
Sus almas se hacían Una, ellos hacia el amor.  
Ella lo miro, con sus verdes esmeralda oscurecidas de pasión, sus narices se rosaban, sus alientos se mezclaban, acaricio su piel que estaba sudado.  
Desde las caderas, paso por su ingle y continuo por su pectorales, los paso por su cuello y enredo sus dedos en El cabello castaño del hombre que amaba.  
Terry sintió la caricia Excitante, candy era sencillamente deliciosa, con sus ojos firmes a el hipnotizándolo, lo acaricio como nunca nadie lo había hecho.  
Ya que para el ella era única. .

 **− te amo -** la escucho decir acariciando su rostro con su aliento **\- fuiste, eres y serás el hombre que siempre he amado, Terry mi terry.**

 **− Yo también te amo pecosa, te adoro, te deseo como un loco y siento mucho celos hasta con el aire que respira, se que no actuar a si.  
Pero no puedo mi amor, aveces siento que esto es un sueño y temo despertar por que fueron muchos años lejos de ti.  
por que creí que esto era un imposible estabas lejos de mi y ahora eres toda mía, y los mas hermoso mi amor es que llevas un hijo en tu vientre.  
Un hijo que es mío, mi deseo mas anhelado.**

 **− y el mío mi amor tus hijos serán mío por que tu eres mío Terrence Graham grandchester -**

candy lo beso tiernamente sus labios **\- mío, solo mío -** le susurro

Sin esperar mas el devoro sus labios desesperado, como un loco la poseyó, apasionada enredo sus piernas en la cintura, amarrándolo mas a su cuerpo.  
Ella sintió como el glorioso miembro de el despertaba anunciándole que estaba listo para la acción, de un solo impulso Terry la levanto.  
Arrodillado en la cama sostenía el cuero de su pecosa que se aferraba a el, Era glorioso estar clavado en ella, muy dentro de ella.  
Con sus fuerte piernas sostenía su cuerpo y el de ella; coloco su mano en la cadera de ella y otra en su espalda, Para ayudarla con el vaivén una danza.  
muy deliciosa ejercida por milenio y que al final es el origen de nuestra existencia.  
Ella echo su cabeza hacia atrás, permitiendo que el demorada su cuello, sus pechos no supo cuando el la deposito en la cama hasta que sintió sus labios.  
En su intimidad, ella no sabia que hacia el para que ella tocara las estrellas...pero acaso eso importaba?...no?...nada importaba.  
Ver A Terry, ahí era sencillamente maravilloso, se besaban, se amaron sin importar que pasaba fuera de ese cuarto, eran acaso egoísta?...y si lo eran.  
que importaba?...quien no lo seria en esa situación?...

Se amaron sin tener conocimiento del tiempo, sin Importar que pasaba fuera de esa habitación, solo eran ellos dos; junto su mundo perfecto.

En ese mismo momento muchas cosas estaban pasando, Enemigos y antiguos amantes que podían separarlos.

Un joven muy guapo y elegante de vestir pero con el corazón oscuro por la codicia y el poder, embarcaba en un elegante barco con sus mejores hombre.  
su objetivo era una bella rubia que admiraba con deseo, desde que la vio quedo prendado de ella, era una lastima por que su misión era aniquilarla.

A 117 kilometro del puerto de Southampton un glorioso barco con el insignia de dos leones y una corona era la segunda familia mas importante.  
de la corona británica estaba por llegar al puerto en la cabina el joven marques miraba fijamente el Océano, su meta descubrir sus enemigos.

Una rubia que llegaba a Londres furiosa y cansada por su Embarazo de casi cinco meses, jurando que pronto seria la duquesa de grandchester.  
por que ella sabia muy bien que su hijo era el primogénito de la casa grandchester asegurando el legado de la familia, El primer hijo de Terrence, el primer Nieto del duque.  
Los ancianos estaría mas tranquilo ya que la silla del parlamento ya estaba asegurada con el nuevo integrante del parlamento británico.  
Susana marlow sonrió complacida este bebe era muy Importante, el aria que Terrence estuviera con ella por siempre.

Un joven rubio sir de los cuatro clanes de escocía y sin desearlo ocupaba una silla en el parlamento británico, su única preocupación era, saber de la joven rubia de ojos verdes.  
No entendía por que?...no se la podía sacar de la cabeza, esta enojado por que unos hombre vigilaban las dos villa con mucho recelo, impidiendo que se acercara a ese lugar.

Una bella costurera era mimada por el hombre que amaba, aunque fuera a escondida ella estaba feliz, ella era consiente que era un señor.  
un Lord y que nunca estaría con ella pero no importaba, ella iba a tenerle un hijo el fruto de ese amor que ella sentía por el.  
verlo acariciar su vientre la llenaba de amor.

Una ex-prostituta planeaba la muerte de una mujer en una vieja taberna, su interés era su tienda y dinero, la envidia la consumidla, mirar de lejos que ella era feliz no le gustaba, por lo tanto matarla era lo mejor para ella.

Una hermosa pelirroja seguía en bailes y en brazos de diferente amantes, quería llenar el vacío que dejo su exmarido, nadie llenaba su ser, aun lo amaba.  
cada día repudiaba el momento que se dejo envolver por su supuesta amiga que ahora alardeaba que llevaba en su vientre el futuro heredero de los grandchester.

Pero ya pagaría esa maldita su insolencia, su hermano se encargaría de eso, y ya verían quien reiría mejor, aun recordaba como había salido a asustada.  
cuando mencionó a su padre, ya faltaba poco para verla bajo tierra.

En un balcón un corazón lloraba por la traición de su propia hermana, su dolor era doble hoy había perdido al amor de su vida y a su propia hermana.  
Como podría verlo juntos...no?...eso no lo aguantaría, con una terminación había decidido irse lejos...quizás America, eso seria mejor, no verlo mas aunque se muriera de dolor.

En un castillo un joven conde disfrutaba un delicioso vino de 150 años de añejo, una de las reserva de su adorado tío, el sabia que era de sus cosechas favoritas por lo tanto.  
la guardaba celosamente, recordaba los deliciosos momentos de su futura esposa, no le importaba de toda modos se iba a casar al menos su esposa era deseable.  
Suspiro su Unica preocupación era no poder ir a parís para ver la nueva colección de camisas de seda fina.

 **＊**

 **＊**

 **CONTINUARA.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIA A TODAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

 **LES AGRADESCO DE CORAZON QUE TOMEN SU TIEMPO PARA LEER ESTA HISTORIA**

 **QUE LO HAGO CON MUCHO AMOR.**

 **SOY 100% TERRYTANIA DE CORAZON.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS.**


	20. Chapter 20

_**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENESE PERO LA HISTORIA SI.**_

 _ **ELLOS SON MIS PERSONAJES FAVORITOS Y LOS AMO DESDE NIÑA .**_

 _ **ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE .**_

 _ **YO SOY. 100 % DE TERRENCE GRANDCHESTER.**_

 _ **GRACIA Y DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA .**_

 _ **YO TE AMO**_

Desperto por los sonidos que venían del patio, se voltio buscándolo pero el no estaba, suspiro terry siempre era muy madrugador, a si que tomo su almohada.

y la abrazo tiernamente, aun tenia su calor y olor, volvió a suspirar lo amaba demasiado sus vidas están unidas por el pequeño ser que nacía en su vientre.

se volvió acurrucar era increíble su flojera, pero aun deseaba dormir un poco mas, como una linda gatita Ronroneo y volvió a dormir.

Abajo un hermoso ingles daba vuelta como un león enjaulado, había bajado solo para darle instrucciones a sus Empleado por la ceremonia.

después regresaría con su mujer, pero ahora todo había cambiado y una noticia nada agradable había recibido y ahora tenia que tomar decisiones fuertes.

Sostenía el telegrama que le había mandado su padre las claves que venían en esas letras ya la habían descifrado solo quedaba esperar su regreso.

camino al ventanal y con su mano agarro su cabello tirándoselo hacías atrás, esto lo hacia cuando estaba nervioso o enojado.

El hombre que contrato le informaba todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, ojeado cada nombre de la lista que le había dado su vigilante .

Un Nombre llamo su atención Susana marlow y lo peor es que el hombre le informó que ella estaba **"embarazada"** eso si que lo preocupo.

El hombre se retiro recibiendo ordenes que no dejara pasar a nadie y nuevamente recibió una lista de las únicas personas que podían hacerlo ese día.

respiro profundo, tenia que hablar con ella − **Embarazada** \- susurro - no puede ser si yo jamas termine en ella siempre me cuide - dijo cerrando sus ojos recordó que el hombre.

Le informo que ya era un Embarazo avanzado - **tengo que hablar con ella... por que ahora?... por que Susana?... por que vienes a atormentarme ahora que soy feliz?.**

Dos mozos entraron haciendo una reverencia y decirle que la hermosa yegua lucero de la condesa, ya estaba en las caballeriza juntos con sus nuevos caballos árabes.

 **− esta Carta vino con las cosas de la condesa milord -** Terry se voltio y el mozo deposito la carta en sus manos.

 **− tomas steven -** dijo con el ceño fruncido era ese **"tal tom" denuedo?** **el hermano del medico** \- pensó - **quiero que todo este listo y preparen el jardín.**

 **El juez Gregori portón vendrá en tres horas, No dejes de vigilar quien entra o quien sale, aunque tenga toda la casa vigilada no hay que bajar la guardia, entendido!**

 **− a si lo are milord.**

... terry continuo viendo hacia afuera preocupado, en ese momento muy decidido escribió una nota y se la dio a su mensajero era para el sacerdote amigo de la familia.

... hoy se casaría con su pecosa por la ley y con la bendición de Dios, El no esperaría a sus padres, necesitaba estar bien casado con ella, jamas la dejaría, Terry tenia una sensación extraña un mal presentimiento, desconcertado y angustiado algo que jamas había sentido solo podía reconocer el dolor de verla perdido, pero el jamas.

... La dejaría, siempre la escogería a ella, Ella era su vida completa − **debo estar preparado de las artimañas de Susana, no me dejare envolver de sus chantajes.**

 **por que con candy tengo la certeza que el hijo que lleva en su vientre es mi hijo y será mi Unico heredero en todo.**

 **Ya buscare después a Susana por que tengo estoy seguro que ese hijo no es mío, jamas termine en ella, siempre fui muy cuidadoso.  
tengo que prepararme y ser muy precavido con la pecosa y no dejare que Susana se le acerque, podría hacerle daño, yo se que Susana.  
es muy manipuladora y No quiero sorpresa.**

seguro de lo que iba hacer se dirigió a su habitación en su mano llevaba la carta de tomas su gran amigo, No le agradaba Nada esa amistad.

pero tenia que dejar los celos, entro despacio y miro que su linda novia aun dormía, se acerco para acariciar sus rizos que tanto amaba, con ternura la miro.  
terry sonrió al ver a su pecosa.

El motivo era que ella inconsciente movía su naricita llena de pecas, adoraba cada una de esas pequeñas pecas, se quito la bota, su chaqueta y la atrajo a su cuerpo.

Ella se acurruco mas a el y así ambos se volvieron a dormir, aun faltaba mucho para su boda y eso era lo único que le importaba, estar al lado de ella.

Aunque el mundo explotara El se casaría con ella, Diciéndose a si mismo que fuera de su cuarto no le interesaba nada y nadie solo ella y El.

* * *

Una velos carreta se desplazaba a media noche por los caminos oscuro, su carga era muy apreciada en ella iba una bella rubia sostenida por su amado.

La solitaria luna era la única que podía ver la carreta, tratando de iluminando muy poco las veredas de ese lugar, para que sus enemigos no lo miraran.

El cochero No se detenía ni un momento, con el látigo apuraba a sus cuatros caballos, solo tenia en su mente poder avanzar mas y así perder a sus Enemigos.  
su fidelidad asía ellos era grande.

El hombre que iba con la dama tenia su rostro frío en su corazón tenia el temor de que a ella le pasara algo pero en su mente tenia todo controlado.

El sabia muy bien que su mujer era su talón de Aquiles, sonrío al reconocer que el siendo un duque estaba utilizando las entupida frase de los plebeyos o los malditos malhechores que los atacaron...ya que los gritos que ellos hacia en la oscuridad era eso.. **" ella es su talón de Aquiles"..."el jefe la quiere a ella"**

 **\- Esos malditos querían a Ely?...por que a ella?** \- pensó el acariciando el cabello a su amada - **siempre supe que el la codiciaba, maldito no sabes lo que soy capas.**

Aunque esos tenían la razón, era la verdad su mujer era su Unica dividida, por ella daría todo lo que el tenia, hasta su propia vida .

Llegaron a una propiedad que nadie sabia que eran de ellos, todo lo tenia bien preparado jamas pondría la vida de su adorable esposa en Riesgo.

Solo cuatro personas de su confianza estaban en ese lugar y en si ellos eran una familia que prácticamente habían vivido toda su vida en ese lugar.

Conocían cada camino y atajo de ese lugar y que Díaz ante el le había escrito notificando su llegada.

Cuando los maleantes los atacaban el afortunadamente se había adelantado en un coche modesto y en el coche real que viajaba hacia Dublin la capital de Irlanda del sur.

De lejos miraron como el coche real, era atacado con bolas de fuego tiradas por las catapultas, El cochero dirigió a los caballos hacia la bahía.

Cayendo a la barranca y hundiéndose al mar.

Juro que pagarían eso jamas se quedaría a si por un tiempo era mejor fingir su muertes, ya mandarina unos telegramas para que ellos se tranquilizaran.

y al mismo tiempo se cuidaran de esos malhechores, El juego ya había comenzado y solo uno iba hacer el ganador y aseguro que solo el lo seria.

En su propiedad ya mas relajado mando tres telegramas con claves que solo ellos podían entender , uno a su rey, otra a su sobrino.

La ultima a su único Heredero que con urgencia le decía que se cuidara y donde le revelaba quien era su Enemigo.

* * *

... Ha 2276 kilometro Un telegrama era recibido por uno de los lideres de la mafia Italiana, que muy complacido lo recibía en su despacho.

El viejo leagan sonreía muy complacido, tomo su whisky y fumaba uno de sus puros favoritos llamo a unos de sus hombres para mandarle un mensaje.

A su querido hijo notificándole la muerte del hombre que se había atrevido a insultarlos, el honor ya estaba limpiado.

Recordó a la hermosa rubia **" es una pena no haberla disfrutado ante en verdad que era una mujer muy hermosa"** sus pensamiento fueron a cada parte.

Del cuerpo de aquella bella rubia que solo había visto cuatro veces, ya que la union de sus hijos fue muy precipitada y muy conveniente.

La casa leagan ganaba y muy pronto el titulo de la condesa de laurel seria suyo, el hombre sonrío de la ironía de la vida su hijo pensaba en devolver.

Ese titulo a su esposa pero el se lo daría a su hija a su princesa para que pudiera rehacer su vida en Francia.

Ya estaba preparando todo, para eso había mandado a sus hombres a borrar todo referente a su nuera y que el nombre de su adorada hija

Mientras la madre cubría una vez mas a su hija que nuevamente no llegaba a dormir, ella camino a sus habitaciones lo bueno que su esposo hoy no la buscaría.

estaba cansada de la infidelidad de su esposo, pero no podía reclamar quien lo haría con un jefe de la mafia?...ella jamas lo haría...como decía el.

Ella era la señora de la casa y dueña de su propia fortuna y eso era lo único que importaba.

Sara leaga recordó la primera vez que vio a Richard grandchester, solo de verlo sintió que su cuerpo temblaba quedo asombrada por su belleza y porte.

aunque su esposo era un hombre guapo y elegante no se podía con parar con el duque de Inglaterra el tenia algo que la atraía.

cuando su hija conoció a su hijo se enamora de el, gracias al mes que estuvieron en Londres la relación de ellos siguió.

Aunque el solo le hablaba como un amigo su hija se ilusionaba cada día mas.

fueron solo tres bailes que asistieron y tres días de partir a Italia se sorprendieron de la invitación que recibieron de parte de Terrence hijo del duque.

Ver casada a su hijo con el clon de Richard grandchester era un sueño, si ella no podía su hija si lo hizo.

Siempre envidio a Eleonor por tener a Richard que la adoraba, aunque sus hijos estaban casados entre ellos nunca mas se reunieron pues ellos miraban.

Que el duque no le gustaba su presencia y que jamas estuvo desacuerdo con la boda, pero eso no le importaba a su marido ya que los negocio iban mejor que nunca.

suspiro ver a su hija en esta situación la desesperaba y al mismo tiempo se enojaba con ella, aun no podían entender como pudo cambiar a Terrence grandchester.

Aunque su amante ese tal John era muy atractivo no se comparaba con su ex esposo pero como dice su hija esa tal Susana tenia la culpa y pagaría.

Ya su cabeza tenia precio y si era verdad que estaba Embarazada de Terrence eso lo pagaría muy caro.

 **\- eso es lo único que nos llena de santificaron saber que esa maldita morirá, sus días están contadas ella jamas ocupara el lugar de mi hija.  
eso Nunca será maldita tu y tu maldito bastardo morirán.**

* * *

Estaba desesperada, según su informante que había dejado en las afuera de la villa GRAHAM, eso que Terrence tenia mucha vigilancia no era nada bueno.

El dinero pagaba todo, supo que una joven condesa estaba en la villa y que en ese momento ellos estaban solo en ese lugar.

 **− esto es artimaña de sus padres, traerle una prometida y dejarlos solos para que vivan un romance? -** dijo muy enojaba y caminando desesperada en el salón.

Se detuvo en la ventana, ella sabia muy bien que Terrence era un Hombre muy apasionado y ponerle la tentación tan cerca de el, era como poner un trozo de carne a un león hambriento, y lo peor de todo que ella era una maldita condesa Dueña de una inmensa fortuna y para rematar la maldita mujer era la ahijada de duque de Grandcheste hija de su mejor amigo y que ahora era la protegida de la casa real por que sus padre había quedado huérfana - **esto no esta bien! ...piensa Susana piensa maldita huérfana.**

 **− Tu no vas arruinar mis planes yo tengo el primogénito de los grandchester en mi vientre -** sonrio.

pero la voz interna le susurro, pero ella es condesa, pura, millonaria y ahijada de los duques - **NO?...MALDITA** \- grito como loca Susana - **TE ODIO MALDITA HUERFANO".**

 **JAMAS ME QUITARAS A TERRENCE, PIENSA PIENSA MALDITA SEA PIENSA SUSANA** \- sin poder evitarlo se arrodillo su mirada era brillante y oscura

De repente se toco su vientre, con ayuda de una silla, se levanto y con sus manos se apresto la cabeza y guiñando su cabello, sonrío - **tu eres mi solución.**

 **La salida a mis problemas a si es bebe, tu doblegaras a los orgullosos grandchester y al final me aceptaran -** sonrío y camino a la biblioteca de la casa.

tomo un papel el tintero y escribió, su rostro se desfiguraba con cada linea que escribía, poniendo el veneno en ella, su objetivo era destruir cualquier.

relación que ellos estuvieran iniciando, sabia muy bien que pronto se realizaría un baile real donde los miembros de la corte británicas.

Buscaría como unir a sus herederos en matrimonio uniendo a sus hijo asegurando su linaje y fortunas.

Llamo al mozo y le dio la carta, el hombre conocía muy bien la villa GRAHAM y seria muy fácil para el ponerla en la cesta de correo.

Susana mando a llamar a su antiguo mucama pero esta se había marchado, pero su hermana que era mas ambiciosa se ofreció para trabajar.

Lo primero que hizo fue buscar un medico para su señora, sin demora llego a la clínica pidiendo que un medico fuera a revisarla por su Embarazo.

Un joven muy bello que la hizo sus pirar fue la que le atendió fijando una hora para ir a revisarla.

 **\- deje los datos de su señora aquí -** dijo el joven doctor señalando el escritorio de la enfermera - **la enfermera le ayudara, solo debe esperarla ella no tardara.**

- **si joven -** dijo la chica en bobada del joven - **mi señora le urge, podrá verla hoy?.**

 **− claro que si...y si no podré yo será otro medico, ahora espere a la enfermera ella le dirá la hora en que podremos ir, esta bien? -** ella solo susurro un si.

El joven regreso a sus deberes, serio por las miradas que le daban la chica, en ese momento recordó a la mujer que bajaba del barco.

 **− Susana -** dijo aquel Nombre con dolor - **por que ahora?...por que vienes a torturar mi vida nuevamente!...aun sigues muy bella pero tu corazón.**

 **Es frío, y tu peor enemigo... amada mía es... tu Ambición. -** aquellas palabras las dijo con dolor, aun la quería y se Odiaba por eso.

pero que podía hacer si en el corazón no se manda, respiro profundo y abrió una puerta, sonrío a su paciente, la vida tenia que continuar.

Las personas de aquella lista comenzaron a llegar, los primeros que pasaron fueron algunos músicos, al llegar a la villa.

Fueron acomodados en una esquina para amenizar la reunión.

Un carruaje cruzaba la cercas llevando a un sacerdote amigo de la familia, en otro carruaje era de un juez, también amigo de la familia.

para finalizar un carruaje Con el escudo de la corona real británica era el ultimo de aquella lista.

No muy lejos de ahí un hombre anotaba todo y a si mandaba el mensaje con una paloma, que era recibido por otro hombre que.

Trabajaba para la nueva señora de aquella casona, que era una mujer despechada, que su único objetivo era destruir todo aquel que le podía impedir su "felicidad".

Los futuros esposos estaban casi listo, ella se puso un sencillo pero muy fino vestido blanco, que había elegido su madre ante de morir.

El portaba un traje negro azulado con escudos de la honorable familia grandchester, con el cabello suelto esperaba a su mujer.

Ella bajo poco a poco las escaleras y los que estaban en el salón voltearon a verla incluyendo a su futuro esposo que la miraba.

mas enamorado que nunca, camino asía ella y la ayudo a bajar.

 **− señores les presento a mi futura esposa Candice Alejandra White condesa de laurel de la casa de mounruel laurel.**

 **− a sus pies my Lady** \- dijeron los caballeros.

la música era agradable, el sonido del arpa, el violin, la mandolina, el bandolín, el laúd, el chirimía y la flauta.

 **− Terrence el rey manda su bendición y se disculpa por no estar aquí contigo, como comprenderás el tratado con Francia lo a retrasado**.

 **y la reina por su estado a decidido quedarse en el castillo, pero han mandado un presente para la futura duquesa -** dijo el hombre llamando a su mozo.

con la mano, un cofre de oro con hermosas esmeraldas era depositado a los pies de candy, donde traía la tiara, el anillo y el báculo de la casa Grandchester - **esto presente.**

 **le dan la bienvenida my lady** \- y con una reverencia el hombre se dirigió a candy

los dos monaguillos tomaron los presentes y fueron depositado ante el sacerdote donde los bendijo y iniciando la ceremonia de la nueva duquesa.

La tiara fue puesta en su cabeza el báculo fue bendecido y una sortija fue puesta por su novio, ambos repitieron sus botos y una palabra sello aquella union,

 **− Los declaro marido y mujer...lo que Dios une no lo separara el hombre, Terrence ahora puedes besar a tu esposa.**

 **CONTINUARA.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIA A TODAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

 **LES AGRADESCO DE CORAZON QUE TOMEN SU TIEMPO PARA LEER ESTA HISTORIA**

 **QUE LO HAGO CON MUCHO AMOR.**

 **SOY 100% TERRYTANIA DE CORAZON.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS.**


	21. Chapter 21

_**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENESE PERO LA HISTORIA SI.**_

 _ **ELLOS SON MIS PERSONAJES FAVORITOS Y LOS AMO DESDE NIÑA .**_

 _ **ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE .**_

 _ **YO SOY. 100 % DE TERRENCE GRANDCHESTER.**_

 _ **GRACIA Y DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA .**_

 _ **YO TE AMO**_

Aun sostenía el expediente en sus manos, su nombre resaltaba ante el, cerro sus ojos y una lagrima se deslizo en su mejilla, Creyó que con todo este tiempo lejos de ella.  
Ya había sanado su corazón, El sabia que Olvidarla era imposible, la amaba y se odiaba por eso.  
Cuanto deseaba olvidarla sacarla de su mente y corazón, No podía y lo sabia perfectamente, pero al Meno quizo tratar de recuperar la tranquilidad en su corazón.  
Suspiro, levanto un poco su sombrero y sonrío por hablar de su corazón ya que todo estaba en su maldita mente.  
\- **vamos Jimmy eres un medico el corazón es solo** **un órgano que bombea mi sangre.  
** trato de sonreír pero la sonrisa se volvió en una triste mueca en su rostro, tenia que vivir su realidad y la verdad era que el.  
No estaba listo para verla, no ahora que ya no tenia a su amigo a su casi padre... **\- "Chris" -** susurro con dolor **\- que puedo hacer ahora?...**

 **\- No quiero volver atrás, los días de vagabundo fueron un infierno si Chris no me hubiera ayudado, no quisiera pensar adonde me hubiera llevado tu desprecio.  
Susana, aun recuerdo cada palabras tuya...solo por que quise labrar mi propio camino sin la ayuda de mi familia.**

Cerro el expediente, el no iría, no quería verla a si que camino y busco a su amigo diciendo por vez primera una mentira, su amigo acepto de inmediato ya que los pagos de las visitas privada dejaban buenas ganancias.  
Sin mas demora el doctor se fue a la casa de su nuevo paciente, mientras que Jimmy lo miraba de lejos, Enojado con sigo mismo por ser tan vulnerable ante ella.  
Camino por las calles de Londres, se dirigió como todas las tardes al muelle, Necesitaba un consejo según el, Un consejo que solo su amigo Chris se lo podía dar.

Lejos de ahí en Francia su pequeño hermano encontraba unas cartas donde estaba su dirección y sin mas demora le mando un telegrama a su hermano.  
Rogando a Dios que aun conservara la misma dirección y que tuviera tiempo.  
La salud de su abuelo empeoraba cada día mas, tom sentía mucha presión el cuidado de dos hacienda no era pesado para el pero estar cuidando.  
que los maldito Italiano entrara en ella lo alarmaba, aunque estaba seguro que ellos ya no volverían mas.

Había descuidado el parlamento aunque odiaba estar con esos ancianos, pero trataba de hacerlo aunque sea dos días a la semana al final era la herencia que le había.  
dejado su madre, al principio estaba enojado con su hermano por dejar todo por una mujer.  
También estaba enojado por dejarle todo la responsabilidad a el.  
Pero después comprendió que ese era el sueño de su hermano, sin poder evitarlo recordó el día que Jimmy se fue para ser doctor, o para ir detrás de esa mujer.  
pero también el momento que su hermano lo defraudo.

 ** _FLASH BACK_**

 **− Veo que ya lo decidiste hermano -** mirando los baúles que su hermano cerraba **\- El titulo de conde es tuyo hermano es tu derecho.  
hermano y nuestra madre confiaba en ti, Jimmy...por favor hermano no te vallas tan lejos - **suplico tom

 **− Mi vida no esta aquí tom, tu amas el campo pero yo deseo salvar vida como el abuelo, y una silla en el parlamento no detendrá mi destino.**

 **− No es eso lo que te lleva a Italia Jimmy -** tom miro a su hermano furioso **\- es ella... la tonta actriz, la sigues a ella olvidándote de tus obligaciones.  
Por que aquí puedes seguir estudiando medicina Jimmy sabes que el abuelo no la prueba ella es una Rame...**

 **− CALLATE TOM O NO RESPONDO, TE EXIJO QUE LA RESPETE, HERMANO...YO LA AMO -** ambos hermanos se miraron furioso.  
nunca en su vida Jimmy le había gritado a su hermano.  
y esto le dolió mucho a tom - **Aun estas muy chico para comprenderme tom, la amo y ella es mi vida por Dios hermano** \- su voz sonaba mas calmada.  
 **  
− Dos meses con ella te a cambiado Jimmy, y no seré yo quien te detenga, puedes marcharte con esa perdida como le dice mi abuelo.  
que yo mismo me haré cargo de todo, solo te exijo, que me firmes un documento donde renuncias al título de conde.  
Solo a si podré representar a nuestra madre, yo jamas dejare esa silla y no lo hago por el poder, No te equivoques, lo hago por que solo a si podré.  
ayudar al pueblo como lo hicieron nuestro abuelo y nuestra madre -**Tom camino hacia la puerta y ante de abrir volvió hablar sin mirarlo.  
 **  
− No te deseo que te valla mal Jimmy pero temo, que esa mujer te lastime hermano a ella la mueve el dinero y el poder como lo dijo mi abuelo y ahora sin titulo de noble y sin herencia ni fortuna propia temo que esa mujer te dejara en muy poco tiempo.**

 **− ella me ama y no es ninguna oportunista ella es una dama tom un caballero jamas se expresa a si, te exijo respeto, tu y el abuelo lo verán.  
Cuando ella sea mi esposa y no te preocupes que ya renuncie al titulo, Susana solo me ama Ami.**

tom aprieto la cerradura de la puerta le dolía perder a su hermano estaba asustado el solo tenia catorce año y ahora seria solo el, donde quedaban las promesas?.  
Estaba triste, hoy perdía a a su hermano, al compañero de juego y el que le enseño la bondad y el anhelo de disfrutar la vida sin distinción, por que.  
al final solo somos seremos humano, con un mismo corazón, cerro los ojos hoy seria el ultimo día que hablaría con el y no deseaba verlo derrotado.  
No a el que siempre fue su héroe, no voltio no lo podía hacer.  
 **"NO LO MIRES...SOLO VETE NO LO MIRES, NO VOLTEES"** su voz interna le gritaba, y así lo hizo. **  
**Sin querer verlo le dijo con dolor y enojo - **solo piénsalo Jimmy no quiero que después sufras por esa mujer y sea demasiado tarde.  
No regreses después como un cobarde lloriqueando cuando ella te deje, por que entonces ya habrás perdido a tu familia - ** Jimmy palideció.  
las palabras de tom le dolieron.

 **− No lo haré -** dijo firme aunque estaba dolido, el sabia muy bien que perdía a su hermanito.

 **− Bien, hasta nunca Jimmy -** y sin mirar a su hermano se fue, Si tenia que madurar y dejar atrás su niñez por su abuelo lo haría.  
Ver a su único hermano que lo dejaba todo por una ramera era doloroso, El se iba y lo dejaba por una mujer.

Donde estaban las promesas de su hermano mayor?...donde que daba que la familia es lo primero? o aquella que siempre decía.  
 **" yo siempre te cuidare tom".  
** Se levanto de la silla de su escritorio, recordar a su hermano aun lo lastimaba, no tenia deseo de verlo pero su abuelo lo necesitaba esa era su petición.  
No odiaba a su hermano, lo amaba pero no quería verlo derrotado, el era su hermano mayor su ejemplo y verlo derrotado seria muy duro para el.

Había leído todas las cartas que le había mandado a Chris, con sus propias letras supo todo lo que le había pasado a su hermano y la ramera barata.  
lloro por el dolor de el.  
 **− cuanto lo siento hermano -** susurro con dolor - **lamento todo lo que pasaste por esa mujer, al final el abuelo siempre tuvo la razón -** recordó cada palabra.  
 **  
" cuando ella sepa que ya no tiene nada de herencia, lo dejara"..."y temo por el tom, Jimmy, es muy noble y un Hombre sin experiencia.  
ella es su primera mujer y lo a manipulado, Jimmy se hundirá si esa mujer juega con el, ese es mi mayor temor hijo"  
**Baya que el viejo tenia toda la razón, lo que no entendía es por que nunca le escribió a el, se olvido por completo de el.

 **− espero que cuando recibas este telegramas puedas venir hermano mi abuelo en verdad te necesita, el también necesita sanar su corazón para partir.  
en paz y que tu también logres librar el peso de tu corazón, hermano - **

susurro mirando a los hombres que disfrutaban de una fogata nocturna

* * *

Su mirada estaba fija en el sobre que estaba en el escritorio de caoba que era de su padre, el sello era de los Grandchester era dorado su cuerpo tembló de dolor.  
Sintió que su corazón se lo apretaban, el dolor era grande.  
Aun no podía asimilar su realidad, su pequeña hermana la había traicionado, ella tan tímida, una traidora que se movía en las sombras esperando atacar.  
Desde pequeña había estado enamorada de Archie y casarse con el era su mayor anhelo, pero ahora era su hermana la que estaba comprometida con el.  
Salió corriendo, necesitaba respirar, se tumbo en su cama y se soltó a llorar, su mundo se había terminado y ahora que podía hacer? No había nada mas para ella.  
Su madre andaba con anny de compras presumiendo la boda de su hija, muy feliz se paseaban ambas mujeres ignorando sus sentimiento.  
No soportaría ver a su hermana con el, con el amor de su vida, lo amaba demasiado y su madre lo sabia, todos lo sabían y ahora nadie le importaba sus sentimiento.  
 **− como pudiste anny eres peor que una enemiga, por que tu hermana te mueves como la sirviente y sin ningún remordimiento pegas la mordida.  
pero esto no se quedara a si anny, Dos pueden jugar el mismo juego.**

La felicidad de su hermana la lastimaba y no podía seguir a si, anny era muy egoísta, algo tenia que hacer, ver que ella sonreía con sus desgracia era demasiado.  
con su carita de que yo no fui, lo quería arreglar todo, pero ya no mas, ella le pagaría con la misma moneda.  
Con solo una idea en su cabeza, tomo su decisión, que podía perder ahora si lo había perdido a el?... a su amor, a su querido Archibald, ya nada le importaba.  
solo esperaría la anochecer, cuando todos durmieran, para irse.

Desde arriba podía ver como bajaban las cajas de las compras que habían hecho su madre con ella, como recompensándola por haberse metido con un hombre.  
 **− que hubiera pasado si fuera un don nadie?...estaría feliz mi madre?...mi madre -** susurro, la verdad era que no lo Hera y hoy lo podía ver muy bien.  
Ya que ni siquiera se detenía a preguntar como estaba ella, solo existía anny, pero que podia hacer?...nada, desde niña se aferro a ella, fue la única que ella conoció.  
Sofia lastran ahora Britten no era su madre, su madre era Karen Klein ante de casarse, su padre le puso el mismo nombre en Honor a su madre.  
Ella sabia que su padre, Adolf Britten amo mucho a su madre, en el no había diferencia las amaba a sus dos hijas por igual.  
Pero cuando anny lloraba su padre se doblegaba y al final Hacia lo que ella quería, no podía culparlo por que hasta ella consentía a su hermana.  
Tenia que reconocer que anny era buena manipuladora, era una pena saber esa verdad Hasta ahora que había perdido el hombre que ella amo desde niña.  
Pero hoy jugaría con sus misma fichas, Hoy ella movería las piezas − **como diría mi padre anny...Jake mate!**

* * *

Muy Orgulloso caminaba el almirante con su real uniforme ya que era un privilegio ser capital y trabajar para familia real, se dirigía a una de las habitaciones lujosas que tenia aquel navío, era un lujoso barco equipado con todo para el servicio real, acomodo su sombrero y toco la puerta, la voz del joven marques se escucho.  
permitiéndole que pasara y a si lo hizo. **  
− Su Señoría -** dijo el capitán haciendo una reverencia **\- mañana a las 11 estaremos en el puerto de de** **Southampton y ya mande el telegrama.  
que me ordeno y la confirmación nos acaba de llegar sus guardia personales los estarán esperando milord. **

Stear complacido recibió el telegrama de su querido tío, en la habitación Patty escuchaba todo, suspiro un poco aliviada ya que ese ataque la había dejado.  
muy Nerviosa, y saber que iban hacer padres la aterraba que alguien le hiciera algo, ella estaría mas tranquila cuando ya estuviera en Inglaterra.  
Mejor aun estando en el castillo seria mejor.  
Escucho que alguien salía, se imagino que stear seguiría en la pequeña sala de la habitación, se acabado en la cama con un par de almohada para esperar a su esposo.  
El joven marques entro y cuando miro que ella ya había despertado se acerco y le dio un tierno beso.  
 **− pensé que aun dormías amor** \- se a costo al lado de ella atrayé poder consentirla mejor.  
 **Tengo buenas noticias, mañana llegaremos a casa** \- ella le sonrío y ambos buscaron sus labios, media hora después llamaron a la puerta.  
Anunciándole que la cena ya estaba lista donde el la había pedido.

El la invito a caminar, llevándola en la parte de atrás del barco donde había mandado a poner dos cómodas sillas y una mesa, para disfrutar de una comida romántica.  
Habían flores y a poca distancia de ellos unos músicos tocaban.  
 **− stear esto es maravilloso mi vida!... gracias mi amor...es como si nuestra luna de miel siguiera -** el correspondió al beso, adoraba a su mujer.

 **− Patty siempre viviremos una luna de miel mi amor, por que día a día yo me enamoro de ti mi vida y ahora mas por que ya seremos tres.  
Ahora somos una familia, nuestra familia.**

 **Ambos se miraron con amor, para ella, el era su mundo perfecto ya que desde niña lo amo, ella siempre lo miro como un imposible.  
Siempre creyó que cada baile real el elegiría a una mujer hermosa y por eso Nunca quizo ir, su corazón no lo soportaría.  
cada año era una angustia pero al final el nunca elegía a nadie.  
Hasta que las excusas terminaron y por ley real ella tuvo que ir, reconoció que su abuela fue muy paciente y comprensiva.  
pero hasta ella tenia su limite.  
Tembló, cuando lo miro el estaba radiante con su traje real ya que pertenecía a la casa Grandchester se miraba muy guapo y muchas suspiraban.  
Por el ya que era el era la mano derecha del Duque, el era el mayor de la nueva generación de la casa grandchester.  
Sin duda hoy si escogería esposa ya que el rey se lo había ordenado.  
De lejos patricia pudo ver que la miraba y una sonrisa se dibujo en aquel hermoso rostro, sus ojos azules la hipnotizaron y ella ya no pudo respirar.  
No supo en que momento llego a ella y le hizo una reverencia para invitarla a bailar, ella no pensaba solo flotaba en los brazos de aquel hombre.  
Cuando escucho su voz casi se desmalla, aun recordaba cada palabra ya que la guardaba en su corazón.**

 **− Me a salvado la vida my Lady -** susurro en su oido ella no podía respirar el calor de su aliento la estaba volviendo loca **\- llevo dos años esperándola.**

 **− a mi?... eh..my Lord -** dijo sorprendida ya que ella no era nadie importante

 **− si a usted -** dijo con una sonrisa hermosa **\- hoy no iba a venir ya que pensaba ir a su casa mañana mismo.**

 **− por que my Lord? -** dijo mas sorprendida el volvió a sonreír y mirándola fijamente le dijo.

 **− para pedir su mano my Lady, llevo dos años esperando que usted asista y realizar el cortejo como manda la casa real.  
** Patricia no lo podía creer el la estaba esperando?...por eso el...no...no no pienses eso" ella ya no podía pensar y sin mas pregunto.

 **− usted por eso nunca eligió una esposa?...ehhh...por mi! -** su corazón le iba a estallar de tanta felicidad ella la que no era bella como las demás.  
La que ni sus padres le pusieron atención, la que su madre se avergonzaba de ella, el que nadie miraba el si la vio, el si la escogió entre tantas.  
Ella se mordico su labio nerviosamente, sin querer provoco malos pensamiento.  
Al joven que la miraba fascinado, en ese momento la llevo ante el rey anunciándole que el ya había elegido esposa.  
patricia no fue consiente hasta que la reina complacida le hablo dandole sus bendiciones.  
Suspiro ahora estaba casada con ese bello hombre que amaría toda su vida y sus hijo serian suyos.

* * *

La pequeña reunión había acabado, los invitados uno a uno se fueron despidiendo, cada uno dando sus respetos a los marqueses por su primogénito.

 **− bueno primo me despido agradesco tu a ayuda pero recuerda no hay prisa, podemos esperar quizás -** cerro un poco los ojos y puso su dedo en su cabeza, como meditando su petición, candy en verdad le gustaba la forma de Archie, el la miro y le cerro un ojo ella se sonrojo y Terry a Preto los puños.  
Deseando poner en su lugar a su querido primo. **Veamos, unos dos o tres años mas, creo que estaría bien -** dijo sonriendo juguetona mente.

Terry solo meneo la cabeza sabia que Archie no era nada responsable y el honor de una dama no le quitaba el sueño.

 **− querida prima será una tristeza dejarte creo que te veré hasta el día que me encarcelen o sea que me casen** \- candy sonrío por las ocurrencia de aquel bello joven

 **− hasta pronto Archie** \- dijo sostenida de la cintura por Terry que ni loco la dejaba sola con su primo

Se quedaron solos y Terry miro a su mayordomo haciendo un gesto que el entendió perfectamente, el cargo a su esposa y subió las escaleras para amarla, hasta que sus.  
Perder toda su fuerzas, solo ella importaba.  
El mayordomo despidió a los músico, la servidumbre se retiro para no regresar, ya que tenían ordenes de no andar por la casa.

Los recién casados querían la casa solo para ellos, los que cuidaban los caballos se los llevaron asía donde estaban los grandes establo donde criaban los caballos para la venta.  
En otras palabras no querían a nadie cerca.  
El único lugar habitado en esa casa era la cocina donde ella dejaba los alimentos en el fogón, las cazuelas las dejaban colgadas para que los alimento se mantuvieran caliente.  
tres veces llegaban y se marchaban, solo el mayordomo cuidaba la casa celosamente, cerro cada puerta y ventana paso por la biblioteca y puso todo en su lugar, cada documento importante lo puso en la caja fuerte de su señor, pago los quinqués y camino a la puerta, dos carta llamaron su atención, ya que el correo el ya lo había recibido.  
Quien las trajo? se pregunto el hombre las tomo y miro que no traían el sello del correo local ni un sello de será con un ceño de la menarquia real.  
Esto estaba raro el siempre fue muy cuidadoso en ese momento recordó las palabras del marques.  
 **" QUIERO QUE SEAS MUY CUIDADO SUSANA REGRESO Y TRATARA DE MANDAR CUALQUIER COSA PARA PERJUDICARME.  
SOLO CONFIO EN TI Y TU FAMILIA.**  
 **LEELA Y DESPUES QUEMALA, TODO QUE SEA SOSPECHO, NO QUIERO A NADIE DENTRO DE MI CASA Y QUE NADIE TRATE DE COMUNICARSE.  
CON MI ESPOSA, VIGILA Y NO CONFIES EN NADIE"  
**El comprendió perfectamente bien lo que tenia que hacer, se fue ala cocina leyó las dos cartas y después las quemo, tal como le dijo su señor.

 **\- un hijo?...matarse?... esto lo tiene que saber el duque, y el marques -** en verdad esa mujer estaba loca susurro el hombre

Cuatro coche se retiraban de la villa GRAHAM, uno a uno iban saliendo de los limites de la propiedad, los Hombre que vigilaban la entrada solo los miraban primer carruaje fue el de la corona británica, la del juez y el del abogados todos amigos de la segunda familia mas poderosa de Inglaterra, el cuarto coche.  
Que llevaba el escudo de la casa Grandchester, iba el menor de los Herederos sobrino del Duque, cuando su carruaje iba saliendo de la villa una mujer llamo su atención.  
Solo la miro una vez pero jamas la olvidaría.

 _ **flash back**_

 **− Cambia esa cara hermano, uno sale para sentirse bien y no mal como tu estas ahora -** acomodando su sombrero y abrigo ambos jóvenes salían del teatro.  
pero stear no estaba contento, pues había visto a la actriz Susana marlorw coquetearle a su primo, y eso no le gusto ya que a legua se notaba que la mujer.  
Era una cualquiera, temía que Terry se enredara con ella.  
 **− Donde esta Terrence?... Archie** \- el joven solo bufo  
 **− oye!...yo no soy su nana, ademas le hace falta que se distraiga déjalo tranquilo, quizás fue a buscar una dama para calentar un poco su cama.  
Ya que Eliza no lo hace mas, ****Déjalo hermano, el tiene que liberarse un poco, no lo crees?.**

 **− No es eso Archie, es que no me gusta nada esa "actriz"** \- dijo con desprecio, señalando a la rubia que salía del teatro y subía a un coche acompañada.

 **− No en tiendo por que?.. la mujer es muy bonita, ademas Terrence sabe lo que hace, vamos olvídalo y vamos a cenar** \- stear ya no dijo nada.  
Los jóvenes llegaron al gran salón un lugar parecido a una taberna, el lugar era muy agradable por sus comidas caseras y ahí se fueron a cenar.  
El lugar era muy visitado por los jóvenes, su lugar era apartado exclusivamente para ellos, todo estaba bien hasta que vieron que a dos mesas estaba la actriz.  
Donde estaba con un hombre hablando de su primo.

 **− No lograras nada susi, mejor sigue con nosotros nena, ese duque nunca será tu yo -** el hombre le acaricio sus piernas por debajo de la mesa - **no seas mala y consiénteme, recuerda que por mi estas en esta compañía mi Reyna.**

− Robert querido, lo nuestro ya paso, ahora quiero que me comprendas, no seguiré mas con el grupo teatral, Terrence será mío, Robert y no es duque aun, es marques mi vida.  
quiero que sepas que ese hombre será mío, solo mío.  
 **− Es una pena susi, pero no sueñes los Nobles se casan solo con los nobles y mas aun los orgullosos ingleses, tu querida no eres nada para ellos.**

 **− ya lo veremos Robert, Terrence me gusta y mucho** \- saboreando su copa miro fijamente a su acompañante.  
 **− Terrence?...valla...valla ya te lo llevaste a la cama querida?** \- ella sonrío y el lo entendió - **ya veo, pues será una pena querida y te deseo lo mejor.**

 **− fue una delicia estar con el, Robert mi cuerpo temblo con cada rose, con cada caricia, ese hombre me hizo el amor como nunca nadie lo había hecho.  
Tomo mi cuerpo como si nunca había estado con nadie, tengo a Terrence grandchester comiendo de mi mano.  
El es mío, es una delicia su cuerpo.  
− Veo que usaste todas tu experiencia, la seducción es tu especialidad verdad querida? - **ambos sonrieron y dos jóvenes miraban con asco y desprecio.  
Ahora entendía por que Terry se había apartado de ellos, al principio pensaron que era por los múltiples problema con Eliza otra ramera igual que esa, pero ahora miraban.  
Que se hundía cada día mas, y las faldas de una mujer en verdad era un peligro si te dejabas seducir.

El se quedo viendo a la ex actriz con desprecio, que hacia ella ahí, si su primo le dijo que ya no tenían nada, que ella se había marchado de Londres y ahora intentaba entrar.  
ala villa de los recién casado?...esto era el demasiado atrevimiento de esa ramera y para colmo Embarazada?...que intentaba?.. obligarlo, engañarlo con el bastardo?.  
Inmediatamente ordeno a su cochero que se detuviera y sin ninguna pose elegante bajo del carruaje furioso, llegando donde estaba la mujer con furia.

Sin ningún trato amable jalo su brazo fuerte y la hizo girar **\- QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AQUI RAMERA DE QUINTA!.**

 ** _CONTINUARA._**

 **MUCHAS GRACIA A TODAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

 **LES AGRADESCO DE CORAZON QUE TOMEN SU TIEMPO PARA LEER ESTA HISTORIA**

 **QUE LO HAGO CON MUCHO AMOR.**

 **SOY 100% TERRYTANIA DE CORAZON.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS.**


	22. Chapter 22

_**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENESE PERO LA HISTORIA SI.**_

 _ **ELLOS SON MIS PERSONAJES FAVORITOS Y LOS AMO DESDE NIÑA .**_

 _ **ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE .**_

 _ **YO SOY. 100 % DE TERRENCE GRANDCHESTER.**_

 _ **GRACIA Y DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA .**_

 _ **YO TE AMO**_

 ** _CONTINUARA._**

 **MUCHAS GRACIA A TODAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

 **LES AGRADESCO DE CORAZON QUE TOMEN SU TIEMPO PARA LEER ESTA HISTORIA**

 **QUE LO HAGO CON MUCHO AMOR.**

 **SOY 100% TERRYTANIA DE CORAZON.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS.**

Después de recibir el telegrama informándole que, Un juez y el sacerdote entraron a la villa la asustaron ya que sus sospechas eran ciertas.

Temblo, su mirada era de pánico, ya que ella se había formado mil ideas de como seria su matrimonio con terrence.

Cuando la mente no tiene suficiente control te crees las cosas que te imaginas, Susana todo el tiempo se imagino que dandole un hijo a terrence.

Sus padres la recibirían felices y seria la próxima duquesa, pero para la corona eso era irrelevante ya que era normal que los miembros.

De la corte tuvieran hijos bastardo, a ellos les importaba mas el titulo y las riquezas, Uniendo a sus familia a una larga y seguro futuro.

Ya que de los nobles dependía la mayor parte de la población, como sirvientes, guardias, policías, etc.

También les daba dominio en los bancos ya que los ricos nobles guardaba sus dineros y gracias a eso la corona prestaba a los pequeños negocios.

Como granjeros, hoteles, panaderos, hospitales o clínicas etc.

Pero que podía saber una mujer que su único instrumento de trabajo era su propio cuerpo, la poca educación la había recibido de sus amante.

Como también su fortuna, el teatro había sido un buen puente para conocer a hombres ricos, siempre hombres casados para no tener problema.

Como una vez lo tuvo con un joven.

Jimmy marco mucho a Susana ya que ella Nunca había conocido un amor limpio sin condición, solo amarce y protegerse, ambos unidos por siempre.

Todo iba muy bien, ya su poca conciencia había olvidado a ese joven y nunca mas se metería en problema con jóvenes soñadores.

Hasta que conoció a Terrence grandchester esa fue su perdición.

Aunque trato de fingir con su amigo Robert la verdad era que ella era la que estaba perdidamente enamorada de el, desde que esos ojos zafiros.

La miraron, se sintió como una abeja atraía por miel, y su cuerpo temblo mas cuando el le sonrío.

Susana marlow perdió completamente la razón cuando Terrence poseyó su cuerpo desde ese mismo momento espero y espero para que terrence.

Un día se descuidara y poder Embarazare, ella no seria como su entupida amiga Eliza.

Saber que ahora Terrence estaba con una mujer en la villa la enojaba ya que estaba muy celosa, pero al darse cuenta que un cura y un juez.

Habían estado en la casa de el para casarlos eso la volvió loca.

Sin importarle la molestia de su vientre, ordeno que prepararan el coche, iría a esa maldita villa y le ordenaría a esa mujer que dejara libre a Terrence.

Llego furiosa los hombres no la dejaban pasar, ella traía un falso telegrama con sello y todo anunciando que era amiga de la familia y aun así no la dejaron entrar.

No sabia que hacer hasta que sintió un jalón fuerte en su brazos.

 **\- QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AQUI RAMERA DE QUINTA!.**

La mirada de aquel hombre la dejo fría sabia muy bien quien era, por que había estudiado a todos sus parientes y amigos íntimos de los grandchester.

La que nunca pudo conocer era la famosa ahijada del duque, que según su informante era una niña de Francia.

 **− Quien es usted para hablarme a si, usted no es ningún caballero no se a dado cuenta que estoy Embarazada?...usted es un pat...**

 **− soy un caballero con las damas -** la interrumpió mirándola con rabia y los hombres que cuidaban la villa solo observaban a joven noble - **y usted -** dijo con desprecio.

 **Es solo una sucia ramera que siempre a tratado de enredar a mi primo con revolcones, las mujeres como tu, solo sirven para quitar las ganas.**

 **Son solo para ratos y nada mas, pero aun así todo llega a su fin y tu ya caducaste por que mi primo Terrence ya había terminado contigo ramera.**

 **− suélteme -** dijo tratando de librarse pero el la sostenía bien fuerte del brazo - **es usted un maldit...**

 **− cállate, ramera -** dijo con asco **\- escucha y entiéndelo -** El le tomo la barbilla fuerte dejándole marcado sus dedos - **te quiero lejos de mi primo o yo mismo.**

 **pondré una orden de arresto en tu contra denunciándote como la puta que eres y diré que me has robado, me escuchaste ramera barata.**

 **− Terrence no lo permitirá, llevo a su hijo en mi vientre -** dijo con una mirada burlona - **El heredero de los grandchester es mi hijo y el de Terrence.**

 **Junto seremos una familia por que el se casara conmigo por eso dejo a la estupida ELLIZA -** al final grito por el dolor de su brazo.

Archie no parpadeo ni le importo ya se lo imaginaba, pero que estupido había sido su primo **"ja"** bufo el joven **"y dicen que el inrresponsable soy yo"** \- pensó El.

 **− Te equivocas en dos cosas, ramera -** dijo sonriendo con arrogancia, Susana pudo recordar ese mismo gesto a Terrence su sonrisa pero el era mas fina y Terrence.  
Era mas Salvaje?...mas hombre? Susana se perdió en el rostro bello del joven hasta que volvió a la realidad.

 **\- primero Terrence ya es un hombre felizmente CA, SA,DO, El esta locamente enamorado,** Segundo la casa grandchester ya tiene a su heredero.  
 **Su primogénito duerme en el vientre de su esposa que por cierto es muy bella, joven Y pertenece a la realeza francesa.**

Susana no podía hablar sospecharlo era una cosa pero confirmarlo era terrible, no podía hablar, cuanto meses tendría Terrence en conocerla? un mes, dos.

No podía ser en tan poco tiempo esa maldita ya se había entregado a el?...seria una dama de sociedad?...en que momento paso todo esto?

Archie la miro serio la mujer tenia una cara rara, se agarraba el cabello, como jalándoselo? y sus ojos brilloso.  
 **" ramera y loca"... " que fichitas levantas primo"** pensó el joven

Ya fastidiado quizo terminar, su hermano llegaba mañana según el telegrama y ya quería regresar a su casa y sin mas termino dandole la ultima puñalada.

 **− quien es el responsable -** dijo mirando a los Hombres

 **− Yo milord, el Marquez me dejo a cargo de todo -** dijo haciendo una reverencia con su boina.

 **− bien, quiero que alejen a esta ramera de aquí y no permitan que ni siquiera se acerque al portal -** salto a Susana y se acomodo su ropa limpiándose un poco.

Como si ella fuera una leprosa jamas ningún hombre la había visto a si, pero a su mente vino un recuerdo, era un chico de catorce años que la miraba con odio.

Su mirada la hizo sentir como poca cosa, una mirada de desprecio por robarle lo mas valioso una mirada que hasta ahora nunca la había visto.

 **− No permitan que molesten a los RECIEN CASADOS ya que ellos están en su luna de miel y tu ramera -** dijo casi subiéndose al coche.

 **− Ni sueñes que mi primo, Te buscara como antes, cuando estaba con la otra ramera Disfrazada de dama que por casualidad era "amiga" tu ya no?, que basuras son las dos.**

 **Ahora mi primo esta con la mujer que siempre amo, ella lo hace feliz y el rey la acepta por que ella es una condesa, digna para los futuros herederos.**

 **Ahora ella es su esposa la marquesa y en futuro la duquesa, sus hijos serán los únicos que llevaran su apellido, tu bastardo solo será eso y no esperes nada mas.**  
 **Por que si lo haces mi tío te aplastara, Un mozo de mi tío te visitará si acaso eso -** dijo señalando su vientre.

 **Se investigara si en verdad lleva la sangre de un grandcheste, es lo único que puedes esperar, y si miente te esperara la prisión.**

Sin esperar respuesta Archie subió a su coche y se alejo de ella, pero antes con un solo gesto le dijo a uno de los que acompañaban al cochero que se quedara.

No confiaba en esa mujer y el mismo se encargaría de ella.

segundo mas tarde los hombre subieron a Susana al mismo coche que había venido sonriéndole y mirándola con deseo - **No debería de brincar tan alto mujer.**

 **− esta loca -** dijo otro **\- amarrar a un marques y futuro duque, tu si estabas loca, mira -** dijo tocandose su miembro - **esto necesita cariñito amor?.**

Todos sonrieron y sin mas el jefe se le acerco apartándola del coche y de los damas **\- que quiere maldito -** dijo con temor ya que conocía muy bien esa mirada.

 **− para que preguntas si ya sabes querida -** El tomo la mano de ella y se la puso en su miembro - **esto necesita consuelo y tu me lo darás**

 **− No suéltame maldito Terrence te matara desgraciado -** pero de nada le sirvieron sus gritos por que ni el cochero ni el mozo de Archie se metieron ya que los otros.

Hombres levantaron sus rifles intimidándolo.

El hombre la llevo a su cabaña y sin mas le dijo **− solo tienes una opciones, se linda princesa y veras que la vamos a pasar bien, que dices mi Reyna?.**

El hombre no era feo, ni gordo al contrario era un hombre de cabello negro ojos azules piel blanca y muy guapo era el encargado de los demás.

Lo miro mas tranquila tenia que tranquilizarse y respondió **\- como te llamas?**

El sonrío y comenzó a quitarse el cinturón **\- Jordan mi Reyna**

 **− Jordan -** dijo temblorosa **\- prométeme que solo serás tu -** dijo tocando su vientre que no era tan grande, pero ella ya usaba los vestido de maternidad.

 **− A si será -**

dijo besándola, sin mas el hombre la levanto y ella enredo sus piernas en el, entro al cuarto cerrando de un portazo con su pies la llevo hasta la enorme cama.

Donde la deposito sin dejar de besarla , Susana no se pudo quejar ya que El fue muy gentil.

Pero Susana no olvidaría Nunca esta humillación se dejo seducir, por que si no lo hacia, ese Hombre podía dañarla y eso No lo permitiría, en sus pensamientos.

Ya tenia su propia venganza y un nombre retumbaba en su mente. **.."Candice" ..**.ella seria la que pagaría toda su Humillación.

* * *

 **− podemos hablar amor** \- con timidez se acerco a su esposo, que haces semanas lo sentía muy distante.

 **− claro, amor... dime -** dijo el rubio acomodandose en el sillón para sentarla en sus piernas − el doctor me dijo que todo esta bien con el bebe.

pero tu has dejado de comer y has bajado de peso y eso no es nada bueno Dorothy.

 **− Eh...Albert no pensé que tu... sabias! -** fue apenas un susurro y el se reprocho por haber descuidado a su esposa, el acaricio su mejilla con ternura.

 **− todo que sea referente a ti y a nuestro bebe mi importa amor y te pido perdón por arrastrarte a mis problemas, se que no te gusta viajar y aun así.**

 **siempre estuviste conmigo, mi amor y se que en esto días me he apartado de ti y te pido perdón por eso** \- ella le sonrío con amor y el hundió.

su rostro en el pecho de ella - **sabes que me a costado adaptarme a todo esto.**

Ella lo sabia que su Albert no era hombre de estar en un parlamento, o en reuniones con ancianos presumidos, el era mas del campo igual que ella.

 **− Dejar a Anthony en el parlamento fue una buena decisión ya que el esta mas acostumbrado a eso -** el levanto el rostro y le dio un tierno beso.

Que ella correspondió con amor **\- dime amor que me quería decir .**

 **− quería ir a la ciudad a comprar algunas cosas -**

mintió y el lo supo se reprochaba por descuidar a su esposa por que unos ojos verdes ocupaban.

sus pensamiento y no entendía porque? **\- eh...quería ver algunos...vestidos y telas para la ropa del bebe.**

 **− Le pediré a mi tía que te acompañe, iras con la señorita Hamilton?, tony dice que es una excelente costurera.**

 **−si -** dijo y mirando sus dedos estaba ansiosa quería estar con su marido, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y el supo lo que ella quería

La amaba y se reprocho todo el tiempo que estuvo sin amarla y en ese momento se levanto con ella en sus brazos, y ella lo miro.

El busco sus labios y a si salió de la biblioteca, subió las escaleras y camino con ella en el pasillo oscuro con dirección a su cuarto.

Nadie los vio ya que casi era media noches los criados ya se habían retirado y su mayordomo ya había apagado los quinqués.

Llego a su habitación y con ternura desvistió a su esposa acaricio su vientre de cinco meses y le hizo el amor a su esposa.

＊

＊

En otro lugar su hermano mayor hacia lo mismo, aunque no era su esposa era la madre de su hijo, flammy estaba feliz, Anthony la amaba.

Ella vivía su amor se entregaba a el por completo, ciegamente lo seguiría y lo amaría por siempre y el lo sabia.

Dos delincuente observaban el lugar, uno de ellos subió a una carreta para dirigiese a la ciudad, su objetivo era la tienda de la modista.

Aunque al principio la quería para ella, se dio cuenta que no podría por que descubrió que el amante de ella era un Andley la tercera familia.

Mas poderosa de Escocia y Inglaterra y eso era ponerse la soga en el cuello, a si que decidió darle el golpe por donde mas le doliera.

La tienda que era el único recuerdo que tenia de sus padres.

Caminaron por la parte de atrás con fogata comenzaron a quebrar las ventanas y entraron destrozando todo y sin ningún remordimiento.

Lanzaron las antorchas, una sonrisa diabólica se dibujo en la mujer que enseguida se fue con los tres hombre y ante de irse saco todo el dinero.

Que ella tenia en caja, las llamas se desplazo en todo el local, en la chimenea había un retrato con la imagen de sus padre y poco a poco.

Sus imágenes iban desapareciendo por las llamas que lo consumía todo.

Afuera en un carruaje los delincuentes miraba como la tienda era consumida por las llamas, tres generaciones habían trabajado mucho.

Para hacer crecer el negocio que se consumió en treinta minuto y todo por la envidia de una sola mujer.

 **− complacida querida lucias -** dijo un hombre robusto con una larga barba - **todo quedara en cenizas y ella se arrepentirá por no haberte pagado.**

 **− si... gracias sin ti jamas hubiera podido hacerlo amor, ella aprenderá a respetar un trato** \- el hombre la abrazo por detrás y muy cerca del oido le susurro.

 **− creo que es hora de pagar querida** \- ella hizo una cara de fastidio y asco pero cuando el la voltio ella cambió su rostro con una falsa sonrisa **\- mi casa o la tuya?.**

sin mas demora subieron a un carruaje con rumbo a la casa del hombre, desde ese noche el usaría su cuerpo hasta que se aburriera, ese era el trato ese era el pacto.

Prácticamente había vendido su alma al diablo y todo por rencor, celos,envidia de una joven que se había enamorado de un señor.

Que a pesar de su humilde condición la respeto tomándola como su protegida y mas aun que en su vientre crecía el hijo de el, y eso aseguraba su futuro.

Desde ese día lucias no tendría tranquilidad por que sus días serian tormentoso, siendo violada cada vez que el quisiera.

Con el tiempo seria abandonada en una vieja clínica de la caridad que era exclusivamente para los leproso su enfermedad fue una enorme infección en su intimidad.

Y en la garganta Provocada por el miembro del hombre que la hacia que se la mamara sin ningún tipo de higiene. al final reconoció su Enorme Error.

Recordando a una joven que le abrió las puertas de su casa y le dio de comer, la abrigo y hasta la recomendó en un trabajo pero ella le pago con envidia y odio.

sus ultimas días recordó a flamy que desgraciadamente no supo nada de ella, estaba sola flaca y muy avejentada por su enfermedad en un pueblo lejos de Londres.

Sus ultimo susurro fueron para ella la linda chica que le sonrío amablemente. **"perdón...flam...".**.. y así espiro su ultimo aliento.

Cada uno fijamos nuestro propio destino.

＊

＊

La orden fue dada, un telegrama llego para que cuatro asesinos, recibían una telegrama con una sola orden desde Italia, su objetivo era asesinar a una mujer.

Uno de ellos estaba contento odiaba no tener acción, solo vigilar no era de su agrado asesinar era un placer que le daba una adrenalina que lo hacia vivir.

Ninguno de ellos estaba contento con el aislamiento ya que se refugiaban en una vieja casona que estaba fuera de la ciudad.

Su misión era acabar con una linda rubia Embarazada, y la otra era una de quince años, era una lastima ya que no podrían jugar con ellas como siempre lo hacian.

Tenia que ser rápido no secuestro, no violación ni tortura solo era dispararle en la cabeza sin errores; esas eran las ordenes.

Los hombres sonrieron ya que la paga seria muy buena aunque un poco desilusionado ya que las damas eran muy bellas, pero a si eran los negocio y así se haría.

＊

Camino por las calles nerviosa cubierta con una gruesa capa cruzo las calles eran solo dos cuadras y estaría en la casa de el, sus piernas le temblaba pero no se arrepentía.

El fiel mayordomo la hizo pasar a la biblioteca ya que la petición de la joven era de urgencia, a si que la dejo sola en la biblioteca.

Miro el bar y sin dudarlo tomo una copa y se sirvió un coñac de un solo trago, eso la hizo toser pero enseguida se sirvió otro que de igual forma le raspo la garganta.

 **− con el tercero me acostumbrare -** susurro para ella misma y a si fue, el licor le carraspee Meno, miro al rededor de la biblioteca y se fijo en la foto de el.

Por Dios era tan bello, lo amaba y por el seria capas de todo.

Cuando llego a su casa ya casi era media noche, venia un poco frustrado ya que fue a buscar a su dama para librar un poco la tensión ya que venia del club.

Y como siempre había ganado pero como siempre había un mal perdedor.

 **− No me culpes por tener suerte caballero -** dijo con burla - **nací con la bendición de Nuestro señor guapo, elegante, rico y con suerte en el juego.**

 **Y muy afortunado en el amor, yo rompo ese estupido mito.**

Aquel hombre se quizo ir a los golpes pero como en ese club había muchas seguridad en especial para los nobles de cunas de la realeza británica.

Lo alejaron del joven, así que no pudo hacer nada, frustrado y enojado lo sacaron del club mirando de lejos al presumido conde cornwell de la casa grandchester.

＊

El barco al fin había llegado y junto con el un telegrama de su sobrino, confirmando que haría todo lo que le había ordenado y que estaba apocas horas de llegar a Inglaterra.

Una tropa de guardia reales había llegado por el su querido primo había recibido su mensaje, el rey que había viajado diciendo que iba a otro rumbo para.

Así despistar a los Enemigos de la corona agradeciendo al duque por arriesgar su vida, ya que algunos enemigos eran revoltosos rebelde que no querían la Union.

Por su propia conveniencia, uniéndose con algunas mafias entre ellas la Italiana guiada por los Leagan.

Los duque llegaran al fin al barco real que estaba escondido en una bahía, cerca del la villa que tenían los duque, llenas de pasillos secreto y túneles que llegaban a ese lugar.

La duquesa fue llevada a su camerino sin ante saludar a su rey este beso ambas manos agradeciendo su valentía.

Los dos hombres entraron en una habitación privada donde le contaría toda sus hazañas para conseguir los documento necesarios y a si despojar a los invasores.

Dejando libre a una Irlanda para con seguir un tratado y tener la protección de la corona británica

 **− Con esto has conseguido reafirmar tu lealtad a tu rey la casa Grandchester a probado una vez mas su lealtad a Inglaterra tu generación tendrá siempre mi estima.**

 **− es un honor servirle a mi rey, a mi nación -** dijo el duque orgulloso ya que con eso también se libraría de un enemigo muy peligroso.

 **− ahora primo mío es hora de regresar a casa ya has estado lejos de ella mucho tiempo y tendrás muchas sorpresa.**

 **− que sorpresa mi rey?** \- dijo temeroso ya que su familia era lo único que le importaba aunque lo había planeado muy bien su viaje, sabia que algo podía salir mal.

Ya que no jugaba con un enemigo común la mafia era muy cobarde y atacaban por la espalda y los leagan eran unos de ellos.

 **− No temas que son noticias placenteras y ni preguntes por que mis labios están sellados -** ambos sonrieron **\- ahora vete que tu linda duquesa te espera.**

Así lo hizo hizo una reverencia a su rey y se retiro a su habitación donde su esposa lo esperaba, sintió mas tranquilidad cuando le dijo que eran Noticias placenteras.

 **− Quizás Aliester tenga noticias de un nuevo heredero -** susurro rogando que todos ya estuvieran en el castillo, por que las ratas de los leagan atacarían muy pronto.

Y el castillo era el mejor refugio, hasta que el llegaría para así apresarlos a todos, los leagan pagarían por enredarlo en negocios sucios haciendo que su rey dudara de el.

 **Flashback...dos años atrás.**

 **− QUE DIABLOS ESTAS DICIENDO? -** dijo el duque furioso ya que sus en ventiladores le informaran de los movimiento de los leagan, jamas le gusto esa familia.

pero al parecer su hijo se había enamorado **\- que pertenecen a la mafia?**

 **− a si es excelencia ellos están utilizando sus barcos y los de su socio White para transportar opio, con los escudo reales los barcos no son revisado mi señor.**

Richard estaba furioso desde ese momento contrato mas hombre para seguir cada paso de esa familia llevaban ya casi un años investigando pero ellos eran muy cuidadoso.

Hasta que se dieron cuenta de los falsos negocios y el lavado de dinero que tenían con los rusos.

Esto era vergonzoso su apellido estaba en juego, fue así que también descubrieron la infidelidad de la esposa de su hijo Elisabeth grandchester, con solo nombrarla.

Al duque le daban nauseas, pero lo mas grave fue que un navío de la casa grandchester transporto pólvora y armas para los rebeldes de una zona remota en Irlanda.

Fue en ese momento que el duque tuvo que Informarle a su rey.

Pidiendo tiempo para arreglar el problema, todo iba bien hasta que en Irlanda del norte recibió un mensaje de sus hombre anunciando que tenia la lista de los Hombre.

Que habían financiado las turbas en Irlanda provocando a si que los mafiosos actuaran.

Pero el siempre tenia un plan B jamas expondría a su esposa en un ataque, no llegaría a esa villa sin tener un plan, por que eso seria un subsidio.

Por eso mando el coche vació para que cayera al barranco.

suspiro sabiendo que muy pronto las autoridades Italiana llegarían a la casa de los leagan para apresarlo como traidor a la corona, pagaría por todas sus traiciones.

Llego a la puerta de su camarote, sonrío satisfecho por que su hermosa esposa lo esperaba,

＊

Llego a su casa ahora llegaría y tomaría un baño con poca agua fría, para tratar de dormir a su amiguito que pedía con urgencia hundirse en alguien.

tres días en la casa de su primo sin Ninguna acción era mucho y peor aun escuchar los quejidos femeninos lo hacían enloquecer

Si el había nacido con suerte, terry su querido primo era mas que eso para el era casi un Dios ya que sin duda la mujer que ahora tenia entre sus brazos.

Era la encarnación viva de la Diosa afrodita por que esa mujer era divina, exquisita y ...suspiro recordó que sin poder evitarlo había ido al baño hacer justicia.

Con su propia mano, como un alocado adolescente.

Por eso busco a la condesa viuda de lalamon ya que la mujer era de moral loca y se entregaba a el sin ninguna condición, pero saber que no estaba lo frustro.

Ahora estaba solo en su casa y con unas enorme ganas de estar con una mujer, podía ir a un burdel pero no le atraía esos lugares a si que decidió entrar a su casa.

 **− buenas Noches milord -** lo saludo su fiel mayordomo el lo miro serio nuevamente venia mareado

 **− No me reproches por favor mira la hora hoy si llegue temprano -** dijo sonriendo y acomodando su cabello jamas dejaba su porte.

 **− milord lo esperan en la biblioteca -** dijo tomando el abrigo de su señor y miraba la cara de fastidio que hacia el chico.

 **− a esta hora?...que fastidio y quien es?.**

 **− my Lady britter milord -** el sonrío con malicia, **"después de todo si habrá acción"** pensó con malicia.

 **− ya puedes retirarte yo atenderé a la dama y ya sabes mañana no estoy para nadie -** el viejo anciano solo se inclino y desapareció por los pasillos oscuros.

Archie camino elegantemente hacia la biblioteca y cuando abrió la puerta se sorprendió ya que no era la joven que había imaginado.

 **− Lady Karen!.**

＊

＊

 **CONTINUARA.**


	23. Chapter 23

_**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENESE PERO LA HISTORIA SI.**_

 _ **ELLOS SON MIS PERSONAJES FAVORITOS Y LOS AMO DESDE NIÑA .**_

 _ **ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE .**_

 _ **YO SOY. 100 % DE TERRENCE GRANDCHESTER.**_

 _ **GRACIA Y DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA .**_

 _ **YO TE AMO**_

 ** _CONTINUARA._**

 **MUCHAS GRACIA A TODAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

 **LES AGRADESCO DE CORAZON QUE TOMEN SU TIEMPO PARA LEER ESTA HISTORIA**

 **QUE LO HAGO CON MUCHO AMOR.**

 **SOY 100% TERRYTANIA DE CORAZON.**

Estaba inquieta, miraba la chimenea como cada tronco de esa madera se reducía a cenizas por las llamas, solo levantaba la vista para ver el reloj, eran casi las doce.

Se acomodo su abrigo y estiro un pocos sus piernas, quiso tomar un poco de té cuando escucho unas voces en el recibidor, era el.

Se para estaba nerviosa pero muy decidida el era lo único que le importaba, siempre fue las mas portada, la que nunca le dio problema a su padre, y de que le sirvió?.

Ahora este era su momento, esta era su Oportunidad de ser feliz, el era el Hombre que amaba, al fin el estaba aquí, sintió sus paso y una sombra se miraba por debajo.

De la puerta, la manecilla giro y la puerta se abrió, el hombre que ella amaba entro, su voz retumbo es sus oídos, el momento Había llegado.

 **− Lady Karen -** dijo sorprendido pero muy gustoso por la sorpresa, el siempre supo que gustaba de el sus miradas de lejos se lo decía, pero Nunca se atrevió hablarle.

Ya que ella siempre estuvo alejada del circulo de las solteras, su madre siempre la llamaba al circulo de damas casadas o al lado de su padre.

Acercarse a ella era imposible por que si el daba un mínimo de Interés en ella, lo comprometerían enseguida y el no estaba listo, aun No se sentía listo y ser obligado le irritaba.

Aunque se decepciono cuando su madre comento en el circulo de damas que Karen su hija quería ser monja, y que ella sin duda la apoyaría, Archie sintio.

repudio cuando se entero de esa noticia, era por eso que ella se mantenía siempre lejos del circulo de damas soltera, El jamas se le acerco, solo saludaba.

con respeto y se alejaba si esa era su decisión?...quien era el para contradecirla, fue por eso que extendió mas su soltería ya que la dama quien siempre le gusto no seria para el, por que la prisa en casarse?...a si disfruto cada cuerpo que se le ofrecía sin ninguna responsabilidad.

Ahora esa hermosa mujer con esos hermosos ojos amielados que lo inquietaba estaba aquí esperándolo, sola,en su casa, y a media noche.

 **− Milord -** susurro y Archie pudo ver como sus mejillas se encendían, ella lo miro a los ojos, El quizo hablar pero ella levanto la mano para que se quedara ahí sin decir nada.

Era el momento se dijo, llevo su mano a su cabello y salto la cinta, cayendo por completo en su espalda y hombro, Archie trago en seco.

Su cuerpo se tenso ya que Nunca la había visto con su cabello suelto, siempre lo llevaba en un moño y bestia con ropa medio antigua y colores muy pocos vivos.

Ya que Karen siempre quizo usar los vestidos de su madre, ese era el único recuerdo que tenia de ella.

 **− Milord solo le pido que no me rechace -** su voz sonó muy sexual para el.

 **− Queee?...por que lo dic...-** El no pudo terminar ya que Karen soltó nueva mente una cinta que en trezava su abrigo, cayendo a sus pies dejándola completamente.

Desnuda, aquella visión lo dejo sin habla, el cuerpo de ella era hermoso y con las llamas de la chimenea que alumbraba su cuerpo, lo hacia ver en tono dorado.

No dijo nada solo Dio dos pasos que dando muy cerca de ella aunque no la podía tocar, aun así la podía verla mejor.

Sus ojos la miraban embelesado, le gustaba y mucho, paso su vista de su rostro a sus pecho y de ahí la fijo firme en su feminidad, el solo pudo ver que ella entrelazo sus pierna Por la vergüenza, pero el se acerco mas a ella.

 **− No lo hagas por favor -** dijo acomodando sus cabellos detrás del hombro para dejar mas al descubierto sus pechos, dio otro paso para quedar mas cerca de ella.

Quería sentir el calor de su cuerpo, miro como sus pechos subían y bajaban deleitándose con ellos.

 **− Déjeme decirle -** dijo susurrándole en su rostro sin dejar de ver sus ojos de miel - que es usted es exquisita y - pasos sus labios por su mejillas Rozándole con su aliento hasta llegar a su oido, sintiéndola Vibrar por su cercanía **\- que jamas la rechazaría, eso nunca my Lady.**

Sin querer hacerla esperar mas la beso, el beso fue tierno, el acaricio sus brazos y se los llevo a su cuello, bajando por sus hombro, su espalda hasta llegar a su glúteo

Apretándola y a si lograr que ella abriera mas su boca, profundizo mas el beso devorandola toda, sintió su sabor a coñac y supo que se lo bebió para darse valor.

La escucho susurrar un **"TE AMO"** Cuando bajo a su cuello, volvió apretar sus glúteos y la levanto, llevando su feminidad justo a su dureza, ella gimió y inclino su cabeza.

Hacia atrás Dejando libre sus pecho, que enseguida tomo con sus labios un pezon, mientras que su miembro se ponía mas duro y buscaba como salir de su pantalón.

Ya que la tibieza y la humedad de su intimidad traspasaba la tela.

Ya ninguno de los dos pensaba, y el menos, ella solo quería ser suya, el tomarla por completa, a si fue que se arrodillo con ella aun cargándola y la deposito en la enorme y gruesa alfombra blanca que estaba cerca De la chimenea.

busco su mirada, ella abrió sus ojos, ambos se contemplaron, su cabello negro estaba esparcido en toda la alfombra blanca el le sonrío ella se miraba hermosa.

Karen no podía ni parpadear Admirando al joven sus lindo ojos, esa sonrisa y su cabellos largo que le caían al lado de su rostro se miraba guapo.

Nunca se arrepentiría, lo amaba demasiado.

Archie se levanto sin quitarle la vista, solo se escuchaba su respiración y sonido de la madera quemándose, poco a poco se fue desvistiéndose hasta quedar desnudo.

Karen aparto su vista cuando miro su Enorme masculinidad, el sonrío y volvió hacia ella, tomo su mejilla con sus dedos para que lo viera y le susurro casi en los labios.

 **− estas segura -** ambos se miraron el no le importaba el que dirán, se casaría con ambas si se lo pidieran, aunque no quería lastimarla.

 **− si -** dijo segura mirándolo a los ojos **\- quiero ser tuya.**

El sonrío satisfecho ya no había nada mas que decir, el se haría cargo de ella, ahora ella seria suya y nada mas, tomaría todo de ella sabiendo muy bien lo que venia.

Pero no le importaba nada solo quería poseerla, con ternura pasos sus dedos en su feminidad, beso sus pecho y deposito un tierno beso en su vientre, con la esperanza.

De Embarazarla siempre anhelo eso con ella, esta vez derramaría su semen en ella por que siempre fue la indicada, sin mas espera se acomodo mejor entre sus piernas.

 **− dolerá un poco pero prometo ser gentil -** ella asintió con sus ojos oscurecidos por el placer y de un solo impulso entro en ella sintiendo la estreche y el calor húmedo.

De su intimidad, ella pego sus pechos al torso de el inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás y al mismo tiempo enterrándole las uñas en la espalda del hombre que la hacia mujer,

Archie no sintió nada, estaba mas ocupado oliendo su piel ya que su rostro quedo en el cuello de ella, sin poder resistir mas comenzó la deliciosa danza del amor.

Llenándola de sensaciones nuevas, Karen gimió, grito y hasta lloro de placer y el se derramo en ella depositando su semilla en su vientre y así unieron sus cuerpo.

＊

＊

* * *

Deslizo su brazo buscando a su tesoro mas anhelado y no la encontró, enseguida abrió sus hermosos zafiros para buscarla, se levanto de un impulso de la cama.  
Completamente desnudo, no sabia por que pero tenia una rara sensación, necesitaba su cuerpo, su calor la necesitaba a ella.

Ella no estaba en la cama ni en la Habitación fue al baño y no la miro tomo, decidido camino hacia la puerta hasta que se cuenta que estaba desnudo a regaña diente.  
Se regreso, se puso solo su pantalón y bajo descalzo y sin camisa.

No paso ni a la sala se fue directo a la cocina donde la escucho sonreír, esa hermosa voz que le llenaba el alma cuando llego la pudo ver muy contenta platicando.  
con la cocinera casi su nana, ya que aun era un niño cuando llego a trabar para su madre, era nana dora.

La miro sentada con un delantal de cocina y una pañoleta en la cabeza y con un trapo se limpiaba la cara, era por eso que ambas mujeres sonreían, su pecosa.

 **Tenia harina en la cara?...pero por que? -** se pregunto el

Candy sintió su presencia lo busco y le sonrío, Terry llego a la mesa y se sentó a horadado en la banca y a si jalar a su pecosa a su lado para hundir su rostro en el cuello.

de ella amaba su olor y el calor de su cuerpo, se sentía mas tranquilo cuando estaba a su lado.

 **− buenos días pecosa -** susurro en su cuello apretándola mas con sus brazos.

 **− buenos días amor -** dijo sonriendo - **Terry! -** susurro - **la nana esta aquí -** dijo sonrojada.

 **− Dora buenos días -** dijo y muy apenas levanto su rostro, mostrando su endemoniada sonrisa, le fascinaba hundir su rostro en esos dorado rizos en su cara odiaba.  
Separarse de ella y sin mas remedio le dio un tierno beso en el cuello de su pecosa.

 **− buenos días mi niño la niña candy preparo hoy el pan -** dijo acercando una humeante taza de té negro para Terry.

 **− que bien mi mujer cocina!...que agradable sorpresa pecosa -** candy le dio un pequeño golpe en la pierna como queriendo disimular y sacándole la lengua. **  
...!Auch!...Pecosa eso dolió -** dijo fingiendo dolor, después se acerco a su oido - **ya veras cuando estemos solos, te haré temblar cuando este ahí entre tus deliciosas piernas pecosa.**

 **− Terry -** dijo sonrojada terry sonrío y juntos desayunaron la nana saco el pan del orno y se lo puso en una canasta para los recién casados dejándolo solos.

Uniéndose con su esposo y hijo que la esperaban en el comedor que estaba separados de ellos cerrando la puerta para darle mas privacidad.

Las dos jóvenes ya se habían marchado ya que dora las saco cuando candy entro buscando un té para sus nauseas. La pareja disfruto de su rico desayuno, candy ni se dio cuenta cuando la anciana salió terry si lo supo y fue mejor ya que comenzó a tocarla como el quería

Entre sus besos ella volvió a sentir nauseas.

 **− que pasa amor -** dijo preocupado ya que tenia su rostro pálido - **quieres que llame al doctor?**

 **−ahh...No!... -** dijo tomando un poco de té - **fue solo un poco de agrura Terry y eso me causa mareo pe...ro ya estoy mejor, son molestare por.**

 **El Embarazo, tu hijo es muy latoso sabes.**

 **− bueno -** dijo dibujando en su rostro una sonrisa picara **\- cuando lo hacíamos no escuche que te quejabas -** el rostro de ella se puso como tomate

 **− Terry -** dijo muy avergonzada y el salto una carcajada, la levanto entre sus brazos, llevándola hacia arriba, a su habitación buscando su nido de amor.

La llevo a la cama, beso su vientre por que ahí estaba el fruto de su amor, y sin mas le hizo el amor a su mujer, disfrutando el cuerpo de ella.

Se bañaron y juntos dieron un paseo al regresar terry mando una carta a su primo stear ya que hoy llegaba a Londres, anunciándole que llegaría mañana por la tarde.  
mientras su esposa hacia un pastel de chocolate el estaba con su mano derecha en la biblioteca.

 **− Necesito que hoy te quedes en el castillo, ordena lo necesario por que stear llegara hoy con su esposa, y no regreses esta noche quiero que pongas la vigilancia.**  
 **necesaria, mañana llegare con mi esposa.**  
 **− a si se hará su excelencia -** dijo el hombre haciendo una reverencia y tomando una bolsas con monedas de plata para los gastos necesarios.  
Terry no perdió mas su tiempo y volvió al lado de su mujer, queriendo saborear el delicioso postre, **"que en realidad no era el pastel de chocolate"**

Así salió barón su fiel sirviente con dos carta, una era la nueva lista para el hombre que cuidaba la villa y la otra para Alistear cornwell el joven Marquez.

cuando llego a las rejas busco al jefe de los vigilantes, pero sus hombres les dijeron que descansaba ya que había vigilado toda la noche y ahora descansaba.  
Sin querer discutir barón les dio la lista y continuo su camino.  
Unos ojos azules lo miraron de lejos, ella lo reconoció muy bien, fijo su mirada en el hombre que aun dormía completamente desnudo, no se podía quejar.  
El la había tratado con delicadeza procurando su placer primer, suspiro aun a si nadie se podía comparar con Terrence.  
Volvió a mirar a los hombres que se agrupaban eso llamo su atención, luego miro que dos mujeres que traían en una carreta alimentos para ellos, sonrío.  
Eso quería decir que la casona no estaba lejos, ella podría ir caminando hasta donde estaba Terrence, su corazón salto de alegría, pronto vería Terrence.

* * *

Estaba completamente seguro que no era amor, aunque en el primer momento en que la vio le gusto y la deseo, pero que hombre no lo haría si ella era bella.  
Bueno era mas que eso, pero ahora ese deseo había pasado y lo que ahora pasaba era necesidad de protegerla, quería darle ternura y amor pero como de hermano.  
suspiro miraba a su dulce esposa con su enorme vientre y recordó lo que el medico le había dicho.

 _ **Flashback** _

El medico revisaba a su esposa y como tres veces miro que hacia un gesto de incredulidad y eso le preocupo por ella y por su bebe no nacido.  
 **− Sucede algo doctor -** la voz de ella lo hizo girar a verla - **por favor sea honesto conmigo.**

 **− que dudas tiene con el Embarazo doctor? -** la voz fuerte del futuro padre se escucho en toda la habitación y Anthony que estaba afuera lo preocupo.  
Toco la puerta para saber que había pasado para que Albert levantara la voz **\- puedes pasar -** dijo Albert serio.  
 **− Disculpa hermano, esta todo bien? -** el joven medico se quito el estetoscopio, este era un tuvo especial para escuchar el corazón o fetos en su evolución.  
− su señoría, no se preocupe su esposa esta perfectamente bien - Albert se tranquilizo pero nuevamente hablo.  
− **y el bebe doctor? -** el doctor sonrío y los tres jóvenes lo miraron angustiados ya que el menor de los rubio esperaba al doctor para ir con flamy.

 **− bueno -** dijo el guardando sus cosas - **todo esta bien, si me dilate en chequearla a su esposa, era solo para estar seguro su señoría -** todo lo miraban con suspenso **Usted será padre no de uno ni de dos -** dijo sonriendo ya que Ahora el joven patriarca estaba pálido y la futura madre estaba muy aturdida y el tío, el no hacia nada.  
Ya que se quedo inmóvil mirando a los futuro padres - **felicidades my Lady, milord ustedes serán padre de cuatro bebes.**  
Albert no podía respirar, Dorothy sonrío feliz y Anthony se siento cerca de un mueble, dandole gracias a Dios por que si no se hubiera caído al piso de la impresión.

 **− Albert podemos hablar hijo -** dijo su tía regresándolo al presente.  
 **− claro tía -** se levanto y tomo delicadamente su mano y la coloco en su brazo - **vamos a la terraza, oh quieres entrar?.**  
 **− En la terraza estará bien hijo** \- ambos se sentaron y la dama acodo su vestido - **estoy preocupada Albert, Anthony no regreso adormir.**  
 **y no es que nunca lo hizo ante hijo, pero dos Dias seguidos el jamas lo** **había hecho antes** **y eso me preocupa, Londres a cambiado y muchos maleante.  
han venido de otros lugares el mundo cambia cada día y esta el Embarazo de Dorothy - **dijo ella tomando su taza de té.

 **− que le preocupa tía?...El doctor dijo que todo esta bien o no confías en el por su edad?**

 **− no?...hijo no es eso, si el maestro lo dejo en su clínica, es por que será muy competente, yo no juzgo a la personas ademas en ustedes esta el futuro de esta nación.**  
 **− Estoy desacuerdo contigo tía, pero que es lo que te preocupa?**  
 **− debemos de contratar a una partera y si es posible dos para que desde hoy se queden en la casa para cuidarla, su embarazo ya esta muy avanzado**  
 **En dos semana ya tendrá siete meses y cuatro bebes ahí dentro de ella, no lose Albert pero es mejor estar preparado y es por eso que debemos.  
contratar a una partera aunque dos seria mejor hijo, por que de aquí que mandemos a un mozo y que el doctor venga son casi dos horas y eso es mucho.  
Tiempo y en ese momento los bebes estarán solo con Nosotros y ni tu ni yo sabemos nada de eso a si que creo que eso seria lo mejor hijo.  
Siento mucha Emoción hijo cuatro bebe, en verdad es un verdadero milagro, pero dime hijo estas desacuerdo? **

**− por su puesto tía podrías hacerte cargo tu, ya que ni Dorothy ni yo conocemos a nadie y sobre Anthony yo mismo iré en este momento, No te preocupes.**

 **− por su puesto hijo déjame decirte que ya me contacte con dos de las mejores parteras de escocía llegaran en tres día y con lo de Anthony me dejas mas...**

 **− hola familia** \- dijo el joven rubio apareciendo detrás de ellos sin dejar de finalizar la conversación de la anciana, le dio un tierno beso a su tía y se sentó a su lado.  
 **perdón por ausentarme tía, se que te preocupas mucho por mi y mas estando fuera dos Diaz, pero estuve con flamy.  
− Le paso algo al bebe? - **dijo asustada la anciana **  
− No!...tía, ella y mi hijo están bien el problema fue que su tienda se incendió.**  
 **− por Dios!... hijo...te lo dije Albert la delincuencia en Londres esta fue de control, y como esta ella Anthony?**  
 **− mejor tía es por eso que no podía dejarla sola, solo vine por ropa y que no se preocupara por mi tía -** ella solo le sonrío con ternura.  
 **− sabes que cuentas conmigo Anthony, le diré a George que averigüe alguien debe saber algo, ese incendio no fue un accidente verdad?**  
 **− No hermano, el oficial dijo que había muchas antorchas de aceite en el lugar, y como el lugar estaba lleno de telas y el fuego se desplazo mas rápido.**  
 **Me retiro -** dijo besando a su tía **\- no quiero dejar sola a flamy, Albert me gustaría** **hablar contigo sobre los títulos de propiedad que encontramos.**  
 **debemos registrarlo y pagar los impuesto necesarios.**  
 **− No te preocupes por eso Anthony George se esta encargando de eso, es mejor que regreses con tu mujer y ya sabes lo que Necesites para levantar denuedo todo.**  
 **tienes libertad para lo que quiera -** Ambos hermanos se abrazaron Anthony entro con su tía y Albert se fue alas caballeriza un poco.

Una rubia salía de la choza de su "violador" mientras los hombres desayunaban y jugueteaban con las dos mujeres que muy atenta los atendían.  
Sin ninguna dificultad encontró el camino, gracias a las huellas que habían dejado las rueda de las carretas, camino veinte minutos, detrás de unos arboles miro.  
La enorme casona, se acerco y pudo ver a una rubia que recogía unas flores, en ese momento supo que esa era la maldita que le quería robar a Terrence.  
Pero ella no era una estupida para permitirle eso, se acerco mas y pudo ver que era muy joven **" cuantos años tenia diecisiete o dieciocho"** pensó con terror.  
Cuando la rubia de cabellos dorados y muy rizados se voltio Susana pudo ver que la mujer era bella **"pero que asquerosidad"... tiene pecas?**  
Quedo observandola y no entendía por que Terrence se había casado con ella, aunque tal vez era mentira, pero ya lo abrigaría, la voz de ella la saco de sus pensamiento.  
 **  
− buenos días le puedo servir en algo? -** dijo la la Rubia pecosa

 **CONTINUARA**

 **FELIZ AÑO NUEVO AMIGAS.**


	24. Chapter 24

_**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENESE PERO LA HISTORIA SI.**_

 _ **ELLOS SON MIS PERSONAJES FAVORITOS Y LOS AMO DESDE NIÑA .**_

 _ **ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE .**_

 _ **YO SOY. 100 % DE TERRENCE GRANDCHESTER.**_

 _ **GRACIA Y DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA .**_

 _ **YO TE AMO**_

 ** _CONTINUARA._**

 **MUCHAS GRACIA A TODAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

 **LES AGRADESCO DE CORAZON QUE TOMEN SU TIEMPO PARA LEER ESTA HISTORIA**

 **QUE LO HAGO CON MUCHO AMOR.**

 **SOY 100% TERRYTANIA DE CORAZON.**

Al fin estaba en casa, ayudo a su esposa a subir al coche y se dirigía al castillo, tal como se lo había pedido su tío, y esperando ver a los otro dos.  
Pero al llegar y mirar al mozo de confianza de su primo supo que el no estaba ahí y al parecer tampoco su hermano.  
 **− mi señor le a mandado esto milord -** se acerco haciendo una reverencia - **Mi señor me ordeno quedarme para servirle milord y espero que.**  
 **Usted este complacido -** dijo y espero nuevas ordenes, pero stear aun leía la carta. **  
− será mejor que descanse mañana será un largo día y como veo que tienes a los mejores hombre vigilando el castillo.  
Me quedo mas tranquilo.  
− gracias milord - ** y haciendo su habitual reverencia se retiro, la verdad estaba muy cansado y como lo dijo el, mañana seria un largo día.  
Stear estaba cansado pero la nota de su primo lo deprimió aun mas y que decir de su hermano, por que se comportaban así solo era una sola orden.  
Y ni así la podían cumplir?...ya no eran unos chiquillos, eran hombre con responsabilidades pero no podían hacer caso?  
Es que es, tan difícil para ellos seguir una maldita orden!...los enemigos que tenían eran traicionero y su único misión era matar a todos los Grandchester.  
Estaba furioso con esos dos irresponsable, dejara a su esposa descansando y luego iría por ellos y el primero seria su hermano.

La buscaban por todas parte pero no la encontraban, la mucama busco entre las ropas para haber si faltaba prenda y así descartar una huida por parte.  
De ella, suspiro todo estaba completo, miro sus joyas, su reserva de moneda que guardaba en un cofre y miro que había muchas ya que la joven.  
No gastaba mucho, y de eso se aprovechaba su hermana menor para pedirle prestado, préstamo que jamas pagaba.  
Aunque la criada no sabia si estaba completo, descarto que ella había agarrado, pues cualquiera que quisiera fugarse las tomaría todas las moneda.  
No solo algunas unas monedas.  
Si su niña Karen quería fugarse se llamaría todas incluyendo sus joyas que eran muchas, ya que ella las conservaba todas eran de su madre fallecida.  
Y jamas las dejaría, eso eran su mayor tesoro, no por el valor del metal precioso, si no era por que su madre las había usado, ponérselas era como **.  
** Si ella la abrazara y eso le llenaba su corazón.

Anny ni se inmuto, ella estaba mas ocupada escribiendo sus botos de amor, pero cada palabra que ella escribía era pensando en Anthony, su verdadero amor.  
Sabia que Karen aun estaba enojada con ella y no deseaba perder su tiempo en buscarla y menos dañar su cutis en oruga o ojeras por causa de ella.  
No...no podía así que le dio mas prioridad a sus votos, Karen tarde o temprano ya aparecería.  
Sus padre estaba desesperado ya que ella nunca era así, jamas le había dado problema, angustiado seguían buscándola, pero ella no estaba.

 **\- por Dios es que nadie la vio salir que clases de innato tengo como empleados, busquenla o hoy mismo se pueden despedir de sus trabajo.  
**

Sin esperar mas los vigilantes salieron desesperados, unos medio adormilados pues apena se habían retirado a descansar.  
 **− calma amor karen ya va a parecer quizás solo fue a cabalgar un poco y solo no quizo desayunar pero tranquilo aquí estará para el almuerzo.  
** Dijo la mujer mirando unos lista donde tachaba un Nombre cada vez que metía una invitación en ella, ya que era para los invitados.

El señor britter en verdad estaba preocupado su temor era que su bella hija se fuera de su lado, el había notado su tristeza y su dolor por el amor.  
perdido ya que el sabia muy bien que desde niña ella amaba a Archiboll cornwell, pero ahora todo había cambiado.  
Su anny iba hacer su esposa y no ella, en que momento anny cambio su interés por el joven Cornwell?...si siempre miro interes en el joven andley? no lo sabia.  
Que podía hacer si su virtud fue robada ningún hombre de la nobleza la aceptaría ya que nadie le gustaba ser plato de segunda mesa.  
Solo quedaba casarla por que ellos dos se amaban, Karen tendría que aceptarlo y esperar un Nuevo pretendiente, tenia que olvidarlo Archie estaba prohibido.  
Para ella, tendría que apartarse de cornwell ya que el joven amaba a anny.

Los turnos nocturnos en la clínica eran muy cansado aunque la noche había sido tranquila no dejaba de ser cansado ya que llevaba tres noches de desvelo y ya se le notaba.  
Miro de lejos a su colega quería acercarse y preguntar por ella, por Susana sin levantar sospecha cloro, ya que su amigo era muy intuitivo, pero anhelaba saber de ella.  
En el desayuno lo miro conversar con unas enfermera y no pudo pero a la hora del almuerzo lo buscaría.  
Se dirigía al pasillo donde estaba las camillas y lo miro acomodando sus instrumento, eso quería decir que tenia citas domicilio y quizás regresaría.  
Hasta mañana y no podría esperar tanto, a si que se dirigió asía el.

 **− hola -** dijo nervioso esperando saber de ella.

 **− ah...hola jimmy como estas amigo -** dijo y continuo mirando metiendo sus cosas, pues ya iba atrasado.

 **− bien gracias,... eh...solo quería saber como te fue con la paciente nueva, como se llamaba...así... Susana marlow..no?**

 **− oh...si mi mejor sueldo pagado ya que no hice nada, la joven madre no estaba cuando yo llegue -** Jimmy lo miraba asombrado - **sabes amigos.  
Los ricos son muy extraños - **termino de poner todas sus cosas.  
 **Insistió tanto que llegara para que al final se fuera, dejándome solo con mi pago, aunque creo que ni eso se a cardo ya que fue su mucama.  
La busco y no la encontró en toda la casa, se disculpo por su señora y despues busco el dinero y pago mis honorarios, **  
**Ya que ella misma estaba sorprendida de su ausencia, pero bueno a si son los ricos.. no lo crees!...y perdona debo irme tengo que ir a la villa.  
de los Morgan Y eso esta casi a dos horas de aqui, te veo ****después -** dijo el hombre tomando su abrigo y comenzando a caminar y casi al llegar alas escaleras.  
se voltio sonriendo - **desayunamos mañana amigo.**

 **− seguro que si, Hasta mañana.**

ambos hombres continuaron con sus deberes una montado en un carruaje y otro caminando a las habitaciones.  
Donde estaban sus pacientes y en su mente estaba una bella rubia que su corazón se rehusaba olvidar, Susana era muy hermosa pero de corazón de piedra.  
Lleno de codicia y eso había endurecido mas el alma y mas aun con el tiempo.  
Por vivir en una mezquina sociedad que solo le importaba el dinero, los lujos, joyas, poder, aun no lo quería admitir su rechazo muy en el fondo Jimmy soñaba.  
Que Susana seria su esposa, aunque eso solo fuera una triste ilusión, sin reconocerlo el se aferraba en eso.

* * *

 **Estaba muy contenta hoy le cocinaría a su esposo un delicioso platillo para la cena y su postre favorita que a terry le gustaba su "la tarta de manzana  
Lo busco y el mayordomo le dijo que aun el estaba en la biblioteca.  
− esta aun con varón? - **pregunto curiosa algo natural en ella.

 **− No my Lady en este momento esta solo, hace como Diez minuto regreso de la cocina pero como la miro muy ocupada volvió al estudio, para esperarla.  
Desea que llame a su excelencia my lady.**

 **− aun no, yo misma lo buscare cuando el estofado repose un poco gracias -** el hombre hizo una reverencia y camino hacia el frente de la casa donde estaba.  
La biblioteca, ya que Terry le había ordenado sacar un vino especial para la cena, toco y entro.  
Candy miro hacia el jardín que quedaba en la parte de atrás de la casa, aunque este rodeaba toda la casa desplegando su exquisito aroma.  
Estaba muy contenta, solo cortaría una rosas para decorar la mesa y así buscaría a su esposo para poder mimarlo, ya lo extrañaba y quería estar con el.  
Cortaba la ultima cuando miro una sombra detrás de ella, se voltio feliz creyendo que era Terry, pero la sonrisa se le fue cuando miro que era una mujer.  
Miro que esta la observaba, la vio hacer gesto como "desprecio" la desconcertó pero también se enojo con la rubia, pero después miro que estaba.  
Embarazada y quizo ser un poco mas amable con ella, era extraño que anduviera sola o que viniera de visita sin ninguna invitación.  
Ya que la mujer bestia elegantemente aunque su cabello estaba desordenado como si acababa de "levantarse?"

 **− buenos días le puedo servir en algo? -** dijo la la Rubia pecosa **  
**

 **− si puedes servirme -** dijo Susana con desprecio sin corresponder al saludo de ella y eso no le gusto a la pecosa **\- busco a Terrence puedes llamarle.  
** Candy no le gusto como esa mujer se refería a ella y como tuteaba Terry, nadie se dirigía a el sin reverencia y el saludo era con un Milord, su señoría o marques.  
Solo la familia y los mas cercanos le decían a si.  
La voz de ella no le agrado y esa forma de titubeo que ella hacia el no le agrado nada, miro que era muy bonita y sintió que un escalofrío le recorrió por todo el cuerpo.  
Susana lo noto y sonrío como diciéndole he venido por mi hombre, Candy supo entonces que esa mujer fue o era una querida de Terrence Grandchester.  
 **" Será ella?...la mujer que menciono Archibald" -** pensó la pecosa, no podía ser, sintió un dolor fuerte al creer que Terry aun pudiera estar con ella.  
quería llorar, gritar y echarla fuera de la villa pero no se rebajaría con la amante de su esposo, aunque le temblaba las piernas jamas lo haría.  
No seria débil no lo demostrarla a si que agarro fuerza y aprieto las flores que tenían en sus manos y la miro directamente a los ojos.

 **− Mi ESPOSO esta ocupado tiene usted una cita previa con el?... Aunque No lo creo!...por que si fuera así, usted estaría entrando.  
Por la puerta del frente Como hacen todos aquellos que son invitados a la villa - **ambas mujeres se miraron con rabia, pero Susana saco su AS.  
Ese era su triunfo y el principio de la destrucción de ella.  
 **  
− Es verdad no tengo Ninguna cita previa con el -** dijo sonriendo, **"y ahí estaba otra vez el titubeo"** pensó candy **\- pero como podría hacerlo.  
Si esta es mi propia casa querida.**

 **−esta usted loca!...su casa?...si la esposa AQUI SOY YO -** dijo furiosa la pecosa que ni sintió las espinas en sus mano cuando aprieto las rosas.  
 **  
− Ya veo Te ilusionaste...igual que Eliza -** dijo con burla **\- Pero que ingenua como podrías competir conmigo una mocosa que sueña con ser mujer.  
Me ausento por problema personales pero ya estoy aquí ya Regrese -** sonrío **\- que pena te Ilusionista querida.**

 **− Yo no vivo de ilusión "señorita" por que YO SOY SU ESPOSA NO SU AMANTE.**

 **− "Eso!" -** dijo sonriendo **\- Yo soy lo que el escogió, su amante la que el AMA, no la que la sociedad le escogiera o que su padre le exigiera.  
Pero...Bueno la verdad no me importa llama a Terrence, dile que su "susi" ya esta aquí.**

 **− Deje de titubear a mi esposo y será mejor que se retire, y escucha bien por que solo lo diré una vez, TERRENCE GRANDCHESTER ES MI ESPOSO.  
JAMAS te volverá a buscar, por que YO NO SOY ELIZA, EL ME AMA...Y soy suficiente mujer para tenerlo ami lado y hacerlo feliz y...**

 **−"ja"... -** bufo Susana **\- con tres meses con el y ya crees que te ama?...no seas ilusa, si con su ex duro cinco años y nunca la amo.  
**...candy se puso roja del coraje tenia ganas de retorcerle el cuello como una vez lo hizo con las gallinas.  
 **  
" cuanto tiempo duro ese romance con ella?"..." será que Terry la buscara de nuevo estando conmigo?"  
**... Ya no aguanto mas y decidió irse ya no discutiría mas.

 **− Mejor lárguese de "señora" AMI CASA NO DESEO QUE VUELVA MAS, USTED NO ES GRATA VICITA.  
SI TERRY DESEA VERLA ESPERE QUE EL, LA BUSQUE, EVITE LA HUMILLACION DE ECHARLA CON LOS CRIADOS POR QUE ESTA ES MI CASA.  
AQUI TERRY ES MI ESPOSO Y LO QUE HAGA FUERA DE ELLA NO ME INTERESA. **

dijo algo enojada y nerviosa Candy no quería preguntar ni saber nada mas tenia miedo, miedo que le dijera que ese bebe que llevaba en su vientre era de Terry, eso le rompería el corazón, y sin decir mas camino hacia la puerta.  
Susana lo supo, noto el gesto de ella, se acaricio el vientre, la miro caminar pero ella no se iría ante que le diera la estocada final y sin mas dijo gritando.  
 **− Esposa?...creo que no querida, ese titulo tendrás que olvidarlo por que yo soy su mujer, lo he esperado por años y ahora que seremos.  
una familia el debe de casarse ****Conmigo, por que este bebe es el primogénito de Terrence Grandchester mi único Hombre.**

Candy no voltio aunque se detuvo con rabia boto las flores, quería llorar, Terry, su Terry tenia amoríos con ella y...un hijo que venia a reemplazar al suyo.  
quería Gritar y decirle;

 **..."vete que Terry es solo mío, el es mi vida entera "..."Vete que Terry es el padre de mi hijo el dueño de mi vida "...**  
 **..."mi esposo, mi amor, mi vida entera es el y nadie mas "..."Vete que sin el... me murria."...**

Pero no pudo, no podía hablar mas sentía que las lagrimas podían salir de sus ojos y ella No lloraría, No delante de ella, jamas lo aria.  
No delante de la mujer que quería robar a su marido, su felicidad... **por que Terry?... por que amor?...** decía con el corazón roto.  
 **"Ella esta embarazada de el, como pudiste Terry...yo no podría compartirte con ella, jamas lo aria"** pensó la pecosa.

Sin poder mas camino hacia la casa, Susana sonrío y camino detrás de ella, pero candy le tiro la puerta en la cara, y así evito que ella entrara.  
Iba furiosa camino el largo pasillo, paso por la puerta de la cocina y ni escucho la voz de la cocinera, lo único que quería era llegar a su cuarto.  
Para poder llorar, para poder gritar y decidir, lo que tenia que hacer, una pregunto se presento en su mente, alejarse o quedarse?...que podía Hacer?...  
Llego al fin a las escaleras iba subiendo en el quinto escalón cuando escucho su voz.

 **− pecosa ya terminaste con la comida amor -** el iba a subir el primer escalón cuando la escucho hablar, su voz era fría.

 **− creo que la comida se aplazara** \- dijo sin voltear - **afuera te espera tu " susi" terrence** \- terry quedo estático y ya no se pudo mover.  
 **− Que?...can..dy -** dijo nervioso lo que tanto temió se hizo realidad - **pecosa yo...**

 **− No es Necesario que me lo expliques, ella fue muy atenta en venir hasta aquí para explicarme -** terry se acerco mas a ella, como queriendo que ella voltiara pero candy no lo hizo - **que fue tu amante y ahora esperan un hijo, te felicito.**  
 **− Eso no es verdad, cuando estuve con ella yo jamas termi...**

 **− tus momento con ella no me interesa Terrence -** lo interrumpió furiosa...que quería relatarle sus revolcones con ella? - **como comprenderás esto cambia todo...**

 **− Nada cambia Candice** \- dijo con el mismo tono sabia que ella tenia razones de reclámale, pero jamas dejarle, por Dios ellos ya estaban cansados - **tu eres mi.**  
 **esposa y el hijo que llevas en tu vientre es mío, solo mío amor, por que solo en ti he depositado mi alma amor y solo a ti te lo he dado todo pecosa.  
Te amo Mas que a mi vida y tu lo sabes mi amor, jamas te he faltado y jamas lo haré - **dijo firme entregándole todo en cada palabra

Su voz se quebraba por el dolor, pues sentía que felicidad se le iba de las manos, ella era todo para el, sabia que ella era muy terca y solo le pedía a Dios.  
Que no tomara una decisión equivocada por que a pesar de todo el no podía obligarla que se quedara a su lado.  
Su cuerpo temblor al escuchar sus palabras, ella lo amaba lo adoraba años de sufrir por el y ahora que era feliz ahora que era su esposa pasa esto?.  
Quería gritar, tirarse en sus brazos, decirle que lo amaba y que alejara a esa mujer que lo quería separar de ella, pero no pudo ella esperaba un hijo.  
Un ser que no pidió nacer, un hijo de ellos Dos, y sin poder mas levanto un poco su vestido y sin voltear atrás y ni poder pronunciar ninguna palabra.  
Candy siguió caminando y cuando llego al pasillo camino mas rápido, quería correr, llegar a su cuarto y no ver a nadie mas.

Terry no podía moverse quería ir al lado de ella, pero de repente escucho su voz, esa voz que venia a romper su tranquilidad, se voltio y la miro con furia.  
Deseaba sacarla de la villa y de su vida, para ir con su pecosa y decirle que ella era la única mujer que había amado.  
Pero tenia que arreglar el problema con Susana, de una sola vez.

El no permitiría que le montara un hijo que no era suyo, por que estaba completamente seguro de eso, y así lo hizo, se dirigió hacia y sin ningún reparo.  
La tomo del brazo y la encamino hacia la parte de atrás de la casa, Terry estaba segado por la rabia, y así ambos salieron.  
Donde una puerta se cerro con furia llevando con el a la intrusa, Jamas permitiría que volviera estar cerca de su mujer, con furia la giro y fue en ese momento.  
Que miro a Susana, luciendo un vestido de maternidad.

 **− susi -** dijo sorprendido Terry

 **− terry mi amor -** y sin perder tiempo lo beso.

Lloro de rabia de dolor de perdida, No quería saber nada, sentada en la cama con una almohada en sus rodillas hundiendo su rostro en ella.  
Candy lloraba una vez mas se sentía sola, una huérfana que la vida le había quitado todo.  
Abrió sus ojos ya la luz del sol se apagaba, la tardecer daba inicio, el sonido del viento se escuchaba por la ventana que estaba semi abierta.  
La lluvia había comenzado a caer, cuanto había llorado?...oh se había quedado dormida?...no lo sabia, lo que si supo es que Terry no la busco.  
Estaría con ella!...Quizás la extraño y ahora estaba feliz con ella y no regresaría a su lado esa noche.  
Su nana siempre le dijo que los hombre tenían sus queridas fuera de su casa, que eso era normal pero la sola idea de compartir a Terry la alteraba.  
Se levanto de un impulso agitada y comenzó a caminar en el cuarto.  
 **− Yo no podría vivir a si -** dijo pasando su mano en su cabeza - e **sperando que en cada salida la valla a buscar y después me bese.  
Cuando sus labio ya han besado lo de ella... ****jamas podría compartirlo.  
Cerro sus ojos y recordó la conversación que Archie tuvo con terry y que sin querer ella escucho.**

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 **− déjame decirte la ultima primo -** **¡**

escucho ella desde la terraza ya que había salido a darle comida a unos pajaritos, ya se había retirado.  
del salón del té, diciendo que estaba cansada pero era solo para dejar a los dos primo para que hablaran tranquilamente.  
Pero al subir y llegar casi a su cuarto recordó que no los había cubierto, a si que bajo rogando que ellos ya no estuvieran ahí, y a si fue los hombres.  
Se habían ido ala biblioteca, aunque la puerta estaba cerrada, la ventana que estaba al lado de la terraza estaba abierta señal de que ellos fumaban.  
Terry siempre lo hacia cuando fumaba, fue así que escucho lo que hablaban.

 **− Que chisme me contaras -**

la voz de Terry sonaba con fastidio y cansada y candy supo que esa conversación no duraría mucho tiempo.  
 **  
− Anthony va hacer padre -** dijo sonriendo

 **− baya, me imagino que es de la costurera -**

ambos sonrieron - **siempre supe que ella lo haría padre, ya que desde chicos fue su mujer.**

 **− a si es aunque escondidas del padre de ella claro aunque cuando murió todo fue mas placentero para Anthony.  
**

 **− Me alegra por el y por ella ya que es una buena mujer, al que conocí fue a su hermano Albert -** dijo con fastidio.

 **− y por lo que veo no te agrado, que haría el pobre mortal para ganar tu desprecio primo.  
**

 **− fijarse en lo que mas amo -** dijo serio mirándolo, provocando en el chico una carcajada y a candy curiosidad de saber a que se refería Terry.

 **− vamos si acaba de llegar y tu te has encargado de mantenerla encerrada para que nadie la viera.  
**

 **− Fue haces unas semanas, exactamente el día del cargamento que por cierto gracias -** el chico hizo un movimiento con las manos en forma.  
De reverencia y sonriéndole.  
 **  
− Fue un placer primo, como siempre me adelanto a los sucesos pero por favor continua -** terry solo lo miraba y se levanto por mas whisky.

 **− Unos bandoleros entraron a mis tierras y atacaron a mi mujer -** Archie se puso serio **\- gracias a ti vine a tiempo, aunque no fui yo quien la salvo del río.**

 **− Del río?...-**

dijo sorprendido **\- y que hacia ella ahí? -** candy puso mas atención ya que terry no le había contado muy bien esa parte y se pregunto quien era.  
Albert ?...ella recordaba a un hombre rubio y sus ojos celeste pero nada mas.

 **− Es que los hombre querían abusar de ella -**

candy sintió la rabia en la voz de terry, recordar ese momento la hacia temblar - **cuando la encontré sus ropas.  
Estaban arraigada, en su desesperación ella se tiro al río.**

 **− ya entiendo y es ahí donde entra Albert verdad.**

 **− si, yo llegue se la quite de sus brazos y ya me conoces.**

 **− si hermano ya te conozco, golpeas y después preguntas, pero no entiendo tu rencor contra el, si el la salvo, arriesgó su vida por que ahí hay una.  
Enorme cascada sin contar con las aguas rápidas**

 **− Me desafío, dijo que le gustaba mi mujer el muy desgraciado la codicio descaradamente y nadie toca lo que mas amo y candy es mi mujer.  
Mi esposa la madre de mi hijo.**

 **− Bueno y que paso terry, sabes que los Andley son amigos de nosotros, conoces a Anthony y son familia honorable.**

 **− Pero ese Albert no lo conozco hace días mis hombre lo detuvieron ya que vino a mi villa con el descaro de saber de ella, es un desgraciado.  
**

 **− Bueno primo es normal, el la salvo solo quería cerciorarse que ella estuviera mejor, tus celos un día de esto meterán en un gran problema.  
Aprende a mi nada me descontrolado y disfruto de cada cuerpo hermoso que se me ofrece, por que la que siempre quise, no quiere.  
Ni modo solo me queda hacer la paz y el amor, y eso primo es la delicia de la vida.**

 **− Albert Andley -** susurro candy recordando el nombre del hombre que la salvo - **Gracias -** susurro mirando por la ventana, las nubes oscurecida en señal clara anunciando lluvia, se abrazo a si misma y se perdió mirando a la nada.  
Suspiro tenia que tomar una decisión, cerro sus ojos como queriendo olvidar todo y despertar de la pesadilla y ver a Terry a su lado, pero la realidad.  
Era que terry no estaba a su lado, miraba la puerta esperando que el entrara, creyó que la iba a seguir y juntos solucionar las cosas ya no sabia ni que esta bien o que estaba mal, solo quería estar en sus brazos, su desespero la hizo caminar al balcón, desde ahí podía ver la parte de atrás de la casa, el viento soplaba fuerte,  
Señal que una tormenta se acercaba, pero al girar su rostro buscando su objetivo candy se olvido de todo.

 **− Terry -** susurro con dolor, su mundo de fantasía se había acabado, ella no pudo creer lo que miraba, Terry su amado Terry estaba besando a Susana su amante.  
Su cuerpo no pudo mas y cayo de rodillas, las lagrimas corrían por su rostro sin poder evitarlo, solo lo miro perderse caminando al lado de ella.

* * *

Había despertado como una mujer, dejo de ser la niña para ser la nueva mujer, su mujer ya eran tarde se habían amado con locura y ahora el estaba a su lado.  
El pidió el almuerzo, la llevo al baño y se bañaron juntos, ya no había pena entre ellos, el la miro con ternura.  
 **  
− aun te duele amor -** esas palabras la llenaron y su corazón se gozo con esas palabra **"amor"** el lo noto **\- dudas que eres mi amor Karen.**

 **− si -** dijo bajando la vista **\- es que usted jamas me miro...y -** El la cayo con un tierno beso.  
 **− Siempre me gusto el dije de libélula que traes y que por lo que veo no lo traes ahora -** ella lo miro sorprendido el sonrío divinamente. **  
...El vestido que usaste el sábado pasado me gusto mucho era nuevo verdad -** ella solo lo miraba sorprendida **\- Así Karen siempre mis ojos te buscaron.  
Pero siempre estabas con tu padre, pero mis ojos siempre te siguieron my lady.**  
 **  
− Pero tu...y anny -** dijo apartando su rostro y una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla y que el limpio tiernamente.  
 **  
− Lo de tu hermana -** dijo con cautela **\- fue un error -** ella lo miro sorprendida quizo hablar pero el puso su dedo pulgar en sus labios - No me estoy justificando.  
 **Ni hablare mal de una dama, pero tu hermanita se me ofreció y yo le seguí el juego, estaba borracho y no le estoy echando la culpa a ella.  
Ya que en esto los dos somos culpable, lo que me duele es que ahora voy hacer con lo nuestro, Karen - **dijo mirándola con ternura **\- Yo te amo.**

 **− Archie -** dijo ella llorando y el la beso con locura, la levanto y así mojada se la llevo a la cama para volverla amar, ella le decía entre besos que lo amaba.  
 **− No te reclamo nada Archie -** dijo mirándolo muy agitada - **seré por siempre tu amante, mi amor no me importa verte a escondida, por que te amo.**  
 **− jamas -** dijo el seguro - **serás mi amante por que solo tu serás la única -** la volvió a besar - **serás mi mujer, mi esposa, por que es a ti quien elijo.  
-** ella lo miro confundida − **confías en mi amor.  
− si - **dijo aun dudando que sus padres candelaria la boda, lo dejo a si quería soñar, quería ser feliz.

 **Desesperada corrió por el bosque, el viento soplaba fuerte pero no le importaba nada, ella jamas regresaría a su lado, lo odiaba y mucho.  
Ya conocía muy bien el camino por que muchas veces había ido a su villa para ordenar sus cosas que le habían mandado su amigo tom.  
Escucho una rama caer por los fuertes vientos y otra que la boto al suelo temerosa decidió caminar mas rápido, de pronto sintió que la seguían.  
corrió mas fuerte sintió que el aire le faltaba, se detuvo para mirar asía atrás, respiro un poco y de pronto se topo con un hombre.  
alto que no podía distinguir bien Se llevo la mano a su pecho, el aire ya no le llegaba a sus pulmones, su voz la hizo temblar.**

 **− hola -** dijo el hombre y delante del hombre se desmayo la hermosa rubia.

 **CONTINUARA.**


	25. Chapter 25

_**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENESE PERO LA HISTORIA SI.**_

 _ **ELLOS SON MIS PERSONAJES FAVORITOS Y LOS AMO DESDE NIÑA .**_

 _ **ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE .**_

 _ **YO SOY. 100 % DE TERRENCE GRANDCHESTER.**_

 _ **GRACIA Y DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA .**_

 _ **YO TE AMO**_

 ** _CONTINUARA._**

 **MUCHAS GRACIA A TODAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

 **LES AGRADESCO DE CORAZON QUE TOMEN SU TIEMPO PARA LEER ESTA HISTORIA**

 **QUE LO HAGO CON MUCHO AMOR.**

 **SOY 100% TERRYTANIA DE CORAZON.**

Coloco la carta que escribió con dolor para el, aun miraba la horrible imagen de ellos dos besandose **"JAMAS ME DEJARA"** fueron las palabras de esa. **  
**No quería ni repetir su nombre **"al final soy yo el que el escoge"... "su amante la única que el busca por que me necesita"  
** Dejo la carta en su tocador y salió por la puerta de la cocina, lo bueno es que no había nadie y ella no quería ser grocera.  
Se iría a su villa, después que sus tíos regresaran se marcharía a Lyon ese era su verdadero hogar al lado de sus amigo tom y el abuelo.  
Se puso la capucha y tomo el camino que la llegaría a su propiedad.  
Miro que el viento era mas fuertes ya tenia veinte minutos caminando y estaba temerosa ya que fue en ese mismo lugar donde esos dos hombre.  
Quisieron violarla, decidida a no volver apresuro el paso.  
El cielo comentaba a oscurecer, los relámpagos eran mas fuertes y los vientos agitaban mas los arboles provocando que las ramas callaran.

Desesperada corrió por el bosque, el viento soplaba fuerte pero no le importaba nada, ella jamas regresaría a su lado, lo odiaba y mucho.  
Ya conocía muy bien el camino por que muchas veces había ido a su villa para ordenar sus cosas que le habían mandado su amigo tom.  
Escucho una rama caer por los fuertes vientos y otra que la boto al suelo temerosa decidió caminar mas rápido, de pronto sintió que la seguían.  
corrió mas fuerte sintió que el aire le faltaba, se detuvo para mirar asía atrás, respiro un poco y de pronto se topo con un hombre.  
alto que no podía distinguir bien Se llevo la mano a su pecho, el aire ya no le llegaba a sus pulmones, su voz la hizo temblar.

 **− hola -** dijo el hombre que estaba delante de ella y sin mas se desmayo la hermosa rubia en sus brazos.

El la tomo entre sus brazos, la observo con ternura, No sabia por que ella le causaba eso, pero no importaba una tormenta se acercaba.  
tenia que marcharse ahora o llegarían en papados y se enfermarían.  
Monto a su caballo y se dirigió a su villa, ahí la cuidaría forzó a su caballo para que se desplazara por el bosque y poder llegar a tiempo.

Había decidido dar un paseo después de hablar con su hermano y su tía, el recorrido lo había echo corto, fue al río y reparo unas cercas.  
Al regresar sintió deseo de ir a la villa White quería saber de ella, pero le llamo mucho la atención una capucha roja, entrecerró los ojos.  
dudando de esa visión, se quedo quieto y así pudo ver como la capucha roja se desplazaba entre los arboles, sonrío.  
 **− Acaso será otra damisela en peligro!..-** susurro para el mismo y sin esperar respuesta se dirigió hacia ella para ayudarla.  
Ya que la fuerte tormenta estaba por llegar.  
Sin querer a asustarla bajo de su caballo y la espero, ella venia con la cabeza agachada y con una mano sostenía su capucha para cubrirse el rostro.

 **− hola -** dijo el y se sorprendió cuando miro que era ella la chica del río que ahora lo miraba con esos ojos verdes que lo hipnotizaron.  
Pero al ver que ella se desvanecía, la tomo entre sus brazos.  
Ahora iba con el en su caballo, de lejos miro las luces de su villa un hombre ya lo esperaba ya que era el que se encargaba de la caballeriza.  
Y no se marcharía hasta que llegara su señor y a si asegurar a los caballos pura sangres.  
De un solo impulso bajo del caballo con la bella dama entre sus brazos, dejando atrás al hombre que apresurado quito la montura y le puso una mantas.  
Le dio comida y agua a la yegua, tiro dos tronco mas ala chimenea para calentarlos y se fue asegurando bien la puerta.  
Albert entro agitado a la casa un poco mojado, pero eso No lo detuvo subió al segundo pido y entro en unas de las habitaciones, su tía salió al escucharlo.  
 **− Necesito que preparen el baño y que traigan caldo y té para calentarla -** las mucamas obedecieron una se fue a la cocina y otra al baño.

 **− hijo que ocurre!...y quien es ella?...Albert -** fue lo primero que pregunto la anciana, adoraba a sus sobrino pero un amorío estando casado..  
Y esperando a cuatro bebe era demasiado.  
 **  
− Es la dueña de la villa White tía -** dijo sentandoce después de ella **\- la encontré en el bosque, estaba asustada.**

 **− oh...por Dios pero que hacia ella sola en ese bosque hijo, y con los maleantes rondando estas tierras es muy peligroso, que irresponsable.  
Niña, pero debemos de cuidarla hijo ella es ahijada de su excelencia.**

 **− Lo se tía -** dijo sin mirarla - **sabes tía hay algo en ella que ya lo he visto ante pero no logro recordar -** ella sonrió  
 **− No en todo lado se mira una joven tan hermosa como esa criatura Albert -** el sonrío sabiendo que rumbo iba su abuela.  
 **− No es eso te lo aseguro tía es que no se son quizás sus ojos y su cabello que tiene un rubio diferente como dorado, No lo crees?.  
** **− Tal vez pero lo que creo es que debes tomar un baño y cambiarte hijo y descansar un poco tu amada esposa te espera, yo cuidare de ella.  
Yo misma me asegurare que coma y duerma tranquila ya mañana hablaremos con ella.**

Sin duda salió del cuarto y se fue al lado de su esposa, candy no despertaba a si que la mucama le cambiaron la ropa y le pusieron un camisón.  
De seda fina que la anciana guardaba para los invitado, la combinación era crema y nuevo. **  
**Sin ninguna preocupación candy dormía tranquila mente, las criadas salieron dejando una jarra de agua y una tetera de té cerca de la chimenea.  
Por si la invitaba despertaba, la fuerte impresión mezclada con el terror de creer que eran los hombre que la habían atacado ante.  
Provoco que ella cayera en estado de shock, haciéndola dormir, todos descansaban sin percatarse que una pequeña mancha de sangre.  
Se desplazara entre la feminidad de la joven rubia.

* * *

 **− Milord que grato es tenerlo de regreso -** con una reverencia saludaba el viejo mayordomo.

 **− Gracias john -** dijo con amabilidad **\- y mi hermano aun duerme? -** dijo mirando hacia arriba

 **− no lo creo milord -** miro que el ya estaba subiendo los escalones **\- si gusta yo mismo le avisare que usted ya llego de su viaje.**

 **− No te preocupes yo mismo lo buscare.  
− milord el tiene compañía femenina - **stear voltio a mirarlo **.**

 **− sabes quien es? -** el asistió  
 **− Lady britter milord -** stear voltio hacia arriba **  
− su prometida?...pero como su padre la dejo aquí? -** el mayordomo hizo un gesto de negación. **  
− No milord no es ella, es su hermana Lady Karen britter -** stear dio dos pasos hacia atrás. **  
−Que!...estas seguro? -** el anciano suspiro **  
− si milord, yo mismo la recibí ayer ella llego después de las 10 de la noche -** stear se sorprendió pero después se enojo.  
esto ya era demasiado.

 **− Idiota, estupido, irresponsable, cretino, pervertido, -** dijo furioso y sin perder tiempo subió a buscar al inmoral de su hermano.

* * *

Desesperado salió de su cabaña, las mujeres estaban subiendo todo rápido a la carreta por la tormenta ya que los vientos eran muy fuerte.  
Busco a la rubia pero no la encontró, No pudo preguntarle a sus hombres por que de lejos miro a su jefe y con el traía a la rubia.  
Dio dos pasos hacia atrás, estaba perdido que le diría ahora **" Lo siento jefe pero se me antojo su mujer y por eso descuide mi trabajo "  
** No...no... podría, estaba temeroso pero tuvo que dar la cara, y se quedo esperándolo hasta que el sintió los labios de Susana sobre lo suyo sintió asco y sin querer dañar al bebe que llevaba en su vientre, la separo de el apretándola fuerte del hombro.  
Ella se quejo pero al mirar su mirada de furia no dijo nada, disimuladamente voltio a mirar a tras ya que Terry la hacia caminar a la fuerza sin saber.  
Donde la llevaba, solo se dejo llevar la verdad no podía hacer mucho pues conocía muy bien el carácter de el.  
Sonrío feliz al ver el balcón vació, su objetivo ya esta hecho, ella los miro besandoce feliz se pego mas a Terrence estaría tranquila le daría una semana.  
Para que el regresara con el, la mocosa que quería ser mujer estaba derrotada y mas aun cuando supiera que Terrence se había ido con ella.  
 **.." Terrence es solo mío estupida solo mío"** pensó la ex amante.

 **− JORDAN -** grito furioso el castaño, en ese momento sus Hombre se percataron del marques que era su patrón **\- DONDE ESTAS.**

 **− Aquí su excelencia -** dijo mirando furioso ala rubia gesto que no paso desapercibido por Terry que enseguida la miro.

 **− Ya veo por que no cumpliste con mis ordenes -** miro a Susana y sonrío **\- te revolcaste con el y dices que quieres estar conmigo?.  
Que poco bales Susana y escucha bien -** la jalo con mas furia **\- Jamas vuelvas acercarte a mi, hoy mismo te vas de Inglaterra o yo mismo.  
te voy a en carcelo en las mazmorra para que te pudras y agradécele al crió que llevas en tu vientre que no te mando a encarcelar ahora mismo.**

 **− ESTE CRIO COMO LE DICES ES TU HIJO -** terry bufo y la miro con desprecio.

 **− ESO NO ES MIO, EL UNICO HIJO QUE TENGO DUERME EN EL VIENTRE DE MI ESPOSA ESCUCHASTE BIEN Y TE PROHIBO QUE VUELVAS.  
A REPETIR SANDECES OISTE SUSANA.  
− NO TE ESCUCHO - **grito furioso y Susana temblor. **  
− si Terrence -** dijo temerosa.

 **− JORDAN -** dijo sin dejar de ver a Susana **\- SACALA DE AQUI Y ASEGURATE QUE MAÑANA MISMO ABANDONE LONDRES.  
Y POBRE DE TI SI NO CUMPLES MIS ORDENES - **Busco al segundo del mando era un joven de 20 años que desde los quince trabajaba para el en las.  
caballeriza **\- VEN -** dijo y el joven fue Donde estaba su señor **\- como te llamas -** hablo mas calmado.

 **− Joe veimar su gracia -** terry lo observo muy bien.

 **− Joe desde hoy serás el nuevo vigilante hasta que Jordan regresa y si hace lo que le ordene -** dijo mirando al ex vigilante con furia.  
 **sabes muy bien cuales son mis ordenes verdad?.**

 **− si su gracia -** dijo firme y sin titubear.  
 **− bien -** dijo sin mirar a tras y tomando uno de los caballos que estaban con los hombre, estaba desesperado había dejado sola a su mujer y la tormenta.  
Ya estaba por comenzar, cuando llego a su casa la lluvia lo había mojado un poco, pero eso no le importo cuando miro a Julian y Adolfo.  
bajando de las escalera con el rostro pálido y el alma se fue cuando miro a Dora llorar.

 **− Que pasa?...CONTESTEN -** grito al ver que Ninguno respondía

 **− La condesa No esta mi señor -** dijo Julian muy agitado ya que había ido a las caballerizas para ver si ella había sacado algún caballo.  
pero todo estaban ahí en el calor de las caballerizas y eso lo asusto mas ya que eso significaba que ella se fue caminando y con la fuerte tormenta.  
Terry no espero mas a dos zancadas subió las escaleras, llego a su habitación matrimonial y un escalofrío le recorrió en todo el cuerpo.  
El calor de ella ya no estaba, aun sentía su olor pero la calidez de su cuerpo ya no estaba sintió temor y un fuerte dolor llego a su pecho.  
Ese mismo dolor cuando ella se fue aun siendo una Niña, observo a su alrededor todo estaba ahí en el baño estaba aun sus cosas y fue en ese momento.  
que miro su tocador, Terry se acerco y temeroso miro el sobre blanco rosa que ella usaba.

Lo tomo con mucho miedo su corazón latía fuerte y el dolor en su pecho aumentaba mas, saco la carta del sobre y miro que era su letra.  
El olor de ella llego a el y sin poder evitarlo absorbió la fragancia, se armo de valor y leyó.

 **..." Entiendo que lo Nuestro a llegado a su fin, como un delicioso sueño, que hoy tengo que Despertar"...  
... " verte en brazos de ella me dolió, y aun mas mirar como sus labios se posaron en los tuyo "...  
..." Ya escogiste y te deseo que seas feliz con la mujer que tu mismo escogiste"...  
..." No te preocupes por mi, te ahorro las excusas, Del por que la escogiste, No me debes nada, Ni yo a ti, todo esta dicho"  
... " por favor No te preocupes por mi... No soy tan niña como ella cree que soy, yo estaré bien"  
..." No te sientas comprometido conmigo, por favor No me busques, ya lo entendí, se feliz;... Adiós.  
CANDICE ALEJANDRA WHITE DE LAUDER.**

Como un niño cayo a la cama y sin fuerza se deslizo al piso quedando sentado llorando por ella, por su pecosa ella lo había visto con Susana. **  
− candy mi amor -** susurro llorando - **perdoname pecosa de mi vida, si tu eres la única que he amado, tu y mi bebe -** dijo abriendo los ojos. **  
**El dolor en su pecho creció mas y comprendió que su bebe estaba en peligro pero entonces también ella **\- candy -** dijo agitado y como pudo se levanto. **  
− Te buscare donde quieras que estes candy por que tu eres mi vida entera y si quieres dejarme, entonces pecosa me tendrás que matar para.  
Dejarte libre, por que solo así te libraras de mi amor y tu nombre es Candice grandchester, oíste bien GRANDCHESTER. **

Sin perder mas tiempo se fue directo a la villa White, sin ante decirle a Julian que Reuniera a todos los hombres para buscar a su esposa.  
Llegando a la villa hablaría con los hombres que cuidaba la villa White.  
Como un loco salió a buscarla, ella era su mujer, su esposa la madre de su hijo, No descansaría hasta tenerla Nuevamente en sus brazos, para amarla.

Salió como loco bajo la fuerte lluvia tenia el corazón Dolido, No le importo ni el viento, ni el frío menos las ramas que golpeaban su cuerpo por el camino.  
Su fiel yegua solo corría, se deslizaba por el espeso bosque, no miraba nada pero su instinto la guiaba, No podía claudicar, su amo la necesitaba.  
De lejos la anciana miraba como aquel joven salía desesperado, sus ojos triste volvió a verlos, aquellos que por año lo acompaño, le dio mucha tristeza.  
Ya que en esto tres meses miro la felicidad en ellos.  
Ver a la pareja felices era su felicidad pues lo amaba como si fuera su hijo y en las ultima dos semana había una gran chispa en ellos por la felicidad de ser padre.  
Todo era sonrisa y alegría entre ellos y ahora nada?...que iba a pasar entre ellos y ese bello angelito que descansaba en el vientre de su madre.

* * *

Se sentía hermosa, amada y al mismo tiempo poderosa ya que lo tenia a el entre sus piernas, jamas se imagino que esos hermosos labios podían.  
Darle tanto placer, siempre soñó recibir un beso de el, pero ahora conocía otra forma de recibir placer, sentir los labios de Archie en su feminidad era la gloria.  
No habían salido del cuarto, habían comido poco y solo habían dormido cuatro horas, No le importaba el mañana, solo viviría el ahora y hoy seria feliz.

Bebía de sus mieles, sentir su feminidad en su boca era la gloria, sabia que ella no había descansado nada pero necesitaba dejar su semilla en ella.  
ya mañana resolvería el problema, Robar la virtud de dos damas era demasiado Ruin pero no le importaba nada, la amaba y mucho.  
Con anny No se derramo en ella aunque le hizo el amor cuatro veces, en ninguna se descuido, solo tomo lo que se le ofrecía, reconoció haber sido.  
Un idiota por su debilidad, pero ahora no era el tiempo de justificarse hoy era el tiempo de amar a la diosa que tenia entre sus brazo, ya mañana pensaría.  
Hoy solo la amaría y rogando que su semilla germinara en ella.  
Aun respiraba agitado, cuantas veces la había hecho suya no lo sabia, solo tomaba su delicioso cuerpo, ella descansaba en su pecho, sus ojos casi se cerraban.  
Cuando sintió que tocaron la puerta, ignoro el intruso quería dormir para una nueva ronda de amor, volvieron a tocar y escucho una voz muy reconocida.

 **− ARCHIE TE ESPERO EN LA BIBLIOTECA AHORA -** los ojos de Archie se abrieron sorprendido.  
 **− stear!... -** dijo sentándose susurrando el Nombre de su hermano.

En el puerto de Southampton dos pequeños barcos ayudaban al enorme trasatlántico para que llegara al puerto y así poner la rampa y facilitar.  
Asus pasajeros para que pudiera descender, un joven muy guapo y de elegante vestir bajaba, su apariencia era exquisita.  
Pero las apariencia siempre en gañan, ya que el era el emisario de la muerte, su objetivo eran dos Rubia Una traidora y la otra era una usurpadora.  
Matar al heredero de los duques, limpiar la honrar de su hermana y a si se marcharía a Francia para tomar la fortuna de los Lauren.  
Unos hombre ya lo esperaban, ellos ya tenían ubicados a sus objetivo pero tenían ordenes de no hacer nada hasta que llegara el hijo de su jefe.  
Neal leagan aria que las ordenes de su padre se hicieran al pies de la letra, ya habían fracasado en Irlanda del Norte, pero No lo harían aquí.  
El mismo le pondría una bala en el corazón de Terrence Grandchester, miro Nuevamente la foto de la rubia, con su dedo indice acaricio la foto y sonrio.  
Por culpa del duque habían perdido negocios ya que la alianza que tenían con el era muy buena y fue peor aun cuando Irlanda.  
detecto las embarcaciones de opio y armas para los rebeldes era el momento de que el duque pagara donde mas le doliera, en su familia.

 **− Candice White Lauder es la ahijada del duque -** fijo su mirada en el camino oscuro que dejaba ver la ventana del carruaje **\- su consentida.**  
 **Lastima pero les daré donde mas les duele -** dijo dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.

CONTINUARA.


	26. Chapter 26

_**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENESE PERO LA HISTORIA SI.**_

 _ **ELLOS SON MIS PERSONAJES FAVORITOS Y LOS AMO DESDE NIÑA .**_

 _ **ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE .**_

 _ **YO SOY. 100 % DE TERRENCE GRANDCHESTER.**_

 _ **GRACIA Y DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA .**_

 _ **YO TE AMO**_

 ** _CONTINUARA._**

 **MUCHAS GRACIA A TODAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

 **LES AGRADESCO DE CORAZON QUE TOMEN SU TIEMPO PARA LEER ESTA HISTORIA**

 **QUE LO HAGO CON MUCHO AMOR.**

 **SOY 100% TERRYTANIA DE CORAZON.**

Un jinete corría por las praderas, estaba cansado, mojado y con mucho frió pero no claudicaba su fortaleza renacía cuando a su mente venia la imagen.  
De ella, quizás necesitándolo con hambre, frío o lastimada...No el no podía parar tenia que seguir buscándola, ella era su vida entera.  
La única razón de su vida, la voz interna le decía que quizás ella ya no estuviera viva, y el respondía **"si es así yo moriré con ella** **"** cuando llego a la villa.  
White sus esperanza murieron los Hombres que cuidaba la propiedad les dijeron que ella No había llegado, desesperado organizo a los hombres para que buscaran.  
media hora después encontraron una pequeña manta tejida, la reconoció candy guardaba sus mantillas femeninas cuando tenia su periodo era como una funda.  
de almohada con dos arcos de madera un recuerdo de su madre, en ella tenia pocas ropas.  
 **− De seguro tomo lo primero que encontró, con el estado en que ella estaba podría a verse perdido -** fue lo único que escucharon los hombres.  
Que lo a compañaban  
Se detuvieron en el río ya tenían casi dos horas buscándola los hombres estaban cansados, Unos de ellos grito.  
− Mi señor ahí viene Julian con el resto de los hombres - Terry encamino hacia delante montado en su fiel yegua para esperar al hombre, solo la luz de la luna.  
Llena los alumbraba ya que la tormenta había terminado, quedando despejado el cielo como si nunca había llovido.  
Julian llego y Terry no espero que el llegara desde donde estaba le grito.  
 **− La Encontraste?** \- dijo desesperado  
 **− No...milord...pero -** Terry lo miro aturdido saber que ni ellos sabían nada de ella lo atormentaba.

 **− sabes algo de mi esposa?** \- dijo con la voz quebrada ya que estaba muy angustiado.

 **− si milord unos de mis hombre miro al rubio rondando muy de cerca la villa White, es el mismo Hombre que vino a buscarla haces dos semana a su esposa, es el único que anduvo rondando.  
En esta tierra milord, aunque el hombre no lo vio con la condesa, pienso que tal vez el sabe donde esta ella, ya que no la encontramos en ningún lado y peor con esta tormenta, milord. **

**− Andley -** susurro Terry **− ese maldito aun sigue interesado en mi mujer, por eso anda rondando como un perro -** pensó el castaño y sin perder mas tiempo giro y se fue directo ala villa.  
De los Andley, los hombres lo siguieron, los caballos iban a su capacidad a pesar de su cansancio no claudicaban, y todos seguian a la hermosa yegua .  
A lo lejos diviso las luces de la villa y en cuanto llego al portal su yegua relincho, despertando a los vigilantes que asombrados se acercaron al hijo del duque.  
 **− buenas noches milord -** dijeron abriendo la puerta ya que era el hijo del segundo hombre mas importante de Inglaterra.  
Terry observo que toda la casa estaba alumbrada y temió por su pecosa su corazón latía fuertemente.

 **\- pasa algo en la casona -** dijo entrando en ella en galope y el hombre se acerco a el.  
 **− bueno milord la verdad no se mucho pero hace quince minuto vino un medico, mi señor Albert mando por el para que atendieran a su invitada.**

Sin esperar mas se fue, desesperado su corazón se los decía ella y su bebe estaban sufriendo, y todo esto era su maldita culpa, le rogaba a Dios que la cuidara.  
Que cuidara a sus dos tesoros los dos vigilante solo vieron pasar a los jinetes que eran Mas de veinte hombres Que acompañaban al marques hijo del duque.

Desde la ventana miro a su amigo y por su cara supo que estaba Enojado, furioso y desesperado y no era de menos ya que según el relato de su hermano.  
Ella era su esposa y en el vientre de ella crecía su hijo, bajo las escaleras y se topo con su tía que subía con una joven enfermera.  
camino a la entrada y se topo con su amigo ya que su mayordomo le había abierto la puerta.

 **− hola Terrence.**

 **− donde esta mi mujer Anthony.**  
 **− tranquilo Terrence ella esta bien.**  
 **− sabes lo que hizo tu hermano!...el a estado rondando A MI MUJER.**  
 **− calma Terrence, lo se y no lo apruebo pero gracias a eso pudo salvarla de la fuerte tormenta y evitar un aborto −** Terry palideció.

 **− aborto?...candy -** dijo angustiado y corriendo en la escalera, Anthony lo seguía, el castaño se dejo guiar por las voces que se escuchaban en todo el corredor.

 **− joven grandchester -** dijo Emilia enroy haciendo una pequeña reverencia que el correspondió.

 **− Madan -** se inclino y beso su mano - **mi agradecimiento lo tendrá eternamente -** ella sonrío - **mi esposa y mi hijo es lo único importante en mi vida y usted.**  
 **Los a cuidado la casa grandchester se los agradece.**

Tenia que contenerse para entrar y romperle la cara al estupido rubiecito pero tenia que ser cortes con la dama y su amigo, al final se tranquilizo. **  
**  
 **− No se preocupe milord su esposa ya esta mejor y según el medico el sangrado no fue grabe solo tendrá que reposar un poco ella es joven y lo lograra.**  
 **Pero dejemos de platica y entre se ve que esta muy cansado ella aun esta con el doctor, mandare por ropa limpia esta habitación será solo de ustedes.**

Terry complacido solo asistió miro a la anciana muy agradecido y le sonrío, miro a su amigo y sin mas demora entro a la habitación donde estaba su esposa.  
Lo primero que miro fue al joven doctor Jimmy Steven acoomdandole una almohada a candy.  
En ese momento sintió temor de que ella lo rechazara pero eso no le importaba ya, ella era su esposa y nunca le faltaría, juntos estaban formando una familia.

 **− candy -** dijo con temor Jimmy se voltio y lo miro serio **\- como están los dos doctor -** candy lo miro por el espejo que le regalaba la imagen de el y se estremeció.

 **− ambos están fuera de peligro milord, si desea puede quedarse con ella yo saldré un momento creo que ambos deben de hablar por el bien del bebe.**

Ninguno de los dos hablo, Jimmy salió del cuarto y un silencio reino en la habitación, ella sabia que lo que hizo estuvo mal pero el recuerdo de el besando a Susana.  
Le volvió a calar el alma y como una leona herida respondió.

 **− te dije que no me volvieras a buscar, tu y yo ya no tenemos nada de que hablar Terrence -** el la miro aturdido.

 **− Te amo pecosa y jamas te dejaría eres mi esposa la mujer que amo y la madre de mi hijo -** ella lo miro - **pecosa te amo me pides que no te busque y sabes.**  
 **Muy bien que no lo haré**

 **− te vi terry -** dijo con dolor y una lagrima se deslizo en su mejilla.

 **− lo se, pero yo jamas le correspondí -** dijo llegando donde ella y se arrodilló ante ella, seco su lagrima con su dedo pulgar.

 **− te beso y tu la dejaste -** dijo con reproche y cerrando sus ojos.

 **− jamas le correspondí mi amor, candy -** ella no respondió - **te amo mas que a mi vida y tu me conoces muy bien y sabes que yo no miento -** ella lo miro.  
sus miradas se cruzaron azul zafiro y verde esmeralda, ella lo conocía muy bien y en su mirada solo encontró verdad y sin poder evitarlo se refugio en su pecho.  
El la recibió con amor.

Por un momento temió perderlos, besos sus cabellos y la arrullo en sus brazos recordar los ultimo momento de angustia donde la buscaba con desesperación.  
Lo llenaba de angustia perderla los segundo se le hicieron horas, oro en silencio agradeciéndole a Dios por devolvérselos sanos y salvos.  
No se movería de ahí hasta que se la pudiera llevar a su villa o a la villa WHITE pero no la dejaría sola, se acomodo a su lado y ella se acurruco en sus brazos.  
El beso sus labios y le susurro **" te amo "** ella le correspondió de igual manera y sin saberlo ambos se quedaron dormidos.

Jimmy toco pero no escucho respuesta se imagino que quizás dormían, abrió la puerta despacio y lo que vio fue a una futura familia que dormían plácidamente  
Saber que el la busco toda la noche y madrugada lo de vio haber cansado pero saber que ambos estuvieron en peligro la agoto por completo.  
Según lo que escucho de los dos hermano andley el mayor no estaba nada contento que Terrence estuviera aquí pero no pudo hacer nada ya que el era su esposo.  
Saber que Susana. era la causante de todo esto le dolió, ella fue su amante...su amante.

 **" Yo te ofrecí un hogar matrimonio te ofrecí que fueras la señora de la casa susi pero nunca valoraste lo que mi corazón te ofrecía"** pensó con dolor  
 **" Pero eso ya no importa por que no dejare que le hagas daño a mi hermana su felicidad es primero" -** sin pensarlo mucho iría hoy mismo hablar Con ella.

* * *

Dormía tranquila, el siempre admiraba lo hermosa que era su esposa y No solo era su belleza.  
Si no por su noble corazon, le habia pedido perdon por llevarla a ese viaje donde sabia muy bien.  
Que iba hacer muy peligroso, sonrio al recordar las palabras de ella.  
 **\- juntos hasta el final richard, sabes que te amo y odiaria que me sacaras de tu vida en estos momento.**  
 **Recuerda junto por siempre, donde vas tu ire yo mi amor, a si debe de ser -** ella le dio un tierno beso y se.  
Se acomodo en su regazo - **te amo richard** \- y asi se durmio ahora descansaba plasidamente a su lado.

Le dio un tierno beso y se alejo un poco de ella para no despertarla, la miro nuevamente y salio, subio miro a su rey que estaba mirando las estrellas con un telescopio, agredecia mucho que su primo le habia dado la oportunidad de desmotrar su inocencia.  
Gracias a eso hoy su nombre estaba limpio y no solo era por su Nombre si no tambien por su amada esposa y su hijo ya que si el Rey se hubiera,  
Negado los mandaria a todos a la horca, apreto su mano de coraje leagan pagaria por eso.

 **\- Decidido querido primo** \- dijo el rey aun mirando las estrellas.  
 **\- Ahora mas que Nunca mi Rey -** dijo con firmeza.  
 **\- Jorge, Richard relajate estamos solos en este lugar -** dijo sonriendo y sentandose, con su mano derecho invito a su primo el Duque.  
 **\- gracias jorge -** dijo tomando el te **\- Nuevamente gracias por confiar nuevamente en mi -** el Rey lo miro a los ojos y con su mano a como.  
su servilleta de seda en sus piernas y sonrio.  
 **\- Te conosco desde que eramos ninos Richard y juntos llegamos a tomar nuestras obligciones al casarnos y desde ahi Nuestros.  
deberes Nos separamos.**  
 **Pero jamas olvide Nuestro amistad fuiste y eres el hermano que nunca tuvimos jamas dude de ti, tu lealtad es mas que con tu Rey.  
Nuestros lazos de sangre nos unirán por siempre Richard - **Ambos se miraron y sonrieron como hermanos que eran **\- aunque Necesitábamos.  
poner en orden todo, sabes que algunos Lores me pedían tu cabeza - **el duque solo asintió **\- Ningunos de ellos creía en ti, pero yo si hermano.**  
 **  
− Gracias Jorge mi lealtad siempre estará contigo y mi vida es completamente para mi Rey, jamas volveré a permitir que delincuente vuelvan.  
A ensuciar el Nombre de mi familia y menos que duden de mi Rey por eso fui yo mismo a Irlanda para sellar el pacto de alianza.**

 **− Los leagan son unas ratas y hoy Irlanda lo saben gracias a eso el tratado se firmo ahora relajaste, mis hombres irán por el Richard.**

 **\- Yo quería ir por los leagan personalmente Jorge ese hombre trato de ensuciar mi Nombre, el Nombre de los grandchester es sagrado.**

 **\- Lo se Richard pero recuerda a la hermosa rubia que duerme plácidamente abajo, ella no te lo perdonaría que la dejaras.  
Por ir de tras de un delincuente, mis hombres y la policía Italiana se aran cargo de ellos, ahora disfruta de la noche - **

dijo mirando. **  
**El cielo estrellado, Richard lo miro y Recordó que a su primo siempre le fascinó la astronomía y sonrío aun era aquel joven soñador. **  
**Ambos continuaron platicando eran solo dos hombres disfrutando la noche y parte de la madrugada, con naipes, ajedrez y viejas anécdotas.  
Ya solo faltaban dos días para llegar a Londres a su amada Inglaterra.

Una hermosa rubias miraba como los dos hombres se comportaban como aquellos dos adolescentes que conoció años atrás que no le importaba.  
Los estatus de la Nobleza británica, sonrío complacida miro al cielo y admiro las estrellas que iluminaban la hermosa Noche.  
a como su sobretodo, volvió a mirar a los hombre que disfrutaban la noche y los dejo, se regreso a su habitación deseando llegar pronto a su casa.  
Extrañaba a su hijo y su niña, llego a su habitación y durmió esperando que todos estuvieran bien y seguros en el castillo.

* * *

 **− Se puede saber que estupides estas haciendo** \- el no respondió - **dos doncellas Archie, dos y solo una podrá ser tu esposa Niño estupido**.  
 **  
**Dijo con fastidio stear, se levanto y comenzó a caminar por el salón, Archie solo lo miraba fastidiado **\- responde que piensas hacer con el honor de ellas?.**

 **− casarme por supuesto -** dijo con toda calma moviendo su mano para apartarse un poco su hermoso cabello.

 **− casarte!...y con quien?...por que solo será con una.**

 **− según la ley será con la primera que me de un heredero hermano eso tu lo sabes, y sin dudarlo será con Karen por que con anny yo me cuide.**

 **− Eres un descarado Archie, le has quitado la honra a anny britter , se puede saber que ara ella ahora, Ningún hombre la tomara.**

 **− Ya stear -** dijo fastidiado **\- le daré una buena dote, su padre No dirá Nada por que lo callaré con dinero, con anny nada es oficial y ya.**

 **− Y ya?...eso es todo Archie, "y ya"sabes que dirá el tío Richard, la tía Eleonor, los Lores, Los ancianos del parlamento -** ambos se miraron enojados.

 **− Esto no llegara a ellos stear yo hablare con sus padres y a ellos no les conviene hablar, dejare bien a anny le daré una silla en el parlamento.  
Y me casare con su hija - **Archie se levanto y camino al ventanal **\- la amo stear y eso tu ya lo sabias hermano, pero No hice ningún intento por su madre.  
Ella es la causante de todo por que ella misma me dijo que Karen quería ser monja, y a si comenzó todo en cada reunión me la ofrecía continuamente.  
Nos dejaba solo para que yo buscara su hija menor, pero tu y yo sabemos que era a Anthony quien ella amaba.**

Stear lo miro recordó cada momento y era verdad siempre miraba de lejos a Karen ya que en ese tiempo su hermano era muy tímido, sonrío.  
Lejos quedaba aquel Archie, desde que probo los placeres de las mujeres se volvió un seductor y jurando que Nunca se casaría, cuando recibió.  
El mensaje de Terrence se sorprendió, por un momento se alegro por el creyendo que era Karen pero quedo sorprendido al mirar el Nombre de anny britter.  
Suspiro que podía hacer?...la vedad nada era su vida y si se ponía en el lugar de su hermano aria lo mismo.  
Pero solo faltaba una pregunta por que tomo a anny sabiendo que era a Anthony a quien ella amaba, Archie supo lo que su hermano quería preguntarle y respondió.

 **− No se por que me busco hermano, ese día había estado en el club recuerdo que Anthony me contaba que va hacer padre y...**

 **− padre?... con flamy? -** dijo muy sorprendido

 **− ahh..si con quien mas stear pero no te distraigas -**

dijo chasqueando los dedos odiaba perder la atención **\- enfocaste hermano ya luego sabrás.  
Los detalles, eh.. como te decía me busco tomamos unas copas me guió a su casa la criada me llevo hasta su habitación y me la coji.**

 **− Archie no seas vulgar -  
− bueno, hicimos el amor suena mejor para ti stear - **

este lo ignoro.

 **− Cuando hablaras con ellos**

\- Archie se voltio para mirarlo - **quieres que te acompañe hermano.**

 **− la verdad No, esto lo haré mañana pero desde ya te digo que ella se quedara conmigo -** sonrío **\- la necesito para terminar hacer el bebe.**

 **− que descaro -** dijo apoyando en la chimenea **\- tan seguro estas.**

 **− muy seguro hermano, ahora te dejo por que mi deber me llama, solo quiero que mañana este en el castillo el juez y el sacerdote para casarme.**

 **− El tío Richard Nos quiere a todos en el castillo los leagan son unos asesinos hermano.**

− Lo se, mañana estaremos ahí, ahora déjame felicitarte por tu bebe - abrazo a su hermano y este correspondió - ahora ve con tu mujer hermano.  
 **− Tengo que ir por Terrence stear ellos lo quieren a el -** tomo su copa y se sirvió mas whisky - **mi deber es proteger al heredero del duque y tu lo sabes.**

 **− Siempre tan leal hermano -** dijo con burla

− como debe ser, Archie una orden del duque es sagrada para mi.

− Lo se, pero en este momento estorbaras ya que Terrence esta de luna de miel.

 **− se caso!..cuando? y con quien?** \- dijo muy sorprendido, Archie sonrío.

 **− Numero uno SI...dos fue ayer yo fui testigo y el segundo hombre del rey la Reyna lo mando y tres con la ahijada del tío Richard, stear es una bella Rubia.**  
 **La gatita solo tiene quince años y ...que pasa -** dijo mirando la cara de duda de su hermano.

 **− como le dijiste?**

 **− Gatita... por que? -** stear meneo su cabeza su hermano era igual que su primo. **  
**  
 **− Nada continua.**

 **− Ella esta Embarazada.**

 **− QUE!.** \- Dijo muy sorprendido.

 **− A si es hermano Terrence esta muy feliz, El tío Richard saltara de alegría por su heredero y No olvidemos a la tía Eleonor ella explotara de la emoción.**

 **− Sin duda -** dijo pensativo **\- ahora mas que Nunca debo irme a la villa Graham para salvaguardar a los dos herederos.**

 **− tranquilo hermano Terrence tiene muchos hombre alrededor de la villa, créeme que el que esta mas seguro de nosotros es el en su villa.  
Mejor ve con tu esposa ****Ya mañana estaremos todos en el castillo.**

 **− esta bien** \- tomo el ultimo trago **\- quieres que yo me encargue del juez y el sacerdote?**

 **− si por favor y No te preocupes hoy mismo hablare con el señor britter.**

 **− Es lo mejor ante que venga el tío Richard.**

 **− A si lo hace hermano, salúdame a patricia -** dijo abrasando a su hermano, stear salió de la mansión sin mirar que dos hombres lo vigilaban de lejos.  
Se fue directo a las oficina del juez y después a la iglesia de san Jorge en honor a su Rey.  
Los hombres vigilaban muy atento al joven marques esperando el momento en atacar, la orden ya estaba dicha y sus cabezas ya tenían precio.

* * *

Estaba complacida aun recordaba el beso de el, acaricio sus labios y sonrío, tomo una toalla y seco su cuerpo, su mucama la esperaba para ayudarla.  
Se quito la toalla y se miro el espejo su vientre no estaba plano pero tampoco estaba tan grande para ser un Embarazo de casi cinco meses.

 **− crees que esto sea Normal** \- le pregunto a su mucama ella dudo en responder **\- te hice una pregunta** \- dijo groseramente.

 **− No!...Madan -** respiro profundo - **pero en verdad mi opinión no importa que le a dicho el medico en sus consultas pasadas, Madan.**

 **− Ningún medico me a visto aun** \- dijo sentándose frente al espejo y su mucama la comenzó a peinar - **quiero que mañana mismo venga un medico**.  
 **Quiero que también recojas todo y que mañana mismo Nos mudaremos En otra casona a las afuera del pueblo y no quiero que hagas ruido ya que.**  
 **Necesito descansar consigues dos hombre para que te ayuden**

 **− si Madan -** dijo simulando una sonrisa pero por dentro la maldecía, tenia que aguantarla necesitaba el dinero, después de peinarla le hizo una trenza.  
Le preparo un té y ya casi pagando los quinqués se escucho que alguien golpeaba la puerta, Susana se levanto de inmediato

 **− es Terrence mi amor, yo sabia que me buscarías -** dijo saliendo de su cuarto y la mucama detrás de ella al abrir la puerta se sorprendio **\- TU...AQUI.**

 _ **CONTINUARA**_

GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y UN ESPECIAL SALUDO A MI LECTORA FIEL **" CANDY GRANDCHESTER".**  
GRACIAS LINDA POR SEGUIRME.  
BESOS A TODOS...


	27. Chapter 27

_**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENESE PERO LA HISTORIA SI.**_

 _ **ELLOS SON MIS PERSONAJES FAVORITOS Y LOS AMO DESDE NIÑA .**_

 _ **ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE .**_

 _ **YO SOY. 100 % DE TERRENCE GRANDCHESTER.**_

 _ **GRACIA Y DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA .**_

 _ **YO TE AMO**_

 ** _CONTINUARA._**

 **MUCHAS GRACIA A TODAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

 **LES AGRADESCO DE CORAZON QUE TOMEN SU TIEMPO PARA LEER ESTA HISTORIA**

 **QUE LO HAGO CON MUCHO AMOR.**

 **SOY 100% TERRYTANIA DE CORAZON.**

Despertó con el hermoso aroma de su mujer, muy apenas abría los ojos una sutil luz se escapaba de las cortinas anunciando el amanecer o la tardecer.  
La verdad es que el No sabia, sintió que ella se movía y se quedo quieto No quería despertarla de pronto quedo helado, asombrado miro el vientre de ella.  
Había sentido a su bebe por Dios estaba sorprendido, todo su cuerpo estaba tenso No movió la mano quería sentirlo otra vez.

Según sus cuenta hace cuatro semana ella tenia tres meses, ahora su bebe tenia cuatro meses " por Dios solo falta cinco meses para que nazca" pensó El.  
Se deslizo un poco y así pudo levantarse sin despertarla, se sintió incomodo estaba sucio le urgía un baño pero no quería dejarla.  
Camino hacia la ventana y observo que los trabajadores se marchaban eso quería decir que los rayos del sol eran de la tardecer, paso su mano en su cabello.  
Decidido en quedarse así, No se movería de ahí.  
Estaba agradecido que le habían dado una alcoba muy grande y alejada de las demás, miro a su soberana y sonrío ella en verdad era su dueña la única.  
La soberana de su corazón.  
Decidió darse un baño aunque se pusiera la misma ropa, pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando miro su ropa en una enorme maleta de cuero con todo lo necesario.  
Agradeció el gesto y sin mas se metió a la enorme tina de mármol el agua aun estaba tibia gracias a la chimenea ya que aun ardía unos troncos.  
Una enorme hoya estaba al lado con agua caliente, salió desnudo y giro la rueda para que el agua cayera dentro de la tina y disfruto del baño Relajandose.

Abajo Albert hablaba con su hermano, No le había gustado que Terrence se había quedado con ella y fue la primera vez que le grito a su hermano mayor.

 **− Vasta Albert el es su esposo el padre de su hijo, por Dios hermano conozco muy bien a Terrence el jamas le haría Daño, No lo hizo ni con su antigua esposa.**  
 **Que lo engaño con otro Hombre menos ahora que ella esta esperando a su hijo, tendrán sus problema pero Albert son sus problema No te metas hermano.**

− **Lo siento Anthony pero yo no confío en el y no entiendo por que ella corría sola en el bosque, si yo no hubiera llegado sabrá Dios que hubiera pasado.**

 **− Ya Albert el se llevara a su esposa según el medico No fue grabe, solo No deberá moverse en un par de día por lo mucho tres y el se quedara aquí con ella.**  
 **No podrá caminar pero no dudo que el se la lleve cargando, Albert será mejor que te obtengas y te alejes de este problema, mejor cuida a tus esposa y tus bebes que pronto Nacerán -** camino hacia la puerta y Albert seguía sentado en el escritorio.  
 **Déjalos en paz, solo ellos resolverán sus problemas los Andley han tenido buenas relaciones con los Grandchester no arruines las cosas, son los duque.  
Recuérdalo su posición como Marquez pero como futuro duque y sobrino del Rey nos aplastaría si el quisiera, ademas Terrence es mi amigo.  
**

Sin esperar respuestas salió, Albert no comprendía lo que sentía sabia que Anthony tenia razón pero porque sentía que no era así, por que tenia que protegerla  
Y así se quedo mirando por el ventanal.  
Una joven se deslizaba por las cortinas que dividía el salón con la biblioteca con su mano acallaba el llanto, había ido a buscarlo y así pedirle que la llevara a caminar.  
Pero escucho las voces y se detuvo y sin poder evitarlo escucho todo.  
 **  
− " se enamoro de ella?"** \- susurro entre llanto **\- Albert mi amor -** ya no podía mas trato de sentarse pero cayo de rodia por el dolor, y sintió que un liquido.  
Mojaba sus piernas como pudo se a costo sus bebes ya iban a nacer.  
Una mucama la miro corrió ayudarla coloco un cojín en su cabeza y sin esperar una orden decidió ir por el Sir de la casa que aun se encontraba en la biblioteca.

 **− Mi señor -** dijo tocando la puerta de la biblioteca.

 **− pase -** dijo levantándose alarmado por la voz de la mujer − **"que pasa" -** dijo mirando a la mujer **.**

 **− ella -** dijo nerviosa - **ella esta con dolor de parto.**

 **− quien?...Lady Candice** \- dijo mirando las escaleras y comenzando a caminar, la mujer lo detuvo.

 **− NO!...ES SU ESPOSA MI SEÑOR...ES SU ESPOSA ESTA EN EL SALON DE TE -** dijo gritando ya que estaba muy angustiada, Albert se paralizo pero se movió.  
Cuando miro a la mujer que salió corriendo con dirección al salon.

* * *

 **− TU** \- dijo sorprendida jamas pensó en volverlo a verlo - **Jimmy que haces aquí? -** el la miro serio y sin ser invitado entro a la casa.

 **− Tenemos que hablar, y no te confundas que no vengo haberte a ti -** dijo mirando su vientre - **mi visita es exclusivamente por candy y quiero.  
Que te alejes de ella Susana.**

Ella lo miro sorprendida y algo aturdida, el estaba cambiado se miraba mas varonil mas hombre ya no era aquel joven soñador que besaba el suelo que ella pisaba  
Por un momento se perturbo pero recordó su advertencia de quien se tendría que alejar?.

 **− explicare Jimmy por que la verdad no te entiendo no se de que estas hablando ni de quien tengo que...auché!...auche...-** se volvió a quejar.  
Jimmy la sostuvo y sin esperar mas la recontó en el sofás - **me duele -** grito - **me duele mucho** **Jimmy**.  
 **  
− calma susi déjame chequearte cuanto meses tienes? -** dijo levantando un poco su vestido buscando algo de sangrado pero No encontró nada.

 **− cinco meses -** el se sorprendió su vientre era muy pequeño para un embarazo de cinco meses, cuando toco su vientre lo dejo sin palabra y ella lo noto.  
 **Que pasa jimmy dime como esta mi bebe dímelo -** grito angustiada el bebe era su pase para quedarse con Terrence.

 **− Espérame ya regreso y no te muevas traeré mi maletín -** no dijo nada mas ella solo lo vio salir tuvo otro dolor angustiada se agarro de los cojines del sofá.  
Cinco minuto después el llego saco sus instrumento y comenzó a escuchar y ningún latido lograba escuchar puso el estetoscopio en otro lado de su vientre y nada.  
Con su mano acomodo el bulto para que se girara o se moviera pero no pasaba nada.

 **− quien te dijo que estabas embarazada Susana?...un doctor o partera?**  
 **− Nadie lo supe por que no tuve mas mi periodo y me creció el vientre por que lo preguntas!.**

 **− ante de contestarte quiero que te acueste bien -** ella lo hizo - **si sientes dolor me avisas** \- ella solo lo miro, con su mano aprieto su vientre.  
Era muy duro y ella grito **− algunas vez lo sentiste mover? -** dijo mirándola serio

 **− No?...nunca porque lo preguntas?**

 **− Susana hay dos posibilidades como no tengo la certeza que en verdad estabas embarazada te diré mis razones.**

 **− dime la verdad!...se que tu no me mintierais Jimmy -** el solo asintió

 **− No lo has sentido mover, tu vientre es muy pequeño para cinco meses, Y lo que mas me preocupa es que No escucho su corazón.  
Susana lo que tienes en tu vientre es demasiado duro para que sea u** **n cuerpecito muerto -** el suspiro.

 **− que estas insinuando Jimmy −** dijo temerosa ya no le importaba si estaba embarazada ahora tenia miedo por su vida.

 **− creo que tienes un tumor en tu matriz por eso la ausencia de tu periodo menstrual y como veo el proceso ya comenzó los dolores.  
Ya comenzaron Será mas dolorosos cada vez y has bajado mucho de peso y te duele ir al baño verdad - **ella lloraba y no podía hablar.  
Pero con sus ojos le decía que el tenia razón - **susi** **Desgraciadamente la medicina no llega a tanto y No tenemos** **Nada para evitarte.  
Esos dolores -** dijo bajando la vista le dolía mucho ya que aun la amaba, Susana lo supo la verdad era que ella siempre se lo imagino.

 **− un tumor** \- susurro con dolor **\- No tengo ningún bebe y me voy a morir -** susurro mirando al techo **\- cuanto tiempo me queda.  
** pregunto serrando los ojos.

 **− La verdad no lo se!...quizás semanas o cuanto mucho tres meses y no es por la enfermedad, es por los fuertes dolores que creo.  
Que no vas a poder aguantar -** le tomo las manos y ella sintió tranquilidad Jimmy era el amor puro que ella rechazo, y era el único hombre.  
Que la amaba sin condición.  
 **− El maestro regresara en unos días y le pediré que venga haberte para que te evalúe mejor y yo conseguiré alguna hierba.**  
 **Para los dolores fuerte que aumentaran cada día -** el la miro intensamente - **Yo estaré contigo si así lo deseas susi.**

 **− gracias -** dijo sin poder hablar mas el saco unos analgésico y le dio dos, se levanto y la cargo hasta la habitación de ella, guiado por la mucama.  
Que había escuchado todo, El se sentó a su lado hasta que se quedo dormida, sabia que con eso dormiría ocho horas.  
Dejo una recomendaciones y algunos nombre de hierbas para que la mucama las consiguiera y le hiciera un té a Susana y a si mantenerla anestesiada.  
Una de ella era la mariguana.

Salió de aquella casa con tristeza había llegado muy enojado y muy decidido en amenazarla por querer hacerle daño a su niña llorona pero ahora sentía lastima.  
Tenia que regresar a la villa Andley le preocupaba mucho.

Especialmente por que Terry estaba ahí y el rubio rondándola eso no le gustaba nada recordó el momento en que la vio en esa casa en esa cama frágil y angustiada.  
Por un momento temió y mucho, aunque después de revisarla supo muy bien que ella estaría bien por un momento temió pero al ver la cantidad de sangrado.  
Supo que estaría bien, ya que algunas mujeres sangraban por el estrés.  
El riesgo era si no se atendía a tiempo y que no se aplicaran las medicinas necesaria a tiempo, recordó cuando entro al cuarto y los miro unidos sonrío ellos se amaban.  
Terry la tenia en sus brazos y ella se le notaba feliz a pesar de que ambos dormían eso lo llenaba de alegría por que Chris estaría feliz.

Salió con la decisión de protegerla y lo haría aunque candy no lo necesitaba por que ahora sabia muy bien que Terry jamas permitiría que Susana le hiciera daño.  
A candy Y menos ahora estando enferma, Susana ya no era un peligro.  
Su preocupación ahora era con el señor de la casa Albert Andrey ya que el tan bien había notado el interés del rubio hacia candy y se enojo por eso.  
Era el colmo como podía estar interesado de una joven casada y lo peor que el tenia a su esposa embarazada al lado de el, que estupido era ese hombre.

Hoy mismo le diría a Terrence que se la podía llevar a la villa White que era la mas cerca y a esta hora ya debería estar habitable ya que al salir de la casa.  
Miro a los hombres que fielmente esperaban afuera y le ordeno a uno de ellos que fueran a la villa White y prepararan todo para recibir a sus patrones.  
Mando a otro que construyera una camilla con techo y cortina a los lados para que ella fuera mas cómoda, miro nuevamente la casa de Susana y se fue.

* * *

La orden de arresto había llegado al fin y con ellas todas las pruebas que necesitaba para encarcelar unos de los mas maldito de Italia que fingiendo ser gente.  
De bien se desplazaba ante la sociedad Italiana.

Al fin atraparía al mafioso gánster que sin ningún remordimiento mando a matar a su único hijo por no aceptar los sobornos y hacerle la guerra a sus hombres.  
Ahora ya nada tenia que perder su esposa había muerto dos años atrás por el dolor y la tristeza al perder a su hijo, hoy el no tenia nada que perder.

Aunque Decio ejecutarlo el mismo lo haría bajo la ley, aunque el sabia que esos malhechores tenían oídos por donde quiera No oculto la información que tenia.  
Pues no podían hacer. nada contra su estación aunque el no tenia nada que perder sus hombre si y por eso hablo libremente de la llegada de las prueba.  
Asegurando que el mismo rey de Inglaterra y Irlanda lo acusaban de traición notificándolo al " Sacro imperio " ya que años atrás había muerto el ultimo Emperador.  
Esta era un nuevo regirme para gobernar al glorioso nación.

Divulgar esa importación era lo correcto a si sus hombres no tendrían mas enemigos, el sabia muy bien que la misma mafia lo mataría al saber que había prueba.  
En contra de los leagan, la mafia pagaba muy bien cuando les era útil y te aniquilaban cuando les estorbabas.  
De lejos miro que el soplón se iba, las horas ya las tenia contadas Reunió a sus hombres y subió a la carreta con dirección a la mansión leagan, suspiro.  
Pronto su familia estaría vengada y el no se mancharía sus manos con la sangre de ese maldito delincuente " aquí las haces y aquí las pagas " pensó El

El soplón llego como siempre fue recompensado sin saber que al llegar nuevamente a su trabajo seria encarcelado por su traición, a la estación de policía.  
Una orden fue dada para ejecutar al estorbo, pero como viejo astuto el también tenia sus informante, Leonel leagan era un viejo con mucho colmillo y astucia.  
Sus vienes ya los había mandado a Lyon y a su mujer he hija, pero sigilosamente había dejado a su Nuera, El titulo seria para su hijo siendo viudo.

Se mezclarían con la sociedad heredando todos los vienes de ella Francia estarían indignado con Italia por la perdida de la rica joven ya que ella tenia un titulo.  
Por parte de su padre ese seria de su hijo y el de la White seria para su amada hija quedando ambos en la sociedad francesa.  
El se retiraría de los negocios sucios y se aria cargo de la villa White que según los registro era rica en ganado, agua, abeja, granos, y hermosos caballos Arabe.

La policía llego la casa ardía sin permitir la entrada de nadie, adentro un cuerpo era calcinado sentado en su escritorio con un balazo en la cabeza y que al final.  
Seria irreconocible.  
De lejos miraban dos carros llenos de hombre armados, ellos tampoco habían podido entrar a la casa, se marcharon creyendo que otra grupo había hecho.  
El trabajo sucio, dejaron a cuatro hombre para ver si alguien salía vivo pero nadie salió.

Dos días después anunciaron la muerte de tres hombre y siete mujeres, según el periódico uno estaba en la biblioteca y rigieron que era Leonel leagan, el otro.  
Hombre su mayordomo y el tercero su chofer, las mujeres su esposa y su hija ya que ellas estaban en sus habitaciones y en sus dedo traían su anillo de matrimonio.  
Las otras cuatro mujeres fueron la cocinera la mucama y las dos damas de compañía y la ultima mujer la dejaron afuera con solo sus piernas quemadas y su rostro.  
Intacto, esa mujer era su nuera francesa que había sido asfixiada con una almohada para no dejar huellas y así disimular el crimen perfecto.

Seria un nuevo comienzo ellos cambiarían sus Nombre, solo su hijo los representaría, comenzando una nueva vida así su hija se casaría nuevamente para ser feliz.  
Lamentando la muerta de tan honorable familia, la sociedad se estremeció no por dolor si no por inseguridad ya que el incendió fue provocado.

Nadie sabia la masacre que se había realizado en esa casa, leagan tenia a tres mujeres prostituta de la calle que nadie hacharía de menos, las vistieron.  
Con los vestidos finos de su esposa he hija dejando en su dedo las sortija de ambas, y así se deslizo por los pasillos, sus hombres mataron a los empleados.

Incendiando la casa, sus huellas fueron borradas, lo único que lamentaba era la perdida de su hermosa mansión, hogar donde había nacido, sin mirar atrás se fue.  
Llego a un puerto donde fue trasladado a Francia una carreta lo esperaba para llevarlo a Lyon jurando vengarse de los malditos Grandchester  
Con ellos no tendría misericordia, su hijo seria su vengador, sin mas demora mando un telegrama dando la orden de ejecutar la muerte de cada Grandchester.  
Y pariente cercanos esa seria su venganza.

* * *

Sentado en un sillón a su lado estaba el, su amado terry quien estaba muy entretenido leyendo un libro mientras velaba su sueño, parpadeo dos veces.  
Enfoco su mirada en el, estaba muy guapo, recién bañado con una camisa blanca de cuello alto semi abierta, sus puños con vuelo y una chaqueta sin manga.  
De cuero igual que su pantalón era un set que le quedaba hermoso.

Terry sintió su mirada y sin esperar invitación llego hasta su lado para tomar su boca como un endemoniado enamorado, tenia que sentirla saborearla.  
La beso con mucha ternura para que ella supiera lo mucho que la había extrañado, que la necesitaba a su lado que ella era su vida completa.  
Su pasión aumento era como si otro cinco años de dolor había pasado sin poder evitarlo bajo a su cuello su olor lo volvía loco la adoraba.  
Ella lo buscaba también cada beso era correspondido cada toque cada rose la volvía loca ella sabia el dolor que el sentía por que también era su dolor.

 **− te amo pecosa −** dijo saboreando aun su cuello cremoso **− casi me muero al no saber nada de ti amor −** volvió a sus labios para volver a devorarlos.  
Ya no era tierno ese beso ardía de pasión, deseo, anhelo, necesidad de hundirse en ella - **te busque toda la noche como un loco sin poder encontrarte.  
Pecosa mía júrame que jamas volverás a alejarte de mi júramelo mujer, No ves que sin ti mi vida no es nada. **  
Ambos se miraron con amor, ambos se amaban, ambos se necesitaban estar separados por horas era como años y eso dolía mucho.

 **− Lo prometo mi amor -** dijo ella robándole un beso que el no evito ella hundió sus dedos en la cabellera de el, disfrutando de su toque gimió.  
El la sostenía de su cuello y con su otra mano traviesa la deslizaba por debajo de su camisón buscando su piel y la encontró.

Llego a su pierna la aprieto con deseo ella se pego mas a el, paso por su cintura y llego a su busto que acuno con su mano, con su dedo pulgar.  
Acaricio el pezon rosado de ella, ahora fue ella la que gimió de placer.

 **− terry -** dijo excitada **-** **aquí..No...ah..amor...terry.. -** el sonrío maléficamente

 **− Que... mi amor -** dijo con su sonrisa endiablada que lo hacia mas irresistible.

 **− La puerta... te...rry -** dijo muy excitada y el lo sabia.

 **− tiene seguro amor, pero no te preocupes** \- dijo dejándola de tocar ya que le acariciaba su intimidad por encima de su ropa interior aunque logro tocar.  
Algunos **\- mi vida se que no es el momento Ni el lugar -** Dijo mirándola a los ojos y acaricio su cabello **\- jamas lo** **haría, ademas pecosa.  
tu apenas te estas recuperando Mi amor se que sigues aun muy delicada sabre esperar o tratare -** dijo sonriendo y sin mas la volvió a besar.  
\- **aunque sabes pecosa mía -** dijo como meditando.

 **− Que mi amor -** dijo hipnotizada mirando sus hermosa ojo zafiro.  
 **\- que** **tu molesto medico no dijo nada de besarte o tocarte -** dijo mirándola muy seductor.  
 **− a si -** dijo siguiendo la broma **\- entonces podré hacerte esto -** dijo tocando su miembro por encima del pantalón y se sorprendió cuando sintió que se ponía.  
Mas duro **− Terry -** susurro ella muy cerca de sus labios y el cerro sus ojos.

 **− pecosa no juegues con fuego -** dijo muy excitado.  
 **− Perdón −** dijo apenada - **sabes que te deseo y... -** No pudo continuar por que tocaron la puerta, ambos voltearon hacia la puerta y sonrieron.  
 **− Yo también te deseo como un loco amor pero debemos esperar hasta que estemos en casa -** dijo y camino hacia la puerta

Cuando abrió la puerta miro a Julian **− que pasa Julian -** dijo y miro que estaba muy cansado el joven.

 **− milord la camilla con techo que el doctor mando hacer ya esta lista para trasladar a su esposa -** dijo asiendo una reverencia.

 **− El doctor?...que camilla? -** pregunto sorprendido y al mismo tiempo feliz, sus ruegos habían sido escuchado.  
 **− El doctor lo ordeno milord, dijo que la villa white estaba cerca y seria muy fácil llevar a su esposa y así descansaría mejor -** dijo el hombre.  
Terry levanto una ceja algo disgustado ya que solo el mandaba a sus hombre pero a estas alturas, ya no le importaba nada, Solo deseaba estar en su casa.  
Con su pecosa, no se quejaba de la hospitalidad, pero no le gustaba nada que el rubiesito anduviera rondando a su mujer.

 **− Mi madre ya tiene todo preparado en la villa White milord y mando a decir que le preparo la comida favorita** **De la condesa incluyendo.  
Su postre, solo espero sus ordenes su gracias - **Terry no lo pensó ni dos veces.  
 **  
− En quince minutos nos vamos, manda a diez hombre a vigilar la zona y que se queden vigilando no quiero sorpresa, que todos se queden.  
En la villa white ****Ya no vigilaran mi casa solo deja a los mismo hombres de siempre, los quiero a todos.**

 **− a si manda y así se hará, milord -** y haciendo nuevamente la reverencia se marcho Terry cerro la puerta y regreso al lado de candy.

 **− Se que estas a gusto aquí pero creo que nuestra casa es mejor No lo crees pecosa? -** ella sonrío al ver la cara de suplica que tenia el.  
 **− Si mi amor Nuestra casa es mejor y que bueno que Jimmy lo ordeno, aunque Aun no le he dado las gracias al hombre que me salvo.**  
 **sabes tu quien es?..terry.**  
 **− Aun no lo has visto -** dijo sorprendido pues juraba que el maldito rubio estaría buscándola.  
 **− No Terry y tu lo conoces, ya le distes las gracias? -** dijo muy seria.

 **− Ehh..No pecosa -** dijo caminando al baño para recoger sus cosas, pero lo que mas quería era evitar hablar del rubio, pero no le quería mentir  
 **  
− No que?... terry... No lo conoces o no le has dado las gracia, amor -** estaba evitándola ella lo conocía muy bien, el suspiro resignado.

 **− Lo conozco pecosa lo he visto como dos veces nada mas, a su tía solo la he saludado en ocaciones, ya sabes que odio las fiesta de la corte, pero.**  
 **Si conozco a Anthony el es mi amigo y antes Nos reuníamos los cuatros -** acomodo todo incluyendo la ropa de ella que había usado el día anterior.  
Ya estaba seca y planchada.

 **− Los cuatro?...quienes son los otros dos? -** dijo curiosa ya que quería saber mas de la vida de Terry, el sonrío sabia muy bien lo curiosa que era.

 **− stear el hermano de Archie ya lo conociste el es el mayor de todos, anthony creo que aun no lo conoces y yo, que me conoces muy bien.  
** Dijo sonriéndole pícaramente.

 **quizás -** dijo ella besando sus labios − **pero tienes razón a noche solo mire a Madan enroy y dos mucamas, la verdad no recuerdo como llegue.  
Aquí Terry, Lo sabes tu?...nadie te dijo nada?.**

 **− Anthony me contó que fue su hermano quien te encontró en medio del bosque y con esa tormenta pecosa, sabes que vivi un infierno.  
No saber nada de ti -**

ella trato de hablar pero el la cayo con un tierno beso **\- se que yo tengo la culpa pecosa, solo te pido que no vuelvas.  
Arriesgar tu hermosa vida mi amor por que recuerda que te llevas la mía también, y del pequeño gusanillo que esta aquí.  
** Dijo señalando su vientre. **  
− Terry No le digas a si, que fuiste tu?...quien lo puso ahí** \- dijo seria - **oh..te hubiera gustado que otro hombre lo hubiera puesto aquí.  
** Lo dijo con toda la intención de hacerlo enojar y lo logro, la cara le cambio por completo al ingles.

 **− Ni de broma digas eso pecosa, soy y seré el Unico que puede entrar y tener tu intimidad amor -** El le susurro con sus voz enronquecida.

Que la hizo estremecer y sonrojarse, el aliento de Terry la volvía loca, lo deseaba y mucho, Terry estaba consiente de todo sus temblores y el lo disfruto.  
\- **eres solo** **mía mi amor, Tus hijo solo serán míos -** y sin mas la volvió a besar, pero no dudo mucho ya que alguien volvió a tocar la puerta.

La mucama entro para ayudar a candy a vestirse, mientras Terry salió a buscar a su amigo y a la señora de la casa.  
Camino por el largo pasillo, bajo las escaleras y encontró al mayordomo que le informó que Anthony había salido , y que Madan enroy estaban.

Atendiendo un parto, Terry se perturbo un poco ya que miro salir a tres mucama con agua caliente, toallas y otras cosas que el no tenia ni idea.  
Terry no sabia que hacer, quería irse de ahí pero seria una grosería irse sin agradecer y despedirse, Escribiría una carta para Anthony su amigo entendería.  
Después vendría hablar con la maniarca de los andley y así agradecerle personalmente sus atenciones, pero sus pensamientos se interrumpieron.  
Cuando escucho uno voz detrás de el, y que conocía muy bien, se voltio y sus miradas se encontraron El rubio bajaba las escaleras muy serio.

 **− A si que te la llevas -** dijo el rubio con tono amenazador, cosa que No le gusto nada al castaño.

 **CONTINUARA.**


	28. Chapter 28

_**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENESE PERO LA HISTORIA SI.**_

 _ **ELLOS SON MIS PERSONAJES FAVORITOS Y LOS AMO DESDE NIÑA .**_

 _ **ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE .**_

 _ **YO SOY. 100 % DE TERRENCE GRANDCHESTER.**_

 _ **GRACIA Y DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA .**_

 _ **YO TE AMO**_

Estaba muy enojado con su hermano pero no podía obligarlo a casarse por cumplir un honor, aunque como caballero debía hacerlo.  
Por que robar la virtud de una doncella era un insulto a una familia con abolengo, aunque el titulo de los Britter era menor "varón" era.  
Uno de los títulos mas bajo de la nobleza británica pero al final era un titulo y eso podía llegar a un reto de honor y se resolvía con duelo.  
Entre caballeros, aunque Archie fuera bueno El era mejor ya que estudio en el colegio militar de la realeza británica, ademas El jamas dejaría.  
Que su hermano corriera peligro lo amaba demasiado como para arriesgar su vida, sabia que la situación era muy delicada para ellos, y las damas.  
Por que ahora no solo era una sino dos y para agravar mas la situación eran hermanas, las dos eran de la misma familia y eso si era muy peligroso.

Por eso estaba en ese lugar, como hermano mayor tenia que dar la cara a esta familia para confirmar la union de una y el arreglo de otra.  
Volvió a suspirar rogándole al cielo que esta seria la ultima vez que sacaría la cara por su hermano, a su mente vino la sonrisa de su esposa.  
Cuando le contó el desliz de su hermano.

 ** _FLASH BACK_  
**

 **− No entiendo que te causa tanta risa querida patty -** dijo cómodamente en su habitación y acariciando la espalda desnuda de su esposa - **ya que seré.**  
 **Yo quien hable con los padres de esas dos libertina...ahhh..solo de pensar que tendré que regresar en la tarde me fastidia.**  
 **  
− No te enojes amor -** levanto su cabeza y miro los ojos azules de su esposo **\- es que no solo Archie tiene la culpa -** el levanto una ceja sorprendido. **  
No te equivoques...amor yo no aplaudo lo que hizo mi cuñado pero no solo el tiene la culpa como dijiste tu, esas dos libertinas lo buscaron.  
Y no creo que sea su desliz, pienso que Archie es la víctima de esas dos...bueno tres - **dijo sonriendo por la cara de su querido esposo.

 **− " LAS TRES!"...-** dijo sorprendido **\- No te entiendo patricia?.**

 **− si...amor tres por que la madre de ambas también tiene la culpa por mentirle a Archie, que madre dice que su hija será monja creo que ella no la quiere.  
Por eso creo que la madre es la mayor culpable, Bueno es si como veo yo las cosas el no las metió a su cama, ellas se metieron.  
**

Ella hundió su rostro ya no podía hablar mas estaba algo avergonzada por su forma de hablar ya que solo con su esposa deba su opinión poco a poco abandonaba.  
Su timidez con stear adoraba a su marido por que la dejaba expresar, la escuchaba y le daba su lugar como mujer.  
Stear solo la miraba admirado la amaba demasiado y adoraba escucharla, ella seguía sonriendo y el hizo lo mismo ya que su esposa lo contagiaba.  
 **  
− patty -** dijo mirando divertido a su esposa, ella hundió mas su rostro en el pecho de su esposo, algo avergonzada respondió.  
 **  
− Bueno -** susurro en su pecho, levanto la cabeza un poco y el miro las mejillas de ella sonrojadas, patty al ver que su esposo no estaba enojado continuo **\- tu dices.  
Que yo debo expresar lo que pienso y eso es lo que creo ellas fueron la que lo metieron a la cama no lo crees?.**

 **− Creo cariño que tu tienes razón, ahora parece que el violado fue mi hermano y ahora tengo que ir a la casa de los Britter a reclamarle para que reparen.  
El honor ****De mi querido hermano.**

Ambos sonrieron hasta que el estomago les dolió, stear le había contado todas las travesuras de su hermano y la de Terry, recordó el pasado y lo unido que fueron.  
Desde niños pero después fueron separados de su primo y de su hermano por que tenia que estudiar en el internado militar del rey.  
Pero a pesar del tiempo aun seguían unidos.  
Miro su reloj y ya eran las seis de la tarde, salió de su carruaje y bajo para ingresar a la mansión brittre, El mayordomo ya lo esperaba ya que el joven Marquez había.  
Solicitado una cita, sin mas demora hablaría con el padre de ellas, les daría una fuerte y generosa herencia y arreglarían la boda, la sociedad londinense nunca sabrían.  
La deshonra de Annabel britter y su hermano se cazaría con la mujer que el amaba y que estaba seguro que en este momento aun seguiría montado sobre ella buscando.  
Su heredero, para sellar su matrimonio.  
Tenia que hacer todo hoy mismo y fijar la ceremonia hoy mismo, No deseaba que su querido tío supiera de este arreglo todo lo haría con mucha discreción por el bien.  
De todos, su abogado venia detrás de el con los papeles necesarios para sellar el matrimonio mas un papel de total silencio que los Britter tenían que firmar.  
Sabia que que los Britter jamas hablaría, por el bien de su hija no lo harían, pero era mejor estar prevenido por el bien de su hermano.

 **− esta será la ultima vez que doy la cara por ti hermano -** susurro para el mismo, se puso de pies cuando miro venir al señor Britter que traía una cara.  
De preocupación.

 **− Milord -** dijo el hombre saludando con reverencia **\- es un gran honor tenerlo aquí.**

 **− El placer es mío varón britter, pero veo que llegue en un mal momento puedo ayudarlo? -** dijo con sinceridad.

 **− No es así milord, su presencia siempre será grata para nosotros, se trata de mi hija mayor.**

 **− De Lady Karen?**

 **− Así es milord desde ayer que no la encontramos, mis sirviente aun siguen buscándola, claro que discretamente usted me entiende milord.**

 **− claro que lo entiendo, y no se preocupe mas en buscaría por que ella esta en casa del conde cornwell, vengo representando a mi hermano.  
Y a la casa Grandchester Es por eso mi presencia en este lugar.  
**

El hombre estaba sorprendido y al mismo tiempo aliviado ya que su alma estaba angustiada creyendo que su amada hija había huido lejos.  
Por esos caminos llenos de hombres malos que podrían violarla y matarla, No...no solo de pensarlo se le estrujaba el alma.

 **− Me acaba de devolverme el alma milord, saber que mi niña esta en casa de su hermano me deja con una enorme felicidad y ruego que la perdone.  
Por la molestia que les dio, en este momento mandare por ella milord - **el hombre se acerco al mostrados para jalar una cuerda adornada con cinta dorada.  
Que al final de la cuerda tenia una campana que estaba ubicada en otra habitación donde se encontraba la servidumbre de la casa, Pero la voz del Marquez lo detuvo.

 **− Ella ya no regresara -** dijo mirando al hombre **\- mi visita en esta casa es porque my lady busco a mi hermano declarando sus sentimiento hacia el.  
En lo cual mi hermano corresponde con mayor amor hacia su primogénita - **ambos quedaron callados el señor britter estaba sorprendido aunque.  
El sabia de los sentimiento de su hija hacia el joven Marquez pero que pasaría con su hija anny ahora. **  
Seré breve varón britter -** stear camino hacia el ventanal y con sus manos en la espalda voltio para mirar al hombre frente a frente - **estoy en desacuerdo.**  
 **Con el proceder de mi hermano y menos con la actitud de** **Lady Karen en ir a buscar a media noche a mi hermano, se que ella es una dama.  
Mi hermano debió rehusar al recibirla en su casa a esas horas, El solo tiene una excusa por retenerla en su casa y en su cama - **esta palabra hizo.  
Palidecer al viejo hombre, stear no le gustaba hablar así pero er **an adultos y así se dieron las cosas donde ambos jóvenes cedieron a la tentación  
**  
 **  
− Me esta diciendo que su hermano deshonró a mis dos hijas?...sabe lo grabe que es esta situación milord!...el duque de Grandchester lo sabe?**

 **− No?...y no lo sabrá nunca ya que sin duda el perjudicado será solo usted varón Britter, por que ambas son sus hijas, le repito no es de mi agrado.  
Estar en esta situación que no solo mi hermano tiene la culpa.**

 **− insinúa que la culpa la tienen mis hijas?...sabe lo que esta diciendo milord, es el honor de mis hijas de que se esta hablando y un duelo le exijo.  
En este momento, el juro casarse con mi hija y el muy desgraciado deshonra a la otra...eso no hace un caballero milord y como mi familia a sido.  
deshonrada exijo un duelo, YO VARON BRITTER RETO A DUELO AL CONDE ARCHIBOLL CORNWELL. - **gritando muy enojado reto el hombre a la casa.  
Grandchester, stear ya lo imaginaba, no le preocupaba el duelo ya que sabia muy bien que su hermano era un excelente tirador, lo que le preocupaba, era el escándalo.  
Su tío Richard no lo permitiría el honor de los grandchester era primero que todo y también estaba su tía Eleonor.

 **− si pide un duelo, un duelo tendrá** \- dijo firme y caminando hacia el hombre dijo - **pero seré yo el que se enfrente** **a usted varón Britter -** su voz sonó fuerte y firme.  
El viejo hombre miro al joven Marquez imponente su cuerpo fuerte y el porte era digna de la Alta nobleza como era la casa Grandchester, solo con tenerlo cerca temblo.  
Hasta su voz al escucharla era fuerte y sonaba con poder en toda el estudio, El Marquez era un joven lleno de seguridad y honor, esa seguridad que te da el dinero y el poder.  
Pero también te lo da tu linaje y era digno miembro de la casa grandchester.

* * *

 **− Crees que sea lo correcto -** dijo acariciando el pecho de su amado mientras el le acariciaba también su espalda **.**

 **− claro que estoy seguro amor, en casa podré cuidarte ya es tu ultimas semana y ese es mi deseo, hoy mismo vendrás conmigo -** beso su frente con amor.

 **− tengo miedo -** dijo besando su pecho.

 **− No debes tenerlo, estas conmigo y pronto este bebe nos unirá mas -** con su otra mano acaricio su vientre - la levanto hasta tenerla cerca y poder besar sus labios.  
Después de un tierno y apasionado beso, le susurro lo que toda mujer desea en el mundo cuando ama al hombre de su vida − **te quieres casar conmigo Flamy Hamilton**.  
 **  
**Anthony sonrío al mirar la cara de ella que de un solo se sentó a asustada dejando ver su desnudes bajo la luz de tardecer que se filtraba en el enorme.  
Ventanal, Anthony aparto su cabello negro de la espalda de ella y comenzó a besarlo con delicadeza hasta que llego a su cuello y traviesamente le susurro.  
Muy cerca del oido **\- Aun sigo esperando tu respuesta -** ella se arqueo por el enorme escalofrío que sintió por el calor de su aliento y el susurro de su voz.  
 **  
− La corte de Lores jamas dejara que te cases conmigo!...jamas será posible -** lo miro a los ojos y después a sus labios donde después le dio un tierno beso. **  
**Que el recibió con gusto **\- yo se que eso jamas pasara Anthony y no te reprocho nada amor, se cual es mi lugar y en este lugar que es nuestra casa, se que aquí. serás solo mío y con eso mi señor, soy muy feliz -** ella acaricio su cara con ternura **\- solo te pido que no me hagas peticiones que jamas podrás cumplir.**

 **− flamy -** dijo el con ternura reconociendo cada día como esa mujer lo amaba **\- si te pido que seas mi esposa es que si me aceptas a si será mi amor.  
Solo te pido que confíes en mi, tu y mi hijo son mi vida amor, la corte de Lores no me importa por que no soy yo el que se quedara en el parlamento.  
Ese puesto es de mi hermano, Si me aceptas y pienso que así será - **dijo sonriendo **\- nos iremos a America.**

 **− AMERICA? -** dijo sorprendida.

* * *

Respiraba agitado igual que ella, el roso sus labios y se desplomo al lado de ella...la coloco en su pecho y deslizo su mano en la espalda de ella hasta llegar.  
A sus cadera donde la aprieto.  
Ella sonrío y acerco mas su cuerpo hacia el, levantando su pierna y rozo su miembro con su rodilla, Karen ya se estaba acostumbrando a las juegos y las caricias.  
Atrevida de Archie.

 **− mmm... parece que my Lady quiere seguir jugando -** dijo sonriendo pícaramente y mordiendo su labios, con su cara de niño y al mismo tiempo picara se enamoro.  
Mas de el, desde niña lo admiraba y cuando era un adolescente lo miraba de lejos cuando practicaba equitaciones o jugaba polo, estaba viviendo un hermoso sueño.

Karen era Feliz por estar en sus brazos, se acerco mas para mirar su hermoso rostro y esa endemoniada sonrisa que la hizo temblar, no lo pudo evitar y olvidándose del pudor.  
se coloco encima de el, besándolo con locura, cosa que Archie le fascino y de un solo impulso se giro poniéndola debajo de el, y así volvieron a amarce con pasión. La pareja disfrutaba de su burbuja de amor, mientras afuera cuatro hombre vigilaban la casa esperando el momento adecuado en atacar.

En otro lugar cuatro hombre vigilaban al joven Marquez, esperando la orden de atacar, esto hombres estaban en otros lugares vigilando sus presas, sin duda seria una masacre.  
Masacre que estaba muy bien planeado, el joven pelirrojo de ojos miel miraba por la ventana, en su mano sostenía un telegrama que su padre le había mando.  
Con rabia apretaba el papel su odio se había apoderado de el.

 **− Malditos grandchester -** dijo apretando las manos - **pagaran por la muerte de mi esposa y de mi bebe "MALDITOS"** \- grito con Odio el joven Italiano.  
 **Marcelo -** volvió a gritar caminando como un tigre enjaulado furioso listo para atacar su presa.

 **− dígame señor leagan.**

 **− prepara todo hoy mismo comenzara la masacre de esa maldita familia.**

 **− pero aun no llega el duque milord**.

 **− Lo dejare vivo para mi padre lo haga o para que se revuelque de dolor al saber muerto a su único hijo y a sus dos sobrino, de su ahijada me en cargo yo.  
En cuanto nazca el bastardo lo mato por que ella solo tendrá a mis hijo - **cada palabra la dijo con odio sus dientes rechinaban y su expresión era dura.  
 **  
\- como usted ordene señor, pero aun faltan las dos mujeres rubias -** Neal no lo miro se volvió a servir otro whiskys y le dijo a su matón.  
 **  
\- La ramera será la primera ya que lleva el bastardo de grandchester y de la duquesa -** dijo sonriendo **\- de esa se encargara mi padre, ella será.  
La puta oficial de el y eso será un buen castigo para el ilustre duque de grandchester.**

 **− hoy mismo moveré a mis hombre señor se hará como usted ordeno -** y sin mas aquel hombre tomo la orden volviéndose el mensajero de la muerte.  
todos los sentenciado vivían su momentos, dos amantes amándose como locos, otros arreglando un matrimonio, otros protegiendo a su mujer y a su hijo no nacido con. vigilancia por que sabia que los enemigos los vigilaban.  
Pero había una que estaba planeando la muerte de otra rubia que odiaba con todo su ser, sin saber que también su cabeza ya tenia precio, para la mafia Italiana.

Camino hacia las escaleras estaba angustiado su esposa estaba muy delicada y sus bebes pronto nacerían y el seria padre, cruzo los pasillos hasta que llego a las escalera.  
Escucho la voz de el y supo que se irían, No quería discutir y Meno ahora que su mujer estaba en labor de parto, estaba nervioso aunque la partera era buena junto.  
Con la enfermera necesitaba al doctor, bajo el ultimo escalón y fue ahí que sus palabras salieron de su boca sin poder evitarlo.

 **− A si que te la llevas -** dijo el rubio con tono amenazador, cosa que No le gusto nada al castaño.

 **− No tengo por que darte ninguna explicación a t** i - dijo el castaño volteando para quedar frente a frente, estaba harto del rubio - **si no fuera hermano de Anthony.**  
 **Te daría tu merecido por meterte donde no te llaman -** dijo desafiante.

 **− Recuerda que gracias a mi ella esta bien y tu hijo sigue aun en su vientre cosa que tu no pudiste cuidar -** Terry no podía creer lo que el rubio le dijo.

 **− YA ME TIENES ARTO -** el puñetazo lo hizo caer al suelo desde ahí el castaño se miraba enorme he imponente, pero Albert de un solo impulso se levanto. **  
 _  
−_ maldito niño malcriado - **dijo el rubio dandole dos fuerte golpe al castaño, una en su rostro y otro en el estomago, pero este con mucho mas agilidad se levanto.  
Y como un depredador camino mirando su presa, fueron dos fuerte golpes que el rubio no miro venir, Terry hizo un giro dandole un patada al rubio.  
Este pudo recuperarse con los dos golpe pero esa patada lo dejo aturdido, cuando el castaño iba a darle la segunda patada la voz de su dueña se escucho. **_  
_**

**− Terry detente -** se escucho la voz de la rubia angustiada, había escuchado todo. estaba agradecida con el hombre que no conocía pero al escucharlo hablar.  
No le gusto nada pero ella no permitiría provocar un escandallo en un lugar donde la había tratado muy bien, estaba muy agradecida y ahora mas que nunca.  
Se quería ir de ahí.

 **− candy -** dijo al mirarla cerca de la escalera **\- no te muevas amor -** temeroso subió en dos sacada las escaleras para llegar ante ella.  
 **  
− mi amor -** dijo ella abrazándolo ya que sabia muy bien que si ella lo mantenía a su lado Terry se calmaría.

 **− pecosa no debiste caminar hasta aquí -** beso su frente con ternura y bajo las escaleras con ellas en sus brazos.  
Albert la observaba en silencio algo avergonzado por su actitud pero decidido a retenerla ya que pensaba que ella corría peligro, candy fijo sus ojos en el rubio.  
Ya que era la primera vez que lo miraba y sin saber por que sintió ternura por el, esos ojos le daban confianza y seguridad.

 **− señor andley -** dijo con amabilidad - **quiero agradecerle por los cuidados que he recibido de usted y de su familia, gracias por haberme salvado de la tormenta.**  
 **Se que ni yo ni mi bebe hubiéramos sobrevivido -** El bajo la vista comprendiendo que ella había escuchado todo. **  
Si usted señor andley no hubiera estado ahí en ese momento ahora no estaríamos vivos y créame señor Andley que estaré en deuda con usted. ETERNAMENTE.  
Quiero pensar que Dios lo mando para rescatarme -** hizo una pausa - **Pero reclamarle a mi esposo por algo que hizo con nobleza o caridad.  
No se debe hacer creo que no es lo correcto no dañe las buenas obra, con tonto reclamos, por que la ****única culpable he sido yo misma por salir en plena.  
** **Tormenta, es por eso que le doy la gracias y le pido disculpa por las molestia que le he causado.**  
 **  
− De ninguna manera my Lady White, es un placer tenerla en mi casa usted se puede quedar el tiempo que ustedes desee -** terry quizo corregirlo furioso pero.  
candy le aprieto la mano  
 **  
− Grandchester señor andley, ya que ese es el apellido de mi esposo y nuevamente gracia pero ya hemos decidido que hoy mismo nos vamos.  
A la villa White ya que mi esposo dijo que es la mas cerca y así lo decidió.**

 **− Pero my Lady -** dijo el tratando de retenerla pero la voz de la mucama los interrumpió.

 **− mi señor...mi señor -** dijo desde arriba **\- sus hijos acaban de nacer -** Albert la miro y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a caminar, aunque se detuvo para mirar.  
A la pareja grandchester.

 **− Grandchester -** dijo serio **\- pido disculpa por mi comportamiento, my Lady fue un honor servirle -** y sin esperar respuesta se retiro, su esposa he hijos.  
Lo esperaban, ya no pensaría mas en ella, Terry y candy lo miraron perderse en el pasillo y sin esperar nada mas Terry cargo a su esposa para salir de esa casa.

Terry cargo a su mujer y ella se aferraba el, ese hombre era su mundo, Terry para ella era su todo, su única razón por vivir lo amaba mas que a su vida propia.  
El salió de aquella casa feliz en llevar a su mujer y a su hijo a un lugar mas seguro, ella era su vida su mayor tesoro y sin dudarlo daría su vida por ella. **  
**Miro a sus hombre que lo esperaban a fuera con la camilla que el doctor mando hacer y le pareció peligroso si alguien tropezaba ella podía lastimarse. **  
**A si que decidió llevarla en sus brazos eran solo dos millas y jamas le daría su mayor tesoro el mismo la llevaría, solo esperarían al medico y después se irían.

Dos hombre vigilaban cada movimiento, con una paloma mandaron un mensaje, lejos de ahí unos hombre recibieron el mensaje que inmediatamente se la llevaron.  
A su jefe, este tomo el mapa y desplegó a los hombres necesarios, ahora era el momento ya que según el telegrama los hombres del Marquez se habían ido. **  
**Eran matones profesionales cuatro grupo destinados para matar a todo los granchester, treinta minuto después.

Los hombres se desplazaban uno tenia apuntando al joven Marquez que salía de una mansión, En otro lugar una pareja salía de su casa para ir al castillo.  
De los grandchester.

El heredero de la mafia Italiana llegaba a una lejana villa donde una hermosa rubia disfrutaba con una anciana la hora del te, a su lado había un castaño.  
Un joven rubio y una mujer de cabellos negros.  
Un disparo se escucho la primera que cayo fue una mujer rubia, en la ciudad otros dos disparos se escuchaban la gente corría con temor, la masacre había comenzado.

 **CONTINUARA.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIA A TODAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

 **LES AGRADESCO DE CORAZON QUE TOMEN SU TIEMPO PARA LEER ESTA HISTORIA**

 **QUE LO HAGO CON MUCHO AMOR.**

 **SOY 100% TERRYTANIA DE CORAZON.**


	29. Chapter 29

_**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENESE PERO LA HISTORIA SI.**_

 _ **ELLOS SON MIS PERSONAJES FAVORITOS Y LOS AMO DESDE NIÑA .**_

 _ **ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE .**_

 _ **YO SOY. 100 % DE TERRENCE GRANDCHESTER.**_

 _ **GRACIA Y DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA .**_

 _ **YO TE AMO**_

 **− No puedes dormir amor -** dijo abrazándolo por la espalda amaba cada parte de el, lo conocía muy bien y sabia que algo lo inquietaba.

 **− Pensé que dormías mi amor -** dijo tomando sus manos y las besos con adoración.

 **− Aun no crees que se murió en ese incendió verdad, Que plan has planeado para apresarlo ante que llegue a Lyon** \- El la miro sorprendido.

Aunque sabia que su querida Eleonor era la única que lo conocía Muy bien **\- sabes que va tras de mi niña, Chris nos dijo todo que los familiares de conde Lauren.**

 **No querían a Ross y menos a mi pequeña, Richard que piensas hacer, no me importa los vienes que pierda es la vida de ella la que vale mas que toda.**

 **Esas maldita herencia.**

 **− sobre eso no te preocupes querida, todo esta arreglado, de eso se encargo Chris de lo único que me asegure es que todos los documentos fueran recolectado, cada paso que han dado los he seguido todo -** ella lo abrazo mas fuerte sus palabras la tranquilizaban.

En este momento están en la caja de seguridad del castillo Granchester, por Chris mi gran amigo llegamos con la traición de los leagan el sabia que la única sobrina del conde estaba Casada con Neil leagan.

Un mes después de la muerte de Chris mis hombre me informaron que anduvieron buscando documentos o foto de la heredera pero no Encontraron nada ya que mande a Archibald para que sellara cualquier información solo deje una.

 **− que dejaste Richard!.. -** ambos se miraron.

 **− Una foto de Candice.**

 **− por.. Dios!... Richard por que hiciste eso? -** dijo sorprendida

 **− para obligarlos a acelerar las cosas querida y terminar con todo esto de una sola vez, mis hombres fueron donde ese chico tomas Stevens.  
Si mi gran amigo Chris confiaba en ese joven yo también lo haría querida.  
** **Nos unimos para cuidar las propiedades de candy, la herencia de Lauren es muy tentadora incluyendo su titulo, pero la herencia de Chris es tres veces mas.  
Que la de los ****Lauren, la crianza de los pura sangre es la mejor,** **Y eso querida es una tentación para los leagan y necesitaba protegerla, y el joven resulto.  
Ser un buen contrincante para los hombres mafiosas que estuvieron rondando las tierras pero este joven se les enfrento como todo un hombre.  
Saco a los hombre con rifle en mano y el fue el líder los hombre de los leagan se retiraron derrotado, en sorprendente lo que hizo hasta este momento.  
No han regresado, sabes que ****me agrado su valentía -** dijo sonriendo un poco - **quizás hasta lo considere como pretendiente de mi ahijada.**

 **− No creo eso posible mi amor -** dijo sonriendo y acomodandose mejor en los brazos de su esposo.

 **− por que lo dices, Candice te a dicho algo?.**

 **− No...pero se que su corazón esta ya ocupado -** el la miro dudoso.

 **− Quien es el Ely?...es en alguien que podemos confiar a nuestra querida Candice?.**

 **− Lo es, el mas digno de los hombre y en el confiaríamos la vida de mi pequeña y la nuestra** \- ella sonrío por la cara de el - **mi pequeña lo a amado.  
Desde niña, Su corazón solo a sido para el, candy mi pequeña traviesa ama a mi Terry cariño**.

 **− A terrence?** \- ella asintió - **eso seria maravilloso Ely, Chris y yo siempre soñamos que ellos se casaran y así unir a nuestra familia, pero el corresponde.  
Ese sentimiento?...espero que si -** dijo abrazando a su esposa.

 **− Lo hace mi amor sus ojos brillan cuando el la mira te imaginas los hermosos nietos que tendremos.**

 **− ya me lo imagino y espero que sean muchos -** El la aprieto mas a el y suspiro, ella lo percibió.

 **− Sigues preocupado por las noticias verdad?...No crees en la muerte de ellos?...que piensas hacer Richard?.**

El quedo en silencio, su mirada se perdió en el horizonte, recordó el momento exacto cuando su rey recibió el telegrama, el mismo capitán lo había traído.

 **FLASH BACK**

 **− Majestad el telegrama que ha estado esperando acaba de ser telegrafiado -** dijo el capitán haciendo una reverencia.

 **− perfecto - dijo el rey Jorge** \- Léalo capitán - dijo bebiendo su copa.

 **− si majestad, Las autoridades encontraron varios cuerpo tres de ellos estaban irreconocible solo pudieron reconocerlo por el color de su cabellos.**

 **Y los anillos que llevaban, El matrimonio leagan fueron identificado y están en la morgue su hija de igual forma fue identificada por su cabello.**

 **Y la sortija de matrimonio que aun conservaba, La cuarta víctima era su nuera la esposa de Neal leagan la señora Lauren de leagan y dos sirvientes.**

 **La casa fue totalmente calcinada cerrando totalmente el caso, como el joven leagan no se encontró en ese lugar y no hay ninguna denuncia a su persona.**

 **No daremos una orden de arresto hacia el, Hemos finalizados con su denuncia su majestad.**

El rey estaba satisfecho, pero Richard grandchester NO!...Se disculpo y mando dos telegramas uno era para Lyon Francia y el otro era para Londres.

Donde esperaba que su hijo y sobrino estuvieran ya que sabia que Neal leagan estaría ahí y no dudaba que el era el matón de su padre

 **− No te preocupes querida ya tengo a mis hombres trabajando por que no creo que Leonel leagan este muerto esa rata es demasiado astuto.**

 **Para morir de esa forma, pero como la rata que es, así lo aplastare por que nunca podrá ganarme.**

 **− La rata nunca podrá con el león -** dijo ella viendo orgullosa a su duque, el la miro complacido.

 **− interesante comparación y me gusta -** dijo arrogantemente, ambos siguieron viendo el mar, ella se sentía segura al lado de su marido y el muy seguro de si mismo.

Confiado que sus hijo y sobrino había hecho lo que el había ordenado, mientras en Lyon sus hombres de confianza esperaban a la rata de leagan.

* * *

 **− Excelencia -**

dijo la anciana enroy - **disculpe mi demora pero debí ayudar a la partera, mi sobrino me dijo que usted desea marcharse esta tarde!.**

 **− No, Madan soy yo...el que pide disculpa por interrumpir en esto momento, espero que la recién madre se encuentre muy bien -** expreso Terry con respeto.

Desplegando toda su galantería a la anciana, ella se había sonrojado ya que el futuro duque era un hombre esplendoroso, digno de la realeza, era un sueño tenerlo cerca.

Sus pensamiento fueron lo que causaron su sonrojo, al meditar que ya era una mujer madura, **"No...puede ser que este joven me cause esto".**..se dijo a si misma.

 **− Madan andley -** dijo candy poniendose de pies ya que antes que ella llegara, Terry y ella esperaban afuera, solo esperaban a Jimmy y hablar con ella para poder irse.

 **Mi esposo y yo estamos agradecidos por sus atenciones y se los agradesco de corazón, Madan -** enroy le sonrío con cariño tomándole sus dos manos.  
para después Acariciarle su mejilla, gesto que le agrado a Terry al ver el gesto de cariño de la anciana, la sonrisa de su pecosa lo hacia feliz, si ella lo era el también.  
lo era.

 **− mi niña -** dijo con ternura, su voz y su caricia eran sincera pues ni ella lo entendía pero sin comprenderlo su mirada la reconocía muy bien aunque estos ojos eran verde.

Y no azules su mirada y gesto eran iguales, si igual que su querido hermano, igual que la de sus dos sobrino, esa mirada de pureza y sencillez que había heredado de su.

Abuela que era su madre, mirada que ella no tenia ya que sus facciones eran dura y si sumaban su mirada que había heredado de su padre Emilia enroy andley daba la.

Apariencia de un ser frío, solo sus sobrino la conocían muy bien en especial su dulce Anthony **− Tenerte aquí fue un enorme placer, comprendo que deseas.**

 **Estar en tu hogar, solo te pido que me dejes visitarte.**

 **− será un honor Madan, de igual manera espero yo también visitarla y de paso conocer a la nueva madre y a sus bebe -** Enroy le sonrío complacida.

Estar al lado de ella la hacia feliz y de igual manera candy también lo era.

La sirvienta les trajo té y pastel de chocolate y tarta de manzana, las dos mujeres conversaban amenamente sin saber que eran vigiladas, esos matones.

Ya sabían que los hombres del Marquez vigilaban la zona, principalmente la entrada pero ella entraron por la parte de atrás de la casa justamente habían venido.

Desde la cascada, ya tenían tres semanas conociendo los terrenos de esa propiedades eran asesinos profesionales, seleccionado por la mano derecha de Neil leagan.

Solo esperaban que llegara el hijo del jefe para comenzar con su trabajo y así cobrar y partir de ahí rápido ya que ellos eran de la nobleza britana, no eran cualquier.

Persona, eran unos de las casas mas millonaria de Inglaterra igual de rica que el mismo rey ya que la casa Granchester eran de abolengo muy antiguo.

Sus riquezas eran milenio, sin duda sus bóvedas estaban llenas de moneda de oro, plata, y joyas muy valiosas.

Por eso su huida tenia que ser rápida, un barco en las afuera los esperaba la orden ya estaba tomada y ellos solo esperaban, hoy mismo se marcharían.

De Londres y jamas moverían.

De lejos solo podían ver la siluetas de tres personas, pudieron ver que un carruaje llegaba y bajaba un chico rubio y una mujer morena embarazada.

Ellos lo reconocieron y también a la mujer, sabían de que era la ex- costurera y que el joven tenia una silla en el parlamento de los Lores.

La parejas se unieron con lo que estaban afuera sentados en la terraza, los hombres se pasaban una botella de vino, su trabajo pronto terminaría con ese trabajo.  
fastidiado solo miraban A los burgueses que disfrutaban de la tardecer.

* * *

Sabia que el momento había llegado y que su hermoso sueño al lado de el se había acabado, no se arrepentía de nada pero solo de pensar que ya.  
Podría estar con el sintió un gran vació en su corazón tenia que rogarle que no la olvidara.

 **− mi amor no dejes que me separen de ti -** dijo abrasándolo.

 **− Karen -** dijo tomando su rostro **\- eso no pasara mi vida, la propuesta que tengo para tu padre es muy tentadora, ademas no creo que el quiera establecer.**

 **alguna queja, ya que la honra de ambas esta en juego -** sonrío al ver el gesto de ella **\- oye no me mires así que ustedes me buscaron y abusaron de mi.**

 **− Archie -** dijo pegándole en el pecho **\- un caballero no tiene memoria -** dijo sonriendo algo sonrojada.

 **− Pegas duro -** dijo sobando su pecho **\- Bonita excusa -** dijo sonriendo pícaramente - **pero si lo desea my Lady -** dijo inclinando su cuerpo hacia ella como todo un caballero **yo la regresare a su casa ya que todo lo que vivimos en mi cuarto y para ser mas exacto en mi cama se me acaba de olvidar.**

 **− Archie -** dijo sorprendida creyendo que el lo haría, El sonrío por la palidez de su rostro **\- serias capas!...de olvidar todo.**

 **− No...mi amor te amo y ya no podría dormir solo en esa enorme cama sin ti, karen -** dijo cerca de sus labios **\- te amo mujer y tu solo tu serás la madre.**

 **De mis hijo, es que no lo entiendes mi bella dama que te amo.**

− **yo también te amo -** dijo besando su pecho aferrandose a el **\- por ti fui capas de huir de mi casa, soy capas de ser tu amante si me padre no acepta.**

 **− Eso jamas lo permitiré mi amor -** dijo secando sus lagrimas **\- ahora debemos ir al castillo grandchester por que mi hermano nos espera.**

Ambos salieron de su casa el coche ya los esperaba, el beso su frente mientras el mayordomo esperaba por ellos, los hombre que vigilaron se incorporaron, uno de ellos.

Boto su puro para sacar su rifle, el otro hombre vigilaba a los lados y mirando hacia un callejón donde esperaban salir corriendo, al final había dos calles corta una daba al mercado y otra directo hacia un viejo muelle de pescadores, quedaba algo alejado de la casa del conde, por eso los esperaba un carruaje que estaba cerca de ese mercado.

Se desplazarían hasta ahí, se cambiarían de ropa y subirían al barco disfrazado de pesquero, hasta llegar a la bahía donde se reunirían todos.

Solo tenían que finalizar su trabajo su objetivo era el joven conde que salía de esa casa, sus ordenes eran matarlo en cuanto salieran.

El hombre apunto, su mano firme apuntaba su objetivo, apunto y disparo, por una milésima de segundo la vida de un hombre había cambiado, otra oportunidad había tenido.

El disparo se había escuchado, el mayordomo miraba a su querido muchacho enamorado, el siempre supo que todas las aventuras que había tenido era por ocultar.

Aquel amor que creía perdido, miro que el besaba los labios de la chica y ella se avergonzaba, por respeto desvío su mirada y fue en ese preciso momento cuando miro.

Al matón, sin pensarlo movió su cuerpo fueron segundos, pero suficientes para empujar al joven, la bala se enterró en su cuerpo cayendo al suelo sin poder detenerse.

Archie inmediatamente se agacho con Karen ocultándose detrás del carruaje, el cochero saco su pistola y disparo en dirección a los matones, que de igual forma.

le respondieron, se querían acercar hacia el carruaje y terminar su trabajo, pronto estarían lleno de policías por los ruidos de los disparos.

Hirieron al hombre en la pierna, Archie saco su pistola y disparo hiriendo al hombre y matando al otro, el asesinó quizo huir pero unos policías lo siguieron.

Por el callejón, cuando miraron que un carruaje lo esperaban comenzaron a dispararle, Archie iba detrás de ellos, y cuando creyeron que se les iba escapar alguien le disparaba.

En el pecho, todos quedaron asombrado por que la persona le había disparado desde lejos.

Archie no podía verlo muy bien ya que los royos de la tardecer no lo dejaba ver muy bien hasta que el se encamino hacia ellos pudo ver que era su hermano.

 **− stear -** dijo con alegría **\- hermano que bueno que estas aquí esto maldi...-** se cayo al ver a su hermano herido - **que te paso!? -** dijo sorprendido.

 **− No es nada, estas bien?.**

 **− si...pero tu estas sangrando?.**

 **− Solo me roso -** dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro de su hermano **\- Lo importante es que este mafiosa no mato a nadie -** Archie bajo su rostro.

 **−mato al viejo john** \- dijo con tristeza **\- el me empujó y recibió el tiro por mi.**

Stear no dijo nada el viejo john era como el abuelo que no tuvieron, le dolía pero agradecía al cielo que su hermano estaba bien, la policía se llenaron al hombre.

Levantarían según ellos " una investigación" stear mando que sus hombre vigilaran al rededor ya que el también había matado a sus agresores sin darle la oportunidad.

De dejar alguno vivo para así saber cuanto eran, llevo a su hermano y a Karen al castillo, ahí estarían seguros, le preocupaba terry y la ahijada de su tío.

Pero lo tranquilizaba un poco de que el tuviera muchos hombres a su cargo, ademas era un gran experto en arma y esgrima, seria un gran adversario para los maleante.

Las guardia personales del castillo cuidaban de ellos, ya mañana el puerto estaría vigilado por ellos como también la guardia real del rey, nadie podría hacer nada.

Ahora tenia que preparar una buena estrategia para sacar a todo los mafiosos de los leagan.

.

.

Un joven elegante y muy guapo bajo del coche, sus hombres le había informado que ella estaba sola así que se acomodo su traje fino hecho a la medida y camino hacia.

Una enorme casa que estaba a las afuera de la ciudad, eso era perfecto como nadie sabia que ella vivir ahí, pasarían semanas o tal ves meses para que alguien.

Encontrara el cuerpo.

Dos hombre tocaron la mujer que cuidaba de esa casa abrió, sin saber que le habría a la muerte ya que el hombre le enterró un puñal en cuanto ella abrió.

Cayo en brazo de su asesinó, que sin piedad le enterraba nuevamente el puñal.

Neil camino hacia la habitación siguiendo a un hombre que se hizo novio de la mujer para saber mas de ellas, le señalo un cuarto y este saco su arma de la espalda.

Cuando abrió la puerta miro a la rubia dormir, muchas veces la había visto actuar era muy bella pero jamas le intereso por que era según **"amiga"** de su hermana.

La observo dormir, seria muy fácil acabar con ella, pero quería verla sufrir, miro su vientre y se enfureció al recordar a su mujer y a su bebe que ya no nacería.

Con toda su furia le dio una cachetada a la rubia que la despertó asustada y fue peor cuando miro quien era el que estaba en su cuarto.

 **− Neil -** dijo Susana aterrada.

 **− Hola Susana -** cada palabra la dijo con odio hoy se vengaría la muerte de su hijo con el bastardo de grandchester.

Puso la pistola en la cabeza de ella, Susana estaba aterrada pero al mismo tiempo resignada a morir total solo tendría unos mese de vida y con dolores fuerte.

Que le destrozaban el alma, sabia que no iba a resistir semejante tormento y no tenia el valor de quitarse la vida lo único que le dolía era, que no tuvo tiempo de matar.

A la maldita candy, había soñado que salía de su casa para matarla y lo hacia, estaba feliz y ya mas tranquila se iba a su casa para esperar su final.

Pero ahora estaba con este hombre que sin duda le quitaría la vida.

 **− Te matare a ti y a esa otra maldita que lleva al bastardo de grandchester -** dijo Neil muy cerca de su rostro, Susana se alegro al escuchar sus palabras.

 **− me lo juras -** dijo feliz que perturbo a Neal **− júramelo -** dijo desesperada **\- júramelo que la mataras, Neal no la dejes viva mátala, mátala.**

 **− Eso te lo aseguro yo mismo la matare como te matare a ti dijo apuntando su rostro -** Susana sonrío feliz, creyendo que también la maldita también.  
Iba a morir, solo cerro sus ojos para esperar el disparo.

Neal no entendía por que esa rubia loca actuaba a si, pero le valía un cuerno, los hombres que esperaban afuera escucharon el disparo, dos minutos después.

Salió Neal acomodandose su traje fino, subió a su caballo y se dirigió a la villa andley donde sus hombre le informaron que ahí estaba grandchester y su esposa.

Miro su reloj a estas hora los dos sobrinos del duque, ya estarían muertos, solo faltaban su hijo y su ahijada, y El se encargaría de ellos, en especial en ella .

* * *

− **por que permitiste eso, tu hija es una cualquiera -** dijo con odio.

 **− Nuestra hija, tu deber era cuidar de ella por eso me case contigo -** dijo el hombre muy enojado jamas permitiría que hablaran mal de su hija.

− **No olvides** **Que las dos son mis hijas** \- ella estaba furiosa, quería a Karen pero amaba a su hija siempre quizo lo mejor, al principio no estaba desacuerdo.  
Con lo que hizo anny.

Pero después ella le contó todo y supo que su hija había hecho lo correcto, ya que Archibald cornwell era el ultimo partido de la nobleza, siempre le gusto para su hija.

Por ser miembro de la casa grandchester, pero no se opuso ya que los andley eran también una familia con abolengo y muy poderosa en escocía y lo mejor de todo.

Es que su hija estaba enamorada.

pero ahora estaba deshonrada y se quedaría sola, rica pero sola, Karen se quedaría con el y ella seria la señora cornwell, eso era demaciado.

 **− No debiste -** dijo llorando **\- tu hija es una envidiosa, una cualquiera salió de aquí solo para ir a meterse a su cama, y tu la premias con cederle.  
la mano en matrimonio.**

 **− No tenia opción, las dos son mis hijas, Archibald ama a Karen y ella a el, si me hubiera rehusado el de toda forma se la habría robado.**

 **− y si anny esta embarazada que harás -** dijo furiosa.

 **− Se lo dije al Marquez, que el espere tres meses para saber si anny esta embarazada pero el asegura que anny no saldrá embarazada.  
y que Karen si, Mira -** dijo señalando tres baúles lleno de moneda de oro **\- solo aquí esta toda mi fortuna -** a ella se le fueron los ojos ya que los baúles.  
Eran muy grande.

 **− Dios es impresionante, pero la virtud de mi hija vale mas que eso.**

 **− tengo aquí -** dijo sosteniendo un royo de papel **\- tengo el titulo de vizconde que me asegura una silla en el parlamento, dos propiedades en escocía.  
Una mansión aquí en Londres que es tres veces mas que nuestra casa -** ella estaba sorprendida, pero aun a si estaba triste por su hija como se lo diría a su hija.

 **− Tu se los dirás a tu hija por que yo no podría hacerlo -** dijo sentándose ya no podría estar parada su cuerpo se desvanecía.

El miraba por la ventana muy pensativo, aun recordaba que estaba muy furioso pero no podía hacer nada, si los retaba a un duelo, El perderla de eso estaba.  
muy seguro.

Con un escándalo y las perjudicada seria solo sus dos hijas, después recordó como el joven Alister Cornwell recibía un disparo, quedo asombrado de su agilidad.

En un segundo saco su arma y le disparo al hombre dandole un disparo en la frente matando instantáneamente al acecino, quedo asombrado, por unos segundo frente.

A la muerte reconoció que no debía enfrentarse a ellos a si decidió tomar la inmensa fortuna que le daban por su silencio y la felicidad por una de sus hijas.

Ya no se rehusaría y les daría la mano de su hija Karen ella merecía ser feliz.

Ella miraba la alfombra derrotada pensando en su hija y al mismo tiempo en la fortuna que los corwell había dejado, sin notar que su hija anny había escuchado todo.

Ella se fue llorando, su hermana le había robado a su novio Según ella y su padre había aceptado sin luchar sin pedir su opinión que podía hacer ahora.

 **− maldita, maldita Karen por eso estaba callada, ya lo estabas planeando todo pero no me voy a quedar viendo como me robas mi futuro -** dijo tirando.

Un jarrón a la pared y maldiciendo a su hermana, estaba furiosa y sin pensarlo dos veces salió hacia la mansión de los corwell, Archibald tendría que responderle como.  
El caballero que era.

* * *

Mientras tanto Terry platicaba con su amigo, Anthony estaba sorprendido que se marcharan y mas aun por la actitud de su hermano, estaba avergonzado.

 **−Te pido disculpa por la actitud de Albert amigo mío -** dijo muy apenado ambos tomaban una copa whisky.

 **− Olvídalo la verdad es que estoy muy agradecido por haber salvado a mi esposa e hijo, solo me enfocare en las cosas buenas, Aunque ya lo sentencie.**

 **No podré disculparlo con otra ofensa, no me gustan los duelo pero solo así limpiare mi honor y el de mi esposa, Anthony -** dijo poniendo su mano en el.

Hombro de su amigo - **por respeto a ti no he retado en un duelo a tu hermano, pero este acoso que el tiene con mi esposa es demasiado.**

 **− Te lo agradesco Terrence yo mismo hablare con mi hermano y te doy mi palabra que esto no volverá a pasar -** Terry solo asiento serio, y fijo su mirada.

Hacia el bosque hace rato se sentía vigilado, un viento frío soplo y a los lejos pudo mirar que unos pájaros volaban y que algunas ramas se movían.

Fijo mas su vista y noto un brillo, como cuando el sol se refleja en un cristal o algo de metal y eso llamo su atención, Dio dos paso y se fijo mejor y lo que vio, lo aterro.

No por el si no por ella, por su pecosa y las otras dos damas.

los hombre se quedaron quieto al notar que el joven Márquez miraba fijamente hacia ellos y fue peor cuando camino hacia el borde de la terraza para fijar su mirada.  
hacia Ellos, fue en ese momento que se dieron cuenta que el los había visto, ya no esperarían las orden debían a tacar en ese mismo momento.

El sonido de una escopeta se escucho rompiendo el silencio y la tranquilidad de aquel lugar, la bala recorrió la distancia hasta llegar a su objetivo, matar a Alguien.

Por eso fue diseñada, su camino lo recorrió en segundo sin dejar tiempo de nada, su impacto fue rompiendo el pecho de la joven futura madre, el calculo fue perfecto.

Digna puntería de un matón, calculando perfectamente al órgano vital que bobea la sangre de nuestro cuerpo, y así quitarle la vida de aquella bella joven.

La sangre salpico el rostro pecoso, que solo caía al suelo sin poder detenerse, los gritos se escuchaban, todo se fue apagando poco a poco la vida de la joven se le iba.

Su sangre salía de su cuerpo, dejando que su cuerpo perdiera el calor, la anciana miraba con terror alguien había disparado un ser malvado le había quitado la vida.

Alguien que no conocía le había quitado el derecho de vivir, el derecho de ser madre, el derecho de ser feliz al lado del hombre que amaba, su corazón fue destrozado.

por aquel Metal que sin piedad no solo le quitaba el derecho de vivir a ella, aquel acecino también le quitaba la vida a su bebe.

Una lagrima se deslizo por la mejilla de aquella joven que daba el ultimo aliento De vida sin tener tiempo de pronunciar el nombre de su amado.

sin poder despedirse, ella... que había perdido todo, hoy también perdía su vida...

 **CONTINUARA.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIA A TODAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

 **LES AGRADESCO DE CORAZON QUE TOMEN SU TIEMPO PARA LEER ESTA HISTORIA**

 **QUE LO HAGO CON MUCHO AMOR.**

 **SOY 100% TERRYTANIA DE CORAZON.**


	30. Chapter 30

**_LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECE PERO LA HISTORIA SI._**

 _ **ELLOS SON MIS PERSONAJES FAVORITOS Y LOS AMO DESDE NIÑA .**_

 _ **ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE .**_

 _ **YO SOY. 100 % DE TERRENCE GRANDCHESTER.**_

 _ **GRACIA Y DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA .**_

 _ **YO TE AMO**_

Estaba harto de esta vida, siempre bajo las ordenes del imperio limpiando y matando a todo aquel que les estorbaba a su padre o socios de su padre.  
Cerro sus ojos y miro el rostro de su esposa, no la amaba pero si la quería y mas aun cuando le dijo que seria padre, ese iba hacer su consuelo su esperanza.  
Ya que estaba decidido que este seria su ultimo trabajo que hacia para su padre, miro sus manos que estaban manchadas de sangre.  
Ahora que tenia para seguir adelante, nada su hijo ya no vivía lo único bueno de su vida se lo habían quitado, en ese momento recordó la conversación.  
Que había tenido ante de abordar el barco.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 **− Quiero que te cuides y por favor no te** **comportes como una ramera que tu no lo eres -** ella lo miro algo seria después bajo la vista apenada.  
Sabia muy bien que el se lo decía con amor - **Después de esto nos iremos a Francia para olvidar toda esta maldita vida.**

Neal dejo de verla y miro hacia el oscuro puerto sus palabras eran de odio, desespero ella sabia que el deseaba salir de esa vida y no ser mas el matón de su padre.

 **− tu crees que** **podrías librarte del horrible pasado Neal?...es mas papa no te dejara ir tan fácilmente -** ella se abrazo a el **\- no le digas nada a nuestro.  
** **Padre de tus planes hermano, tu sabes que jamas le interesamos a ellos y temo que haga algo en tu contra Neal, el jamas dejara que te salgas de esto.**

 **− Tranquila -** dijo acariciando su mejilla **\- aunque no lo creas lo acepto al principio no le gusto pero respeto mi** **decisión, aunque no le dije mis verdaderos.  
** **Motivos -** dijo sonriendo y ella lo miro a su hermano también sonriendo.

 **− Que pasa querido hermano!.. esa carita me dice que...Nooo!...no me digas!...voy hacer?!...hay por Dios!. -** ambos se abrazaron.

 **− Vas hacer** **tía hermanita y te juro que nuestra vida cambiara, nos alejaremos de todo esto y el no crecerá como nosotros, eso te lo juro.**

 **− hermano felicidades -** ambos se vieron **\- y tu sabes que yo te** **seguiré donde tu quieras, tenemos que dejar nuestro pasado atrás alejarnos.  
** **De todo por que recuerda que al que hierro mata a hierro muere y esta vida que nuestros padres eligieron, solo se puede salir muerto.**

 **− Yo si saldré de esto Eliza eso te lo juro -** ella lo abrazo fuerte, el beso su mejilla y se la acaricio con ternura, siempre fueron los dos, mientras.  
Sus padres vivían en fiesta y placeres dejando solo a dos niños, que eran consolado con todo lo que el dinero podrían darle menos el amor y el cuidado.  
Que solo podrían darle unos amorosos padres, padres que pudieron corregirlos los defectos con amor, y no mimarlos causándole un gran daño.  
Eliza leagan solo miro como su hermano caminaba elegantemente hacia el barco, no se fue de ese lugar hasta que ya no pudo verlo mas, solo así se fue.

 **− Señor -** dijo unos de sus matones regresándolo al presente - **ahí están los hombres del Marquez** **señor, nos dividimos?.**

− **A si es, vete con quince de ellos yo solo me llevare cinco por la parte de atrás donde están los demás -** el hombre sonrío hizo una señas a su hombre.  
Para que se dirigieran donde estaban los hombres que cuidaban la villa Andley ahí los esperaba el resto de los matones, esto aseguraban que iba ser una matanza.  
Neal leagan miro a todo esos asesinos que como perro rabioso deseaban las peleas para destrozar sus presas, a si eran estos hombres que mataban por dinero.  
De eso ya estaba Harto ya que el mismo era igual que ellos claro sin ensuciarse como ellos volvió a mirar a su mano derecha apartando la vista de los de mas matones.  
Para así darle la ultima orden ya que después de esto cada quien buscaría su camino recogiendo su dinero en lugares señalados que solo ellos sabia primero para evitar.  
Que entre ellos se mataran ya que el dinero es demasiada tentación y segundo separados era menos probable que los agarraran, todo dependía de cada uno de ellos.  
Como estos hombres eran veteranos en su profesión jamas lo agarraban, seis meses después se reunirían en el mismo lugar que siempre lo hacían, la vieja isla ELBA.  
Un paraíso que ellos adoraban sin perder mas tiempo El joven italiano le grito a su matón que era su hombres de confianza.  
 **... Halton -** le grito Neal y el voltio a verlo **\- No quiero a nadie vivo.**

 **− A si será señor -** los hombres se fueron cabalgando mientras Neal bajaba del carruaje y subía a un caballo para desaparecer en el bosque.

* * *

Una presión fuerte en su pecho no lo dejaba en paz, sintió una pesadez y de pronto un escalofrío lleno la habitación.  
Miro la chimenea estaba ardiendo para mantener salida la habitación, aunque la ventana estaba abierta eso no justificaba el frío.  
Que el había sentido ya que afuera el clima afuera era cálido.  
Trato de olvidar la pesadez que sentía hoy era un día muy especial lleno de sorpresa por que oír que ella tenia cuatro bebes no era igual.  
Que verlos, sentirlos escuchar su llanto y mirar cada rasgo de ellos era un hermoso milagro que le llenaba el alma, estaba muy orgulloso.

Estaba muy feliz, era padre de tres varones y una linda niña en la otra habitación su esposa dormía, estaba agotada por el gran esfuerzo.  
La partera y las dos enfermeras estaban al lado de las cunas de los bebes esperando que el doctor llegara y que el examinara a los bebes.  
Cerro la ventana ya que las voces que venían de la terraza podían despertar a su esposa, camino hacia la puerta y agradeció al cielo que todo.  
Estaban bien, ya que desde la mañana estaba inquieto, no sabia por que pero lo estaba.

 **−Albert -** lo llamo George - **El doctor ya esta aquí, en este momento esta con los bebes y desea hablar contigo.**  
 **  
− gracias George enseguida voy -** le dio una ultima mirada a su esposa dejando a una enfermera a su lado, cerro la puerta despacio y camino cansado.  
hacia la habitación De los bebes y miro que el joven medico los examinaba.

 **− La felicito** \- miro a la partera **\- usted hizo un excelente trabajo los cuatro bebes están en muy saludable.**

 **− gracias doctor pero ese reconocimiento es para la madre, mi trabajo solo fue cuidar ala madre de que no tuviera una** **hemorragia y las.  
Enfermeras fueron de gran ayuda - **Jimmy serio con amabilidad y voltio a ver al padre de los bebes.

 **− señor andley felicidades como pude ver sus bebes están perfectamente bien, solo necesitare revisar a su esposa pero sera después ya que.  
Ella duerme.**

 **− Así es doctor, se quedara aquí con nosotros?.**

 **− Así es señor andley -** recogió su maletín y lo puso en una mesa para sacar una hoja de papel **\- aquí tengo a cuatro nodriza, ya las mande a llamar por.  
Que estos angelitos pronto despertaran y lo ****harán con mucho apetito -** dijo sonriendo **\- la madre esta muy débil y no podrá hacerlo, si con dos.  
Bebes muchas no pueden menos lo hará la señora Andley ya que son cuatro, espero que ellas estén pronto aquí.**

 **− Se lo** **agradezco doctor y espero que esta noche se quede con nosotros, hasta que mi esposa este mejor.**

 **− No se preocupe señor Andley solo llevare a la señora grandchester y regresare aquí con ustedes, ahora me retiro ya que los Marquez me esperan.**

 **− Claro lo entiendo -** dijo Albert y los tres hombre comenzaron a caminar, bajando casi los últimos escalones se escucho **" BAMF...  
− por Dios que fue eso - **dijo Jimmy algo sorprendido pero sin alarmarse ya que al llegar miro a todos los hombres de Grandchester vigilando la entrada.  
Pensaba que esos hombres cazaban o que alguien se les había escapado una bala.

 **... CANDY...** se escucho la voz varonil eso si puso nervioso a los hombre ya que era la voz de Terrence y mas aun cuando volvieron a escuchar.. **. BAMF...  
** En ese mismo momento se escucho la la aterradora voz de la anciana y los tres hombre se detuvieron, ya que eso venia de la terraza ...BAMF...  
Se volvió a escuchar pero esta vez fue en la entrada y desde ese momento se escucho una lluvia de disparo, los hombres de Neal estaban atacando.

 **− George las armas -** ambos salieron corriendo en diferente direcciones, el rubio a la terraza y el moreno a la biblioteca donde tenían las armas.

* * *

Karen estaba en las nubes, estaba ahí con el Hombre que amaba, había salido del baño y una mucama la esperaba para secar su cabello y ayudarla.  
En la cama estaba un hermoso vestido con la seda mas fina que ella había visto, su posición social que siempre creyó ser privilegiada había visto.  
Lujos, derroche de todo pero esto era diferente, El castillo Grandchester era un sueño sus habitaciones era de marbol y sus borde eran de oro y plata.  
Pero su verdadero lujo eran las hermosas pinturas y escultura todo esto contando su historia el lugar era para ella mágico.

 **− My Lady -** dijo la mucama para que ella se sentara en una silla frente a ella estaba un hermoso tocador de tres espejo, sus esquinas tenían unas.  
Cabezas de ángeles que por supuesto eran de oro **\- le pondré estas cinta de hilo de oro y en este cofre -** dijo acercándolo a ella - **están sus joyas.**  
 **Puede elegir la que usted desee my lady, su excelencia escogió varias para usted y pidió que usted decida cual desea usar para esta noche.**

 **− solo usare estos aretes -** dijo algo nerviosa ya que eran muchas, las joyas eran muy hermosas eso no lo podía negar pero ella no estaba acostumbrada.  
Su madre siempre le decía que ella no tenia ninguna gracia para lucir tanta bellezas, al final solo ella o anny eran la que las lucían.

Se miro en el espejo y sonrío por que le gusto lo que vio, el color ámbar le quedaba muy bien, ya no usaría mas esos vestidos apocados.  
Ni su cabello enroñado ahora laceria hermosa para su futuro esposo, para el hombre que amaba.  
Estaba lista para la cena ahora solo tenia que esperar que alguien le anunciara el momento exacto para poder bajar y así reunirse con los demás para cenar.

 **− serán solo seis lugares, coloquen los cubiertos de plata pero mañana serán los de oro por que los duques llegaran mañana.**

 **− varón -** El joven voltio a verla haciendo una reverencia - **El Marquez no tardara en llegar con su esposa, puedes esperarlos a fuera.  
Como debe ser.**

 **− a si lo haré my Lady -** se inclino y se dirigió hacia el recibidor.

 **− Anuncie a Archibald y a su prometida que la cena esta lista -** dijo patricia dirigiendo la servidumbre mientras su esposo bajaba. **  
**La mucama hizo una reverencia y subió las escaleras para ir donde estaba el joven cornwell.  
La joven en ausencia de la duquesa ella era la que dirigía el castillo, mando a reglar las habitaciones que ocuparían los Marquez futuros.  
duques de Inglaterra, al día siguiente llegarían los duques y el castillo estaría totalmente ocupados con los arreglos necesarios para mantenerlo seguros.

Según como se lo había dicho su esposo, escucho que alguien bajaba por las voces eran su esposo y su cuñado, a lo lejos miro que entraban a la biblioteca.  
No les dijo nada, como buena ama de casa sabia que si los hombre iban a la biblioteca eran para hablar de negocios o política aunque en este caso era de seguridad.  
Continuo con sus deberes la cena pronto estaría lista.

Mientras las jóvenes damas cornwell preparaban la cena familiar, la menor de los britter llegaba a la mansión de los cornwell, se sorprendió cuando miro unos policías.  
En la puerta, uno de ellos la saludo con respeto y ella apretando su pequeño bolso lo escucho.

 **− My Lady usted no puede estar en ente lugar**

 **− pero deseo entrar, es urgente que yo hable con el conde cornwell, ademas no entiendo por que su presencia!..que paso aquí?**

 **− No puedo decirle nada sobre eso, pero si desea ver al Marquez y al conde, los puede ubicar en el castill** o grandchester my Lady.

 **− entiendo -** dijo algo intrigada del por que estaba ellos el policía que era un joven de 22 años sonrío por dentro al mirar la expresión de la joven.  
Mirar esos hermosos ojos azules lo dejo sin respiro, pero eso era un sueño imposible, era como querer atrapar una estrella del cielo con las manos.

La bella Anabel britter subió a su carruaje indecisa, de seguro Karen estaba con Archibald, El ya había escogido y Karen fue la elegida, suspiro.  
Regresaría a su casa y tomaría todo lo que el le dejo, se marcharía lejos de Londres quizás escocía o mejor aun Francia lo mas lejos posible.  
Una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla pero no era de arrepentimiento si no de derrota, ella ya no seria condesa y peor aun ella no lo tenia a el.  
 **− Anthony** \- susurro con dolor...anny por primera vez se sintió sola.

En la biblioteca ambos hermanos hablaban de tres temas de suma importancia, los atentados de muerte que era la amenaza de los leagan, la tardanza de Terrence.  
Y la llegada del duque, pero para Archie el problema con los britter era urgente.

 **− Archie me estas escuchando -** hablo desesperado stear ya que su hermano no respondía.

 **− No grites stear que no estoy sordo -** dijo con fastidio cerrando sus ojos con arrogancia **\- escuche muy bien lo que dijiste el** **tío Richard como terrence.  
** **tienen muchos hombres a su mando sin contar con la guardia personal ademas viene con el Rey, hermano tranquilo todo estará bien.  
No creas!... que ese puerto no estará vigilado Por la guardia real, el problema aquí es otro hermano.**

 **− "Así!...y cual seria ese problema según tu!...querido hermano -** dijo bufando ya que sabia muy bien que a su hermano no le preocupaba nada.

 **− Karen -** dijo sonriendo **\- tu querida cuñada y desde este momento te digo que ella no se ira de mi lado -** dijo con firmeza Stear sonrío.  
Mirando que por primera vez su querido hermano mejor estaba madurando, era verdad lo que decía su tío, una mujer tiene el poder de cambiar.  
A un hombre y dominar una nación.

La conversación siguió donde el mayor de los cornwell le explicaba todo al menor, afirmando su matrimonio con ella y sellando un pacto de silencio con los britter.  
Dejando a una anny britter con una gran fortuna mayor que la de su padre.  
Dandole a los padres el titulo de vizconde y si obteniendo una silla en el parlamento británico con una jugosa mensualidad, mas dos hermosas propiedades .  
joyas, Archie complacido por el trabajo que su hermano había hecho le agradeció y a si ambos se fueron al comedor donde las dos mujeres de su vida.  
Los esperaban.  
Los dos hermanos iban hacia el comedor para reuniese con las dos damas que ya lo esperaban, pero una voz los detuvo y ambos voltearon.

 **− Milord -** se escucho la voz de varón **− El Marquez aun no a llegado y el Nunca llega tarde -** ambos hermano sacaron sus relojes de oro de sus bolsillos.

 **− Diez minutos tarde -** dijo stear preocupado **\- El jamas lo haría si no...**

 **estuviera en peligro -** Archie termino la frase y varón asintió ya que El al igual que ellos dos conocía a su patrón Terrence grandchester jamas llegaba tarde.

 **− a si es, Varón prepara a los hombres, salimos en cinco minutos.**

 **− Como usted ordene milord -** dijo el hombre saliendo con prisa los cornwell se despidieron de sus mujeres y salieron en busca de su querido primo.

Sin poder imaginarse de la matanza que se estaba planeando en ese momento en la villa de los Andley, donde personas inocente pagaría por los errores de otros.

* * *

La conversación era agradable pero ella observaba a su Terry lo miraba inquieto, no sabia que era, tenia ganas de llamarlo y decirle que se fueran de ahí.  
Tenia un dolor en el pecho y no sabia que podía ser, sin poder evitarlo llevaba su mano hacia su pecho y muy apenas escuchaba la charla de las dos mujeres.  
Flammy era muy agradable pensaba candy no podía seguir el hilo de la conversación por sus nervios, hasta que la voz de la señora la hizo voltear.

 **− candy...candy -** llamo a la joven - **linda flamy desea tomarte las medidas para tus vestidos de maternidad que opinas querida.**

 **− Eh...si...será un placer, gracias flamy -** dijo candy con una amable sonrisa que la joven costurera correspondió enseguida.

 **− El placer será mío Candice ademas serás mi primera clienta en hacerte un vestido de embarazo, ante jamas me atreví hacerlo** \- las tres sonrieron.

Anthony estaba mirando a su amigo que estaba mirando hacia el bosque pero las risas de las tres mujeres llamo su atención, le agrado mucho que su querida.  
Tia aceptaba a flamy sin perjuicios pero lo que le llamo mas su atención fue la hermosa risa cantarina de la rubia, en verdad ella era muy hermosa.  
Sus ojos, su presencia era atrayente sin poder evitarlo se perdió en ella, entendió por que su hermano estaba comportandose de esa manera, se había enamorado.  
De la mujer de su amigo, pero quien no lo haría ella era en verdad bella, hermosa!...la verdad es que no había palabra para definir a esa mujer.  
Por que no solo era su belleza que inevitablemente se podía ver, era también su personalidad, su sonrisa su forma de hablar, por Dios era todo.

 **..."ella es única "** pensó el rubio... **" pero prohibida "** admitió con resignación, bajo la mirada y miro su copa debía olvidar esa ilusión y enfocarse en su bebe.  
En flamy y en el parlamento la idea de irse a America le rondaba en su cabeza y deseaba un Nuevo comienzo con flamy, miro a su amigo y por primera vez lo envidio.  
Deseo ser el para llevar en sus brazos a esa hermosa rubia cerro sus ojos y trato de controlarse ya que verla lo inquietaba era mejor que pronto se marcharan.  
Nuevamente la idea de irse a America le parecía una buena idea, ademas habían Negocios que ya lo esperaban, aria una nueva vida con su bebe y flamy.

En ese momento todo paso como en cámara lenta, la hermosa rubia escucho la voz de su amado Terry, su voz era de angustia y desespero.  
 **...CANDY..**.se escucho ella voltio su rostro para verlo, en ese momento lo miro correr a su lado, pero ya no pudo verlo mas ya que algo caliente la había.  
Salpicado la cara, era rojo y muy espeso que la hizo retroceder hacia atrás.

...BAMF...se volvió a escuchar el segundo disparo ya que el tirador estaba asegurando que su víctima no escapara, tenia que asegurarse que la rubia muriera.  
ferozmente salió el metal, recorrió el camino en segundo llegando directo hacia la rubia, rompiendo su piel y así sacando su sangre, a lo lejos el asesinó.  
Sonrío muy satisfecho de su trabajo.

Candy no supo mas solo sintió un gran dolor, un fuego que le quemaba la piel, ese impacto la tiro hacia atrás, poco a poco perdía el conocimiento, no sintió.  
Que unos brazos fuertes la sostuvieron evitando que ella se golpeara en el piso de marbol.  
Sus ojos los tenia cerrado esperando el golpe pero este nunca llego al contrario sintió que flotaba el dolor era mucho después un olor agradable llego a ella.  
Quien era este hombre pensó la rubia.

Enroy solo miro como flamy se había inclinado para poner la tacita de té en la mesa y después era impulsada hacia la rubia, su grito era aterrador, al ver.  
La sangre que salía de la espalda de la joven.

...FLAMY... se escucho la voz de Anthony que se acerco a ella, con temor la voltio y miro como de la boca de ella salía sangre, ella se estaba ahogando.  
Con su propia sangre, la mirada de ella lo miraba con amor, Anthony no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, ella en su desespero le tomo el chaleco.  
Para que el la mirara, y así lo hizo fijo sus ojos en ella y le acariciando su mejilla sus mirada era apacible ya no era de terror como diciéndole que ya.  
No había nada que hacer, su mirada era profunda, era un te amo, era un se feliz mi amor, era un adiós y el lo sabia sin poder evitarlo la abrazo a su pecho.  
Anthony lloro, lloro por la mujer que lo había amado, por su hijo, por la familia que hoy perdía, se quedo ahí abrazándola sin importarle nada, ya nada tenia.  
El asesinó de ella se lo había quitado todo, quería abrazarla fuerte mientras aun respiraba, hacerla sentir que no estaba sola mientras cruzaba al mas allá.  
Que ella no estaba sola y nunca lo estarías fue en ese momento que le susurro al oido.  
 **− Adiós amor -** su voz se le quebró - **cuida a nuestro hijo mi amor -** en ese momento sintió que ella ya no respiraba y la abrazo mas a su pecho.  
La muerte andaba rondando y esa misma noches se llevaría a muchos, su presencia era inevitable esa era su misión y nadie se lo podía impedir.

Ambos se miraban esmeralda y azul cielo, sus rostro recibía el aliento del otro, el cabello rubio de el rosaba el de ella, candy estaba algo atontada aun por su herida. **  
− Candy -** escucho su voz y no era la de su terry **\- estarás bien pequeña -** en ese momento ella abrió mas sus ojos enfocando mas su mirada ya que aun estaba.  
Aturdida y miraba borroso pero ahora si lo miro, El era rubio y de ojos azul cielo, **"quien era...donde estaba"** pensó la rubia  
Eran igual como el otro chico rubio que estaba en la terraza pero el lo traía corto, este lo tenia como su Terry.

 **− Terry -** dijo en ese momento y recordó a flamy, su sangre el dolor y ardor pero su angustia era por el ya que no lo miraba y desde muy adentro le salió su nombre.  
 **...TERRY -** Grito con angustia olvidándose de su dolor **\- TERRY -** lo llamo con desesperación.

 **− Amor estoy aquí -** dijo sentando a la anciana que estaba desmayada, cuando miro que el estupido rubio se llevo a candy hacia adentro lo quizo matar por tocarla.  
Pero no era ni el lugar ni el momento ademas miro que la anciana estaba herida ya que una bala le había rosado el brazo, candy se tiro a sus brazos y el desesperado.  
Apartandoce del rubio que sorprendido la miraba, candy solo quería sentirlo y terry solo saborear sus labios para calmar sus demonios.  
La beso como un loco y ella correspondió, Terry sintió lo mojada que estaba ella y recordó que su pecosa estaba herida.

Busco la herida de ella al principio estaba muy angustiado por el disparo temía que el disparo le había atravesado el pecho pero no fue así ya que la bala le roso el hombro.  
Ambos buscaron sus labios nuevamente con desespero.  
Al mismo tiempo ella busco entre sus chaqueta para ver si estaba herido, pero su Terry estaba bien se aferro a el como si fuera la ultima vez, lo amaba.  
Saber que el le podía pasar algo la mataría de dolor.  
Terry la besaba desesperado la protegería con su propia vida si era necesario, Albert miro la escena de los dos jóvenes, Jimmy atendía a la anciana, Anthony aun seguía.  
Afuera con el cuerpo sin vida de flamy las mucamas y hombres de servicios habían cerrado todas las puertas y ventanas de la villa la única puerta abierta era la de la.  
Terraza afuera se escuchaban las balas los hombres de terry se estaban desplegando por toda la villa, los matones seguían avanzando hacia la casona para finalizar.  
Su trabajo, Neal había visto cuando la rubia había sido herida pensando que estaba muerta, sonrío pensando que su enemigo había perdido a su hijo igual que el.  
Solo faltaban unos minutos para que todo terminaran, a lo lejos miraba como estaban los cuerpos de muchos hombres sin vida, algunos eran matones y los otros.  
Eran los Hombres de grandchester **" bueno entre menos queden será Meno la paga"** pensó Neal, disfrutando la ultima matanza ante de retirarse.

Terry le daba gracias al cielo por proteger a su mujer y a su bebe, Jimmy también agradecía al cielo por protegerla ya que sabia muy bien que Chris jamas.  
Se lo perdonaría y Meno su hermano y abuelo que la adoraban.  
Los que ellos no sabían es que gracias al desespero de la anciana la bala le dio en el brazo desviando la bala al hombro de candy evitando el impacto en el pecho.  
Que era el lugar donde el matón deseaba colocar la bala, ese día la muerte no miraba a la pecosa su objetivo era otros ya que todos tenemos el día marcado y donde.  
Estemos ella nos encontrara, ni dormidos nos escapamos seamos ricos o pobre, a todos un día Nos visitara.

 **CONTINUARA.**

 **PERDON POR LA DEMORA Y AMIGAS GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS COMENTARIO, CADA VEZ QUE LOS LEO SONRIO POR QUE SIENTO QUE USTEDES.  
IGUAL QUE YO NOS ENVOLVEMOS EN LA HISTORIA DONDE NUESTRO PERSONAJES FAVORITOS SON LAS ESTRELLAS.  
MIL GRACIAS...**

 **MUCHAS GRACIA A TODAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

 **LES AGRADESCO DE CORAZON QUE TOMEN SU TIEMPO PARA LEER ESTA HISTORIA**

 **QUE LO HAGO CON MUCHO AMOR.**

 **SOY 100% TERRYTANIA DE CORAZON.**


	31. Chapter 31

**_LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECE PERO LA HISTORIA SI._**

 _ **ELLOS SON MIS PERSONAJES FAVORITOS Y LOS AMO DESDE NIÑA .**_

 _ **ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE .**_

 _ **YO SOY. 100 % DE TERRENCE GRANDCHESTER.**_

 _ **GRACIA Y DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA .**_

 _ **YO TE AMO**_

La paz del bello lugar había desaparecido, el viento soplaba y con ella traía el sombrío del dolor y tristeza que solo la muerte trae.  
Convirtiendo el lugar en un bacilo y muy sombrío, todo por el odio, envidia, codicia, poder, venganza del hombre.  
Lo peor de todo esto era, que al final de tanto odio, los inocentes eran lo que pagaban las deudas de otro.

Todo era un caos, solo se escuchaba los sonidos de los rifles los Hombres de grandchester fueron sorprendidos por los matones.  
De Neal leagan, los primeros en caer muerto, eran los trabajadores de los andley que sin imaginarse nada fueron atacados cobardemente.  
Por la espalda.

De pronto las mujeres comenzaron a correr, las puertas y ventanas se estaban cerrando, la urgencia era proteger a la noble familia Andley.  
Los malhechores tenían la ventaja de la sorpresas, se alegraban cuando los hombres los hombres caían muertos, estaban segados.  
Jamas se imaginaron que solo eran simple trabajadores de los andley.

Creyendo que esos eran los hombres que cuidaban al famoso Marquez, los hombres se desplegaron por todo los jardines de la bella casa.  
Su objetivo era matar al heredero del ducado británico, enemigo de los leagan.

Con muchas agilidad corrían inclinados desplazandose para llegar hasta la terraza, único lugar que se mantenía abierto y ese era su objetivo.  
Todo ya estaba hecho, ellos tenían el control de todo, la batalla estaba ganada.

Su arrogancia y experiencia los hicieron subestimar al enemigo o sea a los hombres de Terrence y eso fue el peor error para ellos.  
Fueron minutos de victoria, donde los invasores ganaron terreno pero también fueron minutos para que los hombres que estaban.  
Desplazados por el camino llegaran al lugar.

Jordan era joven pero muy bien entrenado y como líder supo desplegar a sus hombres rápidamente Por el frente de la casa.  
Julian otro joven elegido y entrenado por el mismo Terry era el que desplegaba a los hombre por la parte de atrás impidiendo que los.  
Matones entraran por la terraza.

Los matones eran experto pero ellos también lo eran, por eso fueron escogidos por Terry para cuidar a su mujer y hijo ya que el sabia.  
Muy bien que los mafiosos leagan no jugarían limpio.

La vigilancia que tenia afuera de su villa era para impedir la entrada de cualquier legan, siempre espero la reacción de los leagan.  
Desde que se divorcio esperaba el ataque del padre de Eliza, desde hace casi tres año supo quien era y cuales eran sus negocios sucios.  
Sabia que era un acecinó y quienes eran sus socios y matones, poco a poco fue desligando sus negocios con ellos esta cortar cualquier relación.

No quería que su padre se preocupara, el arreglaría todo, ahora estaba mas que listo para defender a su mujer y a su hijo, por ellos daría su vida.  
Un viento frío y muy fuerte soplaba en ese momento, los pájaros salían de los arboles buscando la calma que había perdido.

Los ojos miel de Neal observaba a lo lejos la matanza, los primeros en caer fueron los mozos que cuidaba la villa andley miro como muchos hombres.  
De grandchester se desplegaban con cautela su prioridad era que nadie se acercara a la casona, noto que eran muy bueno y muy ágil.  
Se habían recuperado muy rápido sus ojos ubicaron al que los dirigía y decidió aniquilarlo.  
Miro al que estaba a su lado observando también la matanza junto con seis hombre mas que solo esperaban sus ordenes para actuar.

 **− mata al guía y termina esto ya, pronto vendrán los guardias, y esto se llenara de ellos, según tu informe ellos pertenecen al parlamento.  
Los grandchester tienen su villa cerca.  
La guardia británica vendrán mas rápido por el** **hijo del duque, correrán como perros a defender a su señor, así termina pronto esto.  
Para largarnos de este lugar, no quiero ningún testigo sabes que no me gustan los errores. **

Neal no espero respuesta los hombres se fueron y el volvió a ver hacia el frente fijando su vista en la casona, ya pronto terminaría todo y el.  
Se marcharía de ahí para ser libre, el tiempo pasaba y como depredador vigilaba sus presas con mucha cautela.  
Miro salir a un rubio, después al mismo Terrence grandchester seguido por otro rubio, estaban abandonando la casa?...por que? se pregunto.  
Dejar sola a las mujeres no era lógico algo estaban tramando.

 **− Esas viejas casa están llenas de pasillos ocultos, acaso!... -** susurro para si mismo.  
De pronto el sonido de muchos pájaros llamo su atención desvío su mirada hacia unos arboles que estaban como a una cuadra de tras de la casona.  
Cerca de una colina  
Los Pájaros salían volando por que alguien los había espantados y decidió averiguar no quería que nadie escapara hoy morirían todos.  
No quería testigo, no dejaría huellas todos tenían que desaparecer para tener la huida perfecta, lejos de su padre.

En la casona veinte minutos antes Albert llego a la puerta de las terraza donde estaba su hermano, mirando hacia la nada lamento la enorme perdida.  
Pero con todo su pesar Lo tuvo que sacar De su dolor.  
En un enorme sofá reposaba el cuerpo de flamy y el de su hijo, cubiertos con una sabana blanca, no lo podía creer no tenían ni una hora de haber.  
llegado a su casa para que ella Descansara y a si tuviera fuerte para que el parto, pero ahora ella ya no estaba y no se había ido sola su hijo le hacia.  
compañía Una lagrima se deslizo por la mejilla del rubio, todo lo había perdido.

Albert palmeo su hombro, era el momento de actuar ya que afuera había muchos matones que querían acecinarlos y tenían que actuar rápido.  
iba a hablarle cuando una mano le toco el hombro, era George que tenia una cara de preocupación y eso lo alarmo.

 **− Que pasa?...esta bien Dorothy?...mis hijos.  
− Ella esta bien igual tus hijos las nodrizas lo están alimentando pero esto solo es momentáneo ya que la situación es muy grave y tu lo sabes.  
Estamos rodeado Albert estos hombre superan a los hombres de grandchester y los nuestro, ya mande a las mujeres al sótano con los bebes.  
** **Tu esposa nos espera abajo juntos con ellas debemos salir de aquí en este mismo instante, tu...familia es tu prioridad ahora.**

 **− Lo se!...todo esto es una locura, no estábamos preparado para esto, Nunca me imagines que este hombre tuviera tantos enemigo, yo te lo dije.  
** **George que este hombre le haría daño, por su culpa entro la desgracia a esta casa.**

 **− William es el Marquez es el sobrino del soberano y es nuestro deber protegerlo si fuera necesario y esto no es su culpa...por favor piensa.  
** **Su esposa esta aquí, con su hijo en el vientre, por el bien de todos debes controlarte debemos salir de este lugar.**

... Albert miro a su alrededor todo era desolado, su abuela lloraba en silencio, ya se había recuperado del desmayo, su hermano al lado de su mujer sin vida.  
... y ahí estaba ella, en los brazos de el, que le acariciaba su cabello, George lo miraba serio no le gustaba verlo así ese no era el y no entendía el cambio del rubio.  
... ya que el Albert siempre respeto y amo a su mujer sobre todas las cosas, Dorothy siempre fue primero, tenia que ser duro con el para que volviera hacer el mismo.  
... De siempre ya que el fiel sirviente cría que se había enamorado de la hermosa rubia, esposa del futuro Duque de grandchester.

 **− ella esta prohibida para ti William, tu prioridad es tu esposa y tus hijos, ahora debemos actuar ya que pronto esos hombres estarán entrando.  
** **Por esa puerta, y no dudes que mataran a todos, no querrán testigos así que enfocate en ellos ahora.**

Cada palabra se la susurro ya que el esposo Que era Terry estaba cerca y no quería provocar una pelea mas entre ellos no era el momento ni el lugar.

 **− lo se!...por Dios, George no soy un inconsciente se que lo harán -** dijo angustiado ya que las vidas de las mujeres y los bebes era lo que le angustiaba.

 **− Willian debemos irnos ahora, los que cuidan la entrada no aguantaran, debemos irnos ahora -** dijo muy serio George en ese momento Terry se acerco.  
a ellos y escucho lo que el hombre le decía al rubio, candy se había ido a cambiar de ropa por petición de la anciana.

Ya que su vestido estaba manchado de sangre luego atendió a la abuela de su amigo fue en ese momento que recordó a su amigo y le dolió verlo parado.  
Al lado de ella.

 **− El tiene razón, ellos entraran y mataran a todo los que miren sin contemplaciones, será mejor que ustedes dos saquen a las damas y tus hijos.  
** **Para protegerla y guiarlas algún lugar seguro y no creo que el sótano lo sea amenos que tenga una salida.**

− **La tiene Milord, es un pasadizo que los llevara a una cabaña muy acogedora para las damas esta detrás de la colina quizás la conozca su excelencia.  
** **Le aseguro que ahí estarán a salvo -** Terry no lo miro solo fijaba su mirada en ella que era la razón de su vida y temía por su vida y eso le dolía.

 **− Esta bien creo que puedo confiar en ti y en tus hombre -** fijo su vista en el y en el otro hombre que era su mano derecha y espero la respuesta del rubio.  
Pelear con los acecino no le importaba pero con su Pecosa y su hijo, que podían estar en peligro en cualquier momento que el se descuidara lo angustiaba mucho.  
Tenia que sacarla de ahí ponerla a salvo o no podría concentrarse, tenia que sacarla de ese lugar, dudaba confiar en ellos No por que le hicieran algo.  
La preocupación de el era que por defender a los suyos dejaran atrás a su pecosa y el no podría ir con ellos, tenia que pelear.

Se sentía responsable de todo y necesitaba detener la matanza para terminar la masacre, que estaban haciendo los leagan en ese lugar, jamas se imagino que.  
Llegaran hasta ese lugar, supo entonces que todo el tiempo estaba siendo vigilado por ellos ya que nadie sabia que el estaba en la villa de los andley.  
Ahora estaba mas endeudado con esta familia tenia que pelear sabia que podía morir pero lo tenia que hacer, Terry se sintió culpable por toda las muertes.  
La desgracia que había entrado en la casa de los Andley, la muerte de la mujer e hijo de su amigo le pesaba y mucho.

Miro con tristeza a su pecosa le dolía separarse de ella pero no había otra solución el daría su propia vida por ella, si fuera necesario, temía no volver a verla.  
Miro al medico sabia que el jamas la dejaría solo, ese sentimiento lo tranquilizaba pero también le causaba muchos selos por compartirla, "según el"

 **− Jimmy ira con ustedes -** dijo de repente **\- el es su doctor y yo estaré mas tranquilo mientras el este a su lado, mi esposa aun esta muy delicada.  
Ustedes lo saben y temo por su salud y la de ****mi hijo, mientras yo saldré con Anthony afuera, es necesario impedir que esos bastardo entren a la casa.  
hasta que ellas estén a salvo y lejos de ellos, ademas espero que pronto vengan los guardia real.  
** **Ahora Deven irse de aquí -** Terry miro a George **\- ahora es el momento para que se vallan y cuídelos por favor −** George se sorprendió por la petición del joven Márquez, futuro duque de Inglaterra.  
Jamas pensó que un alto noble y heredero del ducado mas importante de Inglaterra le dijera **" por favor "** Terrence grandchester era casi un príncipe ya que era.  
El primero en la lista de la corona inglesa por que el rey aun no tenia heredero.

...Albert Se sorprendió también por las palabras del castaño que lo miro aprobando que el también la cuidara tenia que admitir que era un hombre de honor.  
Otro se marcharía escusandose por cuidar de su mujer o por su titulo de noble, pero el no lo hizo, al contrario seria el quien iba al frente y lo mandaba a el co las.  
Mujeres al lado de su familia, no podía creerlo solo asintió obedeciendo lo que el castaño le pedía.  
Terry fue donde estaba su esposa, refugiarse en ella ya que ella era su fortaleza, sentirla, saborear sus labios, oler su aroma, la abrazo con ternura y desespero.  
Tiernamente robos sus caricias adoraba a su pecosa y con dolor se despidió de ella susurrándole en su oido las palabras que le salía del alma.

 **− te amo, eres lo mas hermoso que la vida me a regalado -** le susurro entre sus labios - **que seas la madre de mi hijo me llena de orgullo y amor.  
** **por favor -** suplico mirándola a los ojos **\- se prudente cuídate y cuida a nuestro hijo pecosa -** quería tener mas contacto con ella, deseaba desnudarla.  
Para poder hacerle el amor a ella, por Dios!...cuanto la necesitaba  
La deseaba como un loco su cuerpo vibraba por ella, suspiro dejando atrás todo lo que sentía por ella, necesitaba pensar sino lo hacia no podría dejarla ir.  
Ya no había Mas tiempo, tenia que actuar rápido dejarla ir **\- te amo y pase lo que pase!...pecosa...yo te amo..**

 **− Terry no!... -** dijo angustiada **\- escuchame bien Terrence grandchester -** dijo tomando el rostro de el **\- tu regresaras por mi...debes regresar Ami.**

 **Por que sin ti mi amor me muero...escuchaste** **Terry...YO TE AMO...YO TE AMO..**

Ya no podía hablar mas por que el la cayo con un beso desesperado, angustioso un beso que lo decía todo, las palabras no eran necesaria ellos habían nacidos.  
Para vivir juntos sellando su union con tres palabras que mueve al mundo YO TE AMO.  
Terry no soporto escuchar su suplica la beso para calmar su sollozo, logro calmarla, apretándola mas hacia el fundiéndola en su alma, marcándola en su piel.  
Quería meterla en su corazón, le dolía que ella pasara por esto, solo deseaba que ella disfrutara de su amor y de su embarazo.  
En ese momento comprendió que tenia que acabar con todo y eso capturar a los leagan para cortar el mal desde la raíz, ambos se miraron mas calmados.

 **− cuidaste a mor y regresa Ami, escuchaste Terry...regresaras a mi o yo mismo iré por ti.**

− **Eso no lo dudes amor y por favor candy escuchame y escuchare bien, cuando salgas de aquí llegaras a una cabaña que esta detrás de la colina.  
cerca de ahí esta mi villa ****manda a alguien Para que valla por ti y descansa mi amor solo espérame ahí -** sonrío de lado y poniendo una cara picara dijo .  
 **por que después de esto no saldrás de mi cuarto hasta** **Que des a luz a mi hijo -** ella sonrío - **y enseguida encargaremos el segundo para planear.  
El tercero y luego el cuarto o quinto -** ambos sonrieron y un beso mas se dieron con anclas.

No quería separarse de ella, un agudo dolor en su pecho lo preocupaba, cerro sus ojos y beso su frente con ternura y mucho amor la amaba, quería hacer tantas cosas.  
Pero no era el momento, a ademas el cuerpo de la mujer de su amigo estaba a pocos metros de ellos, el jamas le aria eso a su amigo que lo había perdido todo.  
Candy hundió su rostro en el pecho de el, aferrandose a su calor y olor, Terry sintió los labios de ella en su pecho y supo que ella hacia una plegaria al cielo.  
El cerro sus ojos haciendo lo mismo y al mismo tiempo le daba gracias por tenerla viva, beso sus cabello y la separo de ella, no queriendo decir un Adiós.  
En ese momento Albert tomo una decisión el también pelearía ganarían tiempo para que ellas huyeran de la villa por los túneles secretos.

 **− quiero que las saques por los pasillos oculto, sella todo las entradas y quédate con ellas, si no voy por ti en una hora vete George.**

 **− jamas te dejare -** dijo muy serio - **sabes que siempre estaré aquí contigo, se lo prometí a tu padre.**

 **− pero yo te necesito con mis hijos George, no seamos ilusos estos hombre vienen acabar con todos y la vida de mis hijos corre peligro.**

− **Albert -** el voltio - **debemos salir para matar a esos maldito −** la voz de Anthony era de furia **\- pagaran por lo que le hicieron a mi hijo y mi mujer.**

El aun tenia la vista fija en su mujer, la había cargado hasta un enorme sillón, donde estaba arrodillado pero Jimmy le pidió Que se alejara un poco.

El no entendía nada aun estaba en shock miraba a flamy pero al mismo tiempo no estaba ahí, todo era muy confuso par el.

Lo único que entendía en ese momento era su furia y su sed de venganza ya que su enorme dolor se volvió de odio, odio por matar a lo que mas amaba.

 **− Debemos de controlarlos hermano son muchos y si salimos como locos seremos blanco fácil para ellos.**

 **− Que propones -** dijo apartando la vista de flamy automáticamente llego al mesón donde estaban dos armas, tomo los dos rifles **-** **retirarnos o rendirnos.**

 **− la casa es nuestra fortaleza, todo esta cerrado y solo hay una entrada y es ahí donde atacaremos, cuando ellos intenten entrara.**

 **− George tiene razón hermano, solo hay que llevar...a las mujeres por los pasillos para que lleguen a la cabaña ahí estarán a salvo.**

 **− tienes razón -** fijando su vista hacia afuera - **quien las llevara tu?...por que yo no lo haré, saldré y los matare hermano yo ya lo e perdido todo.  
Me quitaron todo y yo haré lo mismo pero con justicia mirándolos a los ojos los matare -** preparo los rifles y camino hacia afuera.

 **− Anthony no salgas -** grito Albert **\- Anthony espera hermano...Anthony -** pero este se fue, desde que salió comenzó a sacar el dolor que ellos le había.  
Causado matando al que se le atravesara era su deber vengar a su familia.  
No tenia compasión con nadie, por que ellos no se la tuvieron, cobardemente le habían arrebatado la vida a su mujer y con ella la de su hijo su único objetivo.  
Ahora era matar y avanzar ya nada le importaba.

 **− George vete con las mujeres -** sin esperar respuesta salió el no dejaría solo a su hermano, Terry viendo que su pecosa estaba bien, tomo sus armas.

− **Si puedes salir de aquí poniéndolas a salvo hazlo ahora -** candy solo miro salir a Terry, volvió hacer una plegaria en silencio para que su amado regresara con bien.

 **− Ayúdenme -** dijo Jimmy a candy desesperado y al mismo tiempo feliz - **el bebe se mueve aun esta respirando dentro de ella -** dijo acercando sus maletines.

 **− Gracias a Dios!... vamos necesito agua caliente? -** le grito a las mujeres - **sabanas blancas y tijeras, póngala en el fogón rápido**

 **− Doctor debo irme para poner a los bebe a salvo y a Madan enroy, pero volveré por ustedes, Dios quiera que el bebe del señorito Anthony.**

 **Se salve -** Jimmy no respondió ya que en ese momento introducía el bisturí, los segundo era vital ya que pronto el oxigeno se acabaría en el vientre de ella.

 **− así será -** dijo candy para si misma, en ese mismo momento aparto su rostro Jimmy había abierto el vientre de flamy, el llanto de un bebe La hizo girar.

 **− Es una niña -** dijo muy feliz, segundos después llegaron las mucamas con agua y sabanas para el bebe, candy se lo dio a unas de las nodrizas.

 **− debes amantarlo y manténgalo con la sabana para calentar su cuerpo -** la mujer solo obedeció

 **− Es hora de irnos -**

dijo Jimmy tapando nuevamente a flamy **\- tomen lo necesario que debemos alcanzar al señor George -** candy asintió feliz.  
Ya que fue un milagro que la bebe estuviera viva, candy no entendía que esa alegría era la conexión que había entre ellas ya que ambas eran de la misma.  
Familia, sus lazos de sangre eran únicos, la bella niña se aferraba al pecho de la mujer, como una guerrera se aferraba a la vida y sin perder tiempo bebia.  
El vital liquido que le daban los pechos de esa mujer.

La bebe era hermosa y rubia como su padre, Anthony se sorprendería que ahora era un padre y que una bella dama lo esperaba, ella seria el centro de su vida.  
Pasaron por aquel lugar, candy estaba sorprendida jamas había visto un túnel o pasadizos y una pregunta vino a su mente.  
..." por que los andley harían estos pasadizos"..." será que su padrino también lo haría o su padre"...  
Se acomodo la pistola que traía en su espalda, sin que nadie la viera la tomo, miro hacia el frente para seguir el camino al lado de su gran amigo que la llevaba.  
De la mano como si fuera una niña pequeña, siempre fue así sonrío al recordar a tom ya que el era el peor de todos con su exagerada proteccionismos.  
Un mozo los dirigió por el sótano y así tomar el pasadizo, una luz se miraba al final del túnel, salieron exactamente debajo de un enorme albor que estaba.  
Al lado de la cabaña.

Las balas se escuchaba por todo lados pero también las espadas, Albert había matado como a tres hombre levanto su vista y miro a su hermano.  
Que con mucha furia peleaba ferozmente aniquilando a varios con una pistola en una mano y la espada en la otro y el rifle es su espalda.  
Miro que un hombre le apuntaba y quizo dispararle pero ya no tenia bala quizo corren pero en ese momento un cuchillo se clavaba en el cuello de hombre.  
Era Terrence que lo había echo, desde donde estaba había lanzado el puñal, Anthony ni se había dado cuenta que su vida había corrido peligro.  
Ya nada le importaba, su único objetivo era aniquilar los asesinos de su familia...

Terry respiraba agitado sabia que le quedaban poco hombres miro como su amigo Antony peleaba con furia igual que el, sus objetivo eran diferente.  
El en proteger a su familia, y Anthony era en vengar a su familia ya que los desgraciados habían matado a su esposa e hijo.  
Sintió tristeza por Anthony, no podía imaginarse el dolor que podía estar sintiendo ya que solo habían Herido a su pecosa la razón de su vida y los.  
Haría pagar por cada dolor que ella sintió por eso comprendía la furia con que peleaba su amigo, que ya traía su cabello desarreglado y su camisa celeste.  
Llena de sangre, Anthony era excelente con la espada y no pararía hasta acabar con ellos.  
miro a Julián que peleaba feroz y en ese momento un hombre lo atacaba por detrás hiriéndolo.  
tomo un rifle que estaba al lado de un muerto y le disparo a su atacante, siguió peleando, de pronto se escucharon los galopes de caballos.  
Aprieto fuerte su espada creyendo que eran mas hombres de los leagan, lo matarían peleando miro al cielo agradeciendo que su pecosa estaba bien.  
..." solo tu importa amor cuida de nuestro hijo"... y así continuo peleando. esperando a los asesinos que pronto llegaría.  
El fiel hombre de los andley había llegado al final del túnel, habían llegado a una caballa que estaba detrás de una colina rodeada de arboles.  
Desde ahí aun se podían escuchar las balas, tres mucamas iban delante de los mozos que llevaban a la anciana enroy, detrás de ellos.  
Iban los futuros herederos de los andley.

 **− Hemos llegado Madan -** el hombre tomo su mano y le ayudo.

 **− debes volver George no dejes que esos asesinos maten a mis sobrino.**

 **− No puedo Madan me ordenaron cuidar de los herederos y usted y la esposa de William, ademas el Márquez me ordeno cuidar a su esposa.**

− **Nosotras estaremos bien aquí George, en cambio son mis sobrino lo que me preocupa.**

 **− Madan enroy -** dijo desesperado pero ella no lo dejo continuar.

− **es una orden George y sabes que lo que te digo es verdad, lo que corren peligro ahora son ellos, por favor -** suplico la anciana y esto desarmo al hombre.  
George miro a su alrededor era verdad la cabaña estaba alejada y con ella se quedaría cuatro hombre y el medico.

 **− George -** se escucho una voz suave que el conocía perfectamente bien - ve por mi esposo, salvarlo George...te lo suplico tráelo a mi lado.

 **− Así lo haré my Lady -** se inclino un poco y miro a la anciana y a la rubia pecosa **\- Madan, marquesa -** ambas mujeres solo asintieron y el se marcho.  
Un joven de ojos miel miro como un hombre de traje negro se metía en una cueva que estaba tapado con ramas de higueras que tapaban perfectamente la cueva.  
Miro a cuatro hombre que custodiaban una cabaña, sus ojos se iluminaron cuando miro a la hermosa rubia, que desde que la miro en la foto le gusto.

 **− baya baya -** dijo Neal acercandose con tres hombres - **si que es una belleza -** una sonoriza de placer se figuro en el rostro de Neal ya que sin a la hermosa rubia y mas aun si la mancillaba seria un doble placer ya que eso enfurecería a grandchester - mantenlos.  
Los hombre que protegían a las mujeres los vieron y al mismo tiempo dispararon, los balazos alertaron a las mujeres que nerviosamente cerraron sus ojos.  
Como si con eso los iban a detener candy se asomo por la ventana y sin pensarlo dos veces saco el arma que llevaba en su espalda, Jimmy la miro y le grito.

− **Ni pienses que saldrás de aquí -** aunque el sabia que ella era buena con las armas temía por ella.

 **− sabes que soy la única preparada en este lugar mira -** le señalo a las mujeres asustadas - están asustada y dudo que sepan manejar armas.

 **− pero tu no puedes candy piensa en tu hijo -** la chantajeo tenia que hacerlo sabia que era una testaruda y no le haría casa - ademas te olvida de mi.  
Así que no eres la única que sabe manejar las armas - dijo cerrando un ojo ella sonrío Jimmy aprovecho y le quito el arma.  
Los hombres fácilmente mataron a los cuatro hombre aunque ellos perdieron tres, a Neal le quedaba solo uno que al salir Jimmy lo mato de un solo disparo.  
todo paso muy rápido ya que también Neal actuó muy rápido dandole un tiro a Jimmy en el hombro y sin perder mas tiempo se acerco para rematarlo.  
Candy miraba todo desde la ventana y decidió salir, ella jamas permitiría que mataran a su amigo hermano sin pelear.

 **− ahora sabrás que no debes meterte con un leagan basura -** Jimmy lo miraba serio con su mano derecha apretaba su hombro por la hemorragia.

 **− No te atrevas a tocarlo maldito acecino -** dijo candy apuntándole con una espada **\- ahora seré yo tu contrincante.  
** Neal estaba mas que complacido en verdad que la mujer era mas que hermosa, una hembra digna para el, reconocio que grandcheste tenia buen gusto.

 **− como ordene my lady -** dijo haciendo una reverencia y tirando su arma y sacando su espada esto lo disfrutaría mucho - me gusta y mucho.

 **− Lo siento pero soy casada ahora vas a pelear o te marcharas tu decides -** dijo con una media sonrisa de lado con pose de guardia que controlaba todo

 **− No soy celoso -** dijo de igual con su pose de defensa, candy reconoció que el hombre en verdad era muy guapo pero no era su tipo - aunque después de poseerte.  
No dejare que nadie te toque preciosa.  
Candy no respondió ambos giraron y fue Neal quien hizo el primer movimiento, la rubia lo esquivo muy fácil y con un movimiento mas rápido que el lo hirió.

 **− baya, baya −** dijo mirándose la herida **\- si que eres buena -** candy solo lo miraba, estudiando cada movimiento en ese momento sintió un pequeño dolor.  
..." ahora no bebe...ahora no"...pensó quizo llevarse la mano a su vientre pero no le desmotaría debilidad eso Nunca.  
La pelea continuo Jimmy solo miraba la pelea candy con maestría dominaba la espada la esgrima había sido su pasión por el simple hecho que su padre era el que.  
Le enseñaba, Jimmy la recordó cuando ella era tan solo una niña de ocho años, cuanto había crecido y que valor tenia lamentaba no haber podido ser mas ágil.  
Con las armas pero el era apacible, salvar vida era su única prioridad.  
En ese momento Neal giro y al hacerlo saco otra espada aunque esta era mas pequeña al final era una arma poniendo en desventaja a la rubia, Neal ataco.  
Y candy lo esquivo y al hacerlo lo volvió a herir esta vez en el brazo haciendo que soltara la espada.  
 **− si que eres buena, dime amor así eres en la cama -** candy se sonrojo y esto provoco la riza de Neal **\- muero por besar cada parte de ti.  
** Candy ataco furiosa Neal retrocedía por los ataques que le daba la rubia, candy era muy buena pero el dolor en su vientre era mas fuerte a cada minuto.  
El dolor reflejado en su cara fue muy visible para Neal que estaba acostumbrado a ver ese sentimiento en la cara de sus víctimas.  
Supo en ese momento donde debía golpear y a si lo hizo, sin ningún remordimiento ataco a la rubia ahora siendo ella quien retrocedía provocando mas su dolor.  
Candy piso con su pies la pequeña espada, haciendo un giro fuerte para tomarla, no dudo ningún segundo cuando ella tomo la espada se la clavo sin ninguna.  
Misericordia sorprendiendo a Neal por la rapidez de la rubia.  
Sintió el enorme dolor en su pecho y estomago, aun estaba parado mirándola con odio y al mismo tiempo con admiración, cayo al suelo mirándola sin parpadear.  
Ella muy agitada se llevo la mano a su vientre el dolor era insoportable, fueron solo segundo cuando ella volvió a mirar a Neal sus ojos verdosos se abrieron.  
El temor era palpable en la rubia ya que Neal le apuntaba con la misma pistola que había tirado al suelo aceptando el reto de la rubia, con un solo disparo.  
Le quitaría la vida a la rubia, matando también al bastardo de Terrence.

 **− CANDY...-** se escucho la voz de dolor y desespero de Terry...- **CANDY** \- grito con angustia y dolor la creía a salvo y ahora la miraba al lado del matón.  
Que la apuntaba con una arma, corría con desesperación - **CANDY** \- ella voltio a verlo y de lejos pudo ver su hermosa sonrisa que le atravesó el alma.  
Ella se estaba despidiendo.  
Un balazo se escucho, el terror paralizo al castaño cuando miro a su pecosa - **NOOOOOO... -** grito Terry.  
De la muerte nadie se escapa y donde estes... ella llegara a ti no te puedes esconder por que ella te encontrara donde quiera estes y en ese lugar estaba.  
Destinado para que ella pudiera realizar su trabajo, iba haber muchos que partirían con ella, no la puedes detener, solo aceptarlo su elección.  
Un cuerpo sin vida caía lentamente al suelo, recibiendo la bala en su pecho, sus ojos poco a poco se fueron. cerrando, para hacer el viaje del mas allá.

 **FIN**

 **MUCHAS GRACIA A TODAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

 **LES AGRADESCO DE CORAZON QUE TOMEN SU TIEMPO PARA LEER ESTA HISTORIA**

 **QUE LO HAGO CON MUCHO AMOR.**

 **SOY 100% TERRYTANIA DE CORAZON.**


	32. Chapter 32

**_LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECE PERO LA HISTORIA SI._**

 _ **ELLOS SON MIS PERSONAJES FAVORITOS Y LOS AMO DESDE NIÑA .**_

 _ **ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE .**_

 _ **YO SOY. 100 % DE TERRENCE GRANDCHESTER.**_

 _ **GRACIA Y DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA .**_

 _ **YO TE AMO**_

 ** _EPILOGO_**

 **LONDRES INGLATERRA UN AÑO DESPUES.**

 **− Cariño recuerda que hoy cenaremos con los andley -** acomodando su cabello y miro a su esposo por el espejo - **que pasa? -** dijo sonriendo.  
 **Richard son personas muy agradable, mi vida por que no te agradan?**

 **− Me agradan... pero no me gusta mucho que invadan nuestra privacidad no lo crees, cenar con ellos cada semana no me agrada mucho.  
** Su gesto era de fastidio y ella solo sonreía.  
 **  
− Vamos Richard ellos son adorable ademas si nuestra querida candy estuviera aquí no le gustaría que le hicieras esos gestos feos a sus familiares.  
No lo crees, ademas se portaron a la altura con nuestros hijos.**

 **− Lo se..mi vida y no digas eso, sabes que la extraño mucho, ademas quien me asegura que en verdad la rossmary de ellos sea la madre de candy.  
Aun no me convence.  
**

 **− esas son solo excusas, sabes que es la misma, aun me sorprendió la historia de ellos, imagínate años buscándola sin imaginarse que en la cascada.  
había conocido a su sobrina y sin contar que la salvo de esos malditos hombre, sin duda la sangre llama en verdad es sorprendente toda la historia.  
No cave duda que detrás de una desgracia vino un hermoso encuentro y todo gracias a ti por contratar al pintor que unieran las tres pintura en una.  
Sola como si las tres estuvieran juntas, gracias al cuadro que mi niña puso en la chimenea de no haber pasado esto ellos Jamas hubieran llegado.  
A la villa White y nunca hubieran sabido de ella, es un milagro no lo crees amor, esta historia es como una Novela de amor.**

 **− Nada me convence mi ahijada jamas necesito de ellos para eso me tiene a mi carillo, tu hermoso relato no me convence nada, Simplemente.  
No me gusta tenerlos aquí, en especial a ese Albert que la mira diferente y lo que me dijo Terry me convenzo mas, que lo quiero lejos de mis tierras.  
No lo se!...hasta he pensado desterrarlo − **Eleonor miro que el no hablaba enserio lo conocía muy bien y sabia que estaba muy agradecido con ellos pero al final.  
Era un grandchester después de todo, Arrogante, Orgulloso, presumido pero muy noble y por eso lo amaba El Nunca dejaba mostrar sus verdaderos sentimiento.  
Solo con ella desnudaba sus sentimiento depositando su alma en sus manos, tan duro y al mismo tiempo tan frágil... sonrío y camino hacia el.

 **− Richard amor ellos solo visitan la villa para ver el cuadro y sentirla cerca de ellos, comprende por favor, ellos no pudieron disfruta de su presencia.  
Ver el cuadro es su forma de amarla, ademas es su derecho como familia de mi niña y de Nuestra querida rossmary.**

 **− Lo que yo veo es que es un buen pretexto de estar solo metidos en la la villa White, con la excusa de según estar cerca de su hermana y sobrina.  
Aun no comprendo como es que Terrence los soporta.**

 **− No lo hace cariño igual que tu viene a quejarse de ellos -** sonrío **\- es que ustedes los grandchester son muy celosos y posesivos, con lo que creen suyo.**

 **− No lo creo querida todo lo que celo es mío, como tu -** la acerco a el **\- acaso es malo celarte querida -** beso su cuello **\- jamas te escuche quejarte.  
** El duque continuo sus besos por el hermoso cuello de su mujer, ella vibraba Con cada toque que le daba el hombre que mas amaba.

 **− Richard -** susurro muy apena se escuchaba su voz mezclada con gemido.  
 **  
− mmm -** respondió el muy entretenido en el cuello de su mujer y con la otra mano soltaba los botones dispuesto a hacerle el amor.  
 **  
− llegaremos...oh...Dios Richard... ahí...eso...mi duque... oh...la... cena...**

 **− a quien le importa la maldita cena amor -** la miro a los ojos **\- mi cena eres tu, nada mas que tu -** y con eso todo quedo dicho, ambos se entregaron.  
Sin prisa ni apuros, solo eran ellos en el enorme castillo.

* * *

 **LYON FRANCIA.**

TOM miraba el hermoso horizonte llevaba dos semana viajando, quería olvidar y dejar todo atrás para regresar con fuerza a su hogar y así enfrentar.  
A la vida para tener un nuevo comienzo, a su mente vino la conversación que había tenido con Terrence grandchester.

 ** _FLASH BACK_**

Estaba Frente a la tumba depositando unas rosas blancas, miraba el lugar que estaba ahora mas despejado había pasado casi un año desde que el cuerpo.  
Fue depositado en ese lugar, los cuidadores estaban por terminar su labor, el quizo hacerle una bóveda pero tom se negó asegurando que eso jamas le habría.  
Gustado, miro como acomodaba las flores y le regaban agua para que no se secaran tan pronto.

Ya era hora de marcharse, estaba muy cansado del viaje había sido largo y cansado y mas por que no había podido dormir, escucho pasos y voltio era el joven tom.

 **− cuantos días se quedaran -** dijo tomando una rosa para olerla y después ponerla en el mismo lugar.  
 **  
− acabo de llegar y ya me estas corriendo, de mi propia casa -** tom sonrío pero Terry seguía serio.  
 **  
− No es eso hombre y tu lo sabes siempre serás bien venido ademas esa es tu casa yo solo la cuido mientras estas en Londres, es que quiero hacer.  
Un pequeño viaje y no quiero dejar ambas propiedades sin vigilancia, aunque tu padre se encargo de apresar a los leagan en cuanto piso tierra francesa.  
Sabes que escapo una, exactamente tu ex mujer si mas no recuerdo, es por eso que no quiero dejar solo ambas propiedades.**

 **− Lo se pero ella esta en Chicago la tenemos localizada y ya esta advertida que jamas debe volver, ademas ahora su única prioridad es su hijo.**

 **− jamas debas subestimar a tus enemigo eso recuérdalo, por esos malditos leagan me quede solo en este mundo y eso nunca lo olvides Terrence.**

 **− Eso jamas lo olvidare y te equivocas si he bajado la guardia ella esta controlada de eso puedes estar seguro lamento mucho lo de tu abuelo.  
**

 **Si deseas viajar hazlo yo contrate a un hombre para que se encargue de todo ademas están los andley mandaran a su hombre de confianza.  
que le ayudara al mío, créeme que lo lamento mucho por lo que paso.  
**

 **− Olvídalo granchester Solo me Consuela que fue solo por ella y por ella mi hermano y yo estábamos dispuesto a dar nuestra propia vida.  
De eso creo que estas seguro, escúchame bien lo haríamos sin dudarlo nunca, lo ****comprendes ahora Granchester.  
**  
 **− Lo comprendo perfectamente tomas** **Steven y tienes todo mi respeto y confianza -** tom solo lo miro serio, sentía que si parpadeaba las lagrimas saldrían.

 **− Bien -** eso fue todo lo que dijo, dejo un ramo de flores y se alejo **"llorar no resuelve nada, pero libera el peso del alma"** le había dicho un día su abuelo.

Terry se quedo solo y un escalofrío, esas demostraciones no le gustaba nada, cerro sus ojos y frunció su labios, gesto demostraba celos, enojo y fastidio, en ese momento.  
Sintió en todo su cuerpo, un escalofrío, cerro sus ojos y sintió su presencia, el olor a rosas llego a el y sonrió por sentirla cerca de el.  
Adoraba tenerla a su lado, un viento cálido movió Sus cabellos, aun con sus ojos cerrado Susurro su Nombre con ternura, con mucho amor ese nombre que lo volvía loco.

 **− Candy... llegaste mi dulce amor.**

Detrás de un árbol estaba tom con sus ojos cerrado a recostado en el árbol, sintió a sus dos seres querido y sonrío fue como aquella tarde cuando su abuelo.  
Daba su ultimo suspiro, el viento soplo de repente abriendo puertas y ventana, su abuelo fijo la vista en la puerta y susurro aquel nombre que se había prohibido.  
Nombrar...doliéndole el alma cada día, por su ausencia ya que por las noches lloraba su ausencia y anhelaba verlo.

 **− Jimmy...hijo al fin has venido -** sus ojos se cerraron y una tierna sonrisa se había dibujado en el rostro de su abuelo, tom en ese momento lo supo.  
Era el su querido hermano, Jimmy cumplió su promesa regreso a casa, y al final su abuelo lo vio de nuevo, siempre espero el regreso de su querido Nieto.

 **− monsieur le dîner sera servi dans dix minutes -** dijo el mozo que lo acompañaba encargado de sus cosas personales, sacando al joven de sus recuerdo.

 **− merci tout de suite je serai là -** El mozo hizo una reverencia y se alejo, tom saco la ultima carta que le había mandado su hermano la conservaba como su tesoro.  
Después de encontrar la dirección de el en la oficina de Christofer le mando un telegrama anunciándole que su abuelo estaba grave y deseaba verlo.  
Pasaron casi dos meses y aun no había recibido respuesta hasta pensó que no deseaba volver, de seguro estaba aun con la ramera.

Pero dos día después llego una carta de el, de su querido hermano.

 **"...Querido hermano hoy me llena de emoción saber que el abuelo me perdono."**

 **"...Que puedo regresar a casa los extraño mucho, por medio de chris siempre supe de ustedes.."**

 **"...Nunca los olvide, siempre los lleve en mi corazón, Hermano mi deseo mas grande es verte..."**

 **"...Pero temo que por este momento no podré irme, veras vine a Londres en cuanto supe de la muerte de chris.."**

 **"...mi deseo era darle el ultimo a dios al que fue como un padre para nosotros, pero en mi estadía encontré a candy.."**

 **"...siéntate, la pecosa esta casada y Embarazada con el hijo del duque de grandchester, a si es con el hijo de su padrino"**

 **"... Supe que fue atacada por unos bandolero, gracias a Dios nada grave pero necesitara reposo, Sabes que es mi deber.."**

 **"...cuidarla ahora comprenderás que no podré ir en esto momentos, pero partiré en el próximo mes, eso te lo aseguro..."**

 **"...Quiero verte y ver al abuelo dile que lo amo y que me espere el es muy fuerte se que lo hará, yo iré hermano espérame.."**

 **"...te extraño mucho, pronto estaré con ustedes, es una promesa y esta vez no te defraudare de nuevo.**

 **P.D.T.**

 **Si le escribes a candy no le digas que mandaste a lucero, Terrence la tiene oculta por su embarazo.**  
 **Ya la conoces lo terca que es, te quiero dile al abuelo que lo amo...A dios..**

 **JIMMY STEVEN**

Tom volvió a doblar la carta y miro el inmenso mar, con su mano derecha limpio la lagrima que se había deslizado por su mejilla.  
Su hermano cumplió, el había regresado para estar con su abuelo ya que el mismo había pronunciado su nombre.

 **− Adiós hermano...Adiós abuelo -** dos imagenes aparecieron sonriéndole eran ellos abrazados diciéndole Adiós, al fin se había despedido de ellos.  
Se había rehusado, no los dejaba irse hasta que desahogo su alma... **"llorar no resuelve nada, pero libera el peso del alma"** a sus oídos llego la voz de su abuelo.  
Que le sonreía igual que su hermano, un adiós le dijeron con su mirada, El los miro voltease y juntos caminaron hasta que se desvanecieron.

Tom sonrío y el peso de su alma había sido liberada, tres meses duro su viaje después regreso a Lyon y gobernó en el parlamento pero sin descuidar su villa.  
Que fue muy prospera junto con la de los WHITE.  
Diez año después se caso con una linda joven americana a sus veintisiete tom era poderoso y jamas dejo de ser humilde, hombre de un corazón noble y generoso.  
Tuvo dos hijos y le puso Jimmy y Peter en honor a sus dos seres querido, fueron hombres recto igual que su padre uno medico y el otro abogado, eran el orguño.  
De su padre, que a pesar del tiempo jamas cambio.

* * *

Los andley disfrutaban de una hermosa tardecer tres niño y una hermosa princesa comenzaban a correr, detrás de ellos cuatro mucama los cuidaban.  
La anciana tomaba su acostumbrado té en compañía de su nuera ya que consideraba a sus sobrinos como hijos propios.

 **− Que pena que los duque no pudieron venir.**

 **− Lo es querida, El duque es un hombre muy ocupado y me alaga el tiempo que nos concede,** **pero una orden de la Reyna debe ser obedecida.  
A cualquier hora que ella lo desee, Ella siempre debe ser atendida primero en todo, no lo crees.**

 **− Por supuesto, Madan eso ni se discute -** Dorothy no le gustaba la cercanía con los grandchester y menos las atenciones de su esposo con esa familia.  
Pues aun recordaba aquella Conversación que había escuchado, aunque Albert volvió hacer el mismo marido de siempre, aquella espina no salía de su pecho.  
Quizo sembrar discordia utilizando a la anciana pero jamas daba resultado a si que era mejor cambiar de tema.

 **− cuando regresara Anthony de escocía? −** dejo su tejido al lado y sirvió mas té a la anciana - **espero que esta vez venga anny, me agrada mucho su compañía.  
usted cree que se vendrán a vivir definitivamente aquí?... Ross le encanta estar con su prima victoria y celebrar sus cumpleaños.**

 **− eso espero querida, extraño mucho a mi niña y esta casa necesita mucha alegría.**

 **− Aun mas -** dijo mirando a sus cuatro traviesos **\- recuerde los dos jarrones que quebraron hace dos días -** sonrío era mejor así ya que la anciana no se dejaba.  
Influenciar y hablar de sus hijos era buena táctica ya que eran la adoración de la anciana... **"pero algún día solo yo llevare el mando de esta casa"  
** Muchas veces los mas cayados son los que mas fingen el dolor o la traición cambia cualquier corazón y mas si dejamos que el rencor se apodere de uno.

 **− Hay hija -** sonrío emocionada **\- Albert y Anthony eran peores -** a ella le encantaba recordar las travesuras de sus dos sobrinos y ahora Amaría a sus nietos.  
Las dos damas sonreían una encantada y la otra fingía, y la anciana lo sabia que en el corazón de ella había rencor pero ella nada podía hacer ya que uno mismo.  
Elige su felicidad o su desgracias, lamentaba que la joven no viera lo bueno que era la vida, Dorothy lo tenia todo cuatro hijos saludable un esposo respetuoso.  
Una vida muy cómoda, salud y cariño, todo lo necesario para ser feliz, ya que no puedes jugar a nadie por un error debes evaluar todo lo bueno y su sobrino.  
Era un hombre recto que se equivoco solo una vez quizás no la amaba pero la quería y respetaba, miraban a los cuatros travieso que ya caminaban muy bien.  
Hasta que la voz varonil de su sobrino les hablo.

 **− Hola querida dama -** Albert saludo a su esposa y a su querida tía y enseguida sus hijos corrieron hacia el apenas escucharon su voz.

 **− ...papi, papi −** repetían los tres varones, pero los ojos del padre se posaron en su princesa que alejada de sus hermanos solo estiraba los brazos a su padre.  
Y el nunca la haría esperar ella siempre seria la niña de sus ojos, ya que lamentablemente Dorothy no podría tener mas bebes por lo delicado de su parto.  
Su matriz quedo estéril, pero lo que le preocupaba mas era el corazón de ella volviéndose dura y amargada, reprochándole todo y fingiendo ante los demás.  
El estaban agradecido con la vida y del regalo hermoso que le había dado, sus hijos ahora eran su única razón.

La vida le había regalado una hermosa familia y la promesa que le había hecho a su abuelo la había finalizado, ahora ya estaba en paz y feliz por saber.  
Quien había sido su hermana, la vida era muy curiosa, solo de pensar que su hermana estuvo tan cerca de ellos y el buscándola tan lejos sin imaginarse .  
Que por mucho tiempo estuvo en el mismo país, ya que eran amigos de los grandchester y los visitaba muy seguidos y sin contar que la hija de su hermana.  
Su sobrina, los visitaba cada año y sin saber que aquí tenia a su propia familia, pero ya no servia pensar en el pasado era el momento de mirar el futuro.  
Dedicaría toda su vida en sus hijos, y en volver a reconquistar a la madre de sus hijos ya que ellos llevaba casi seis meses sin compartir la vida marital.  
Ella se recusaba a compartir su alcoba y el respetaba su decisión para no hacer escándalo y que su abuela no se diera cuenta, pero ellos ignoraban que.  
La anciana lo sabia muy bien, con resignación Albert miraba de reojo a Dorothy sonrío ella sabia que la miraba y su rostro se sonrojaba por la mirada de el.  
Sabia que Albert era un hombre joven muy guapo y con un cuerpo fuerte y duro, su cuerpo vibraba por el pero el recuerdo de aquella tarde en la biblioteca.  
Volvía a ella y eso endurecía su corazón.

* * *

 **SIETE MESES DESPUES.**

Había organizado una cena especial por el regreso de las parejas, su primo y su amigo regresaban de un largo viaje el rubio de escocía y el castaño de Francia.  
En la casa cornwell los momentos eran solo de alegría, Archie se había quedado con la mansión de sus padres, mientras stear en la mansión de los O'brian.  
Su linda abuela le había dado esa privacidad, aunque la anciana lo hizo para darle espacio a la pareja, patricia se sintió muy triste por su partida.  
Su pena duro solo unos días por que poco a poco su bebe comenzó a tomar todo su tiempo, stear el pequeño Brando en honor al padre de ella se volvió su mundo.  
Bajo las escalera feliz el niño descansaba ahora iría al lado de su esposo, la casa estaba llena, la nueva generación estaba reunido en un mismo lugar.

 **− Vamos amigo.. America! -** Archie hasta se levanto, estaba sorprendido por la decisión de su amigo **\- estas loco!... si solo el viaje a escocía.  
Te mareo y eso que solo fue a ver - **dijo contando con sus dedos **\- que fue una semana, una solo una -** todos sonrieron por la expresión de disgusto del rubio. **  
Y Te enfermaste!... Quien se enferma en un barco!.. por cinco días en navegación, viejo no sabes lo que dices por que para ir a America.  
son casi dos meses, o mas que se yo!...esto es un chiste ademas que vas hacer allá, No conoces nada - **Archie estaba frustrado por perder.  
A su Gran amigo - **America que idiotes se te ocurre.**

 **− estas decidido Tony -** Anthony solo asintió **\- entonces hay que respetar su decisión hermano -** Archie lo miro y hizo un gesto de disgusto muy común de el.  
Busco apoyo de su primo y con fastidio le dijo.

 **− Terrence tu ya sabias de esta locura -** el castaño lo miro serio, no respondió solo tomo su whisky - **vaya te an dicho que eres un gran conversador.  
querido primo, aun no comprendo como te casaste con esa dulzura y hermosa Gatita, en verdad te digo ella es como la Diosa afrodita y tu el ogro.  
De Hades.**

Los otros dos jóvenes sonrieron Archie era así, no les importo las miradas que le lanzaba el castaño, a como su cabello y cruzo las piernas, Terrence pasos sus dedos.  
Por su cabello y tomo otra vez de un solo trago su whisky, estaba fastidiado y solo quería irse a su casa, Anthony decidió confesar sus razones, ellos eran sus amigos.  
 **  
− Necesito irme, comenzar de nuevo al lado de ella -** esto todo lo entendieron **\- anny, no se siente bien aquí -** Archie bajo la mirada estaba muy.  
avergonzado ya que sabia que no se había portado bien con ella, pero que podía hacer si amaba a Karen y a su hermoso hijo.  
 **Creo que la distancias les ayudara a las dos, quizás podrán sanar y olvidar todo, anny es una gran chica y no me importa su pasado.  
Ella vale mucho en este tiempo me enamore de ella y lo mejor de todo es que ama a mi hija y pronto se ****unirá un miembro mas.  
** Todos lo felicitaron por su nuevo miembro, hasta Terrence le sonrío fue en ese momento que el mayor de ellos hablo.

 **− Que bueno amigo, tu bebe es un milagro es lo único importante y felicidades por el próximo -** los tres miraron a stear con mucho respeto.  
Para ellos era como su hermano mayor el único que les ponía freno a los tres.  
 **  
− En verdad fue un milagro, ese día había perdido toda las ganas de vivir, para que hacerlo si ya no tenia nada, gracias a ustedes que llegaron.  
A tiempo Pudimos dominar a esos malditos - **esto lo dijo con mucha furia, ya había pasado un año pero aun dolía.

Los hermanos cornwell miraron a su primo muy tenso, su tío le había dicho que terry aun tenia pesadla y se despertaba gritando el Nombre se su esposa.  
Anthony le pasaba igual, los primeros meses su hija flamy era todo su mundo hasta que comenzó una relación con anny britter.  
Formando una familia, aunque nadie supo de su deshonrar anny ya no quería vivir mas en Londres por eso se fue a escocía en una pequeña villa que le habían.  
Dado los cornwell fue ahí que se relaciono con Anthony ya que el también quería alejarse de todo, si estaba en Londres era por que su Amigo había regresado.  
De Francia para visitar al hombre que le había salvado la vida a su hija.

Terry fijo su vista en la chimenea, esa horrible matanza aun la recordaba con mucho dolor, no pudo evitar los recuerdos aun estaban muy intacta en su memoria. **  
**Se alejo de ellos y miro por la ventana, miro la figura de las mujeres que jugaban con los niños, cerro sus ojos y sin poder evitarlo recordó todo.

 **FLASH BLACK**

Las balas se les había acabado solo quedaban las espadas, había visto que de sus hombres solo quedaban Jordan y Julian en ese momento solo eran cinco.  
Hombres contra quince quizás veinte, cerro sus ojos y se despidió de su esposa sabiendo perfectamente que no la volvería ver.  
Siguió peleando feroz, un disparo le roso la pierna y otro en el hombro, Anthony estaba herido su camisa blanca estaba completamente manchada de sangre.  
Albert también estaba herido estaba recostado en un árbol tratando de caminar en ese momento un disparo alcanzo a Jordan cayendo al suelo, todo estaba.  
Perdido para ellos.

Terry se lanzo a un hombre que había herido a Julian en el momento exacto lo atravesó con su espada, levanto la vista y miro que ocho hombre aun quedaban vivo.  
Con dificultad Julian se paraba, terry estaba muy herido pero aun así se paro firme como todo un noble esperando a sus atacantes sabia que lo matarían pero también.  
El se los llevaría con el al mismo al infierno, fue en ese momento que llego su amigo a su lado.

 **− Estas listo amigo para partir al mas allá? -** fue la pregunta de Anthony que se paraba al lado de el.

 **− Sabes que siempre lo estoy... bien venido a la fiesta -** Terry sonrío quizás esa seria su ultima sonrisa.

 **− sabes que siempre he sido la sensación de la fiesta -** terry volvió a sonreír moviendo la cabeza en señal de negación

 **− solo si no estoy yo -** Anthony blanqueando sus ojos y lo miro, le pego en la cabeza sabia que eso era verdad, No era necesario que lo digiera pero a si era era Terry.  
La sonrisa de Terry fue mas amplia por la cara del rubio - **Tu hermano no es muy bueno con las armas verdad?** **-** este solo encogió sus hombro.

 **− cuatro son tuyo y el resto son mío -** ambos sonrieron **\- No debo Reírme por que me duele el estomago, creo que tengo una bala.**

 **− No presumas que yo tengo dos y una cuchillada -** ambos se callaron ya que los hombres estaban muy cerca de ellos.  
 **  
− fue un Honor pelear contigo -** dijo Anthony sin mirarlo, Terry frunció su boca, solo pensaba que si candy vivía entonces valía la pena morir.

 **− Lo mismo digo amigo -** ambos hicieron la pose de defensa del esgrima con movimientos elegante digno de la realeza, morirían con Honor, luchando hasta el final.

Cuando todo iba a terminar para los dos unas balas pasaron cerca de ellos matando a unos hombres los otros salieron corriendo y los guardias fueron detrás de ellos.  
Los dos hombres respiraron aliviado y el dolor de sus heridas se hicieron mas fuerte ya que la adrenalina de sus cuerpo se estaba yendo.  
Los hermanos cornwell abrazaron a su primo fue en ese momento que Terry escucho la voz de George y a su mente vino su querida pecosa, ahora todo había acabado.  
Era el momento de ir por ella, era el momento de buscar al amor de su vida.

Se fueron por los pasadizos aunque el quería ir cabalgando por los túneles era mas rápido y así evitarían rodear la colina, No quería perder mas tiempo.  
Deseaba verla y tenerla en sus brazos para sentirse seguro, todo había acabado aunque no miro a ningún leagan no le importaba se llevaría a su pecosa.  
Al castillo mientras atraparan a los mafiosos leagan, Terry fue el primero en salir del túnel detrás de el venia George, Anthony y Albert sus primos decidieron.  
Rodear la colina y así llevar los carruaje para llevarlas al castillo por ningún motivo lo dejarían solo.

Pero lo que vio lo dejo frío, su pecosa peleaba con un imbécil sus ojos se posaron en ella se miraba muy hermosa con esos pasos de esgrima, la pelea la tenia ganada.  
El pitejo con quien peleaba no era rival para ella ella hizo un movimiento que lo angustio mucho, ella con su mano toco. su vientre.  
De su pecho le salió un grito de angustia y dijo su nombre con desesperación.  
Ya no importaba nada, se olvidándose de sus herida y dolor, corrió hacia ella, todo fue muy rápido ella se distrajo en solo segundo todo había cambiado, Terry estaba.  
Aterrado el maldito cobarde la estaba apuntando con el arma...

 **− CANDY...-** se escucho la voz de dolor y desespero de Terry...- **CANDY** \- grito con angustia y dolor la creía a salvo y ahora la miraba al lado del matón.  
Que la apuntaba con una arma, corría con desesperación - **CANDY** \- ella voltio a verlo y de lejos pudo ver su hermosa sonrisa mezclada con tristeza, ella lo sabia.  
Su mirada le atravesó el alma...Ella se estaba despidiendo.  
Un balazo se escucho, el terror paralizo al castaño cuando miro a su pecosa - **NOOOOOO... -** grito Terry con dolor.

Todo paso muy rápido y al mismo tiempo muy lento, todo era confuso, la bala a muy corta distancia la materia de eso estaba seguro, como deseaba volar hacia ella.  
El sonido del disparo paralizo a Terry que sentía que el alma se le había ido, cerro sus ojos ya no tenia ganas de vivir sin ella sentía que su vida se había acabado.  
Los tres hombre que venían detrás de Terry miraron lo mismo que el, vieron como la rubia había vencido a su contrincante y el muy cobarde la atacaba suciamente.

Pero ellos miraron lo que Terry no vio, el joven doctor se había atravesado entre ellos dos, recibiendo el impacto de la bala muriendo instantáneamente.  
Terry había caído arrodillado maldiciendo y deseando morir con ella, No podría vivir sin ella, no se atrevía a verla hasta que escucho los grito de dolor de ella.

 **− "Jimmy"!...No... tu... No...no me dejes no, no** \- el llanto de candy era de dolor su querido hermano estaba muerto, El había ocupado su lugar.

Terry corrió hacia ella se sentía un miserable por alegrarse que fuera el y no su pecosa, candy se aferro a Terry el no podía decirlo pero le daba las gracias.  
Nunca dudo de el, sabia que el amor de Jimmy por ella era genuino y eso lo llenaba de celos era estupido lo sabia pero no podía evitarlo.  
Anthony y Albert solo miraban la escena pero sus ojos se posaron en la bella niña que traía una de las nodrizas, aun no lo podía creer era padre de una linda niña.  
 **  
− felicidades hermano es una bella rubia -** se inclino y le susurro **\- otra rubia que te pondrá tu vida de cabeza.  
** Anthony sonrío era verdad todas las mujeres que tuvo eran rubia ya que lo volvían loco, solo flamy era la hermosa morena que siempre lo esperaba y lo recibía.  
Sin reproche ni quejas, ahora su bebe seria la razón de su vida, beso a su niña que llamo victoria por que nació y sobrevivió sobre toda la desgracias.  
Cerro sus ojos y posando sus labios en su hija hizo una oración por las dos personas que dieron sus vidas por su hija agradeciendo a flamy y a Jimmy.

El cuerpo de jimmy fue trasladado, su hermano lo esperaba en el puerto, vestido de negro esperaba a su hermano mayor, ese día tom no soltó ninguna lagrima.  
En el viaje solo fue Terry candy se tuvo que quedar por el bien de su hijo quince día de reposo le ordeno el medico y así lo hizo.  
Los duques había llegado al día siguiente y el primero que entro a la biblioteca fue staer y Archie por el relajo que se había hecho con las damas britter.

Las novedades eran muchas especialmente que su hijo se había casado con su ahijada y lo mas hermoso era que serian abuelo y tíos abuelo, terry aun recordaba los.  
Regaño de su madre, después de la emoción de ser abuela, claro ya que uno no quita lo otro, por años ella había planeado la boda de su ahijada y ahora le daban.  
La noticia que ya se habían casado!.

Los andley fueron alojados en la villa White por que tenían que reparar y pintar toda la casa para borrar toda huella de dolor, seria como comenzar de nuevo.  
Fue en ese momento que vieron el enorme cuadro donde estaba ellas " trois générations" se llamo la pintura..." tres generaciones" con marco de oro y en las.  
Esquina tenia esmeralda en honor a los ojos verde de las tres mujeres, fue una gran obra de Jacques-Louis David.

Albert estaba sorprendido ahí estaba ella su querida hermana al lado de la mujer que tanto había buscado las tres eran rubias aunque marlen era casi como.  
Rossmary pero el cabello de candy era tono dorado y cuando miraron el otro cuadro donde estaban con un hombre rubio comprendieron la mezcla perfecta.

 **− Ellos son mis suegros la madre de candy casi no la recuerdo pero su padre era el mejor amigo de mi padre -** expreso el castaño.

 **− Dios esto es un milagro -** la anciana se soltó a llorar ese día habían pasado muchas emociones, Terry la miro sorprendido pero no dijo nada.  
La historia le fue contada, los años de búsqueda y después Terry miro la foto de la abuela de candy que estaba con su hija en sus brazos muy parecida.  
A su pecosa todo era increíble pero esto no le gustaba ya que eso significaba tener de cerca al rubio.  
 **− será mejor que descanse tía -** dijo Dorothy seria ya que no le gustaba nada que esa chiquilla ahora fueran de su familia, era muy bella y eso la volvía loca.  
 **Albert puedes llevarla ala habitación.**

 **− la mucama los llevara al segundo piso** \- Terry los miro subir, pronto se marcharía quería estar al lado de su esposa ya que la había dejado dormida.  
En el castillo y le urgía estar con ella, debería ser cortes con ellos por todo el desastre que había ocasionado los leagan.  
Anthony estaba feliz con la relación que ahora existía con su esposa.  
 **  
− Valla ahora somos familia** \- le había dicho con alegría ya ahora seria el tío de su esposa a Terry no le había gustado nada que su bella pecosa ahora tenían familia.  
Esto en verdad lo enojaba ya que compartirla con ellos no era nada de su agrado, hasta estaba planeando llevársela a Lyon, lejos de ellos.

Tres meses después nació Jared Terrence grandchester en un día lluvioso y con su padre en el parlamento dando un discurso a los Lores, cuando le anunciaron.  
Que su pecosa estaba en labor de parto, El bebe se había adelantado tres semana, desesperado salió del parlamento subió desesperado las escaleras.  
Al llegar a su casa no le gusto nada lo que vio..."!Que demonio hacia el insípido rubio ahí,"

 **− hijo -** lo llamo su padre ya que terry no le quitaba la vista al rubio que tranquilamente saboreaba un whisky **\- tomate esto que serán muchas horas.  
De espera esto apenas comienza.**

 **− padre necesito verla, como esta?...que te dijeron -** el duque sonrío, su hijo era la misma imagen de el veinticuatro años atrás.  
 **  
− En este momento nosotros los hombres estorbamos hijo, tu madre esta adentro apoyando a nuestra niña, a si que tranquilízate, bebe esto.  
Y siéntate que serán muchas horas.**Terry resoplo se quito el chaleco azul con el borde tejido con hilo de oro quedando solo con una camisa blanca de puño de vuelo, era un bello príncipe.  
Adentro en la habitación no había ninguna calma Eleonor y enroy sostenían la mano de candy para darle valor, patricia que ya había tenido su bebe.  
Miraba angustiada pues recordaba muy bien el dolor que había sentido dos meses atrás, ella era muy amiga de candy por eso estaba a su lado.  
Karen no había podido ir ya que su enorme barriga impedía que ella caminara, no la estaba pasando bien con su Embarazo.

 **− puja cariño -** le decía Eleonor  
 **− hay madrina, estoy cansada -** la pecosa ya respiraba cansada, había pasado cuatro hora de dolor  
 **  
− tu puedes amiga ya falta poco -** candy enfoco su vista en Patty.

 **− Vamos niña -** dijo la partera ya que Terry se había rehusado que cualquier doctorcito mequetrefe viera y tocara la intimidad de su mujer, después.  
De leer algunos libros de medicina de como era un parto y como el doctor tocaba la mujer, Terry se rehusó que un hombre la viera.  
 **"...CONTRATARE A DIEZ PARTERA SI FUERA NECESARIO PERO NINGUN MALDITO DOCTOR VERA A MI MUJER Y MENOS LA TOCARA"...**  
 **Ya veo la cabecita ya pronto acabara tu sufrimiento y tendrás a tu bebe en tus brazos -** candy solo asintió, creyendo en las palabras de la mujer.

De pronto se escucho un fuerte quejido, era candy dando su ultimo esfuerzo en pujar a su hijo hacia este mundo para vivirla con ellos.  
El llanto se escucho en toda la habitación **\- " es un niño " -** se escucho la voz de Eleonor que muy ansiosa miraba a su nieto.  
La mujer le entrego al niño que muy ansioso busco los senos de su madre para alimentarse, candy fue limpiada y tapada cuidadosamente.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió era el padre que desesperado entro al escuchar el grito de su mujer se levanto desesperado, aunque su padre.  
Quizo retenerlo pero cuando Terry escucho el llanto de su hijo, su padre lo dejo ir, el bebe ya había nacido.  
Mirar la imagen de su pecosa amamantando a su hijo fruto de su amor lo lleno de alegría, orgullo, esa era su familia, ella era todo lo que necesitaba.  
Para ser feliz, ahora ya estaban completo, se acerco a ella y la beso, los demás salieron dejando ala pareja solos.  
Todo estaba maravilloso una semana después su bebe estaba creciendo muy bien pues solo comía y dormía pensaba Terry muy irritado ya que tenia.  
Una semana sin tener relaciones con su mujer y eso lo ponía de mal humor.

 **− donde crees que vas hijo -** dijo Eleonor seria.

 **− a mi cuarto madre -** dijo enojado otra vez le estaban impidiendo dormir al lado de su pecosa.  
 **  
− Ni lo sueñes ya te dije que debes esperar cuarenta cinco días, después el medico la revisara y ya veremos si puedes regresar a tu cuarto.**

Terry por primera vez miro a su madre con odio, el no esperaría tanto tiempo y después esperar que un extraño le autorizara cuando debía dormir con ella.  
Estaban locos si pensaban que les iba hacer caso, dio la vuelta y subió el tercer piso del castillo, donde hace una semana dormía solo como un perro, según el.

 **− Tu crees que soportara tus reglas querida -** la voz de Richard se escucho detrás de ella, Eleonor sonrío.

 **− No querido es mas me sorprende que aun no lo haya hecho, para mi que me llenen de nieto si** **así lo desean pero me encanta ver la cara.  
De enojo de mi hijo - **el duque sonrío se acerco a ella y la levanto en sus brazos, ella pasos sus brazos por su cuello y unieron sus labios con un ardiente.  
Beso, llegaron a su habitación y desnudo a su esposa para poseerla, entendía a su hijo el nunca podría aguantar ni dos días sin saborear el cuerpo de su mujer.

Terrence cerro su puerta salió por el balcón y salto hasta llegar al balcón de ella, No podía soportar mas tiempo sin ella, todos estaban locos, el no esperaría.  
Mas tiempo hoy mismo le haría el amor a su esposa hasta no tener mas fuerza y para eso pasaría horas, aprovecharía cada segundo.  
Adentro una rubia inquieta no podía deseaba estar con su esposo, había tomado un baño para relajar un poco su cuerpo, salía con una toalla en la cabeza.  
Y la otras tapaba su desnudes, cuando se quito la toalla de su cabello miro que las puerta del balcón se abrieron, no tuvo tiempo ni de gritar por que unos.  
Ojos azules la miraban con deseos, Terry quedo mudo cuando miro a su Diosa todo su cuerpo ardía y su miembro se endureció mas solo deseaba.  
La estar dentro de ella para que lo envolviera en su humedad.  
Se lanzo sobre ella, no podía mas quito la toalla dejando el cuerpo desnudo delante de sus ojos, la amo con desesperación, la tercera vez mas tierna.  
No podía detenerse eran muchos días sin ella tres semanas después Eleonor supo que candy estaba de encargo ya que Terry andaba mareado y todo.  
Lo que comía lo vomitaba, mando a llamar a la partera para que la examinara y así fue esa misma tarde Terry supo la noticia del Embarazo de su pecosa.

 **− ya no tendrás que saltar al balcón querido -** dijo sonriendo, Richard solo los miraba saboreando su capa de vino tinto de casi trescientos años.  
De añejo **\- Hoy mismo puedes mudarte de la habitación que por cierto ya no dormías ahí -** Terry la miraba sorprendido su madre siempre lo supo.

 **− madrina -** dijo candy muy sonrojada

 **− madre -** dijo Terry enojado ya que si lo sabían por que carajo no le dijeron nada, así se hubiera ahorrado los saltos de los balcones y las escapada.  
En la madrugadas.  
Los malestares pasaron y los desvelos también Terry todos los días acariciaba la barriga de su pecosa, le gustaba verla desnuda y eso lo excitaba mucho.  
Su hijo iba creciendo fuerte cada día su pelo castaño y sus ojos azules era igual que el y eso la tenia mas que enamorada a candy adoraba a sus dos amores.  
El viaje a Lyon llego y como siempre no pudo detenerla, ella quería visitar a Jimmy y a su querido tom odiaba que ella le dijera así **"querido".  
** El viaje fue placentero una enorme habitación y cinco mucama a su servicio, un medico y dos parteras, candy no le agradaba pero esa fue la única condición.  
De Terry para que ella pudiera viajar.

 **\- mua...mi -** decía el pequeño Jared con su dedito en la boca y con la otra mano moviendo sus deditos para que ella lo agarrara - **mua..ami..**

 **− Jared -** dijo terry serio y el niño lo escucho atento aunque sus ojos estaban algunas lagrimas **\- mama no puede cargarte tu hermanita esta con ella.**

 **− a..ita -** dijo y con su cabeza decía no - **mua..mi -** le volvió estirar los dos bracitos y eso le partió el corazón a ambos padres , Terry trato de acomodarlo.  
Entre sus brazos pero el no quería tenia hambre y sueño, candy no espero mas y se sentó en el piso del carruaje con las piernas abiertas y con un cojín.  
Entre sus piernas, Terry no tuvo mas remedio que dárselo mientras candy sacaba su pecho, en ese momento su hijo se pego desesperado.

 **− valla -** dijo el padre desde arriba - **el se pega mas desesperado que yo -** ambos sonrieron - **Es que esos dos pechos nos domina.**

 **− Terry! -** dijo candy sonrojada

 **− Que!...si es verdad lo que te digo -** se inclino hasta rosarle la naricita con la suya **\- es mas me muero por tomar su lugar -** un tierno beso recibió.  
La pecosa de su esposo, las demás personas venia en otro carruaje, Terry jamas permitiría que invadieran su privacidad y menos que observaran a su pecosa.  
De esa manera, por que el sabia lo atolondrada que era ella, si Jared tenia hambre ella no se percataba quien estaba a su alrededor por eso jamas se separaba.  
De ella, El adoraba verla amamantar a su hijo y estaba loco por tener a su nena por que estaba seguro que seria niña.  
Candy acaricio el cabello de su bebe y con su boca le soplaba, le quito la camisa y lo dejo solo con el pañal, sonrío al ver la iniciales J.T.G.W. en toda su ropa estaba.  
El bebe poco a poco dejaba el pezon de su madre para entrar al mundo de los sueños y su madre seguía soplándolo hasta que sus mejillas dejaron de estar sonrojadas.

Al fin había llegado, todo el personal había sido ubicada por los demás empleado de la casa, los grandchester se fueron a descansar cuatro horas después un pequeño.  
Muy inquieto los despertaba, esa misma tarde fueron al cementerio de la familia Steven, candy caminaba con su hijo y dos mucamas, a lo lejos miro a Terry y tom.  
Decidió ir donde ellos, la mucama la siguieron llevando con ellas al niño.

 **− Candy... llegaste mi dulce amor.**

 **− si mi amor y tom...donde esta?**

 **− se fue, solo me comento que quiere hacer un largo viaje.**

 **− creo que eso es lo mejor, podemos ir mañana haberlo?**

 **− Claro mi amor, vamos esta oscureciendo y Jared y tu necesitan descansar.**

Terry tomo de la mano a su esposa y cargo a su hijo las dos mucamas caminaban atrás, ambas mujeres envidiando a la pecosa por tener a un hombre tan bello.  
Dinero, poder y belleza todo en una sola persona.  
La pareja se retiraron a descansar pero como costumbre Terry le dio su terapia de amor, ambos cayeron cansados tres horas después, pero a la cinco de la mañana.

Terry fue despertado por los fuertes dolores de su esposa, volviendo a caminar como lobo en jaulado pero no Hera el único ya que tom era otro que estaba histérico.  
Alas diez y cuarenta cinco de la mañana.  
nació Isabel rossmary grandchester White una bella rubia rizada de ojos azules como su padre aunque por unos días.  
Fueron grises,la familia duro casi seis meses para poder regresar a Inglaterra, los duques no pudieron llegar ya que por orden de La Corona.  
Tuvieron que viajar al reino español y el viaje seria de seis meses.

 **− Se puede -** todos voltearon a ver a la rubia pecosa que les sonreía Terry volvió de sus recuerdo verla ahí tan hermosa era un milagro que todo los días.  
agradecía - **la cena esta lista pueden pasar al comedor.**

 **− gracias gatita por que ya me estaba aburriendo con ellos -** candy le sonrío y este beso su mejilla con toda la intención de hacer enfadar.  
A su querido primo. **  
**  
 **− Archie no besuquees a mi mujer -** su voz sonó ronca y eso decía que estaba enojado, todos sonrieron ya que Archie lo ignoro.

 **− Gatita debes alejarte de el -** dijo señalando a Terry **\- a este paso te matara dos bebe y otro en camino -** candy se sonrojo ya que su embarazo.  
De casi cuatro meses ya se le notaba.

 **− Archie -** dijo furioso Terry y este salió sonriendo, le fascinaba ver a la pecosa sonrojada.  
 **  
− déjalo amor, sabes que le encanta molestarte -** candy le dio un beso tierno **\- vamos que tengo mucha hambre tu hijo me pondrá gorda.**

 **− amor si te vez hermosa, sabes la maternidad te vuelve mas bella -** Terry frunció su labios y candy lo noto.

 **− Que pasa amor -** dijo hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de el.  
 **  
− creo que...-** respiro profundo **\- pecosa esta vez si te voy a cuidar, no te tocare durante -** volvió a respirar profundamente como para darse valor.  
 **Seis..eh...semana...eh...si creo que no te tocare en cinco semana -** candy sonrío **\- que dices amor crees que sea correcto -** pregunto rogando.  
Recibir una respuesta negativa, deseaba que ella le dijera que no, el quería cuidarla pero estar sin su cuerpo seria un enorme sacrificio.

 **− Ni lo sueñes** **Terry un día sin que me ames es demasiado -** el sonrío complacido y ella sabia que esa era la respuesta que el quería escuchar.

La cena fue agradable las parejas se despidieron y cada una se fue a sus casas, los días pasaron y al fin llegaron los duques para conocer a la nueva.  
Princesa de la casa, sus padres estaban feliz con la bella niña, a sus casi siete meses ya era todo un torbellino, Terry estaba orgulloso de sus dos hijos.

Albert visitaba a candy muy seguido uniendo mas a su familia, Emilia Enroy adoraba a Jared y Isabela pero Terry nunca permitió que se los llevaran.  
A la villa Andley ya que el había notado el odio de la esposa de Albert.

Todos lo sabían menos candy ya que ella vivía en su mundo que era sus dos hijos y Terry, hasta que un día vio como ella había empujado a su hijo.  
Haciendo que este llorara.

 **− Dorothy por que le pegas a mi hijo -** dijo furiosa tomándola del brazo.

 **− déjame me lastimas -** candy la tiro y la miraba con odio.

 **− Es mejor que** **nunca vuelvas a mi casa -** dijo furiosa los gritos de las mujeres llegaron a la biblioteca donde estaban los dos hermanos Andley.  
En ese momento llegaba Terry por su esposa y Dorothy lo miro y sus ojos chispearon de odio, por que reconoció que se había enamorado de el.  
como una estupida, lo había visto en el club en las reuniones familiares, poco a poco se había enamorado de Terrence Granchester y hoy le sembraría.  
La duda - **te enojas y me golpeas por que te digo la verdad** \- candy se turbo - **entonces ya no te acueste con mi marido deja en paz a ALBERT.**

 **− Que?...De que diablos estas hablando!.**

 **− No finjas sabes que te he visto con el** **revolcándote en mi propia cama eres una ramera -** FLASS... Una bofetada se estrello en la cara de Dorothy.

 **− jamas -** dijo furiosa candy **\- vuelvas a insultarme y nunca mas vuelvas a tocar a mi hijo por que te MATO ESCUCHASTE.**

Los tres hombres miraron y escucharon lo que candy había dicho, esta se voltio y cargo a su hijo, un fuerte dolor se apodero de ella, alertando a los tres hombre.  
Albert iba ayudar a candy pero terry no se lo permitió.

 **− SUELTA A MI MUJER -** dijo furioso y Dorothy sonrío, la duda ya estaba sembrada Terry voltio hacia ella y la miro sonreír pero cuando lo vio se puso seria.  
Se llevo a su esposa y su hijo y nunca mas volvieron a la villa, candy reposo por tres días y en esos día no había podido ver a Terry y odio que el le creyera.  
Los días pasaron hasta que una madrugada los dolores llegaron, Terry caminaba desesperado sabia que se había alejado de ella por sus malditos celos.  
Ella era su sobrina, conocía a su mujer pero esas palabras le llegaron y necesitaba sacarla de su alma para no herir a su esposa.

Tres horas después nacieron los mellizas dos bellas niñas una rubia y la otra castaña, y con unos ojos verdes igual como su madre.  
La rubia Alondra y la castaña Aurora.

Terry entro a verlas Estaba sorprendido dos niñas era padre de dos niñas hermosas como su madre, Pero en cuanto entro candy lo corrió.

 **− que haces aquí!...vete Terrence No deseo verte - d** ijo furiosa.

 **− candy! -** dijo aturdido **\- soy tu** **esposo el padre de tus hijos.**

 **− Estas seguro de eso? -** ella estaba seria y el se paralizo por lo que ella dijo... **" vamos amor di que estas seguro"** pidió ella en silencio **.**  
Terry solo se quedo cayado mirando a sus hijas, candy suspiro, estaba decepcionada y a la vez triste.

 **− regresare cuando desees verme** \- candy lo miro pero el no pudo verla solo se dio la media vuelta y cuando iba a salir escucho la voz de ella.

 **− Quiero el divorcio Terrence -** Terry se detuvo y voltio a verla, se vieron a los ojos y ella no pudo mas y aparto su mirada - **no deseo estar con un hombre.**  
 **Que duda de mi, no le veo el sentido que estemos juntos si no hay amor ni confianza.**  
Terry no dijo nada solo se marcho, no deseaba hacerla enojar pero ni por ningún segundo dejaría que ella se marchara la amaba mas que su vida.  
En la madrugada entro a la habitación de su mujer las tres dormían, tomo a una y absorbió su olor, era el mismo olor de su pecosa, una lagrima se deslizo.  
Por su mejilla y sin poder mas fue hasta la cama de ella se desvistió, la necesitaba.  
Candy despertó entre sus caricias, su cuerpo respondía a cada toque que le daba el, fue en ese momento que escucho los susurros de amor que el le decía.

 **− jamas he dudado de ti mi amor, te amo mas que mi vida pecosa, perdoname mi amor te amo mucho, no me dejes por favor no me dejes candy.**

 **Si me aleje de ti fue por mi**

 **carácter, mis celos que me dominan amor, jamas dude de ti pecosa, pero mis celos solo paso un día pecosa -** el la miro.  
la luz de la chimenea alumbraba su rostro y lo acaricio con adoración **\- me aleje de ti por que el doctor doctor mando reposo** **absoluto y si te tengo cerca.  
No puedo detenerme sin poder poseerte y tu lo sabes amor - **beso sus labios y ella correspondió lo amaba.

 **− me heriste -** dijo con reproche.

 **− lo se, perdoname -** suplico

 **− tendrás que hacer mucho mas que eso -** dijo seria con una chispa de malicia en su mirada.  
 **  
− haré lo que tu me digas mi amor -** ella no pudo mas lo amaba la ausencia de el la destrozo, vivir sin el era mejor morir, Terry lloro como un niño.  
Se refugio en los brazos de su mujer, candy lo consoló hasta que ambos se durmieron.  
Dias después candy se entero por las nodrizas que Terry todos las noches velaba su sueño mientras ella dormía, que no comía y solo estaba con dos hijos.  
Sintió dolor sin poder evitar lloro, Terry entro en ese momento con las mellizas y se asusto al verla llorar.

 **− pecosa que pasa mi amor** \- dijo besando su rostro y borrando las lagrimas con sus besos.

 **− prométeme que nunca me ocultaras nada terry, odio estar enojada y alejada de ti -** el beso sus labios.

 **− lo juro mi amor -** la beso **\- jamas volveré a alejarme de ti.** Ambos se amaron con adoración, lo que nunca supo candy es que Terry había sentenciado.  
a Dorothy que si no se marchaba lejos la iba a desterrar.  
Albert tuvo que marcharse a escocía para tomar posición de la villa que tenían los andley.  
Anthony regreso con su abuela, se caso con anny y tuvo dos hijos con ella Samuel y Cristian, tres años después Albert tuvo que viajar a America.  
A reclamar unas propiedades en Chicago y otra en Lakewood, quedando enamorado del lugar y decidiendo vivir ahí con sus cuatro hijo.  
Dorothy le fascino las costumbre americana dos años después se divorcio de Albert ya que este descubrió que ella tenia un amante.  
Albert se enfoco en los negocios y abriendo diferente bancos en quince estado de la nación americana, teniendo su sucursal en Chicago y Nueva York.  
El fue muy prospero sus hijos se casaron con familia poderosa y tuvo doce nieto, edifico en Lakewood una mansión exacta a la que tenían en Londres.  
Su Anthony solo lo visito dos vese ya que odiaba navegar, sus años fueron lleno de alegría y siempre recodaba a su querida sobrina, que la única.  
Comunicación era las cartas que esperaba con anclas, no lo podía negar se había enamorado de su sobrina pero al principio el no lo sabia.  
por eso se alejo ya que Terry lo sabia era hombre y no lo pudo negar cuando el se lo dijo.

 **− Alejate de ella.**

 **− ella es mi sobrina.**

 **− estas enamorado de ella y no lo niegues por que no soy estupido, vete Albert por que si candy se da cuenta te odiara.**

Esa fue la ultima vez que miro al Márquez dos días después nacieron las mellizas grandchester y Albert se fue a escocía, cada noche leía las cartas.  
Que le mandaba candy, ella lo quería como su tío pero el como una mujer.  
Su único consuelo eran esas lineas años había pasados y en Londres todo parecía igual pero no era así, Terrence tomo el ducado y su padre el consejero.  
real la mano.  
Derecha del rey, stear seria la mano derecha de su tío y Archie la mano derecha del nuevo duque.  
La cornwell también creció stear tuvo solo dos hijos y Archie cuatro sus matrimonio cada día era prospero y le sirvieron con lealtad a la corona británica.

Anthony y anny tuvieron solo dos y con victoria que era la única hija, sus negocios eran muy prospero formando una naviera con sus amigos.  
Los padres de Terry vieron como sus hijo era el nuevo duque al lado de su ahijada nuera y con sus siete nietos ya que dos años después tuvieron.  
otros mellizos y el broche perfecto como le decía su padre y al final su broche dorado.

Christofer que era rubio de ojos verde y Richard de cabello castaño y ojos azules, dos años después y para sellar con broche de oro tuvieron una niña mas.  
Era la misma imagen de su madre, era la adoración de Terry, su ángel dorado ya que adoraba cada pecas de su bebe, Sofia Candice grandchester  
La familia granchester disfruto de su dinastía, señorial, dueño de las hermosas tierra Manchester hoy un estado prospero en Inglaterra.  
Los hijos de nuestros duques daban calor familiar a la paredes fría del castillo, Jared, Isabela, Alondra, Aurora, Christofer, Richard y Sofia.

En la bibliotecas conversaban seis adultos celebrando la boda de unos de sus hijo, el ultimo hijo de los granchester que se casaba con un francés hijo de tom.  
Cada dama estaba al lado de su esposo, el enorme reloj dio las once y media de la noche los amigos se despidieron dejando solo a los dueño de la casa.

 **− Por que me miras así -** dijo ella acomodando su cabello, candy a sus cincuenta y dos años se miraba joven y muy hermosa.

 **− a ti que cada** **día me vuelves loco -** camino hacia ella y se inclino para besar su cuello.

 **− Es usted un seductor mentiroso, Milord -** ella sonrío y el la miro a los ojos **.**

 **− jamas he mentido my** **Lady y si digo que usted me tiene loco, por que es verdad -** ella sonrío - **espero que no este cansada por que la amare.**  
 **Toda la noche, beberé tu esencia, me perderé en tus cuerpo -** ella no respondió, sus cuerpos se fundieron por la pasión de ambos, se amaron.  
Como lo hacían cada noche, como si fueran la primera vez, se amaron mas allá de la eternidad.

 **FIN.**

 **GRACIAS POR ACOMPAÑARME EN ESTA HISTORIA, LES AGRADESCO EL TIEMPO QUE ME DIERON...MUCHAS GRACIAS** **POR SUS REVIEWS**

 **LES AGRADESCO DE CORAZON QUE TOMEN SU TIEMPO PARA LEER ESTA HISTORIA**

 **QUE LO HAGO CON MUCHO AMOR.**

 **SOY 100% TERRYTANIA DE CORAZON.**


End file.
